46
by Yanki Girl
Summary: Continuación de Cafe de Media Mañana. Bra ahora pertenece a los amos del mundo ayudandolos con la nueva generacón de la elite. Sin embargo aun tiene un conflicto interior de no saber si ser una guardian del mundo o dejarse convertir en su dueña.
1. Un arma de dos filos

-Yo se quien es Bra Brief y se el riesgo que significo recibirla en nuestra organización. Se que es un arma de dos filos que si bien puede ayudarnos puede acabarnos.

A pesar de los años, ella aun no ha decidido que camino tomar, no sabe si formar parte de los amos del mundo o destruirnos hasta los cimientos; ya ni ella sabe lo que quiere, talvez nunca lo ha sabido.

Esa es Bra Brief, la esperanza de los amos del mundo o de la humanidad, mi magnifica y resplandeciente arma de dos filos, a quien mande a vigilar desde que nació, de la que estuve pendiente y por quien di mi aprobación en el desastroso plan de los caballeros de la luz, porque siempre supimos como iba a acabar.

Es suspicaz, siempre supo que la veíamos desde ese cuadro con nuestro lema, se que dilucido durante su captura que todo fue un plan nuestro desde el principio y que el mundo es un gran tablero y su captor y el resto de su grupo eran parte una amplia gama de fichas de ajedrez, peones muchos de ellos; pero a pesar de todo confió en ella, aunque se que incurro en una grave falta al confiar; pero lo hago, porque al final se trata de ella, elite de la elite, sabrá hacer lo correcto.

-Me extraña de ti esa fe ciega en Bra Brief, tú que desconfías de todo y de todos a tu alrededor

-Antes era como ella, quise cambiar al mundo y revelarme a este sistema perfecto, pero al final caí en la cuenta que la única forma de hacer mejor al mundo es por medio de este sistema perfecto, todo lo que los fundadores de esta organización soñaron se consolidara en estos tiempos y será Bra Brief quién conduzca a este mundo a ser un mundo feliz y perfecto

**46**

**¡Magnifico, Magnifico Mundo Nuevo!**

**La Tempestad, William Shakespeare**

**1. Un arma de dos filos**

Hasta ese momento, seguía siendo la vicepresidenta de la Corporación Capsula, la empresa más poderosa en el mundo. Su vida era reportada y hasta modificada en un sin número de revistas que iban desde la idolatría hasta la franca envidia y la calumnia ¿Quién no podía desear su vida? Era una de las mujeres más exitosas en el mundo, era joven, bella, millonaria, inteligente y su marido era un hombre apuesto y gallardo. Sin duda muchas querían estar en lo zapatos de Bra Brief.

Llevaba casada 5 años ya, de los cuales, 3 habían sido una larga luna de miel, un idílico romance que disfrutaban día a día y del cual despertaron si saber como ni cuando.

Hacia unos meses que ciertos rumores le habían llegado; al principio no les dio importancia, porque estaba segura que solo era una sarta de mentiras; pero se hicieron más fuertes con el correr del tiempo, como gritos que exigían ser escuchados. Prefirió ignorarlos, pero finalmente no le dejaron en paz, tenía que averiguar su autenticidad.

Según le habían dicho, Goten fue visto con una mujer en un restaurante, que le habían visto con una mujer cerca de un hotel o que lo habían visto besando muy apasionadamente a una mujer en un automóvil. Ella no hacia caso de esas habladurías, porque al fin y al cabo solo eran eso, además nunca había sido afecta a los chismes de sociedad que muchos incluso los hacían su adicción y hasta a extremos de que eran su razón de vida. Sin embargo algo dentro de si le decía que todo aquello era una abominable verdad.

Quizás era esa frialdad que se había vuelto rutinaria en ellos, ese silencio incomodo que no les permitía estar solos sin sentirse agobiados, todo se había vuelto rutinario y gris; pero eso no era excusa para lo que estaba sucediendo, asumiendo que, en efecto, fuera cierto.

Fue esa inquietud la que la orillo a averiguarlo de una manera, para ella, tan absurda y que sin embargo ya había recurrido antes.

-Oswald- Era el mismo hombre que presencio su transformación, quien le dio a conocer a los amos del mundo, era aquel que había muerto y una tumba con el nombre de Jean Luke Rediget seguía esperándole- ¿Te hiciste cargo de lo que te mande?- era ese mismo hombre quien por orden de los de arriba se había vuelto su mano derecha, era el perfecto cascabel para su preciado gato- ¿hablaste con el detective?

-Si, por eso vine…a darle el informe de lo investigado- de Rediget no quedaba mucho, si es que quedaba algo, había perdido el porte y el carisma que conquistaban y convencían, perdió la agilidad y la maestría para engañar, perdió peso e incluso parecía más viejo de lo que realmente era- pero, no se si quiera verlo-

Sus palabras le angustiaron, su corazón se acelero y un nudo se formo en su garganta. Algo malo había descubierto, lo presentía, mas su orgullo no le permitía demostrarlo, únicamente se reclino en su asiento y dio u hondo suspiro para contener la ansiedad.

-Dímelo, quiero saberlo ya. Estos son asuntos míos, no deben de preocuparte Oswald

-esta bien- le dijo con reservas, tomo un sobre amarillo de su saco y se lo entregó- pero yo se lo advertí

-Ya te he dicho que no te importe- y lo abrió sin vacilación.

-…Su marido mantiene una relación con otra mujer- fue en ese momento en el que su mundo se destruyó. Él…el hombre de su vida, a quien había decidido entregar su vida le había traicionado, a pesar de cuanto lo amaba, cuanto lo necesitaba, que el representaba todo, él la había traicionado- los rumores eran ciertos- y aunque su alma estaba devastada, su temple estaba intacto. Su orgullo no permitía que sus sentimientos salieran a la superficie.

Vio las fotografías sin perder detalle, reconocía a la mujer a quien besaba tan apasionadamente. Era la misma por la que alguna vez iba a dejarla, esa que lo perseguía sin descanso a pesar de que estaba casado y al parecer, esta mujer vulgar, había logrado su cometido; pero no toda la culpa recaía en ella, también estaba él, ese infeliz que le venia con este engaño.

Talvez también era culpa suya, en algo falló, algo hizo o le falto por hacer… ¡No!, él juró serle fiel sobre todas las cosas, esta traición se la pagaría caro. Nadie le veía la cara de idiota sin afrontar las consecuencias y en este caso si que serían graves.

-¿La conoce?- ella no contestó, con toda calma guardo las fotografías en el sobre, con un suave movimiento las deslizo en el escritorio

-destrúyelas, como si nunca hubieran existido ¿entiendes?

-Si- contestó mientras las guardaba dentro de su saco- ¿quiere hacer algo contra esa mujer?

-No, no merece tantas molestias esa mujerzuela…me vengare de él a mi manera, solo yo se como hacerlo sufrir…déjame sola

-Hay algo que no le he dicho todavía- Bra se levanto súbitamente y miro la ciudad, los edificios de vidrios polarizados que reflejaban la luz del sol en luminiscentes destellos- el señor Ganong quiere hablar con usted- maldito, ¿Cómo se había atrevido? Se vengaría, estaba obligada a restaurar su orgullo. La rabia que le embargaba era tanta que sentía que su cuerpo no podía contenerla; al menos ya había aprendido a controlar su ki, de lo contrario estuviera causando "inexplicables" temblores de los que nadie hubiera podido dar una razón a ciencia cierta- ¿me escucho?

-si, te escuche…iré después, déjame sola, por favor

Una única lagrima atravesó su rostro reflejaba su dolor, su frustración, esa sensación de vació y desprecio ¿Por qué le había hecho esto? ¿Por qué él? El hombre que se suponía debía hacerla feliz, la había lastimado tanto. A esa lágrima le siguieron muchas otras, como si un río se hubiera desbordado, ya no tenia control sobre si misma, se apoyo en el escritorio y lloro amargamente, sin lograr que las lágrimas mitigaran el dolor.

-----------------------------------------------

Le avisaron que estaba cerca de aterrizar, eran las 5:00 PM de un día nublado y frió, como la primera vez que vio a Ganong.

No recordaba exactamente si era de tarde o de mañana; pero lo que si sabia era que estaba nublado. Las densas nubes grises se posaban sobre el puente que conectaba el distrito 21 de la ciudad central con el 56 donde se hallaba concentradas las principales empresas de mundo, un conglomerado de transnacionales que parecían impenetrables e indestructibles, y por supuesto que ahí estaba un edificio de la Corporación, que a pesar de no ser el central, no dejaba de ser el más impresionante.

Le llamó la atención aquella vista, el imponente puente que se erigía frente a ella. Aquella vez, aun no conocía a Ganong y en esa lujosa oficina no pudo más que imaginarse que su dueño era un hombre galante, con cierto carisma, seguramente alto y atractivo; pensaba en eso cuando entro aquel hombre pequeño de cabello grisáceo, con anchas y pobladas cejas, su cara tenia las marcas del tiempo, varias arrugas que rodeaban sus vivaces ojos negros.

Le siguió con la mirada atentamente, fijándose en especial de esa sonrisa victoriosa que se esbozo en su rostro. Esa sonrisa que parecía decir que sabía que esperaba ver a otra persona y que eso le daba gusto. Aquel hombre pequeño y encantador tan distinto al que se imagino paso a su lado sin dirigirle la palabra y se sentó en aquel costoso sillón, aun sonriendo victorioso, mirándola sin perder detalle.

-Has estado llorando

-¿Qué?

-Bra, no me digas que ya confirmaste tus sospechas- se sentó frente a él y se cruzó de brazos, no quería hablar de eso, nada ni nadie le harían cambiar de opinión

-¿Por qué me llamaste?

-Hay un asunto que quiero tratar contigo, algo importante

-¿Qué es tan importante?- preguntó mientras se acomodaba en el sillón.

-No se si recuerdas el proyecto Delfus

-Si lo recuerdo; pero esta detenido

-No más- Sacó un puro de su cigarrera y lo prendió con un encendedor de oro. Bra le miraba extrañada, esa noticia era increíble. El proyecto Delfus era sobre el chip que, eventualmente, controlaría ciertos aspectos del pensamiento humano. Un proyecto que le fue negado y por lo cual guardaba cierto resentimiento contra Murria Ganong

-¿lo liberaron ya?

-En parte- contesto después de exhalar el humo

-Después de habérmelo negado… ¿a quien se lo dieron?

-A ti, por eso estas aquí- ella se reclino sobre su silla, estaba visiblemente sorprendida por la noticia. Un año entero había estado luchando porque ellos le dejaran continuar con el proyecto Delfus; pero le dieron negativas, el proyecto estaba detenido hasta nuevo aviso y la decisión era irrevocable, no podía hacer preguntas.

-¿Qué impulso su cambio de opinión?

-Hay una chica…Susan Ranvier, tiene 18 años- Bra no entendía el porque hablar sobre esa chica, seguramente era una más de los tantos jóvenes que tenían en la mira de su nuevo proyecto a futuro- Ranvier es una genio, acaba de terminar la universidad en Bioingeniería. Le mostraron el proyecto Delfus y lo completo en cuestión de meses.

-¿meses?...yo lo hubiera hecho en días si tan solo me hubieran dejado el proyecto

-No lo dudo

-Entonces… ¿Cuál fue el propósito? ¿Perder tiempo?

-Encontrar a la nueva generación, tal como lo haces tú. Ella tiene el potencial de Magnus Ballard

-¿El que dejo escapar a Eva?- pregunto con ironía

-Vamos, Bra, deberías ser más tolerante- se levanto dirigiéndose a la mujer y poso sus fuertes y grandes manos sobre sus hombros- Magnus Ballard tuvo un deficiente desempeño , es verdad; pero era un genio, nadie puede negárselo y- agrego mientras se dirigía a servirse una copa del más fino coñac- Susan Ranvier es un genio, su mente es maleable, debemos tenerla de nuestro lado, de lo contrario su talento se desperdiciaría y como te he dicho antes: No hay nada peor que el talento desperdiciado.

-¿Cuál es su plan maestro con Ranvier? Pregunto la mujer con molestia

-¿Qué te hace pensar que tenemos un plan maestro con Ranvier?

-La manera que hablas de ella

-Eres muy sutil, no cabe duda que fue un gran acierto tenerte de nuestro lado- Bra se impacientaba tamborileaba los dedos en el escritorio mientras Ganong hablaba de sus acertadas decisiones, hasta que al fin su platica se dirigió hacia lo que a ella realmente le interesaba: la joven Ranvier – Se te dará el proyecto Delfus; pero- y en ese momento Bra se cruzó de brazos, sabia que venía una noticia desagradable o que por lo menos la haría enojar- Susan Ranvier será la encargada del proyecto

-¿Qué?- pregunto montada en cólera. Ganong se esperaba esa reacción, era natural en una mujer tan soberbia y orgullosa como lo era ella. La conocía bien, la conocía desde siempre, mejor que lo que ella se conocía, era por eso que sabia solventar esa situación que no le era ajena. Mientras el viejo escuchaba los "¿Cómo se atrevieron? Y "no voy a permitir que esto continué" planeaba la mejor táctica para convencerla, no era fácil, ella aun no pensaba en el bien común de la elite y lo que seria bueno para sus planes, Bra Brief, pensaba en una elite donde solo ella contaba y ocasionalmente algunas otras personas, otras veces aborrecía a la elite y se odiaba a si misma por permanecer en un organización tan deplorable como lo eran los amos del mundo.

-Por favor Bra- le pido Ganong con un tono paternal- esto es el por el bien de nuestros planes que eventualmente te beneficiaran a ti, mas allá de tu superación personal…te beneficiaria a niveles más complejos como parte de la elite.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- La indiferencia en su voz le hizo saber a Ganong que si no la había convencido al menos la había calmado…por un tiempo.

-Susan Ranvier debe trabajar en el proyecto Delfus, se debe tomar registro de todo lo que haga y se debe valorar su desempeño a tiempo completo, de ello dependerá lo que decidamos en el futuro sobre esta chica…deberá de tener todas las facilidades en todos los aspectos de su vida

-¿de que privilegios goza?

-…Confiamos en que ella será un elemento importante, así que debe de saber los beneficios de ser parte de nosotros

-No sirve de nada si no sabe de donde viene tanta facilidad- le esgrimo mientras Ganong le sonreía victorioso

-Ella lo intuirá, bajo la educación en que se ha formado, sabe que no existen las casualidades y cuando busque la razón de tanta suerte sabrá entonces de nosotros.

El sol se ocultaba, el cielo paulatinamente se oscurecía, Bra regresaba a casa, él ya debía de estar ahí, el hombre que pisoteo su orgullo sin miramiento alguno y del que quería vengarse a como diera lugar. Bajó del Bentley plateado y lo encapsulo de inmediato, no quería perder más tiempo.

Al entrar a su lujosa casa, saludo fríamente a su ama de llaves, una mujer regordeta de unos 50 años que siempre vestía de negro. Tras 5 años de trabajar ahí se había acostumbrado al trato indiferente de su patrona, sobre todo desde los últimos 2 años

-¿Dónde esta mi marido?

-En su habitación- subió sin dar las gracias. En el corto camino hacia su habitación que había presenciado tantos momentos apasionados entre los dos, Bra se detenia de cuando en cuando tratando de calmar la ira que se desbordaba de su ser, seguramente Goten ya sabía de ese coraje que la consumía por completo.

Entró a la habitación, le vio extendido en la cama, aun tenía la camisa blanca y su pantalón azul oscuro, tenía 20 minutos que había regresado del trabajo, cansado como le era usual, un perfecto pretexto para no tocarla. Sabia que era Bra, reconocía sus pasos, su aroma y, tal como ella pensó, por medio de su ki ya sabia que estaba furiosa, lo había sentido desde que entro a la casa, esa forma de incrementar su ki solo lo lograba cuando estaba en ese estado.

-¿Qué pasa?- le pregunto el hombre mientras se incorporaba frotándose los ojos tratando de despertar

-¿Debe pasarme algo?- pregunto con frialdad, se puso al lado de la pantalla plana de 50 pulgadas a esperar su respuesta

-No lo se, Bra, es evidente que estas molesta…si me dices que pasa podemos arreglarlo

-Pues, puedes preguntarle a Pares, talvez ella te ayude a recordar que pudo haber pasado para que yo este molesta- Goten palideció de inmediato, su esposa iba a enterarse un día; pero no se imagino que fuera tan pronto. Se levanto de inmediato, paralizado por la impresión, no sabia que decir o como actuar, su mirada recriminante le recorría de arriba abajo, como si en su cuerpo llevara la marca de su engaño. Pensó en negarlo; pero abandono la idea de inmediato, no era lo suficientemente cínico para eso.

-¿Por qué has dicho lo de Pares?

-Se que me engañaste, Goten, se que me engañaste con esa golfa, se que te acostaste con esa más de una vez- Goten se llevo la mano a los ojos, no podía creer que su esposa lo supiera, era un secreto oscuro que deseaba enterrar en lo más profundo de su corazón. Fue algo a lo que no dio significado, porque solo buscaba el placer físico y efímero, nunca quiso hacerlo; pero lo hizo y era cierto no una, si no tres veces más y la veía con cierta frecuencia-¿es cierto o no?- le pregunto directamente

-Si- le contesto con todo su pesar- es verdad- y en ese momento sintió un repentino ardor en la cara, un dolor que iba más allá de su rostro, abarcaba todo su ser. Bra le había cacheteado con toda su fuerza era la única mujer cuyos golpes no solo le dolían físicamente, también le calaban por dentro.

-¿Por qué, Goten? ¿Por qué lo hiciste, imbécil?

-…No lo se

-Ah… ¿Quién lo sabe entonces?- preguntó con desden

-Es algo muy difícil de explicar, paso y ya

-Nada pasa porque si, tiene que haber una razón ¡Y exijo que me la digas!- Goten se sentó en la cama, la camisa le ahogaba-¡dímelo, Son!

-…Me sentía solo…yo…yo la vi un día saliendo del trabajo, fuimos a comer y una cosa llevo a la otra

-¿Te sentiste solo?- y rió abiertamente- pobrecito, estaba tan solo ¡yo nunca estoy con él! ¿Verdad?

-Bra, tú regresas a la casa; pero tu mente sigue en los negocios, en tu empresa, yo paso a segundo plano...me haces sentir que soy lo que menos te interesa

-¡solo son excusas baratas!

-¡Escúchame!- se levanto repentinamente y la tomo de los hombros

- ¡suéltame! ¡Me das asco, no quiero que vuelvas a tocarme! Solo pensar que te revolcabas con ella y regresabas conmigo me enferma

-No significaba nada para mi, yo te amo, eres lo que más me importa

-Vaya, pues que manera tienes de demostrármelo

-Bra, por favor, no seas sarcástica…Ella no es nada…me sentí solo, no siento nada por ella, hace 2 semanas que no la veo. Se que hice mal, lo siento no tengo perdón; pero…por favor, no volverá a repetirse

-Ja- y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, lagrimas de rabia que ya no podía contener más- tú solo lo hiciste para humillarme, te exhibiste con esa golfa frente a todo el mundo…

-no, jamás te haría algo así, Bra…

-¡Cállate! ¡No quiero saber nada de tus mentiras!

-No te estoy mintiendo- le esgrimo desesperado- me sentí solo, ella estaba conmigo, me escuchaba cuando tú…

-¡Infeliz! ¡Tú…

-Bra, escúchame, no quise que pasara, sucedió y ya, y tuve tanto remordimiento…no es nada para mi, no la he vuelto a ver, tu lo eres todo para mi, te amo

-No puedo creerte

-Bra…

-solo una cosa voy a decirte son Goten, eres de lo más patético… ¿Qué quieres de mi? ¿Que me quede en la casa como la inútil de tu madre?

-¡No te metas con mi madre!- le replico furioso- ¡ella no tiene nada que ver en esto!

-…Esto no se quedara así Son Goten, me vengare de ti…te lo juro, esto no se quedara así

-¿Qué…de que estas hablando?- preguntó con temor porque ella era capaz de cualquier cosa cuando su orgullo estaba herido

-Ten paciencia, amor, te juro que lo sabrás y no lo olvidaras nunca

---------------------------------------------

Eran cerca de las 9 de la mañana, en su oficina, Lautrec revisaba varios documentos entre balances y egresos que eran menos que los ingresos. Estaba visiblemente preocupado, hacia un par de días, talvez más, su jefe le informó que el consejo estaba considerando afiliarse a la corporación Capsula. La idea no le agradó; si, era una empresa pequeña; pero con un poco más de esfuerzo podrían salir sin necesidad de recurrir a la Corporación, la empresa monstruosa que cada día se expandía más y más, con un hambre desmedida que nada parecía saciar. Al menos conservaría su empleo, tenía una familia que alimentar, una hija pequeña por quien preocuparse.

Examinaba sus últimos documentos revisando cada operación aritmética, firmas, fechas, plazos, nada podía pasar desapercibido, todo tenía que estar meticulosamente bien calculado. Se vio interrumpido por una llamada al teléfono de su oficina, se imaginaba quien era y lo que quería por eso no deseaba contestar, lo dejo sonar varias veces hasta que se harto del repiqueteo, alzó el auricular…tal como lo pensó, era su jefe solicitando su presencia

-…Samuel ¿me escuchaste?- le pregunto el jefe mirándolo con preocupación

-si, lo siento señor, es que…me parece que es precipitado, podríamos intentar continuar con la empresa y salir adelante

-esa ya es la decisión final del consejo, no puedo hacer nada

-Señor, esta es su empresa, su padre la fundo y…

-¿crees que no lo se?- pregunto irritado- esta empresa fue el trabajo de mi padre, la trabajó tanto como yo lo hice…en realidad la trabajó más que yo, este era su sueño; pero si no hacemos algo, esta empresa desaparecerá para siempre

-Con el debido respeto señor, se afilian a la Corporación Capsula la empresa terminara desapareciendo

-al menos, Lautrec, no estaré vivo ara cuando eso pase…mientras tanto, cuando nos unamos a ellos te quiero ahí para proteger nuestros intereses

-No les quedaran muchos

-Los que nos queden entonces, Lautrec, tú estas al frente de las negociaciones, no confió en nadie más

-¿En donde se llevaran a cabo las negociaciones?

-En ciudad del oeste, directamente con la vicepresidenta de la Corporación- Samuel abrió bien los ojos al escuchar esa noticia

-¿Bra…Bra Brief?- preguntó con temor

-¿hay otra más?- volvería a verla. Lo que menos quería era volver a tener una relación alguna con su tormentoso pasado y ella era un vínculo muy fuerte; pero no solo era eso. A pesar de estar casado, aun sentía algo por ella, se puso nervioso al escuchar su nombre, al imaginar que volvería a hablar con ella; aun así se negaba a aceptar que todavía la amaba, con todo, todavía la amaba; pero hacia mucho que acepto que semejante mujer nunca sería suya- ¿Pasa algo malo? Si no puedes, alguien más ira en tu lugar

-No, de ninguna manera, es mi trabajo, yo iré

Tenia un año desde la última vez que la vio, se dijo así mismo que no la amaba más, toda su vida era para su esposa y su hija, Bra ya había pasado a la historia. Se dijo a si mismo eso una y otra vez, autoconvenciéndose de que era cierto y en parte lo había logrado, la prueba final seria estar frente a ella.

Lo hicieron pasar a la oficina que ya no conocía, estuvo ahí tanto tiempo, amándola en secreto, ayudándola en todo lo posible. Ahí, en ese sofá que estaba justo detrás de él, dejaba de teclear en la computadora portátil para admirar su belleza, para perderse en esos hermosos ojos azules y en su actitud soberbia.

Espero los 5 minutos que le pidieron, ya estaba inquieto, a pesar del aire acondicionado sudaba profusamente, tenía que tranquilizarse si no quería tartamudear, algo que no hacia desde 5 años.

Escucho su voz y después el sonido de la puerta deslizándose y volviéndose a cerrar. Bra había llegado, estaba más nervioso que nunca en su vida.

Se levanto de inmediato y la vio pasar dirigiéndose a su asiento sin ponerle atención, llevaba un traje color marfil y una blusa negra, el cabello suelto y lacio, tan bella como la recordaba.

-Buenos días- le saludo cortésmente sin mirarle- señor…

-Lautrec- respondió con su gruesa voz- Samuel Lautrec- le miro incrédula… ¿ese era Samuel Lautrec? Estaba igual y sin embargo distinto. Se le veía más maduro, más corpulento, se había dejado crecer la barba, no estaba igual y lo veía más atractivo.

-¿En verdad eres tú?- pregunto sorprendida, él asintió con una tímida sonrisa. Se fijo en los ojos de la mujer, sufría, aun peor de cuando acusaron falsamente a su hermano mayor de asesinato.

-Vine en representación de Central Motors Enterprise

-Esperaba a su presidente

-No pudo venir, además siempre me manda para este tipo de negociaciones

-En su lugar yo haría lo mismo

Hablaron cerca de 2 horas sobre las mejores condiciones para la venta de la empresa, hasta que finalmente llegaron a un acuerdo al cual solo le faltaba el consentimiento de ambos presidentes

-¿Dónde estas hospedado?- le pregunto Bra mientras le entregaba varios documentos para ser leídos por el presidente de la CME

-En el West Regency- respondió mientras tomaba los papeles. Bra miro su reloj, pasaban las 9 de la noche de ese jueves 22 de marzo, normalmente hubiera salido a las 8 para cenar con Goten; pero lo que menos quería era verlo, lo mejor seria llegar después de que se hubiera dormido- ¿tienes como irte?- y buscaría cualquier forma de darse que hacer.

-En taxi

-Olvídalo, yo te llevare

-pe…pero

-¿Aun tartamudeas? Es horrible, pensé que ya se te había quitado- se sonrojo ¿Cómo era posible que esta mujer aun lo hiciera avergonzarse de si mismo?

-Señorita Bra…no es necesario…se lo agradezco mucho

-Detente ya, te voy a llevar- sonrió…no podía discutir con ella

-¿Y el lexus?- pregunto al ver el Bentley plateado

-Es parte de mi pasado- contesto mientras subían al automóvil- tengo hambre ¿ya cenaste?

-No; pero…

-Pues vamos a comer, hay un lugar que acaban de abrir, la comida es deliciosa

Le llevo al restaurante más lujoso de Ciudad del Oeste, ahí le saludaron varias conocidos, en su gran mayoría chismosos hambrientos de nuevas habladurías; pero a ella no le interesó, de cualquier manera Samuel Lautrec era el representante de una empresa que se afiliaría pronto a la suya. Realmente no le importaba, esto seguramente llegaría a oídos de Goten, ese era el único conveniente, sentiría parte de la humillación que sintió.

Llegaron a la mesa, Lautrec, en un acto de su acostumbrada caballerosidad que Bra ya había olvidado, le jalo la silla para que pudiera sentarse sin problemas.

Hablaron de sus vidas después de aquellos sucesos, Bra le contó de su boda con Goten, de los apasionados 3 años y mintió sobre los otros 2, dando detalles de los otros años, él no debía de saber que ahora era infeliz y que fue a raíz de su humillación. Por su parte, Samuel, le habló de cómo conoció a su esposa en la empresa donde entro a trabajar en ciudad Central, se casaron al año y tuvieron una hija al año siguiente, la pequeña Sharon que significaba todo para él.

Mientras conversaban Bra se fijaba más en su ex asistente, le veía más atractivo, los años, la madurez o su propio dolor le hacían verlo con un cierto misticismo impreso en su semblante, nunca supo que fue realmente, solo que le encantó, no se había fijado en el como un hombre, en todo el tiempo en que trabajo con él no se dio cuenta, no sabía si ya era atractivo o el tiempo lo había vuelto así.

Después de tomar un poco de vino blanco, Lautrec se limpio las escasas gotas sobre sus labios, fue ese momento en que Bra se percato de unas mujeres, hermanas gemelas, con las que había estudiado, acostumbraban a ir a los lugares frecuentados por los de la "Alta sociedad" para juzgar a todos ellos y comentar cada paso de lo que habían hecho. Una de ellas la saludo con un vaivén de la mano, le dirigió una rápida mirada a Samuel e inmediatamente a Bra, asintió y rió triunfante. La vicepresidenta de la Corporación Capsula supo que en la mañana todo el mundo estaría enterado de los pormenores de su cena con su ex empleado y no solo eso, la noticia iría acompañada de diversas conjeturas y demás mentiras añadidas, por supuesto, imagino que todo eso llegaría a oídos de Goten.

El teléfono celular de Lautrec sonó, se levanto para contestar en un área más tranquila del restaurante mientras que la mente de Bra comenzaba a ir más allá ¿Y si más que inventos lo hiciera realidad? De cualquier forma, para su marido todo seria verdad. Solo así su venganza seria completa, él sentiría su orgullo por el suelo tal como ella lo había sentido. Lautrec regresó, le dijo que fue su jefe quien le hablo para preguntar por lo que había pasado en las negociaciones y mientras hablaba se imaginaba que Samuel podría ayudarla en su venganza, claro, no debía de enterarse; pero serviría para lo esencial.

Si, se ponía al nivel de Goten; pero al menos sentiría lo mismo que le hizo sufrir con su engaño, solo así se sentiría más tranquila, era la única manera de vengarse y restituir su maltrecho orgullo… ¿Qué más daba si usaba a Lautrec? Lo hizo una vez y funciono cuando lo llevo al Cielo para darle celos a Goten, esa noche cuando estuvo a punto de entregarse a él; pero finalmente nada sucedió. Talvez este era el momento de concluir con lo que había pasado aquella noche.

Cuando terminaron, Bra, insistió en llevarlo a su hotel, no hablaron hasta llegar al estacionamiento. Ella apagó el motor

-Me dio mucho gusto verte, Samuel- aun no estaba segura de lo que iba a hacer, él ya estaba casado, las circunstancias no eran las mismas que hacia 5 años

-También a mi- Además, talvez él ya no seguiría deseándola, ni mucho menos amándola- Hasta luego y gracias por todo- entonces le vio a los ojos, vio ese deseo que era igual o mayor que alguna vez viera en ese café cuando le dijo que la amaba

-Samuel…espera- y para ella, hambrienta de venganza y llena de resentimiento, fue suficiente- quiero preguntarte algo-Lautrec permaneció en el automóvil atentó a la pregunta-¿Me olvidaste?- quedo contrariado, no entendía como ella le hacia esa pregunta, la mujer que jamás le correspondió a sus sentimientos ¿Qué importaba si ya la había olvidado? No era nada para ella

-No comprendo- le contesto con una risa nerviosa

-Aun recuerdo que dijiste que me amabas ¿tu lo recuerdas?- y el asintió

-¿Cómo podría olvidarlo?

-Es que te casaste…

-Es que yo tenía que empezar a vivir ¿recuerda que se lo dije? No iba a vivir de su recuerdo eternamente

-Si; pero…Samuel…yo- se acercó a él, aun insegura de lo que pasaría con ella a partir de ese momento, se dio cuenta de que él estaba sorprendido, todo sucedía demasiado rápido, Lautrec no podía detenerse a analizarlo, algo en su interior se lo impedía y le nublaba el pensamiento, su instinto comenzaba a ganarle la batalla

-¿Qué sucede?

-Yo te recuerdo, Samuel…no debí dejarte tomar ese avión a Ciudad Central- Bra se acercó, mirándole detenidamente, podía sentir la respiración de la mujer que tanto deseaba y a quien nunca olvido, sin saber en que momento, sin saber quien lo había iniciado comenzaron a besarse, en el beso más apasionado que Lautrec había recibido en su vida…Ninguno podía creer que estuviera pasando, tenían que frenarlo…de inmediato; pero no podían, aquel beso subía de intensidad, sentía el cuerpo de la mujer sobre el suyo, sus suaves manos entrelazándose en su cabello, él también hacia lo mismo, su mente le exigía terminar; pero el resto de su ser le pedía a gritos lo contrario.

Su razón se impuso, dejo de besarla a pesar de que sentía que en cualquier momento volvería a tomarla entre sus brazos

-¿Por qué hace esto?- le pregunto Samuel con la respiración entrecortada-¿Por qué ahora?

-No lo se- le acariciaba la barba, lo único que quería era vengarse, no había más expiraciones- ¿Acaso importa?

-Usted es casada y…yo también- estaba desconcertada, otro hombre no hubiera hecho preguntas, la hubiera hecho suya ahí mismo sin importar nada. Él la deseaba, pudo saberlo a través de ese desenfrenado beso y sus caricias ¿Por qué demonios lo hacia tan difícil?

-Samuel- le beso de nuevo y ya no pudo resistirse- hay cosas que no necesitan una explicación

-…Pero

-…Samuel, quiero estar contigo, te quiero ya…nadie tiene porque saberlo, será nuestro secreto, te lo prometo- le beso de nuevo y a Lautrec no le importo nada más que perderse en ella y aunque su mente le pedía frenarse, él ya no podía, necesitaba a esa mujer, por tanto tiempo deseo ese momento, ella era la persona a quién más amaba y esto era la prueba de que habían correspondido a sus deseos, 5 años mas tarde, cuando ya estaba comprometido de por vida con otra mujer que no era ella, una mujer a la cual dañaría con lo que estaba sucediendo; pero su cuerpo no obedecía a su mente, o simplemente no quería reconocer que ya nada importaba en realidad.

-Vamos a tu habitación- él asintió obedientemente "Eres igual que todos los hombres- pensó Bra- igual de cerdo que todos"

Bra dormía, él admiraba esa visión perfecta al lado suyo, no podía conciliar el sueño, la incredulidad y la culpa se habían confabulado para impedírselo

-¿Por qué tenía que se ahora?- recordó a su esposa, a su pequeña, aun no podía creer lo que había hecho. Todo parecía ser parte de un juego de su mente, una alucinación; pero no lo era, afortunadamente y desafortunadamente todo era real. Acaricio el rostro de ese ángel quien yacía a su lado durmiendo en total tranquilidad-¿Por qué te sigo amando? ¿Por qué a tu lado me pierdo de todo? ¿Por qué tuvo que ser así?

-¿Dónde estabas? -Pregunto Goten mientras la miraba sentarse, un pequeño robot le servía el café. Ella tomo una dona, en ese momento agradecía ser hija de un saiyajin, su metabolismos le permitía darse el lujo de comer lo que le diera la gana sin engordar- Te pregunte donde estabas

-Te escuche la primera vez

-¿y por qué no respondiste?- esta mujer había hecho algo, trató de encontrar su ki en toda la noche, maldecía la hora en que le enseño a manejar el ki

-Estuve en el trabajo- respondió mientras bebía su café

-¡No es verdad!- la casa entera temblaba, varios retratos cayeron al suelo, solo podía pensar en que Bra hubiera comenzado en su célebre venganza- ¿Qué hiciste?

-no te interesa

-Eres mi esposa

-Y tu mi marido-; pero eso no te detuvo para engañarme con Pares…no tengo porque darte explicaciones- La casa tembló o quizá él temblaba por toda esa rabia que su cuerpo no podía contener

-Su nombre era Jason Gilman, tenía 21 años, lo seguimos desde que tenía 14 años

-¿Cómo murió?

-Infarto fulminante al miocardio, señor Ganong- El viejo estaba preocupado, no era común que un joven de esa edad muriera por un infarto, tampoco eran normales las otras 22 muertes anteriores a él: Eventos vasculares cerebrales, cirrosis, infartos al corazón, Alzhaimer y todos los males propios de los ancianos que aparecieron repentinamente en los jóvenes; pero no cualquier tipo de jóvenes, si no aquellos que habían sido sistemáticamente elegidos por la elite-No tengo dudas- se levantó repentinamente, de un trago se bebió la copa de coñac- desde el segundo supe que no era obra de la casualidad…Oswald, alguien esta matando a la futura elite

-Señor Ganong, eso es imposible, la elite es intocable

-fue ese pensamiento tonto por el que eliminamos a tu generación

-…Lo se señor- le contesto avergonzando, era cierto, fue el error que cavo sus tumbas, inclusive la suya que seguía esperándolo

-Alguien esta matando a esta generación, alguien se infiltró y sabe sobre los muchachos- dio un fuerte suspiro- No existen las casualidades

-¿Qué haremos señor?

--Aun no lo se, lo que es seguro es que buscaremos una solución inmediata a esto…busca a Bra, dile que necesito hablar con ella, si pregunta el porque le dices que voy a comunicarle la decisión del consejo

-Si, señor Ganong

Estaba pendiente de cada palabra que el gerente general de finanzas decía con énfasis, tomaba notas e hizo 2 o 3 preguntas; cualquiera pensaría que nada pasaba con la vicepresidenta de la Corporación, nadie se dio cuenta del remordimiento, de lo mal que se sentía. Solo Trunks se percato de la situación

-Ven a mi oficina- le dijo mientras salían de la sala de juntas, su tono era severo y le recordó a la época en que ella comenzó a trabajar ahí. Dejo unos papeles en su oficina, le intrigaba la razón por la que su hermano quería hablar con ella

-¿Qué sucede, Trunks?- pregunto mientras se cerraba la puerta, su hermano se daba un masaje al cuello, hacia días que estaba tenso, tomo el control remoto, encendió la pantalla plana y lo paso al canal de la bolsa de valores

-¿Todo bien?- le pregunto mientras se acomodaba en su sillón

-¿De que hablas, Trunks?- se sintió aliviada, por un momento pensó que era un problema con el manejo de la vicepresidencia

-Tu ki esta bastante disminuido

-…Trunks

-quisiera saber que esta pasando, talvez pueda ayudarte

-Estoy bien

-¿Es por lo que dicen de Goten y la otra mujer?

-Solo son chismes- mintió, no quería involucrar a su familia en sus problemas, suficiente tenía con que ella los cargara

-Eso espero, de lo contrario yo mismo le partiré la cara…nunca me agrado la idea de que te casaras con él

-Ni a papá tampoco

-Yo tenía mis buenas razones, lo conozco de toda la vida y se como es

-¿tú no dudas que llegara a engañarme?

-Por ser tú su esposa le doy el beneficio de la duda. Se me olvidaba decirte, mamá te espera para cenar y si no vas estoy seguro que se enfadara

-Iré… ¿y tu esposa?- pregunto mientras se levantaba

-Ella se fue a pasar el fin de semana con sus padres, la alcanzare después, te vere ahí, si no iré por ti y te llevare arrastrándote

-Claro…como si pudieras

-No me retes- y le guiño u ojo; para él su hermana aun era una niña, aunque tuviera 30, 40 o 50 años, seguiría siendo siempre su hermanita.

-Señorita Brief…-y después no escucho nada, veía a su asistente hablar; pero no escuchaba las palabras o no las entendía del todo

-Déjame sola- le dijo aturdida- yo te llamare- y la joven salio dirigiéndole una sonrisa comprensiva.

Recordaba la noche con Samuel ¿Qué demonios había hecho? Se encapricho tanto con su estúpida venganza que nada más le importo, ni la esposa y su hija de Lautrec…No debió hacerlo; pero ya estaba hecho, después de todo había cosas que disfruto, nadie le había tratado con tanto cariño y cuidado, como si le hiciera el amor a un ser divino. Para ella fue sexo; pero sabia que para él aquel encuentro había sido más trascendental que eso, él le hizo el amor porque la amaba, a pesar de todo.

Se llevo las manos a la cabeza, quería olvidar la culpa y olvidar todo

-¿Me amas?- le pregunto mientras descansaba sobre su pecho, escuchando su agitado corazón

-No solo la amo, la idolatro como siempre ha sido desde la primera vez que la vi

-Samuel- recordaba sus caricias, su cuidado su amor. Miraba fijamente el sofá donde él se solía sentar y le recordó tecleando en su computadora deteniéndose de cuando en cuando para admirarla mientras que ella fingía que no se daba cuenta.


	2. Fuego amigo

2. Fuego amigo

-Si señor, soy Lautrec…ya lo solucionamos…su empresa esta bien en términos económicos, solo falta su firma para hacerlo oficial… ¿Qué otros términos?...Trunks Brief…pero le dije a mi esposa que volvía hoy…no, no hay ningún inconveniente, es en serio señor, lo veré en 5 días- y al terminar de hablar, Lautrec aventó el móvil a la cama, no quería quedarse más tiempo en Ciudad del Oeste, no se perdonaba lo que hizo. Pensaba en lo doloroso que sería para su esposa si llegara a enterarse, le dolía aun más que en su infidelidad no le era insignificante como se suponía debía de ser, muy por el contrario, esa mujer significaba todo para él, amaba a Bra Brief y todo lo que había hecho después de su partida de ciudad del Oeste fue para olvidarla, trataba de ser feliz y lo fue hasta que la vio de nuevo y toda su felicidad se derrumbo con solo hablar con ella.

Bra se convirtió en un regalo del cielo y al mismo tiempo en una trampa que su corazón le había tendido. La amaba y mucho; pero era un hombre casado y a su vez, ella era una mujer casada…y sin embargo no le importaba, solo pensaba en ella y en estar a su lado ¿Cómo luchar con eso? No quería hacerlo, no se sentía con las fuerzas suficientes, su amor era mucho; pero era mal momento para ser correspondido, ahora tenía responsabilidades y no las podía olvidar.

-Bra- recordaba esa noche tan intensa y el haber despertado sin ella a su lado- ¿Qué hice?- y se vio al espejo, no se había dado cuenta de lo parecido que era a su padre, en esos momentos se sentía igual a él, totalmente idéntico, lo llenaba de vergüenza; aunque al final de todo no se arrepentía.

-¿Por qué quieres verme? Oswald llegó desesperado diciéndome que era algo urgente- Ganong se veía preocupado, como no lo había visto antes. Usualmente el viejo era un hombre que siempre se distinguía por verse sin preocupaciones.

-Hay un problema- dijo el hombre después de apretar el botón que cerraba las ventanas de su grisácea oficina. Bra estaba a la expectativa de lo que este amo del mundo tenía que decir- ha habido una serie de muertes en circunstancias extrañas

-¿A que le llamas circunstancias extrañas?- le pregunto intrigada

-Hasta hoy ha habido 23 muertes, todas de jóvenes designados para ser la futura elite, serían dirigentes de las nuevas secciones.

-¿Qué les paso?

-Cada uno de ellos se enferma y muere en semanas, la causa de la muerte- e hizo una pausa, porque hasta ese momento le parecía increíble lo que sucedía- la causa de la muerte son enfermedades propias de gente mayor…complicaciones de diabetes, infartos, canceres, embolias, mal de Parkinson e incluso hubo un caso de Alzhaimer. Por estos hechos hemos llegado a la conclusión de que se necesita una investigación de lo que provoca que estas enfermedades se desarrollen en estos muchachos para prevenir futuras muertes y queremos que esta investigación sea hecha en los laboratorios de tu corporación.

-¿y por qué escogieron los laboratorios de la corporación?

-Porque tienes las instalaciones y el personal necesario. Lo que queremos es una respuesta inmediata a esto, saber como sucede, si hay alguna manera de contrarrestarlo, detenerlo y prevenirlo.

-¿Tienen alguna idea de quien lo esta haciendo?

-No lo sabemos; pero debe ser alguien dentro de nuestro sistema, alguien que tiene acceso a nuestra información…

-Me estas diciendo- le interrumpió incrédula- que ustedes, los verdaderos amos del mundo, no saben quién esta haciendo esto

-Así es- Ella no lo creía, tenía razones para no convencerse

-Ganong, ustedes eliminaron a una generación completa hace 5 años, esto podría ser obra de ustedes…- El viejo la miro con severidad, el comentario no le agradó en lo absoluto, entrelazo sus manos en el escritorio y asintió

-Imagina, Bra, que tienes una idea que hará crecer tu empresa y vas decírselo a 10 de tus mejores ejecutivos, los observas, analizas su comportamiento y todo eso para saber si merecen saber tu idea, al paso del tiempo, te percatas que 5 de ellos no "merecen", por decirle de alguna forma, saber tu idea; pero son excelentes ejecutivos que pueden hace crecer tu empresa ¿Qué haces? ¿Los despides o los ignoras y buscas otros ejecutivos que sepan manejar tu idea para hacer crecer tu empresa?- la mujer clavó su fría mirada en Ganong, odiaba que la gente no fuera al punto importante y se anduvieran con rodeos- A los 23 muertos los hemos seguido, les facilitamos el camino que escogían y eran ayudados en lo que debíamos ayudarlos en el esfuerzo para saber si eran capaces de ser el motor del nuevo orden; ninguno de ellos supo de nosotros ¿Cuál era el sentido de matarlos? Tenían talento, podríamos dejarlos seguir con su vida sin que nunca supieran de nosotros y que continuaran dentro del sistema siendo útiles a la maquinaria de la sociedad humana. Ellos, a diferencia de los que tuvimos que suprimir, no tenían noción del orden del mundo, no razón para desaparecerlos…

-¿y que si alguna vez sospecharon del orden del mundo? ¿Qué tal si eso los convertía en potenciales enemigos?

-…Hace muchísimos años, aproximadamente 500 antes del comienzo de esta era, un grupo de personas aseguraba la existencia de una conspiración de los legisladores para matar al rey. Lo pregonaron en las plazas y en las calles, mas los legisladores, siendo gente de honor y respeto, lo negaron todo y la población les creyeron; pero no solo eso, vilipendiaron a estos hombres y mujeres, el rey terminó creyendo que en realidad aquellos eran unos locos que solo querían llamar la atención, finalmente el rey murió a manos de sus legisladores y nadie puedo evitarlo…no hay necesidad de matarlos, ni hacerlos desaparecer de la memoria de la gente, simplemente es cuestión de desacreditarlos, la misma sociedad en la que viven les rechazara. No tememos a los que nos denuncian abiertamente porque sabemos que no nos harán daño, tememos a los que nos atacan desde dentro, porque no es fácil de detectar el fuego amigo, de tu mismo frente… por favor Bra, hazte cargo de esto, es muy importante, mandare las 23 muestras y las que vayan surgiendo, estamos seguros de que esto continuara, no vemos para cuando termine

-Muy bien, Ganong, me haré cargo de eso.

A pesar de las explicaciones del viejo, coherentes hasta cierto sentido, no terminaban de convencerla, con ellos lo esperaba todo, era plausible que fueran los autores intelectuales de las 23 muertes y las que faltaban, al igual que él, estaba convencida que no había terminado; lo que no podía dilucidar era la razón de fondo por la que quisieron acabar con sus vidas. Cabía la posibilidad que todo fuera cierto y que alguien dentro de la jerarquía alfa estuviera atacándolos desde dentro; pero no podía creerlo del todo, aun no confiaba en ellos, era muy difícil que lo hiciera después de lo que había visto 5 años atrás.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Nada- pero su padre no le creyó, hacia un rato que la observaba detenidamente, desde que llegó lo saludo desanimadamente, algo raro en ella, y se sentó en la sala sin decir nada más

-Estas mintiendo- ¿Qué diablos tenía su padre? ¿Un detector de mentiras o que?- ¿Que sucede?

-En verdad, no me pasa nada- de contarle lo que en realidad sucedía, era probable que Goten resultara muerto y aun no quería eso…no lo quería muerto en realidad. Se levanto a observar la gran pecera de la sala, mas que ver a los peces miraba al pequeño crustáceo oculto en el barco pirata de ornamento, el animal que limpiaba el agua sin que los peces se percataran de ello

-No puedes engañarme, se que algo pasa desde hace años, desde la vez que te secuestraron, algo cambio en ti

-según tú ¿Qué cambio en mi?

-Sabes algo, te enteraste de algo esa vez, algo malo aunque no se la verdadera naturaleza de lo que sabes; pero si se que como es eso, reconozco tu mirada, como la que tuve hace muchos años antes de venir a este planeta, de un desprecio que tratas de ocultar con todo tu ser; pero no lo logras…¿contra quien puede ser?- sus ojos azabache la miraron fijamente sin perder detalle de ella y la manera en que fuera a reaccionar, atento a lo que tuviera que decir- si no quieres decirme…esta bien- dio un fuerte suspiro mientras se sentaba al lado de su padre- es tu decisión y si que has tomado decisiones malas- miraba con ternura a su padre, le abrazo, no había nada mejor que sentirse segura en los brazos del príncipe de los saiyajins

-todo esta bien, papá- le dijo a sabiendas de que él ya sabía que todo era falso

-Muy bonito cuadro- Bulma se quedo cerca de la puerta admirándolos, le encantaba ver a su príncipe siendo desarmado por su princesa- hubiera bajado la cámara

-No te preocupes mamá- dijo Trunks mientras sacaba su celular- ya esta, esto trae cámara fotográfica

-Ya es suficiente- dijo Vegeta, se levanto de improviso, a pesar de los años aun no se acostumbraba a ese asunto de demostrar sus sentimientos

-No te molestes- Bulma se acercó a él, acarició su rostro y le beso

-Porque no esperan a que nos vayamos- dijo Bra- o si quieren nos vamos de una vez

-Basta, Bra- le dijo Bulma con severidad- estas incomodando a tu padre- el príncipe le miro de soslayo, eso era cierto pero no estaba dispuesto a admitirlo

-¿Bromeabas hermana?

-no

-Cálmense los dos- les reprendió su madre, se miraron entre ellos con complicidad, recordando tiempos no muy lejanos en que lograban incomodar a sus padres -¿ya están felices?

-Más o menos- comento Bra con seriedad aguantando la risa

-Podría decir que sí- afirmó Trunks

-Graciositos los dos, es suficiente- dijo Bulma- Bra… ¿Dónde esta Goten?

-Esta trabajando, saldrá muy tarde, le pide que le disculpen y manda saludos…

Trunks ofreció llevarla a casa, había asuntos de trabajo que hablar con ella; pero no lo hizo durante la cena, ya que no quería arruinar un momento familiar tratando esos temas.

-Mañana hablare con el representante de la CME- le dijo al mismo tiempo que detenía el lujoso auto de la Corporación Capsula- con este…Lautrec, ese que fue tu ayudante

-Si lo se…yo…yo hice tratos con él ayer

-Faltaron un par de detalles; pero no te preocupes, eso yo lo tratare con él, entonces…

-¿Lautrec sigue aquí?- preguntó sorprendida

-Supongo…pero ¿Por qué tanto interés en Lautrec? Solo fue un empleado

-Fue únicamente una pregunta- e involuntariamente, Trunks sintió el ki de Goten, pero más allá de estar normal o algo debilitado por el cansancio del trabajo, estaba aumentado, podría apostar a que estaba furioso, cayó en la cuenta de que su hermana había mentido, era probable que ella no quisiera ver a Goten

-Él esta aquí- le dijo a su hermana- estoy casi seguro de que tú no le dijiste nada de la cena en casa de nuestros padres- Bra se incomodo- todo lo que dicen es cierto ¿verdad? Por eso no quieres verlo

-Ese es problema mío, te agradecería que te mantuvieras al margen y no les digas nada a papá ni a mamá

-pero… ¡ese maldito se atrevió a engañarte!

-Cálmate Trunks, yo se como puedo arreglarlo no te preocupes

-¡Lo que te hizo no puede quedarse así

-No, lo se; pero este problema es mío, tu pronto tendrás a tu esposa de vuelta, cuida de ella, no de mi, yo se como vengarme

-¿vengarte?- temía por lo que su hermana fuera capaz de hacer- ten cuidado, puedes salir lastimada- Lo sabía muy bien; pero a ella no le importaba, lo único que le interesaba era restituir su maltrecho orgullo

-No te preocupes- abrió la puerta del auto y se bajo, su hermano estaba preocupado, aporreaba suavemente los dedos sobre el volante, poco le faltaba para animarse a bajar y golpear a Goten- cálmate ya, todo va a estar bien

-Solo voy a pedirte un favor, cuídate, no hagas algo estúpido y si necesitas algo solo llámame a cualquier hora…y si veo a ese idiota lo golpeare hasta que…

-Trunks, por favor…- la veía decidida, era probable que su venganza ya hubiera comenzado, cualquiera que esta fuera, tuvo un mal presentimiento; pero antes de seguir discutiendo prefirió callar, solo gastaba palabras y tiempo, si Bra ya se había encaprichado no había poder humano…o extraterrestre que la hiciera cambiar de opinión, era inútil continuar

-Solo cuídate- y se marcho sin decir más, mirándola por el retrovisor de cuando en cuando parada frente a las rejas de su casa, hasta que la perdió de vista.

La luz de su habitación permanecía encendida, no quería entrar ahí, no ahora, debía irse lejos en un lugar donde no pudiera recordarlo ni lo que le había hecho.

Él seguía en ciudad del Oeste… ¿le había mentido para no verla de nuevo? Tenía que saber que sucedió, era ella quién lo utilizaba, no al revés, de ser así lo pagaría caro.

Estaba en la puerta de la habitación 155, no sabía si tocar o no ¿Qué tal sí todo aquello se repetía?...no importaba en realidad

-Señorita Bra… ¿Qué hace aquí?- Llevaba el pantalón negro y la camisa azul desabrochada

-Quiero hablar contigo… ¿Te molesta si paso?

-No, pase, por favor- se hizo un lado para dejarla pasar, se le notaba molesta…si venía a decir algo de lo que había sucedido no sabría que decir, ella lo era todo- ¿Qué sucede?

-Me dijiste que te ibas hoy…y mira…estas aquí…me mentiste- se sentó en la cama esperando una respuesta, si había algo bueno en Samuel era que no sabía mentir

-Yo…yo n…no sabía, mi jefe me lo dijo en la mañana- como odiaba que se pusiera a tartamudear

-Deja de hacer eso…esta bien, te creo- podía irse, este era el momento adecuado, Lautrec no mentía, su orgullo estaba intacto, no tenía razones para quedarse; pero ¿para que?... ¿para volver a su casa con Goten? El hombre que la engaño, que no le importo sus sentimientos ni cuanto lo amaba. Se fijo en Samuel, en su desesperación, todo él se veía tenso, sin saber que hacer de pie a su lado…¿tan malo había sido lo ocurrido?

-¿Cómo te sientes?- pregunto ella con seriedad, su corazón latía muy rápido sin entender el porqué, se sentía tan nerviosa como una adolescente, le exasperaba su respuesta ¿Por qué tardaba tanto en responder? Los segundos se hacían horas, todo era exasperadamente eterno.

-Bien- él mentía, una punzada arremetió contra su corazón ¿Por qué le importaba tanto? Solo fue una aventura, no significaba nada… ¿Qué pasaba? No comprendía la razón por la que se había formado un nudo en su garganta, se sentía perdida y que era más vulnerable que nunca en su vida

-Anoche debió ser terrible para ti- se sentó a su lado, no se atrevía a mirarla, tomo sus manos entre las suyas y las beso

-No, lo que paso para mí fue algo maravilloso, todavía me cuesta creerlo, es un sueño hecho realidad, fue la mejor noche de mi vida, usted es de lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida- se enternecía al escucharlo hablar así, ningún otro hombre le había dicho tales cosas, la sentir verdaderamente especial, en todo sentido. Necesitaba sentirse amada, idolatrada, deseada y el le proporcionaba todo eso, sin embargo sabia que no debía continuar, lo que hacia era tan bajo y ruin como lo que había hecho Goten, se sentía mala, como una cualquiera y el tenía ese mismo sentimiento, lo mejor era irse

-Tú te sientes terrible, Samuel…no debió pasar

-Yo quería que pasara desde que la conocí- la miraba fijamente, sus ojos chispeaban por el deseo que lo consumía y, siguiendo a ese impulso que sabía que no debía hacer caso, la besó, ella poso sus manos en su rostro correspondiendo a su beso. La recostó en la cama, aun no parecía creer que fuera ella, le hacia perder la razón. Se detuvieron con la respiración entrecortada, Samuel acercó su rostro al de ella

-No debemos- le dijo al oído en un susurro

-No debemos, Samuel- Su mente, la razón, todo les decía que no debían; pero sus cuerpos les decían que si podían y les exigían que lo hicieran, fue a estos últimos a quienes hicieron caso, entregándose a su pasión, no importaba el engaño, ni el dolor ni nada más, solo ese momento.

Eran las 4 de la mañana, una limosina se estacionó frente al edificio del palacio del gobierno mundial. Había luna llena e iluminaba más que los viejos faroles. El viejo Ganong tomo un puro de su saco y lo prendió. Miraba aquel recinto, la pura fachada, un teatro bien montado cuyo escenario era el mundo entero. Exhalo el humo, tecleo el código de las puertas principales y estas se abrieron de par en par.

Salio del elevador y entro a la oficina de la secretaria de economía mundial. Era una mujer de unos 40 años, ojos azules, cabello rubio y ondulado, su traje era negro y su rostro no tenía expresión alguna, como si no tuviera alma o hubiera perdido su humanidad desde hacia mucho tiempo.

-Mañana llegara Susan Ranvier- le dijo Ganong al tomar asiento, Dian Lans nada respondió

-Me preocupa que sepa algo…de nosotros

-No, ella no sabe nada

-¿Hablaste con Brief? ¿Cuándo le mandaras las muestras de los 23?

-Mañana mismo- contesto

-Nos quedan 23 y hay que salvar su integridad a como de lugar, no debe de haber otra muerte

-Desgraciadamente, eso es algo que no podemos controlar, aunque temo por la seguridad de Susan Ranvier, es posible que muera

-¿Qué ella muera? ja ja ja- dio un fuerte suspiro tratando de tranquilizar su risa- Ganong, tu sabes quien es Ranvier, sabes tan bien como yo quien y que es Susan Ranvier, de cualquier forma hay que protegerla…lo que me preocupa más son los 23 restantes, apresura a Brief a hacer esa investigación, no pienso tolerar que siga matando a la futura elite

-No te preocupes, Bra lo hará bien- trato de tranquilizarla; mas Lans se molesto aun más

-Si me preocupo, Brief no es de confiar, vigila su trabajo

-Por eso tenemos un cascabel para el gato y suena todo el tiempo

-Pues ve que no deje de sonar- la realidad era que Dian Lans no confiaba en Bra Brief y no entendía porque los demás si lo hacían.

-----------------------------------------------------------

-¿Qué es todo esto?- le pregunto Samuel mientras acariciaba sus cabellos verdes, solo la sabana cubría la desnudez de ambos. Ella le miraba sin saber que responder; era una aventura, una venganza, un idilio sin significado, sin ningún objetivo más que el de restituir su ego.

-No lo se- contesto y fingió dormir, hasta que verdaderamente el sueño la venció, al menos era sábado ya, no tenía que preocuparse por levantarse temprano.

Despertaba a ratos, él la abrazaba, le miraba dormir inquieto ni en sus sueños estaba tranquilo. Se preguntaba que sucedía con ella, Lautrec solo era un objeto con quien ya se había dado el gusto, no había razón alguna para seguir ¿Por qué de nuevo se acostó con él? Al fin durmió por más de 5 horas. Cuando abrió los ojos ya era de día, él no estaba en cama, recorrió con su mirada la habitación mas no le vio. Entro al baño, necesitaba bañarse cuanto antes.

Ya se había arreglado, salio a la sala en busca de Samuel, escuchó su voz y sin saber porque se sintió aliviada, camino detrás suyo sin que él se percatara, al parecer hablaba por teléfono

-también te extraño, mi cielo- ¿con quien hablaba? Se detuvo a escuchar, a pesar de que se decía que con quien hablara Lautrec no le interesaba en lo absoluto se sentía obligada a quedarse y escuchar- Te veré pronto, Sharon…si, cuando veas a tu mamá le dices que me llame…entendido, bien, adiós princesa- y colgó el teléfono.

Bra se sentó frente a él- Buenos días- le saludo con una sonrisa porque al verla se le iluminaba el mundo; ella, mientras tanto, ansiaba preguntarle quien era; pero no se atrevía, no tenía porque importarle- Sharon es mi hija- ella se levanto

-No tenías porque decírmelo

-Pedí el desayuno…tengo que irme ya, su hermano me espera

-Samuel- y él volteo inmediatamente esperando sus ordenes como lo hacia antes- ¿Cuándo te iras?

-el martes cuando venga el presidente de la CME- y se acercó a ella para acariciar su rostro- ¿Por qué me lo pregunta?

-No lo se…quiero verte de nuevo; no me preguntes porque ni que es, solo quiero verte, sentirte, saber que me necesitas…se que esta mal y que debemos detenernos; pero no puedo ni deseo hacerlo

-…No quiero que se detenga…necesito que se detenga; pero no quiero, yo la amo, no puedo vivir sin usted, la necesito, yo la amo, nunca he dejado de hacerlo; que desde antes le pedía a la vida que estuviera a mi lado, aun sabiendo que ni en sus sueños pensaba en mí; pero no entiendo porque ahora…- le callo con un dulce beso al que él no pudo resistirse

-No hay que darle una razón a todo…solo dejemos seguir a lo que esta pasando, nadie lo sabrá, será nuestro secreto ¿estas de acuerdo?- y él asintió apenas saliendo de su embriagante beso

- ¿y su esposo?

-Cuando estemos juntos, nadie más cuenta…

Desde hacia tiempo, Susan Ranvier pensaba que tenía demasiada suerte, que se salía mucho con la suya, había cosas que no comprendía como le iban bien, ni como obtenía todo lo que quería cuando lo quería. Sospechaba que pasaba algo raro; pero nunca podía dilucidar que. Decidió poner a prueba su suerte, el día que presentaba el examen para obtener la beca del centro de investigación científica y tecnológica, no estudio en lo absoluto y erró en preguntas obvias y elementales. Sin embargo gano la beca por amplia margen y cuando exigió la revisión le informaron que los datos de su examen se perdieron, además ¿para que quería revisarlo? Ya había obtenido la beca.

El vuelo de las 4:15 PM arribó a Ciudad del Oeste con 2 horas de retraso, le dijeron que alguien estaría esperándola y la llevaría hasta la corporación; y tras media hora ahí no vio a nadie que la reconociera, era un extraña rodeada de extraños con un único pensamiento ¿Qué le aguardaba en Ciudad del Oeste? Se sentó en la sala de espera pensando en lo que haría…no tenía teléfono, ni mucho dinero, ni sabía como llegar a la Corporación Capsula; pero siendo esta una empresa transnacional todo el mundo la conocería, así que llegar no sería el gran problema que pensó en un principio, aunque si lo sería…-Susan Ranvier- era la voz de un hombre maduro, vestía un uniforme negro y una gorra de chofer. Le informó que la vicepresidenta Brief le mandó para llevarla a la Corporación

-¿conoces a Bra Brief? A como es como persona me refiero- preguntó la joven con curiosidad. El hombre le contesto con un simple si; pero Ranvier, demasiado curiosa por naturaleza, pregunto como era…una buena persona o talvez una bruja histérica e insoportable, el chofer se rehusó a contestar en primera instancia; mas por la insistencia de la joven termino respondiendo

-Solo puedo decirte que Bra Brief es una mujer "especial" solo te hablara cuando te necesite, fuera de eso para ella no existes- tal como Ranvier imaginó, Bra, era igual a todos los millonarios, solo utilizaba a la gente a su antojo y para su beneficio personal.

Se impresionó al ver las instalaciones, era todo un sector abarcado por la empresa, por algo era la más importante del mundo, a 500 metros se levantaba el edificio dorado con cerca de 150 pisos, la principal edificación que representaba el emporio industrial más grande. Conforme se acercaban más veía el edificio más grande y su sombra que parecía cubrir al mundo entero y que nada se le podía escapar.

Le dijeron que esperara en la oficina de vicepresidencia, y ahí estaba, mirando las fotografías de la boda, de los viajes a distintos lugares, paisajes que iban desde la playa a la nieve y una pareja aparentemente feliz. Había algo raro en la mirada de la mujer, como si escondiera algún secreto. Todos los magnates tenían secretos oscuros que ocultaban tras la imagen ilusoria de su lindo estilo de vida, así pensaba Ranvier.

Su paciencia se agotaba, no estaba dispuesta a seguir esperando, súbitamente se levantó e iba a salirse de ahí cuando la puerta se deslizó y dejo pasar a Bra Brief

-¿Tienes que irte?- pregunto la vicepresidenta con su mirada escrutadora

-No- Se le hacia conocida, tuvo que haberla visto en alguna parte

-¿Qué ibas a hacer entonces?

-Solo me levante

-Siéntate de nuevo, por favor- le señaló la silla, Susan tomó asiento sin decir nada- vienes desde el norte ¿no es así?- Ranvier asintió, Bra tomo el expediente que estaba sobre su escritorio y que Susan ya había leído y dejado de nuevo sobre el escritorio para que luciera como si no lo hubiera tocado- has venido aquí a completar un proyecto importante… ¿sabes cual es?- y se sentó también

-Si, un chip que hará evolucionar al ser humano desarrollando al máximo el potencial del cerebro.

-Así es- Susan negó con la cabeza, sonreía cínicamente, incrédula ante sus propias palabras. Bra cerró el expediente de golpe, aquello era una evidente falta de respeto que no estaba dispuesta a tolerar- ¿De que te ríes?

-No creo en eso

-¿No crees en que?

-Vamos a suponer que se desarrolle completamente el chip y que alguien se preste a llevarlo ¿se van a conformar con desarrollar el potencial cerebral? Por favor, con unos ajustes en ese chip tendrían al perfecto trabajador, al perfecto soldado, al perfecto esclavo- una chica demasiado lista- no creo que su empresa y todos los que están involucrados solo busquen la perfección del cerebro humano –demasiado lista, tanto que podría representar un peligro-¿o si?

- No se de que hablas- pero no importaba su desconfianza, él que ella estuviera ahí era decisión de los amos y no podía contradecirlos y mucho menos desobedecer- pero lo que debes de hacer es trabajar, para eso estas aquí…mañana empiezas a las 8 de la mañana, sección sur, laboratorio 11 ¿esta claro?

-si

-Puedes irte- Ranvier se levantó, Bra tomo uno de los controles remotos de su escritorio y las persianas del ventanal se abrieron

-Lo que decían de usted es verdad- dijo antes de salir- es una mujer muy fría, ni siquiera me dio una bienvenida- Bra abrió de nuevo el expediente, le miraba con severidad, seguramente Susan Ranvier le daría problemas

-¿Algo más?

-No, eso es todo- y Ranvier salio de ahí, confirmado casi todo lo que le habían dicho de su nueva jefa, sabiendo que tendría constantes conflictos con ella; pero no estaba dispuesta a perder, siempre se había hecho su voluntad de una manera u otra, y esta vez tendría que ser.


	3. A mí manera

**3. A mi manera **

-Hay una detective aquí- le dijo su secretaría por el intercomunicador- desea verla ¿la dejo pasar?- Bra dejo de teclear, olvidó los e-mails y los pendientes, hacia tiempo que no sabía algo relacionado con la policía.

-¿Qué quiere?- preguntó seriamente -¿Por qué esta aquí?- y escucho un murmullo

-Solo me dijo que haría un par de preguntas, pero no me dijo acerca de que, que solo puede tratarlo con usted-cientos de posibles respuestas pasaron por su mente.

-Hazla entrar- pero ninguna la satisfacía, tenía que hablar con esa mujer y descartar todas sus teorías.

-Buenos días, señora Brief- le saludó la mujer con todo respeto. Bra le miró detenidamente, tendría unos treinta años, cabello castaño, ojos cafés, tez morena, delgada, usaba una blusa azul de botones y algo ajustada, un saco negro y un pantalón del mismo color

-¿y a que debo su visita? …Detective….

-Jane Dodge- respondió con seriedad

-Por favor detective Dodge, siéntese- y le señalo un sillón frente a su escritorio-¿Qué preguntas me tiene?- Dodge tomo asiento con el semblante reservado que le caracterizaba, escudriñando el rostro y la mirada de Bra, asegurándose si en ella no había un atisbo de culpabilidad

-…he venido a verla por un asunto que últimamente nos ha tenido ocupados- buscó en el interior de su saco, tomó una fotografía y se la extendió a la vicepresidenta -¿conoce a este hombre?- dudó en verla, recordaba bien lo que le hicieron a su hermano y como había sufrido, recordó la desesperación y la angustia que padeció cuando injustamente fue culpado de un crimen que no cometió por el capricho de unos cuantos que le vieron como un obstáculo a sus planes.

-¿Hay algún problema?- se fijo en su mirada recelosa, no le perdía detalle. Tomó la fotografía de la mano de la mujer, le dio un vistazo rápido y se la devolvió.

-No se quien es…jamás lo he visto… ¿eso es todo?

-Su nombre era Jimy Page, 21 años, quería trabajar aquí en el departamento de nanotecnología, murió hace unos días, ¿No le recuerda?

-Es ridículo pensar que conozco a todos los aspirantes que quieren trabajar en esta empresa…talvez se equivocó de lugar detective y usted quiere ir a recursos humanos- añadió irónicamente

-No, estoy en el lugar correcto. Jimy se entrevistó con usted directamente- sonrió incrédula, no podía haberlo visto, se acordaría de él; pero la insistencia de esa mujer con que si le había visto se convirtió en un fastidio.

-Pues no lo recuerdo, talvez se haya entrevistado con mi hermano porque le puedo asegurar que conmigo no lo ha hecho- Dodge sacó una pequeña libreta de notas e hizo varios apuntes, seguramente eran sospechas en su contra por la muerte de Jimy Page.

-Discúlpeme entonces, dígame si los nombres Josh Guyton y Alexía Wright le suenan familiares

-No- le respondió con frialdad sin dejar de mirarla, sabía que Dodge atacaría diciendo que esos dos, fuesen quienes fuesen estaban vinculados con ella y/o la corporación.

-Ellos trabajaban aquí, en el área de ingeniería, murieron hace 3 y 2 meses respectivamente

-Ya le he dicho que no me es posible saber quienes son todos los que trabajaban aquí

-Pensé que ellos estarían más vinculados con usted…ya que trabajaban en un proyecto muy importante como lo es su sistema satelital capaz de encontrar a un ser humano en el lugar más recóndito del planeta

-Si hubiera investigado bien- le esgrimo- sabría que hay más de 200 personas en ese proyecto y nos los conozco a todos

-¿No supo que dos de sus ingenieros murieron?

-Si, pero no tengo tiempo para detener a averiguar como, cuando y porque murieron…mi tiempo es muy preciado- Dodge apuntó de nuevo en su libreta, Bra comenzaba a impacientarse, detestaba que la gente tuviera una mala impresión de ella por cosas tan estúpidas; como deseaba arrebatarle esa libreta de las manos y leer su contenido, era seguro que contendría suposiciones falsas así como deformaciones de sus palabras, esa detective no era más que una idiota a la que podía eliminar fácilmente si le daba la gana.

-Hace año y medio, una joven de nombre Lilian Ray murió, tuvo una hemorragia en el cerebro. 2 meses después otro chico murió, 1 mes antes se le diagnosticó Alzhaimer, tan solo tenía 20 años, después murieron otros todos por enfermedades propias de ancianos…infartos, cirrosis, insuficiencias renales y la lista de padecimientos sigue. Alguien esta matando a estos jóvenes, no sabemos como; pero es obvio que de alguna manera busca "su punto débil" por ejemplo Lilian Ray tenía antecedentes familiares de la presión arterial alta y era probable que ella la tuviera algún día; pero no tan pronto o al menos no con una consecuencia como un derrame a su edad.

-¿Qué tiene que ver conmigo?- pregunto malhumorada

-Todos ellos trabajaban o pensaban trabajar para usted- se reclinó sobre su asiento y se cruzó de brazos ¿Qué era todo esto? Se levantó para tratar de calmar sus nervios, miraba detenidamente la ciudad que vivía a varios metros bajo ella, la ciudad cuya vida era totalmente controlada, de la que sabía cada detalle, cada movimiento vigilado; pero no sabía nada de esto…nada ocurría por casualidad, toda acción tenía una consecuencia, entonces..¿Qué significaban estas muertes? Alguien hacia temblar los cimientos del sistema alfa matando a su nueva generación o era el mismo sistema quien se traía algo entre manos. No tenía sentido eliminar a una futura elite, eso era cierto; sin embargo años atrás fueron ellos quienes suprimieron a una generación entera de su elite…aunque también era posible que fuera un teatro bien montado para sacarla del juego, quizás ya no era necesaria o talvez no soportaban la idea de que no tomara al resto de los integrantes de la "elite" como iguales, si no como unos seres como otros cualquiera que no merecían su consideración, probablemente estaban hartos de ella. Si pensaban que iba a hacer así de fácil eliminarla ella les haría caer en la cuenta que se equivocaban.

Podía sentir la punzante mirada de Dodge, analizando hasta su postura, Bra comenzaba a hartarse de eso.

-¿Hay algo mas de lo que quiera hablar señorita Dodge?

-…Creo que de alguna forma usted tiene que ver en esto y tarde o temprano voy a descubrirlo

-Entonces le aconsejo que se vaya y comience pronto, porque podría ser un trabajo difícil – Dodge se levantó sin decir más, este era un desafió y lo iba a aceptar, camino hasta la puerta y se marchó.

La sombra de la duda no la dejaba en paz ¿era este uno de los planes de los amos del mundo? Si, probablemente ya no la consideraban útil y pensaban en hacerla a un lado con este espectáculo…No iba a permitirlo, si pensaban destruirla ella los destruiría primero, podía predecir su forma de pensar y sus movimientos, no eran invencibles, después de todo solo eran simples humanos con defectos, era ahí donde podría atacar.

Ese era un día gris, le parecía increíble la velocidad con la que su vida se deshacía, no sabía en que momento Goten se sintió abandonado, tampoco sospecho de su engaño con esa…golfa. Que mujer tan persistente, ni siquiera al saber que se había casado lo dejaba en paz, debió eliminarla cuando tuvo la oportunidad, podría hacerlo ahora si quería; pero el daño ya estaba hecho, no serviría de nada. Solo le quedaba esa amarga sensación de derrota, preguntándose una y otra vez que tenía esa mujer que ella no. Era una humillación, se sentía despreciada ¿Qué dirían aquellos que envidiaban su vida? ¿Estarían felices de su caída? Riendo de su deshonra que si aun no era publica pronto lo sería. Pensó entonces en Samuel Lautrec, el único que le ayudaba a restituir su orgullo…lo necesitaba.

Aunque sus encuentros ya eran tres, él seguía mirándola incrédulo, aun le veía como a un diosa, ella necesitaba eso, necesitaba olvidar el dolor y el desprecio, las acusaciones y las sospechas.

Ya eran tres días en que Bra no llegaba a casa, esa era parte de su venganza, hacerle enfurecer de celos, dejando volar su imaginación con todos los malos pensamientos posibles. Destruirle el corazón en miles de pedazos, hacerle sentir la humillación y el dolor que le hizo sentir.

Goten la buscaba desesperadamente, llamaba al celular sin obtener respuesta, iba a la corporación sin encontrarla, le recordaba a aquellos tiempos en los que no eran más que amigos con ciertos privilegios y la buscaba a pesar de que ella le huía.

-¿Qué quieres aquí?- preguntó Trunks al verlo hablar con la secretaría de su hermana

-Hace días que no veo a mi esposa

-¿Tu esposa? Me parece que olvidaste ese detalle…tienes que tener muy poca vergüenza para venir y preguntar por ella – en parte entendía los reproches de Trunks y en parte no podía creerlos, era él quien un día fue su mejor amigo, el niño que peleo a su lado y con quien llego hacer la técnica de la fusión- No tienes nada que hacer aquí, vete- le ordenó

-…Se que hice mal y siendo tú su hermano mayor quieres protegerla; pero aun así, este es problema de nosotros dos

-Lo que le afecta a Bra, me afecta a mí y no lo voy a repetir de nuevo, Goten, si no te vas a hora, yo mismo te sacare a la fuerza- no dijo mas en su defensa, se marcho de ahí deshecho, con las palabras de Bra en mente "me vengare de ti" y si su venganza tenía que ver con otro hombre no dudaría ni un segundo en romperle la cara a ese individuo.

Quería volver atrás y detenerse justo antes de ver a Pares aquel día a la salida de su trabajo. Detenerse antes de invitarla a comer, detenerse antes de darle un beso que propició que avanzara a más…tan solo detenerse; en eso pensaba mientras bajaba por el ascensor.

Iba preocupada por la presentación del nuevo proyecto del chip que haría un gran salto en la evolución humana, no solo era eso, esa mujer, Susan Ranvier le daba un mal presentimiento, se le hacía conocida de alguna parte; pero ¿de donde? Esperaba el ascensor tratando de recordar en que otro lugar le vio ¿le vio alguna vez? Las puertas se abrieron y entro sin darse cuenta que ahí estaba su marido, estático, mirándola sin saber que decir, ya tenía planeado todo un discurso para ese momento; pero ahora las palabras no fluían, se atoraban en su garganta, repentinamente todo lo que había preparado para el momento en que estuvieran frente a frente se borró de su mente.

-Bra…- palideció al escuchar su voz, fue la primera y la última vez que maldijo a la persona que se le ocurrió que la torre de la corporación capsula tuviera tantos pisos de alto-…No has regresado a la casa- maldijo también a Susan Ranvier por hacerla distraerse de tal forma que ni siquiera se percato de su incomodo acompañante del ascensor –He tratado de buscarte por todas partes, no contestas mis llamadas…Necesitamos hablar- ella le daba la espalda, no quería verle, con mucho trabajo soportaba escucharlo, era tanto su resentimiento contra él- esto no puede continuar así- pero ella no contestaba y eso le llenaba de rabia, era como hablarle a la nada -¡Bra!- gritó en un último intento de llamar su atención- por favor, no podemos seguir así- solo faltaban dos pisos más y dejaría de soportarlo- …yo ni siquiera puedo dormir pensando en que pasara con nosotros- y al fin había llegado, las puertas se abrieron hacia el piso de los laboratorios de bioingeniería

-…pues…la verdad es que yo tampoco he podido dormir; pero créeme que no es por el mismo motivo… no quiero hablar contigo, no ahora- y se salio de ahí sin siquiera mirarle. Las puertas se cerraron y él se quedo encerrado en un sin fin de dudas ¿Cómo que tampoco había podido dormir? ¿Cómo que no era por el mismo motivo? ¿Qué hacia esta mujer, su esposa? Deseaba volver de inmediato, exigir una explicación; pero si ella no quería hablar, si estaba decidida a ignorarlo, de nada serviría que volviera, solo para recibir esa frialdad de su parte y si, estaba justificada…fue su error; pero le mataba pensar que se estuviera vengando de la misma manera, que estuviera con otro hombre y que él...ese hombre estuviera…la sola idea lo mortificaba, si sus sospechas eran ciertas él mataría a ese infeliz.

Esa noche, la paso de nuevo en la habitación 155, donde él le hacia olvidar todo, donde solo sentía un placer que hacía que nada valiera la pena recordar; pero mas que ese placer físico, tenía el deleite de la victoria, para ella, esa era una victoria sobre Goten, en ese ascensor le hizo rabiar con su respuesta que bien podía interpretarse de miles de maneras y que seguramente todas terminaban en lo mismo, en lo que en ese momento pasaba.

-¿No puede dormir?- y la abrazó estrechando su espalda desnuda contra su pecho

-¿Cómo sabes que no estoy durmiendo?- pregunto extrañada

-Por su forma de respirar, cuando duerme es más pausada y más tranquila- ella volteo para verle ¿Cómo era posible que se fijara hasta en el detalle de su respiración cuando dormía?

-Eso es raro, que te fijes en como respiró

-Discúlpeme, entonces

-¿Por qué siempre me hablas de usted?...aun ahora…me haces sentir vieja

-No…lo hago por respeto; pero si le molesta lo dejo de hacer- y ella dio un fuerte suspiro, el sueño le estaba ganando la batalla

-Como tú quieras…Samuel- y se quedo dormida, mientras que él no podía dejar de admirarla, ciertamente en ese momento no había nada más importante para él que amarla, aun bajo esas circunstancias.

Le despertó el repiqueteo del móvil, seguramente Lautrec olvidó desactivar la alarma, repentinamente ese infernal y agudo ruido ceso, sin embargo fue sustituido por la voz de Samuel, se acerco a él sin hacer el menor ruido tratando de escuchar que decía y lo más importante, con quien hablaba; pero él lo hacia bajito casi no podía entender lo que decía

-Te amo- hablaba con su esposa… eso le molestaba, le molestaba y mucho ¿Por qué? Él solo era un objeto ¿eran celos? Si, talvez porque él en ese momento era suyo y no tenía porque compartirlo con nadie.

-Era tu esposa ¿no es así?- pregunto mientras se sentaba en la cama, pretendiendo una total indiferencia

-Si, era mi esposa

-Te dije que cuando estuviéramos juntos nadie mas contaba ¿lo recuerdas? Es por eso que apague mi celular

-Yo no voy a apagar el mío- le esgrimo incomodo- yo tengo una hija y si algo le pasa es la única manera en la que me pueden avisar, nunca me perdonaría que mi hija estuviera mal y yo con el celular apagado…

-Si, tienes razón- le interrumpió sin querer escuchar más- tú tienes responsabilidades que yo no tengo- una niña de 2 años le ganó a su fuerte voluntad.

Él se quedo taciturno, probablemente de nuevo se sentía terrible por lo que sucedía, quizá fuera a arrepentirse y era algo que Bra no iba a permitir, su venganza aun no estaba satisfecha. Le abrazó y lo beso apasionadamente haciéndole dejar toda responsabilidad suya en segundo plano, solo le interesaba esa mujer.

Era la tarde del domingo, pronto e inevitablemente tendría que regresar a su hogar y verle, aunque no quería hacerlo, no todavía, sin embargo en la casa estaban varios documentos que eran parte importante del teatro que se haría en la presentación de la investigación del chip, la investigación que le fue negada y fue dada a Ranvier, solo ellos sabían que querrían probar con eso.

-Sigue distraída- le dijo él mientras cortaba un pedazo de carne- ¿Qué tanto le preocupa?- el bullicio de los comensales en el restaurante del hotel apaciguaban el silencio de Bra, eran tantas cosas el centro de su preocupación que no sabía con cual empezar y en realidad no quería hablar de ellas con él, se suponía que estaba ahí para hacérselas olvidar, no para recordárselas.

-Nada, no es nada, solo cosas de trabajo, mañana tengo una presentación de un nuevo proyecto en la empresa, habrá hasta invitados del gobierno mundial- contesto seriamente- es por eso que estoy preocupada, quiero que todo salga bien

-No se preocupe por eso, a usted siempre le va bien- la mujer sonrió, que inocente podía ser Lautrec, la tenía en la concepción de una vida perfecta que tenía un largo tiempo perdida.

-Me gustaría que fueras- le miro extrañado- no me veas así, tu representas a una empresa filial a la nuestra, así que no tiene nada de malo que este ahí, nadie sospechara nada

-No lo decía por las sospechas, es que nunca me tomó en cuenta para ese tipo de eventos cuando trabajaba para usted

-Si, es que…- no podía explicarle que en ese tiempo para ella no era importante su presencia, era un empleado prescindible e insignificante como cualquier otro y solo le permitió hacerse cómplice de ella debido a su puesto como ayudante; porque en realidad le daba lo mismo decírselo a él o a una silla de su oficina.

-…no necesitó explicaciones, mañana estaré ahí- se quedaron callados por varios minutos, comían despacio, él solo por querer estar más tiempo a su lado, ella pensando en una forma de no llegar a su casa y no ver al imbécil de su marido, se sentía asqueada con tan solo tenerlo cerca.

-Le pediré a mi ama de llaves que mande esos documentos por e-mail, sabe como hacerlo, los imprimiré aquí y me quedare contigo esta noche, creo que iré otra vez al centro comercial a comprar ropa…

-¿Pasa algo malo con su marido?- pregunto intrigado, no era usual que ella huyera de algo -¿le esta tratando mal?

-…Es solo que ya no soy feliz cuando estoy junto a él…además ¿Qué no quieres que este contigo? Si es así me iré

-No…no, discúlpeme es que…

-Creí que no necesitabas explicaciones, Samuel

-No las necesito- no eran importantes si eso significaba que ella estaría a su lado, que sería de él nuevamente, no necesitaba nada más.

Bra caminaba por los pasillos de la corporación, junto a ella su ansioso hermano, nervioso por los distinguidos invitados que en unas horas llegarían a la corporación. Este seria un evento del cual se hablaría alrededor del mundo, todo tenía que salir a la perfección. Le sorprendía el temple de Bra, a pesar de sus problemas personales lucia tranquila y radiante, él ya hubiese perdido el control. Tenía el carácter de su padre, orgullosa para reconocer que algo tan grave le estaba afectando, creyendo que podría resolver todo por si misma, tan soberbia como él

Entraron al salón principal de la corporación capsula donde se llevaría a cabo la presentación del proyecto que cambiaría la evolución de la humanidad. En las mesas estaban la gente que, en teoría, gobernaba el mundo, al igual que científicos en la rama de bioingeniería, empresarios que estaban dispuestos a invertir cada centavo que fuera necesario para su realización y reporteros de todas las regiones del mundo. De reojo busco a Samuel, le encontró sentado solo en la mesa que estaba junto a una de las diez columnas, mirando con atención a toda esa gente, tal parecía que sabía de que se trataba todo eso, si…él sabía; pero escogió hacer de cuenta que nada de eso existía, prefirió ignorarlo.

La vicepresidenta de la corporación capsula hablaba de los últimos detalles del video que tenía que pasarse durante la presentación, cuando se dio cuenta de que Susan Ranvier, quien tenía unos minutos para exponer sus proyectos con ese chip y el avance de su investigación, miraba detenidamente a Samuel Lautrec y…le estaba sonriendo; pero al parecer él ni siquiera se había percatado de ella.

Se le acerco y le pregunto si le conocía, mas ella contesto que en su vida le había visto. Bra le sugirió que dejara de mirar a su alrededor y se concentrara en lo que tuviera que decir, que en el salón estaba repletó de gente importante y los ojos del mundo sobre ellos, no tenía permitido ningún error; pero a Susan Ranvier no le intereso, cuando vio a la vicepresidenta retirarse continuo mirando a Lautrec, no era por una atracción física, no era amor a primera vista, era como si él fuese algo suyo, alguien que podría entenderle, sin embargo no sabía la razón de tales sentimientos, talvez si seguía mirándolo podría llegar a comprenderlos del todo.

La presentación salió tal y como se había planeado, el presidente de la corporación hablo sobre el impacto que este nuevo chip tendría sobre la humanidad, mientras que la "talentosa" joven Susan Ranvier se dedicó a hablar sobre la forma en que operaría el chip, potenciando la comunicación de ambos hemisferios cerebrales y de esta manera obtener a un ser humano más talentoso y más inteligente, adelantando miles de años de evolución, anunciado un gran futuro para la humanidad, un futuro brillante y hasta podría decirse que utópico. Fueron sus palabras las necesarias para que todos los presentes quisieran invertir, ese proyecto tenía que llevarse a cabo de inmediato; de esa manera el primer acto había finalizado con un sonoro aplauso.

Durante todo ese tiempo, mientras Bra miraba a Ranvier hacer su exposición, se percató de que, aun en el estrado, ella seguía mirando a Lautrec, volteaba de cuando en cuando para cerciorarse de que él no le estuviera correspondiendo y en realidad no lo hacía ¿con que derecho le coqueteaba a él?

Por medio del móvil, Bra le mando un mensaje a Samuel diciéndole que lo vería después, en la habitación 155 cerca de la media noche, tenía que arreglar unos documentos de un par de potenciales inversionistas que se habían interesado en el proyecto.

Estando en su oficina sintió el molesto e irritante aroma de un cigarrillo, se levanto de inmediato, buscando el origen de aquel aroma, reprendería severamente a la persona que se atrevió a fumar ahí, estaba rotundamente prohibido. Al salir vio la figura de una mujer sentada en uno de los sillones del pasillo, fumando placidamente

-Susan Ranvier- murmuro furiosa- ¿Qué haces tu aquí?- le pregunto disimulando su cólera- ¿sabes que no se puede fumar aquí? Por algo no hay ceniceros en las mesitas de centro

-Lo necesitaba- con tranquilidad lo puso en el suelo y lo pisó para después tirarlo al basurero- asunto resuelto

-¿Qué quieres aquí?- pregunto la vicepresidenta con aspereza

-Estuve viendo que me pide un año para completar el proyecto de su gran chip revolucionario- le contesto haciendo énfasis en esas ultimas palabras con un tono burlesco

-Si, un año… ¿alguna queja?

-Si, yo no puedo en un año

-Yo podría hacerlo en un año, menos, en seis meses- una sonrisa victoriosa se dibujo en el rostro de la joven ingeniera

-¿Y por qué no lo hace usted entonces? – Bra no pudo responder tan rápido como hubiese querido… ¿Cómo decirle que solo estaba ahí por órdenes del sistema alfa? En realidad ella no la soportaba, la hubiera sacado a la calle desde el primer día; pero tenía que seguir sus órdenes.

-No puedo, tengo muchas cosas que hacer, por eso se te contrató- esgrimo con rudeza- así que será mejor que sigas el plan original

-Pues vera…tengo conocimiento del chip y se todo sobre él; pero me gustaría profundizar sobre el conocimiento del cerebro…solo me se la parte del cuerpo calloso que hace que se unan ambos hemisferios y no se que tanto; pero no se más que eso. No me gusta hacer las cosas rápido porque suelen salir mal de esa manera

-Hay unos que tenemos el talento de hacerlo rápido y bien

-…escuche, yo no puedo, no me agrada trabajar de esa manera tan estúpida, tiene que ser en un año y seis meses, si le gusta la idea, señora Brief, si no, puede contratar a alguien más, alguien que sepa del chip y que vuelva a convencer a sus inversionistas- Bra le dirigió una mirada fulminante, con un odio implícito que no quiso ocultar, no la dejaba en el proyecto por esas absurdas razones, lo hacia por ellos, los amos, los que dijeron que así tenía que ser y no de otra manera- es a mi manera, señora Brief

-año y medio, será- susurró, aun absorta por dejar vencer su orgullo contra esa niña insolente

-Bien- estaba dispuesta a irse cuando escuchó que la vicepresidenta le hablaba

-…estabas viendo mucho a ese sujeto…Samuel Lautrec

-¿Así se llama?- pregunto divertida, era interesante ver la especial vigilancia que la vicepresidenta tenía con él

-Si, así se llama; pero te advierto él es un hombre casado, no deberías fijarte en él

-¿Cómo lo conoce?- pregunto con curiosidad

-Trabajo en la empresa hace unos años, mejor aléjate de él

-Gracias, por tomarse la molestia de decírmelo- contesto con un tono algo irónico, se dio la media vuelta y se fue aun con ese pensamiento rondando en su cabeza ¿Por qué ella le ponía tanta atención? Acaso…No, no podía ser cierto ¿o sí?


	4. Un juego peligroso

**Capitulo 4- Un juego peligroso **

-Tu niña consentida, me esta colmando la paciencia- dijo iracunda la vicepresidenta de la corporación Cápsula- Me exigió a que cambie la fecha de entrega del chip…una extensión, de un año a un año a seis meses

-¿Y se la diste?- preguntó el viejo mientras prendía su habano con su encendedor de oro solidó

-Pues claro que se la di… ¿O no fue así como lo ordenaron?- pregunto en tono sarcástico

-Bra…

-No- y se levantó del lujoso sillón, no estaba dispuesta a escuchar de nuevo el trillado discurso de Ganong sobre la supremacía de los amos del mundo y como unos debían apoyar a los otros- es suficiente de eso

-¿De que?

-De lo que siempre dices- y se sirvió una copa del mas fino brandy- si vine aquí fue a decirte que las muestras ya están en estudio y…

-Y a quejarte- le interrumpió con malicia- de Susan Ranvier- le dirigió una mirada fría, odiaba ser interrumpida aun por el amo de los amos

-Y a decirte que una detective fue a verme por el caso de veinticuatros jóvenes muertos que de alguna manera u otra se relacionan conmigo…dime… ¿estaba dispuesto que todos ellos de alguna manera tuvieran que ver con mi empresa?

-No lo se- Bra rió estrepitosamente, no engañaba a nadie, era un amo del mundo, él sabía todo movimiento de la tierra aun mas si se trataba de su tan preciada elite.

-Por favor, Ganong- le dijo más sosegada- Tú sabes hasta cuando se mueve la hoja de un árbol en sur… ¿y tienes la desfachatez de decirme que ignoras completamente sobre la investigación de la policía?- Ganong no contesto, exhalo el humo de su habano, aun sabiendo que Bra detestaba el olor a tabaco, a veces esa niña le era insoportable, para su gusto era demasiado sarcástica y mordaz; pero tenía que soportarla, no había otra opción.

-Bra- contesto con severidad, como si fuera un maestro regañando a su alumno- la futura elite tenía que estar dentro de un lugar de elite, podría decirse que la corporación capsula es el semillero de nuestra futura generación

-Esto no lo consultaron conmigo…ahora esa policía esta detrás mió, segura de que yo tengo que ver con sus muertes

-No te preocupes, ella no llegara a nada

-¿Cómo saberlo?- tenía derecho a desconfiar- ¿Cómo se que esto no es una trampa?- similar a la que le tendieron a los caballeros de la luz

-Porque no lo es- repuso el anciano- no tenemos nada en contra tuya…tranquilízate- tranquilizarse, se decía fácil; pero en la practica era muy difícil, ¿Cómo evitar sentir la angustia por pensar que en cualquier momento podrían eliminarla? ¿Cómo saber si atentarían contra ella y se convertiría en una estadística más, la numeró veinte y algo, o treinta algo? Le preocupaba la corporación, con anterioridad había comprobado que si ellos así lo querían podrían eliminarla en cuestión de segundos, con una llamada, como el mismo Ganong le reveló tiempo después.- Entiendo las razones de tu desconfianza, haces bien en no confiar en nadie, al final del día tus más preciados amigos pueden ser tus más cruentos enemigos- y añadió- como ese amigo tuyo Samuel Lautrec

-¿Qué hay con él?- preguntó a la defensiva

-Tengo que recordarte quien es él, que quiso acabar con los amos del mundo

-Estaba siendo influenciado por la tal Eva- le defendió- ahora es distinto, es prácticamente otro hombre

-De cualquier manera Bra, tú…estas entablando una relación peligrosa con este hombre, eres parte de nosotros ahora, no puedes darte el lujo de este tipo de relaciones

-Mi vida privada es mía y nada más- esgrimo con molestia

-Pero hija- dijo en tono paternal después de exhalar el humo del habano- tú vida privada nos pertenece, nos pertenece la de todos, lo sabes bien

-Hay un lugar en donde ustedes no pueden llegar, no pueden leer mi mente, mientras tanga eso a mi favor, soy una mujer libre

-Y una ama del mundo- agregó el anciano

-De cualquier manera, este "romance" o como le quieras llamar con Lautrec se va a terminar-y se bebió el resto de la copa de un trago- solo vino por negocios y hoy mismo se va.

Cavilaba sobre la seguridad de su familia, no se preocupaba tanto por su padre y su hermano, mas si por su madre, ella era susceptible a lo que ellos ya tuvieran planeado, porque estaba totalmente segura que ellos tenían algo entre manos.

Pensando en tantas posibilidades no ponía atención en las palabras de su hermano mayor, la reunión que había tenido por la madrugada con el viejo Ganong le dejo ensimismada, meditando en todo lo que podría pasarle, era incluso más importante que sus problemas matrimoniales que parecían no tener solución.

Repentinamente sintió que alguien le detenía por los hombros, al alzar la cara vio el riguroso rostro de Trunks, le reclamo su falta de interés en las propuestas de las que le hablaba, una futura empresa filial estaba en juego, se hablaba de una perdida de millones de Zenis si la CME se retiraba y ella paseando en las nubes sin tan siquiera fingir escucharle

-Somos una empresa líder, no podemos darnos el lujo de perder tanto, pon los pies en la tierra ¿quieres?- no le dio tiempo de responderle como, según Bra, se merecía; él entró apresuradamente a la sala de juntas principal a arreglar unos últimos detalles de la presentación y dos puntos principales del contrato. Iba a seguirle cuando vio una figura masculina en la sala de espera, llamando por su celular, era él, Samuel.

Odiaba los adioses, siempre los detestó, no le gustaba dar explicaciones, solo gustaba de actuar sin dar cuenta de sus actos. Fue por eso que se salio de la habitación de Lautrec esa madrugada mientras él permanecía dormido, valiéndose de esa reunión a temprana hora con Ganong, era una excusa perfecta.

No gustaba de dar explicaciones y ese día no sería la excepción, estaba a punto de entrar a la sala de juntas cuando sintió su calida mirada admirándola sin perder detalle, sin reprocharle, tan solo observándola a sabiendas de que talvez esta sería la última vez que lo haría. Ella le hizo perder la cabeza, le hizo caer en un delirio febril del cual no quería ser liberado, en el que permanecería por toda la vida; pero en la vida real no podía permanecer al lado de la dueña de su corazón,

la que bien pudo ser la dueña de su destino.

¿En que momento caminó hasta esa pequeña sala de espera y se sentó a su lado? Ninguno podía decirse nada, para ella no había más que decir y en él había tantas cosas que no sabía por donde empezar.

-…Samuel, yo…

-No me arrepiento de nada, usted me volvió loco…y me di cuenta de que todo el tiempo estuve equivocado

-¿Equivocado?- preguntó intrigada

-Pensé que logre dejar de amarla; pero me engañaba, lo cierto es que estoy aun más enamorado de usted, y no fue porque todo esto pasara…fue desde que hable con usted aquí, en este edificio, desde que la mire. Quería que supiera eso, que más desearía yo que usted fuera totalmente mía; pero la vida no siempre es justa- y añadió en tono melancólico- no puedo expresarle cuanto le amo, cuanto la necesito, me llevaría la vida misma…hubiera querido que todo fuera diferente, una situación distinta- Quería acariciarlo, besarlo, tanta ternura le había inspirado, mas no era el momento ni el lugar, tan solo le tomo de la mano, sin que nadie pudiera verlos, en la única manera que en ese momento podían expresar lo que sentían entre ellos.

-Fue bueno, mientras duro… nunca podré olvidarte- le dijo con sinceridad- pero tienes razón, lo nuestro no tiene futuro, tienes una vida aparte de mí- el móvil de Lautrec timbró su jefe finalmente estaba en la torre de la Corporación Capsula. Sabía que no le gustaban las despedidas, por eso se levanto sin decir más, ella hizo lo mismo dirigiéndose a la sala de juntas a poner a Trunks en su lugar ¿Qué tenía que estar regañándola? Ya no era más una niña

-Pues bien, no me queda ninguna duda señor Brief, todo es bastante claro, CME será filial suya- el presidente de la empresa más importante del mundo no pudo ocultar su emoción

-Gracias, señor Green, no se arrepentirá- y sonriendo le extendió la carpeta de cuero negra con el contrato que haría todo oficial- es solo cuestión de firmar- Green tomo la carpeta, la miro absorto antes de imprimir su firma en ella, todo el trabajo de su familia sería entregado a este imperio empresarial, en unos años más la CME como tal desaparecería, ya no sería una filial, sería una parte de ese monstruo insatisfecho de poder que era la Corporación Capsula

-Aun tengo una condición, de ella depende que firme o no- dijo seriamente, los directivos se miraron estupefactos entre ellos, ya daban el trato por cerrado.

-¿Cuál es?- pregunto Trunks con tanta expectativa como Bra, quien no dejaba de mover su bolígrafo en el aire sin cesar

-Tengo intereses aquí todavía, según el contrato, y no es por desconfiar, señor Brief; pero mi experiencia me dicta que lo mejor es dejar a alguien de mi entera confianza cerca para vigilar mis intereses, usted entiende, solo por si acaso

-Si, lo comprendo- respondió el presidente- deje usted a quien quiera, de cualquier manera todo será limpio y transparente.

-Samuel Lautrec, él será mi representante ¿no es así?- y le miró esperando un si sin ningún tipo de contradicción, mas él no sabía que decir, su mente quedo en blanco, al igual que la de Bra que dejo de mover el bolígrafo al escuchar el nombre del representante- ¿algún problema, Samuel?- tardaba en responder lo sabía; pero su nerviosismo le estaba ganando, de dominarle por completo comenzaría a tartamudear y no quería hacerlo frente a esos desdeñosos ejecutivos

-No, señor Green, yo seré su representante- contesto sin titubear, con una seguridad que ya le caracterizaba; pero que Bra no le conocía del todo.

-Me parece bien- dijo Trunks- conocemos a Samuel, trabajo aquí hace unos años

-No se diga más- y Green firmó el contrató de inmediato-esto es oficial, CME es parte de la corporación capsula- el hombre lucía satisfecho, aparentemente hizo un gran trato que salvaría a su empresa de la quiebra total, sin embargo por dentro estaba humillado, no podía creer que había dado su empresa al mejor postor. Todos ahí se levantaron hablando de un futuro prometedor para ambas partes, para celebrar irían al mejor centro nocturno del lugar, algo que el señor Green no rechazo, después de todo necesitaba distraerse de ese terrible coraje que tenía contra si mismo.

Solamente dos personas se quedaron ahí, sentados, sin siquiera mirarse, sin hablarse, experimentando uno de los momentos mas incómodos de su vida.

La vida da sorpresas y esta era una bastante inesperada

-¿Te mudaras aquí?- Pregunto Bra sin verlo, leyendo los apuntes que tomó de la junta

-Supongo

-¿Si o no?

-Si- contesto apesadumbrado

-Vaya, por ese tono en tu voz es como si fuera lo peor que ha pasado en tu vida

-No es eso, es que significa que estaré de nuevo, aquí, a su lado y no se si pueda contenerme de abrazarla, de besarla… de hacerle el amor- No pudo evitar sonrojarse, lo deseaba tanto como él, tenía que verle el lado bueno a esto, aun no sentía plenamente satisfecha con su venganza; Goten duró meses al lado de esa golfa burlándose de su orgullo, así que no tenía que conformarse con menos de una semana, no, ella haría exactamente lo mismo, seguiría su juego con Samuel el tiempo que fuera necesario.

-En lo que a mi concierne, lo veo como una buena oportunidad de conocernos mejor… ¿No crees?

-Esto implica que mi esposa y mi hija vendrán aquí y…

-¿Y?- pregunto con su actitud provocadora, a la que él no podía resistirse, la que le hacía olvidarse de todo hasta de si mismo y solo pensar en ella, perdiéndose en su cuerpo, amándola para la eternidad.

-Y debemos de tener cuidado- respondió casi poseso, imaginándola ya sobre su cama- No me importa si esa es la única manera en que puedo estar a su lado.

-Tu esposa no esta aquí por ahora, así que…que te parece si esta noche, tú y yo…

-Me parece bien- respondió él sabiendo lo que ella le propondría; pero no era necesario escucharlo, suficiente tenía con reprocharse a si mismo casi todo el tiempo; pero tal como había dicho, no se arrepentía de nada, la amaba y esa la mejor forma de demostrárselo; sin embargo aun tenía dudas sobre ese amor tan repentino que en ella surgió, se preguntaba si en realidad todo ese tiempo pensaba en él, arrepintiéndose del día en que le dejó ir a Ciudad Central, o fue un amor latente que apareció al momento de verlo de nuevo, porque para Samuel Lautrec, Bra verdaderamente lo amaba, tanto como él a ella ¿Cómo explicar el riesgo que corría al encontrarse con él en su habitación? Ella, una mujer casada, esos encuentros podrían causarle un fuerte problema con su matrimonio, e inclusive el divorcio; y aun así tomaba ese riesgo por compartir ese tiempo con él.

-Le están llamando- le anuncio Oswald, Bra le miro a la espera de que le dijera de quien se trataba- Es Lans

-¿En que línea?

-La uno

-Dile que espere un momento- y así lo hizo mientras Bra apretaba un diminuto botón rojo de su blanco teléfono inalámbrico-…Señora Lans, le ruego- dijo con dificultad, rogar no estaba en su naturaleza- no llame por esa línea, no es segura

-Te ponía a prueba

-Se pone en riesgo con estas ridículas pruebas- le señalo con desagrado- ¿A qué debo que usted me llame?

-Necesito información ¿Cómo van las veintitrés muestras? ¿Ya tienen algún resultado?- Bra trató de no reír abiertamente, que mujer tan ignorante era Lans

-Hace unos días se las di a la patóloga de la empresa, los resultados no salen de la noche a la mañana. Son semanas, y con tantas me atrevería a decir que hasta meses

-El exceso de tiempo no es algo que tengamos permitido, estos chicos están muriendo y queremos saber porque

-Ya le dije, señora Lans, debe ser paciente, esto llevara bastante tiempo, créame tengo un interés de que esto se resuelva lo antes posible, hay una policía molestándome, ya que estos veintitrés y el que murió recientemente de alguna manera se relacionan con la Corporación Capsula

-Me lo dijo Ganong esta mañana, él ya te dijo, ella no llegara a nada, si nosotros no lo resolvemos primero, nadie lo hará- como odiaba el sentimiento de omnipotencia de esa gente- así que no te preocupes por pequeñeces y concéntrate en esas muestras

-No soy yo quien hace la investigación de esas muestras- repitió con impaciencia, esta mujer en realidad comenzaba a hartarle

-Tan solo trata de que estén los resultados lo antes posible o mejor aun…antes de eso- y colgó, como odiaba que lo hiciera dejándola con la palabra en la boca, era completamente humillante, a veces maldecía la hora en que se unió a ellos, no tenía la necesidad de recibir estos tratos degradantes, por una mujer tan exigente y con tan poca clase.

Oswald, como un testigo ausente, la miraba detenidamente, cada movimiento, cada gesto, esa era su función, trabajar como un doble agente, ser su confidente y ser un cascabel; pero lo sabía, ella no era estúpida, ella sabía bien su función y que no confiaba del todo en él.

-¿Iras con ellos?- mas él no contesto- diles que no se puede dar un informe detallado del DNA de veintitrés personas en un par de días, que por favor no sean imbéciles…si, se los puedes decir así- insistió al ver el rostro absorto de Oswald ¿Cómo se atrevía? Esa gente eran los amos del mundo, no debía de dirigirse a ellos con tal grado de insolencia

-Cuide sus palabras, Bra, las paredes tienen oídos

-Tú tienes oídos, y si lo dije es porque quiero que se los digas así, de mi parte- le reprendió con desden.

-No diré nada, Bra, esto a ti no te conviene. No es un secreto que tú no sabes bien lo que quieres, que si bien puedes estar del lado de los amos del mundo, bien puedes destruirlos, es por eso que Lans te prueba a todo momento, ella y varios no confían del todo en ti, Ganong incluido

-No dices nada nuevo para mí…yo se que no confían en mí, yo se que saben que no se en realidad mi posición; pero con esta actitud me están haciendo definir más mi decisión final…y no, no te la diré

-No hay que ser adivino para saber…pero ¿estas segura? Aun consideras a los inferiores como esos, como bestias de carga, todavía piensas que los amos del mundo como los peores seres del mundo…aun con esos pensamientos en mente ¿ya tienes una postura?- Era cierto, tenía ambos pensamientos, a veces uno dominaba a otro, a veces ambos coexistían en plena quietud, a veces en guerra constante- Estas en el medio de un juego muy peligro Bra, sabes demasiado, tú ya no solo sabes planes, sabes nombres, lugares, fechas, sabes demasiado y por eso te pueden desaparecer sin importar las consecuencias.

-No me estas dando miedo- contesto con una sonrisa triunfante, nada podía asustarla estaba decidida a declararles la guerra, si ellos así lo preferían.

-No pretendo darte miedo, solo ponerte sobre aviso, eres una pieza muy importante, pero si tú lo buscas así, te pueden eliminar.


	5. Deja Vu

**Capitulo 5- Deja Vu **

Jean Flint, la patóloga en jefe del área de investigación de la corporación llevaba un mes investigando las muestras de DNA que Bra le dio, fueron un total de 23, desde ese entonces 4 más se habían agregado a su lista.

En ninguno de ellos encontró algo fuera de lo normal, excepto por una cosa, una serie de datos en los cromosomas 16 y 21 que muchos tenían en común, secuencias codificadoras desconocidas, para su función ya tenía cerca de 15 hipótesis; pero ninguna la convencía del todo, las proteínas que se formaban por las secuencia de pares de bases eral algo nunca antes visto en el cuerpo humano… ¿Qué era todo eso? No era la primera vez que Bra le daba una muestra de ese tipo para investigar; pero esa secuencia y por ende, esas proteínas no las había visto en todos los años de su carrera.

Muchas incógnitas se formaron en su cabeza ¿Por qué le hacia investigar a estas personas¿Quiénes eran?

Comenzó a escribir el informe de los primeros 15, describiendo la normalidad de su DNA a excepción de esas secuencias, reprochándose a si misma no saber ni para que estaba trabajando, mas joven talvez le hubiese cuestionado a Bra que era todo eso; pero ahora se conformaba con un aumento de sueldo y un nuevo automóvil… de algo tenía que vivir.

-Pues si, tenemos muchas cosas en común, a veces también creo que tengo demasiada suerte…o que dentro de mi mala suerte siempre hay algo bueno, es extraño, mucha gente no me comprende o simplemente no lo entiende o no puede hacerlo; pero se que pasa algo raro a mi alrededor- Susan Ranvier le miro fijamente por unos segundos, todo lo que Billy dijo era idéntico a lo que ella vivía, como si fuera protegida por una fuerza a la que no podía hallarle explicación, alguien que controlara todo su ambiente y sus movimientos, vigilando cada paso en su vida ¿se estaría volviendo paranoica?

-No es tan malo- dijo finalmente tras darle un sorbo a su taza de café- mira donde estamos…gente de nuestra edad aun sigue estudiando, muchos ya quisieran nuestros puestos en este lugar, tenemos un gran futuro

-No lo dudó- le respondió con recelo- aun así no puedo evitar preguntare cual es el precio a futuro ¿Qué tanto pagaremos por ese revolucionario chip?

-Nosotros nada, por el contrario nuestro nombre quedara perpetuado en la historia, el equipo que hizo posible el chip que logro acelerar la evolución de la humanidad en miles de años.

-Será tu nombre el que quede en los anales de la historia, eres tú quien conduce esto; pero… ¿no te preocupa el futuro posterior al chip?- y agregó en tono desesperado- No sabemos que pueda pasar con la humanidad

-Ese no es mi problema- Billy no se extraño ante tal respuesta, Susan era una buena chica, tenía ideas fuera de serie, trabajaba hasta altas horas de la noche, era increíblemente metódica y obsesiva con que sus ordenes fueran seguidas al pie de la letra, aunque siempre estaba dispuesta a aceptar sugerencias; pero a veces gustaba de humillar a aquellos que cometían errores, podía pasar semanas recordándoles sus fallos con una acida ironía insoportable a determinado momento. El bioingeniero Billy Duffy, quien se hizo su amigo a los pocos días de que ella tomara el mando de la investigación, sabía muy bien lo egoísta que Ranvier podía llegar a ser, el sentimiento de que ella todo lo podía si lo quería y que, muy en el fondo, ella tenía la plena seguridad de que todos tenían que servirle. Terminó su jugo de naranja y dejo el vaso a un lado, se percató que Ranvier no dejaba de mirar a alguien justo detrás de él

-¿Qué tanto miras?- pregunto curioso con una sonrisa cómplice adornando su rostro

-A ese sujeto…Samuel Lautrec- respondió sin dejar de verlo. Billy no tenía que voltear para saber quien era, lo conocía desde hacia un par de semanas, cuando fue presentado como el representante de la nueva filial CME

-¿Te gusta o algo así?

-No, solo me agrada, siento que lo conozco desde hace mucho tiempo y no se porque sea eso- recordó lo que había vivido un tiempo atrás, cuando le pidió a Bra Brief una extensión de tiempo para investigar ciertas cosas de ese chip por su cuenta, quería saber que era lo que estaba creando- Hace un tiempo, la jefa me reprendió porque lo mire mucho, me dijo que lo dejara en paz porque es casado o algo así, no le pongo mucha atención a esa histérica

-¿En verdad?- le pregunto intrigado, ella asintió-vaya, vaya… dicen por ahí que la jefa tiene una aventura con él…

-Tú siempre tan enterado de estas cosas; pero ¿quien lo iba a decir de la jefa? parecía persona decente, solo comprueba que las apariencias engañan… ¿Qué pasa si voy a saludarlo?

-No creo que mucho- contesto Billy creyendo que se trataba de una broma

-Si, no pasara nada- se levantó repentinamente para sorpresa de su acompañante y sin mas se sentó a la mesa de Samuel quien leía su periódico con especial atención en la sección de economía – Hola- era increíble mirar a aquella chica, nunca antes le había visto y sin embargo sentía como si ella y él se conocieran desde hacia mucho tiempo

-…Ho…hola- contesto nervioso, apabullado por la decidida actitud de la joven -¿te conozco?- preguntó pensando que talvez esa sensación de que la conocía era porque en efecto así era.

-No lo creo, es la primera vez que hablo contigo- respondió tomaba un pan del plato de Lautrec, algo que le disgusto- disculpa es que aun tengo hambre- se disculpo al verlo con el semblante.

-Deberías pedir permiso antes, no te lo hubiera negado

-…lo siento, es que me dieron ganas de comerlo...yo te recuerdo bien, te estaba viendo aun cuando hablaba frente a todos ese día de la presentación del chip- Lautrec se fijo en ella detenidamente, era cierto, ella era Susan Ranvier, la mujer que trabajaba en el chip y que Bra tanto detestaba, se lo dijo un día cuando desayunaban, que de ser por ella ya la hubiese sacado a patadas; pero desgraciadamente no tenía tiempo para el proyecto del chip y que además de los Brief no había nadie mejor para ese proyecto que ella.

-Susan Ranvier ¿no es así?- pregunto tras dar un sorbo a su taza de café, la joven asintió orgullosa al oír su nombre- si te recuerdo, expusiste muy bien tus ideas sobre ese chip

-Disculpe señor Lautrec- le interrumpió una secretaria morena y con el uniforme de la corporación- la señora Bra Brief me ha mandado a decirle que necesita hablar con usted urgentemente

-¿Por qué no me habló a mi celular?-

-lo que pasa-respondió- es que usted no contestaba, ella esta en su oficina, parece que lo tiene pagado- de inmediato, Lautrec, buscó el celular dentro de su saco, vio la pantalla, en efecto estaba apagado, había olvidado cargarlo

-Esta bien, muchas gracias, iré en unos minutos

-Vaya- dijo Susan al ver a la mujer irse- a usted le gusta Bra Brief

-¿Por qué dices eso?- pregunto extrañado ¿acaso era tan obvio?

-Solo te mencionaron su nombre y hasta te brillaron los ojos, además- y le dijo al oído- ella si se fijo que yo te miraba y no le gusto mucho que digamos, me dijo que eres casado, hasta parecería que estaba celosa

-No lo creo- contestó con seriedad mientras se levantaba- seguro lo imaginaste…me dio gusto saludarte

-Nos seguiremos viendo- le guiño el ojo mientras terminaba de comer el resto del pan. Lautrec río divertido ¿Desde cuando una chica venia sin razón alguna a su mesa? Fue algo que jamás se imagino.

Camino tranquilamente pensando en las palabras de Susan Ranvier "hasta parecía que estaba celosa" Bra celosa por él, de alguna manera todo eso aplacaba sus dudas sobre lo que pasaba entre ellos. Ya casi llevaban un mes con esa relación y aun no comprendía porque ella se arriesgaba tanto con él, constantemente se preguntaba que pasaba entre ella y su esposo, una y otra vez se cuestionaba si lo que Bra sentía por el era realmente amor o solo era algo que se imaginaba; pero desechaba la idea, Bra lo amaba ¿Qué sentido tendría estar con él si no lo hiciera¿Por qué querría darle celos a su esposo? Además amarse de esa manera era hermoso y estimulante, frenar la sensación de besarla apasionadamente cuando estaban en público, de rozar su mano cuando nadie prestaba atención, las miradas a veces juguetonas a veces lascivas que se dirigían, de sentirse el hombre mas dichoso del mundo al tenerla entre sus brazos, al hacerla suya.

Tocó la puerta antes de entrar, tal y como solía hacerlo siendo apenas un empleado cuando todos sus sentimientos solo aspiraban a ser sueños y deseos, cuando moría por dentro al tenerla tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos.

Se veía bella en su traje sastre blanco, detrás de su escritorio, tecleando sin cesar, una visión perfecta de una mujer que bien podría ser una diosa, tanto la amaba, en ese poco tiempo le había hecho sentirse más vivo que nunca con solo sentir su respiración en su oído y escuchar entre sus gemidos su nombre "Samuel"

-Samuel- como si fuera mencionado por un ser que ningún mortal tenía derecho a ver- Samuel- así se sentía, como si el hombre hubiera encontrado el edén mismo- Samuel- y se sentó frente a ella, perdiéndose en esos ojos verdes, tratando de controlar las ganas incontrolables de besarla desenfrenadamente hasta que ambos fueran uno.- Hace un rato que trataba de comunicarme contigo ¿Por qué no me contestabas el móvil?

-Esta descargado, discúlpeme- Bra continuaba con su incesante tecleo, por varios minutos no le dirigió la palabra a Samuel, se le notaba molesta ¿Qué pudo haber hecho mal?

-Hay un par de dudas que tengo sobre uno de los informes de CME- le dijo cuales y Samuel los leyó con atención

-No veo nada malo

-¿No?- pregunto con ironía- haz de estar muy ciego para no darte cuenta de ello, este balance no se ajusta con este- y le mostró ambos documentos

-Claro que no, son cosas totalmente distintas- increpó alzando la voz, odiaba que alguien buscara un defecto en su trabajo cuando en realidad no existía

-Deberías de poner más atención a tu trabajo- gritó furiosa- ¿has visto esta aberración?

-Ahí no hay falla de ningún cálculo, lo revise unas 5 veces

-Pues parece que lo hiciste rápidamente y mal- los ojos de la vicepresidenta chispeaban cólera, su ira iba más allá de los supuestos errores en los balances… ¿Qué demonios era? La pregunta comenzaba a atormentar a Lautrec, era plausible que lo tomara como excusa para dejarlo de una vez por todas

-¡Esto no sirve!- grito hecha una energúmena, se levanto de inmediato y le hizo frente a Lautrec- ¡es basura!- arrugó los papales y se los tiro. Samuel le miro con esos ojos inexpresivos acostumbrados a ver sus rabietas

-No le permito que me hable así

-Acéptalo, tu trabajo es malo, si no estuvieras coqueteando con la tal Susan Ranvier tu trabajo estaría tan bien como siempre- Lautrec se asombró al escuchar aquello, después de todo, Susan estaba en lo cierto, tenía celos, todo aquel arranque casi histérico eran por celos, ella no podía soportar verlo con otra mujer

-¿De quien mujer habla? No, no señora Brief, no coqueteo con nadie se lo aseguro, solo me fijo en usted es lo que me interesa nada más- La empresaria no podía soportar que él se fijara en otra, ella tenía que ser su único centro de atracción, ningún otro; pero bien sabía que él era incapaz de engañarla. Aprovechando que las persianas estaban cerradas y la puerta tenía seguro, Bra se acercó a él hasta acomodarse en su pecho

-solo puedes fijarte en mi…suficiente tengo que compartirte con tu familia

-Yo te comparto también, no puedes ser totalmente mía, ante la ley, eres suya

-Pero aquí- y le llevo la mano a su corazón- eres todo- y sin perder tiempo lo beso, ella lo necesitaba, hacia unos minutos cruzo cerca de la cafetería y al mirar de soslayo se encontró a Jane Ranvier al lado de él, mirándolo tan coquetamente ¡esa desgraciada! Aun después de que le dijo que él estaba casado continuo pretendiéndolo; era de la misma calaña de Pares; pero no lo permitiría, no con él.

La vida le daba la oportunidad de vengarse y no la dejaría pasar, no eran celos los que se sentía por Samuel, era suyo, su distracción y sabia que para él, ella significaba muchísimo más, que se embriagaba en ella, en sus ojos se le miraba profundamente enamorado, una venda perfecta que no le dejaba ver más lo que él quería ver.

Sin perder tiempo, Bra desató la corbata de Samuel

-Espere- interrumpió nervioso- alguien podría vernos

-No, todo tiene seguro- y solo esas palabras de confianza bastaron, se dejo desabrochar la camisa mientras a ella le quitaba el saco. Dejándose llevar por ese sentimiento que talvez había vivido dentro de él desde siempre, ella lo era todo, la dueña de su destino, la mujer para la que quería vivir eternamente. La amaba ¿Cómo evitarlo? Sentir su piel en contacto con la suya, sus besos, sus caricias, le hacían entrar en un delirio del que nada mas importaba.

Ella le hizo vivir de nuevo, era un hombre casi muerto, todo lo que tenía, un nuevo trabajo, una familia, existían tan solo para olvidarla y pensó haberlo logrado hasta que la tuvo enfrente de nuevo y miro sus hermosos ojos, se rindió en ese instante.

-Te amo- le dijo tras acomodarse la corbata, robándole un beso. Era increíble como este hombre la idolatraba, que a pesar del tiempo él la siguiera tratando como una deidad, para él ella era el amor de su vida.

-tienes que volver a trabajar- le dijo en un susurro, esforzándose porque sus palabras no hicieran ningún efecto en ella.

Samuel acaricio su rostro delicado, pensando que todo debió de ser diferente, la vida era injusta, ahora le daba la oportunidad de tener a la mujer de su vida cuando ya tenía otra; no podía dejarla, su hija era muy pequeña aun.

-Te veré otra vez- le llamó antes de salir- en la noche a las diez, donde siempre

-Es que no puedo- contesto cabizbajo. Bra sabía la respuesta, abrió la puerta y dejo a Lautrec retirarse, en algún momento le había dicho que pronto su esposa y su hija vendrían a la capital en busca de una casa, talvez este era el día y de ser así no quería enterarse, le enfurecía que una niñita se robara su atención; Samuel solo era suyo y de nadie más, siempre había sido así.

-------------------------------------------------

-Este es el espécimen 46- le dijo Ganong a la mujer- él más útil de todos ellos, aunque su naturaleza es distinta, sin embargo nos esta facilitando muchas cosas

-Si Eva supiera de esto volvería a morir odiaba a ese hombre a muerte- la mujer le dio un detallado vistazo a la foto que estaba en la computadora- la 46, dicen que es problemática

-Tiene su temperamento, lo que se heredera no se roba- era aquel el proyecto más ambicioso que se había emprendido hasta entonces, de fallar, sus planes se retrasarían por cerca de 50 años

-¿Hasta ahora todo bien?- preguntó la mujer con dificultad mientras se levantaba para servirse una copa de coñac

-Ha tenido problemas, con ella; pero nada de que alarmarse, se pueden tolerar aun

-Ella será la última y por lo tanto será la que vea todo lo que pase antes de su fin, se dará cuenta de las cosas, es inteligente; pero hay que seguir engañándola, manteniéndola en una burbuja de cristal en todo lo posible, no puede enterarse de nada- contestó con preocupación

-No lo hará, el escenario esta listo- pero eso no convencía a la mujer, el historial de la número 46 la calificaba como una persona suspicaz capaz de darse cuenta de cosas mínimas que para muchos pasarían desapercibidas, eso no le daba confianza; su única esperanza era el final de la 46.

-¿Cómo van los otros?

-29 ya, no se puede detener

-Eso nos deja con 17, menos ella…16. Esténse pendientes de ella, todo movimiento, toda actitud sospechosa- ordeno con severidad ante un sumiso Ganong quien solo asintia de vez en cuando

-¿y Bra?

-Bra…- la joven sobre la que tenia sus esperanzas de que la organización se levantara para nunca caer- tendré que medir su templaza con ella, si pasa esta prueba, le probare a todos que tengo la razón, ella será la nueva ama del mundo, ama de todo amo.

-solo falta que ella acepte

-Aceptara- esgrimo con seguridad- lo lleva en la sangre, solo ella puede hacerlo.

----------------------------------------------------------

Reacia, Abril, la esposa de Samuel, aceptó vivir en la capital del oeste, dejaba su trabajo, su familia, para ir a un lugar desconocido. En la misma ciudad donde Lautrec le contó que vivía la mujer de la que se enamoro profundamente, las dudas no la dejaban conciliar el sueño.

Hacia tiempo que su esposo no le hacia el amor, siempre estaba distraído, toda su atención era para la pequeña Sharon y a ella solo le dirigía miradas alegres y una que otra caricia; él era distinto, esa maldita ciudad lo hizo cambiar, posiblemente era esa mujer. No entendía como él aun podía seguir amándola, en el fondo sabía la cruda verdad, Samuel le tenía afecto; pero su amor era de otra

----------------------------------------------

La noche era larga, Bra se sumergió en el mundo de los balances y los pocos déficit que arrojaba la empresa, detalles de subfiliales de las regiones, sin duda la empresa había crecido desmesuradamente en manos de su hermano y en las de ella, se habían propuesto hacer que la corporación pasara a la historia y perdura a través de los siglos, nada iba a detenerlos. Perdida entre sus pensamientos globalomaniáticos y de omnipotencia recordó a Samuel, a la rabia a la que sucumbía pensando que en esos momentos estaba al lado de su esposo. Samuel era suyo, la amaba solo a ella, no solo lo decía se lo demostraba al hacer el amor, solo hacía conocía sus verdaderos sentimientos.

Su celular vibró de nuevo, Goten le intentaba hablar por centésima vez, estaba harta de él aun le daba asco pensar en la humillación que le había hecho pasar, no estaba dispuesto a perdonarlo, al menos no hasta que su orgullo se hubiera redimido, era esa la verdadera razón de continuar con Samuel. Ante la insistencia de su marido optó por apagarlo, ya no le importaba más.

Su concentración se perdió por completo, su mente estaba fija en Samuel ¿la estaría engañando¿Estaría en esos momentos con su esposa y…? No, no tenía que pensar en eso, para ella, Samuel Lautrec solo era un juguete nada más

"Desde que empecé mi relación con usted, no he podido dormir con ella…para mi, solo usted existe"

Eso debería reconfortarla; pero no era así, las dudas no dejaban de atormentarla ¿seria verdad¿La engañaría también?

Un sonido la sacó de concentración, un pitido ligero que venia de la computadora, era un nuevo e-mail, le pareció extraño, era la cuenta que manejaba en la empresa y que muy pocos empelados conocían ¿Quién podría ser? Lo abrió sin perder tiempo, no tenía remitente, ni un titulo, tan solo una pregunta

"¿Conoces a los 46?" incrédula lo leyó una y otra vez sin comprender el significado, era como un Deja Vu, era imposible que todo eso comenzara de nuevo.


	6. Celos

**Capitulo 6- Celos**

No creyó prudente investigar la procedencia de aquel e-mail, no era tan tétrico como solían ser las cartas de Eva, no había imágenes adjuntas de asesinatos, ni ningún tipo de informe de oscura procedencia…tan solo una simple pregunta "¿Conoces a los 46?" Era quizás una equivocación, cabía la posibilidad que se tratara de una persona que le mando aquel mensaje por accidente, aunque ella sabía perfectamente que los accidentes no eran obra de la casualidad, que si aquellas líneas llegaron hasta ella era porque así estaba planeado desde un principio.

Quiso contestar, preguntarle a que se refería con los 46, quien era, por qué sabía tanto y que buscaba con infórmale sobre ese grupo de 46. No recibió respuesta ni aun pasada una semana, ni 15 días después, ni transcurrido el mes. Aquella persona había optado por ignorar sus preguntas; por su cuenta, Bra trató de obtener la IP de donde provenía la cuenta de e-mail, mas no obtuvo éxito, pasado mes y medio no tenía resultados con su búsqueda, aquella persona, como si fuera un fantasma no volvió a mostrar alguna señal de su existencia. Bra optó por no indagar más, era mejor, por el momento, observar tranquilamente la situación y esperar a cualquier movimiento en falso. Le molestaba admitirlo; pero mientras no pudiera conseguir la forma de saber la identidad de aquella persona, tendría el control sobre la forma y el momento de hacerle llegar sus mensajes.

Los 46 se convirtieron en una constante de sus pensamientos, a veces pasaba desapercibida, a veces no podía dejar de pensar en ello a tal grado que llegaba a convertirse en una tediosa obsesión de la que se hartaba por completo.

Las muertes de los que algún día pudieron ser parte de la elite aumentaban repentinamente de 29 pasaron a 34 y con ellos aumentaban las sospechas de la detective Dodge, la insistente mujer sospechaba sin ocultarlo que Bra Brief estaba vinculada a todas esas extrañas muertes, a la muerte del 30 regresó a las oficinas de la corporación para hacerle preguntas sobre un tal Emmanuel Ariex, un joven becado que trabajaba como ingeniero automotriz de la empresa y quien murió de insuficiencia cardiaca. Para la muerte de la 32, Dodge la citó en la comisaría, le trató de interrogar por varias horas en presencia de Maroon, su abogada, quién exigió las pruebas de que en verdad Brea fuera sospechosa, ante la falta de las misma, Dodge se vio obligada a dejarla ir, no sin antes advertir que estaría al pendiente de ella, algo que a la saiyajin no le interesó en lo absoluto.

Hacia el 34, la detective no tenía ninguna duda que Bra Brief estaba, de alguna manera, implicada en aquellas increíbles muertes y que estaría al pendiente de cualquier error que llegara a cometer.

Había pasado un mes y medio des la interrogante "¿Conoces a los 46?" y no supo mas del individuo que mando ese e-mail. Mientras tanto su matrimonio iba de mal en peor; aun no sentía que su venganza estuviera del todo satisfecha, en realidad no estaba segura si seguía siendo una venganza o solo era por el placer de estar con Samuel; era algo que no quería saber, no por ahora, lo único que tenía claro era que no deseaba estar al lado de Goten fue por eso que se fue de su casa, se compró un departamento y se mudo ahí, ni siquiera quería estar en un lugar donde había compartido parte de su vida a su lado, fue por eso que se marcho de ahí, un día, muy temprano en la mañana mando a buscar sus cosas y por un simple mensaje de texto del celular le dijo a Goten que no deseaba verlo, que no intentara detener a la gente que se llevaba sus pertenencias y lo más importante que no la buscara, no estaba de humor para lidiar con él porque le daba asco; pero a su marido poco le importo eso, no importaba lo que ella dijera, no se cansaría de intentar revivir su relación a menos que en realidad toda esperanza muriera y eso no pasaba todavía.

Bra no quería descubrir lo que pasaba dentro de ella, no sabía que sentía por Lautrec ni hacía el menor esfuerzo por averiguarlo, tan solo continuaba con su ferviente relación y sus encuentros después del trabajo, únicamente le importaba disfrutar cada minuto mientras él seguía en el engaño de que todo eso era por amor.

Samuel comenzaba a sospechar que todo eso fuera realmente porque ella le correspondía. Se planteaba la posibilidad de que solo fuera una aventura pasajera de la señora Brief, que él solo fuera un juguete del que tarde o temprano se fastidiaría y aunque la duda no lo dejaba tranquilo, no tenía el valor de preguntárselo, al fin y al cabo estaba idiotamente enamorado, no quería perderla, talvez esa era la única condición para estar juntos, para adorarla y quererla a su antojo ¿Valía la pena? Si su esposa se enteraba su familia quedaría destruida y no quería provocarle tanto dolor a su hija, era demasiado pequeña para eso.

Aun al sentir sus caricias, sus besos, que se le entregara por completo, la duda permanecía dentro suyo sin poder llegar a preguntarle que pasaba en realidad, temiendo perderla tras esas palabras, imaginando una vida sin ella, una mujer de la que se hizo adicto y a quien amaba y deseaba con más intensidad con el paso del tiempo.

Era uno de esos días lluviosos, las calles de la ciudad estaban anegadas por completo, a penas y podía pasar a través de ellas sin manchar sus ropas, fue por eso que Samuel resolvió quedarse en la empresa, la tormenta que azotaba la ciudad del oeste no daba tregua alguna. Le avisó a su esposa y a pesar de sus reclamos por sus constantes ausencias en casa, se quedo ahí ¿Cómo era posible que pensara que podía llegar a casa con el clima en esas condiciones? –Es demasiado temprano para comenzar a pelear- se dijo mientras dejaba el celular sobre la mesa de la cafetería. Las peleas ya eran constantes y en ciertos momentos insoportables; pero lo entendía, Abril tenía buenas razones para dudar de él y su fidelidad…se volvía igual que su padre. El viejo teniente Lautrec, para su desgracia, tenía razón, con el tiempo comenzaba a ser igual que él aunque lo aborreciera; pero no podía frenar lo que sentía, aquello que le hacia despertar aun con más animo de vivir, con la seguridad de que lo tenía todo en su vida, que esta era una de las pocas veces en las que era feliz, a pesar de todas las consecuencias que ello implicaba.

Hizo a un lado el plato y aprovecho para estirar los brazos, pensaba también en el informe mensual que debía enviarle al señor Green, no le llevaría más de 30 minutos a una hora cuando mucho, no representaba un gran problema

-Hola- y esa voz le regreso al mundo real, sonrió de inmediato al verla esa chica le hacia sentir feliz repentinamente, su sonrisa casi inocente le hacia reír también, y le parecía increíble que lo buscara tanto, era tan extraño y difícil de describir- hace tanto tiempo que no nos vemos…un mes, si no me equivoco

-Susan Ranvier- en ella haba algo familiar, un ápice de confianza y complicidad que en ese momento no podía explicar- ¿Cómo has estado?

-¿De que te ríes?- le pregunto acercándose a él, sonriendo también, posando su delicada mano en su hombro

-Solo una vez una chica tuvo tanto interés en mí como para acercárseme…después de ella, no hubo nadie más

-¿Quién?- pregunto curiosa

-La que fuera madre de mi primer hijo- ¿Por qué decía tales cosas? ¿Por qué con ella no era tan doloroso recordar tan sombríos momentos, como implicar a su primer hijo?

-Ah vaya…

-… ¿Por qué te acercas tanto a mi?

-veamos…que puede ser…me agradas, tienes la facha de ser un buen sujeto y me gusta ser amiga de buenos sujetos- Lautrec rió abiertamente y así platicaron varias horas, de cosas de las que ni el mismo pensó en decir en una perfecta desconocida; pero ella…ella era distinta, en que forma y porque solo Kami-Sama lo sabía, era como si ella le diera un sentido de que pertenecía a algo ¿pero a que? Pasaban más de las tres y llevaban más de 4 horas metidos en la cafetería tan solo hablando, su amplia charla iba desde la empresa hasta asuntos familiares, del clima hasta la pésima programación que había en la televisión, para Susan era como si alguien quisiera hacer imbécil a la gente, Samuel solo supo asentir; su conversación se fue acercando sin que él se percatase a un terreno peligroso, Susan pedía saber demasiado- es más que obvio que tú le gustas ¿A ti te gusta?

-Ya basta, Susan- le pidió en tono autoritario- déjate de bromas, ella es la vicepresidenta, yo un simple empleado, sin contar que esta casada y yo igual

-Eso no es impedimento, amigo…ustedes se traen algo- pero él se enserio por completo, lo que Susan se proponía a desvelar se hacia molesto, reunía todas sus fuerzas para no palidecer, para no sudar profusamente, para no comenzar a tartamudear

-Es solo tu idea- contesto molesto- ya basta de tus conjeturas, no puedo tener con una mujer de esa clase- mas Ranvier no le creyó, además varias cosas los delataban, como ese beso apasionado que accidentalmente vio por la puerta ligeramente entreabierta de la oficina de Bra cuando se fue a quejar de las instalaciones del laboratorio, como la ocasión en que les vio tomarse de la mano por escasos segundos durante una conferencia sobre el chip; pero se lo confirmaba más la ocasión en la cual tratando de llamar a Bra para pedirle que cambiara a un elemento del equipo porque solo perjudicaba en lugar de ayudar, su llamada se cruzó con la de ambos y escuchó con claridad una cita en determinado hotel a determinada hora- es tiempo de que regrese a mi cueva de esclavitud- mascullo Susan- pero antes de irme te diré algo, lo que yo se de ustedes dos no lo diré nunca…pero vete con cuidado, amigo…piensa en tu esposa y en tu hijita, ese tipo de gente solo usa a los de nuestra clase para su satisfacción, tú lo debes de saber bien, trabajaste con ella ¿ no se te hace raro que de repente surgió en ella el amor por ti? – Y añadió tras ver su seria mirada- solo lo digo porque no quiero que una mujer como esa te lastima… tú…- y se fue sin decir más, Samuel no quería escuchar nada tampoco, Susan Ranvier revivió esa duda que ya tenía enterrada y ahora lo carcomía por dentro, era realmente amado o una distracción momentánea. Su temor a saber si era realmente utilizado comenzaba a desvanecerse, no podía vivir eternamente de una ilusión, no podía cegarse por alguien que talvez solo lo quería; pero no lo amaba, se había arriesgado demasiado por esa mujer, y si en verdad todo lo que habían vivido juntos no significaba nada para ella más que pasarse un buen rato, entonces era mejor olvidarse de ella, aunque eso para él era prácticamente imposible.

-¿Dónde estuviste toda la mañana?- pregunto Bra mientras que firmaba varios documentos y leía otros sin profundizar en ellos. Desde el momento en que entró a su oficina, Samuel se notaba pensativo, como en aquellos primeros días en los cuales comenzaba a trabajar en la corporación y tan solo hablaba lo necesario, mirándola de cuando en cuando con una abrumadora timidez.

-Necesito saber algo de usted- dijo con una seguridad que Bra no le conocía, dejo los documentos a un lado y prestó toda su atención a aquel hombre que por venganza se convirtió en su amante

-¿Qué?- cuestionó expectante

-¿Me ama o tan solo quiere… no se, divertirse conmigo?

-¿De donde sacas esas ideas? Yo no tengo porque estar jugando contigo…

-¿Me ama o no, señora Brief?- pregunto de nuevo hastiado de sus rodeos, esta vez no toleraría que ella evadiera sus dudas- ¿es tan difícil contestar?

-¿A que viene esto? Tú sabes muy bien que no soy de las personas que exponen sus sentimientos

-Por favor, respóndame- insistió ante una cada vez más nerviosa Bra, que ya no sabía que hacer para evadir la respuesta y soslayar ese complicado tema

-…Te quiero Samuel- contesto pensando que de esa manera se libraría de ese predicamento, no lo tenía para hacerla sentir incomoda de tan bochornosa manera, él era para olvidarse de ese tipo de momentos ¿Qué le costaba quedarse en su lugar?

-Me quiere- y se levanto de improvisó, molesto como nunca antes lo había estado, eso no le bastaba, el querer para él no era lo mismo que amar y sabía muy bien que para ella tampoco. Por piedra vez, Bra vio a Lautrec con esa mirada de decepción, se levantó y sin decir nada se dirigió a la puerta. Su corazón dio un vuelco a verlo alejarse, sin saber en que momento, ya estaba detrás de él, abrazándolo, estrechando su rostro contra su ancha espalda, apretándolo contra sí, reteniéndolo para siempre si fuera preciso, lo necesitaba, lo quería, lo…

-Samuel- le llamó sintiendo al hombre más calmado

-¿Qué quiere?- pregunto con un tono cortante y tan hiriente ¿Por qué le dolía tanto?

-¿Qué harás?

-Ir a casa con mi hija y mi esposa, es lo que debo de hacer- murmuro con la voz apenas audible, era inútil retenerlo, esta también era la primera vez que Samuel no quería estar a su lado- déjeme ir-se lo confirmo esa hosca orden, Bra le soltó lentamente, mirando hacia el piso de mármol para no verlo partir, él no miro atrás, continuo caminando intentado que nada le importara.

Eran más de las 11 de la noche, Bra no quería volver a su departamento, a ese lugar llegaría para ser atormentada por la soledad, por el odio y los recuerdos que incrementaban el dolor más y más; aquel departamento se volvería su propio infierno si estaba sola ahí. ¿Qué pasaba con Samuel? Antes, siendo su empelado jamás hubiera cuestionado nada, aun ahora era muy dócil ¿Qué le hizo preguntar tal sandez? No podía dejar de penar en ello, hacia todo lo posible para evitarlo; pero nada funcionaba, Samuel Lautrec no la dejaba en paz, aun pensando en algo totalmente distinto, eso conllevaba a la conexión de una idea tras otra que desembocaba en él, en una rabia desenfrenada al imaginarlo al lado de su esposa, una inseguridad irracional al recordar su sombría voz pidiéndole que le dejara ir. Se suponía que él debía hacerle olvidar toda humillación, no hacerle tener más de la cuenta, era un imbécil, igual que todos los hombres.

Trataba de hacer varios arreglos sobre el presupuesto del próximo año y así olvidarlo todo, refugiándose en números, planeaciones y proyectos.

En el preciso instante en el cual revisaba las finanzas de la Corporación Capsula región Sur, el servicio de e-mail de la empresa le anunció que tenía un nuevo correo electrónico. Aquello era extraño la red se limitaba únicamente para comunicarse entre empleados de la empresa y a esas horas, se suponía, que no había nadie. Lo abrió de inmediato

"Tal parece que no conoce el proyecto de los 46, entonces el organigrama de ELLOS esta en lo correcto, hay más de 15 proyectos que se supone que no conoce." Bra abrió bien los ojos al leer aquel mail ¿Ellos? ¿Qué no conocía 15 proyectos? Entonces el primer mail de si conocía a los 46 no era una pista que alguien quisiera mandarle era una pregunta tal cual. De inmediato Bra se dispuso a contestar, tecleando sigilosamente, esperando que esa persona, quien quiera que fuese le respondiera:

"¿Quién eres? ¿Quiénes son ellos? ¿Por qué te interesas en esos 46?"

Y lo envió, la respuesta no se hizo esperar, en cinco minutos se le anunciaba la llegada de un e-mail

"No sabía que usted estaba aquí todavía. Decirle quien soy no le compete" aquello le molesto, ella tenía derecho a saberlo "usted conoce quienes son ELLOS, yo no, jamás los he visto, hablo de los amos del mundo para que nos entendamos mejor" No podía creerlo, alguien ajeno a ellos sabía de la existencia de los amos del mundo "La razón de mi interés en los 46 es debido a que posiblemente pertenezca a ellos y además podía comprobar si el organigrama que tengo en mi poder esta en lo correcto"

Bra sin perder tiempo respondió de inmediato

"¿De que organigrama hablas?" lo envió, no estaba de humor para discutir la identidad de esa persona, en 5 minutos exactamente llegó la contestación

"Hay un organigrama que muestra muchos nombres de gente supongo importante, aunque hay unos que no conozco, y el líder de todos no pensé que estuviera dentro de esta organización, secta o no se como le llamen, según esto, cada uno de los amos de segundo orden no están enterados de todos los proyectos, aquí sale que usted esta enterada de varios; pero es imposible hacerle saber el proyecto de los 46, usted se comunica con un amo de primer orden quien tampoco sabe todos los proyectos y a su vez él se comunica con el amo de todo amo, de tal forma que él es la única persona que sabe todo lo que pasa"

"¿Cómo lo obtuviste?" "¿Quiénes son los 46?" pregunto ansiosa la joven Brief; pero no hubo respuesta, pasaron más de 30 minutos sin noticias sobre la persona y el organigrama, reabrió de nuevo los e-mails, ninguno daba el remitente, era imposible saber quien era.

Era tanta su preocupación por este hombre que le daba información a medias que olvido por completo a Samuel Lautrec, tan solo hacia conjeturas de esos 46, que eran o quienes eran se volvió obsesivo, no sabía que le ocultaban información, tampoco podía preguntarle a Ganong si en efecto ella desconocía todo proyecto futuro de los amos del mundo y era lo que llamaban un amo de segundo orden, los pondría en alerta y ese sujeto que se comunicaba con ella dejaría de hacerlo. Sin darse cuenta, mientras leía de nuevo los e-mail tratando de encontrar una pista sobre su procedencia, Bra se rindió al sueño.

Para cuando despertó, a las 6 de la mañana, vio su computadora apagada, muy probablemente debido a su programa para ahorrar energía, le encendió nuevamente, y mientras se cargaban todos los programas instalados fue a darse una ducha en el baño de la oficina y para cambiarse de ropa. Mientras se maquillaba, Bra vio un mail nuevo, recibido a las 4 de la mañana:

"Nunca revelo mis secretos" se quedo sentada frente a la pantalla como si de esa manera pudiera saber el origen de tal e-mail.

En el techo del edificio del frente, se levantaba una figura femenina, aun con la laptop abierta en sus manos, le miraba detenidamente todo movimiento que la vicepresidenta hiciera, había sido una noche larga.

Poco a poco comenzó el movimiento en la corporación, la llegada de diversos empleados, su ir y venir entre los pasillos, su murmullo casi imperceptible, las risas entre cubículos y los chismes de oficina que siempre empezaban con un "cuenta la gente". Bra, encerrada dentro de su propio mundo y a salvo de todo aquello en su oficina, ignoraba todo lo que sucedía, los e-mails fueron perdiendo importancia para recaer en un tópico insistente: Samuel Lautrec. Le había pedido a su secretaria que al verlo llegar le avisara inmediatamente que solicitaba su presencia. Se había cambiado ya, tenía tanta energía que no parecía que hubiese pasado gran parte de la noche en vela; esperaba con paciencia la llegada de aquel hombre que tenía que volver al papel que le tocaba.

-Samuel esta aquí, señora Brief- se puso nerviosa, algo que no le sucedía desde hacia mucho tiempo, talvez no desde que era una niña, su corazón se aceleraba más y más, sentía que su sangre comenzaba a hervir.

-Hazlo pasar- dijo rápidamente tras recuperarse de su tonto nerviosismo.

Entró sin mirarla siquiera, con los ojos mirando a un punto en el suelo, con el rostro demacrado producto de haber peleado con su esposa toda la noche cuando ella aseveraba una y otra vez que él le engañaba con esa mujer de la que estuvo enamorado y él se defendía con que esas eran ideas suyas, no eran más que celos fuera de lugar, y así termino durmiendo incómodamente en el sofá, si es que a eso se le podía llamar dormir.

-¿Estas más tranquilo?- preguntó sin dejar de mirar su rostro inexpresivo; pero él nada respondió para su desesperación- Samuel- quedo ahí, de pie, ausente, como si nada de lo que ella dijera o hiciera realmente importaba- eso la sumía en la exasperación- Samuel- y caminó hasta pararse frente a él- ¿Eso quieres escuchar? Si yo te lo he comprobado muchas veces, lo sabes, no necesito decirte nada- sus ojos se encontraron, los de él aun con la combinación de una furia amainada y la decepción. Sin perder tiempo, Bra le besó apasionadamente y Lautrec no tuvo fuerzas para rechazarla, desde el momento en que comenzó a pelear con su esposa le extrañaba, también los besos, las caricias, la sensación de su respiración en su oreja y de saberla suya. Tan solo en ese beso se entregaba a ella, porque realmente la amaba, nunca antes había necesitado tanto de una mujer como en ese momento, ciertamente era ya su adicción, el primer pensamiento al despertar y el último al dormir -¿Eso quieres escuchar?- pregunto Bra con la respiración agitada- te amo- Samuel acaricio su fino rostro con su fuerte mano, la miro por un instante…no podía concebir estar un minuto más sin ella

-Yo la amo, yo…-y todo lo que tenía que decirle fue abruptamente cortado por un beso, con el que sentía que era capaz de renunciar a todo

-Te necesito- su beso apasionado subía de intensidad, Samuel la necesitaba también- tú sabes que te necesito- las manos de la mujer desajustaban su corbata, desabrochaban su camisa lentamente botón por botón

-Bra- le llamó con la respiración entrecortada- ¿Aquí?

-No sería la primera vez- contesto mientras deslizaba su saco hasta hacerlo caer al suelo- contigo me desconozco, hago cosas que no pensé hacer nunca- de su saco siguió su camisa, y comenzaba a desabrochar el cinturón- todo lo que quiero es que estés conmigo…anoche no pude dejar de pensar en ti

-Ni yo en usted- y le saco la blusa, acaricio su sedoso cabello- lo es todo, nada más importa.

Tecleaba en la computadora mientras fumaba un cigarrillo, a pesar de que Billy le había advertido que sería reprendida a Susan no le intereso, estaba ahí desde temprano, fue la primera en llegar y hacia varias horas que estudiaba algo en el monitor de su computadora, talvez las mejoras para el nuevo chip, o la anatomía del cerebro que tanto le interesaba a últimas fechas; pero las conjeturas de su equipo de trabajo estaban equivocadas.

Lo que Susan estudiaba con tanto ahínco era un documento que había obtenido no hacia mucho, hablaba de un proyecto conocido como "S38H" versión II, en el cual se tomó uno de los óvulos de una saiyajin de nombre Eva, se inseminó al mismo tiempo que al de la versión I, el proyecto que dio origen a Samuel Lautrec, y se congelo para ser puesto en un útero sustituto al de la madre original y dando origen al segundo hijo de esa mujer, una niña concebida al mismo tiempo que su hermano y con muchos años de diferencia entre sus nacimientos, su nombre fue Eva al igual que la madre que nunca le conoció y que aquella niña que seguramente era una mujer, nunca conocería.


	7. La noche en que le rompierón el corazón

**Capitulo 7- La noche en que le rompieron el corazón **

No se dio cuenta cuando amaneció, toda la noche se la había pasado frente a su computadora revisando cada paso que su equipo de trabajo había dado. Por dos meses restó importancia al proyecto del chip, dándole toda su atención a ciertos documentos que la intrigaban y que no la dejaban en paz. Era tiempo de un cigarro, se levantó y se estiró, era posible que llevara sentada cerca de 8 horas sin dejar su tarea, al menos había terminado. Harta de ver la misma habitación salió de su laboratorio, caminó por los pasillos que conducían a los amplios y verdes jardines de la corporación; prendió el cigarro aun cuando no debía hacerlo, a las 6 de la mañana nadie había llegado, mucho menos los directivos y los dueños de la monstruosa empresa que ya era la corporación capsula, tan solo estaba el conserje al que convidaba a un cigarrillo si se lo encontraba a cambio de su silencio. Dio la primera bocanada y solo así se sintió recuperada, con solo ese acto la mala noche no había existido siquiera, tal vez, después de un rato iría por un café para rendir en sus actividades sin ningún problema.

Caminaba despacio, no tenía ninguna prisa para ir a ningún lugar en específico, exhalando repetidamente el humo del cigarrillo, llenando de bendiciones a aquel que se le ocurrió que el tabaco se podría fumar, aun si era mortal y causaba tantas enfermedades, continuo caminado, fumando y divagando distrayendo su mente de la extenuante noche que había pasado, pensando por momentos en cosas que no tenían el menor sentido, divisó a lo lejos cerca de la ventana que daba hacia los jardines, a un hombre vestido con un traje negro, de pie mirando por la ventana, sin realmente mirar nada, le dio un vistazo más detallado…ese hombre ¿era él?...sin duda, ese hombre era Samuel Lautrec ¿Qué hacía ahí tan temprano? A cada paso que daba se hacia más evidente su semblante desolado y sus ojos rojos e hinchados, ¿acaso lloró? ¿Qué había pasado para dejarlo en tan miserable estado?

Susan se quedo de pie, a su lado, sin saber que decir, porque no sabía que pasaba, Samuel parecía no estar ahí, si no envuelto en un sufrimiento que no entendía aun, del que no concebía como pudo haber pasado, eso era evidente. Por varios minutos ninguno pudo decir nada, Susan termino su cigarrillo y se quedo a su lado, sin saber que hacer, ni que decir o que pensar, hasta que repentinamente lo supo ¿como pudo tardar tanto en asociarlo?

-¿Es ella?- y él asintió, desvió su mirada al piso, aun lleno de dolor y rabia, incrédulo aun de todo lo que había pasado

-------------------------------

Dos días antes, Bra le habló de una fiesta que la empresa daría en honor al lanzamiento de una aeronave nueva en su tipo, insuperable en cuanto a velocidad y en aerodinámica, uno de los mejores proyectos que habían logrado y que Trunks estaba encabezando; para su sorpresa le pidió que fuera su acompañante. Aquello era nuevo, en esta secreta relación no podían ser vistos juntos por temor a cualquier sospecha; pero al parecer ese detalle ya no le interesaba más a la vicepresidenta de la corporación capsula, entonces a él tampoco, quizá este sería el primer paso a una nueva etapa en su relación, y estaba listo para correr ese riesgo, tanto la amaba que ya casi nada interesaba, a excepción de Sharon, su pequeña, a quien no quería hacer pasar por ningún tipo de sufrimiento.

Desde aquella vez que Bra le aseguró que lo amaba todas sus dudas se desvanecieron, su palabra le bastaba, sus acciones también, cada noche hacían el amor; ella cada vez más lucia tan diferente, tan distinta, se enamoraba más de Bra a cada día, no podía hacer nada para evitarlo, era probable que nunca hubiera conocido el amor como tal antes, solo estando a su lado lo supo y no quería perderlo.

Goten aun buscaba la manera de resolver los problemas con su esposa, llamaba tantas veces al día a su celular que perdía la cuenta, le dejaba mensajes a su secretaría que hasta ella se enteraba de la situación, incluso pensó en sobornar al guardia de la entrada a las torres de la corporación para ver a su esposa. No podía dejar que algo tan estúpido los separara, una debilidad, un error sin sentido, ellos estaban hechos el uno para el otro y no iba perderla, haría todos los sacrificios posibles y lo que fuera necesario para tenerla de nuevo a su lado.

A pesar de que habían pasado 3 meses desde que ella abandonó su hogar, no podía dejar de pensar en ella, seguía esperándola con la ilusión de que en cualquier momento ella cruzaría la puerta dispuesta a resolver su situación, constantemente soñaba que se encontraba a Pares saliendo de su oficina y tan solo la saludaba, nunca le invitaba a comer, nunca dio pie a que sucediera algo más; pero despertaba a la inexorable realidad, al error que cometió. Solo pedía unos minutos para hablar, para volver a intentarlo; pero ella no dejaba que sucediera, se había empeñado a restregarle su engaño, la supuesta humillación que, en realidad el nunca buscó, simplemente se sentía solo, quería sentir que le interesaba a alguien, saberse amado…fue un tonto, demasiado tarde se dio cuenta de ello.

No pasaba un momento en su vida sin que la tuviera presente, recordando todos los momentos felices y hasta aquellas peleas que terminaban en la cama, como si lo hicieran a propósito para ese desenlace, en su mente aun circulaban los recuerdos de cuando comenzaban su relación a escondidas, sin ninguna aparente unión más allá del placer físico y cuando al fin se dieron cuenta ella se rehusaba tanto, y cuando por fin aceptó casarse con él, Bra tenía algo distinto, una parte de su futura esposa cambió; pero nunca quiso averiguar que sucedió, tal vez fue ese su error desde el principio, pretender que todo permanecía igual. Aquel día resolvió a buscarla, tenía que verla y hablar con ella a como diera lugar. No podía permitir que la mujer de su vida se fuera sin que él luchara por ella, se había enfrentado a enemigos peores, esto era más que capaz de enfrentarlo.

Esa tarde la esperó en el área de desencapsulación, disminuyó su ki a tal grado que era casi imposible detectarlo, ella estaba arriba seguramente en su oficina, pronto sería su hora de ir a almorzar, Goten sabía que ella nunca comía en la empresa junto a los empleados, iba a un restaurante lejos de ahí donde casi siempre se reunía con una amiga o comía sola, esta era su oportunidad perfecta.

Permaneció cerca de dos horas dentro de su auto, esperando a que su ki comenzara a aproximarse y repentinamente, su ki comenzó a acercarse; pero no estaba solo…no, venía acompañado de otro, por mucho, inferior, uno que le era desconocido, que no sabía a quien pertenecía; pero muchas veces lo había sentido junto a ella, pero no tenía el valor de ver a su mujer en brazos de otro.

Sigilosamente se bajo del auto, con cuidado cerró la puerta, quería ver quien ese que era parte del sutil juego de Bra; se escondió detrás de una de las columnas grises de concreto, el ki de Bra comenzaba a alejarse ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Acaso lo habían descubierto? Goten salió de su escondite, ella regresaba a su oficina, pero el otro ki se acercaba cada vez más. Goten caminó para encontrarse con el dueño de aquella miserable presencia, a la entrada del área se asomó un hombre alto, barbado y de cabello negro, aquel le miro de soslayo, era evidente su nerviosismo, ese ki comenzaba a identificarlo bien, seguramente este era el infeliz con que lo engañaba…sin duda era él

-Oye…tú- le llamó con desdén, Lautrec se detuvo en seco al escuchar la voz del esposo de Bra, sabía perfectamente quien era él y que, posiblemente, estuviera enterado de la relación que sostenía con su mujer- se que tú llevas una aventura con mi esposa, si no te he rotó la cara es por ella- Lautrec permaneció callado, sin querer defenderse porque no se sentía con el derecho a hacerlo- solo quiero que sepas que solo eres eso, una aventura para ella y nada más, tú no eres nadie, mujeres como Bra Brief se quedan con hombres como yo.

-Ella será quien decida- contestó con una voz fría. Goten esbozo una sonrisa victoriosa, era más que evidente que Bra decidiera por él, este hombre solo era una aventura pasajera, algo intransigente en su vida que hasta cierto punto lo entendía pero no podía tolerarlo.

-Su decisión de antemano sabes que soy yo, tú no vales nada

-Si esta conmigo es porque no eres lo suficientemente hombre para esa mujer- Goten rió a carcajadas

-¿Tú hablas de hombría? No me hagas reír más…y te lo advirtió de una buena vez…aléjate de mi mujer

-No, ya jamás me alejare de ella…a menos que me lo pida

-Claro que lo hará, idiota, solo eres su diversión de un rato, si aspiras a ser algo más que eso, sueñas- ganas no le faltaban a ninguno para destruirse a golpe limpio; pero se contuvieron, ninguno sintió que ese fuera el momento ni el lugar apropiado, ya llegaría el día en que pudieran resolver sus diferencias de la manera en que tanto deseaban hacerlo. Goten se dio la media vuelta y se marchó, ver a Samuel hizo renacer en él una furia dormida por la venganza de Bra, la cual ya estaba seguro que iba en serio, de verla las cosas acabarían peor aun, era mejor tranquilizarse, después la vería más sereno.

Bra se percató de la presencia de Goten, fue por eso que decidió bajar al lado de Lautrec, pero al final no pudo soportar la idea de que él la viera con otro hombre, aun no entendía porque, trataba de pensar que le impidió mostrarse al lado de otro hombre y matarlo de celos, hacerlo sentir lo que ella vivía ¿Qué tenía de malo? No supo en que momento sucumbió su valor; pero no solo era eso, no quería que Lautrec supiera que su relación era lo mismo que su venganza, no podría enfrentarlo, no quería lastimarlo, aunque sabía que ese hombre no debía de importarle en lo más mínimo; pero sin darse cuenta, Samuel comenzaba a posesionarse de ella, no hacia poco tiempo que se sorprendió a si misma pensando solo en él sin relacionarlo a su venganza, contando los minutos para estar a su lado, odiando el tener que compartirlo con su esposa y su hija ¿Acaso comenzaba a sentir algo por Samuel? ¿Algo más allá del placer de la venganza?

Hizo a un lado los pendientes y el informe número 15 del proyecto del chip a cargo de Susan J. Ranvier; por primera vez se concentraba en la relación entre ella y Samuel, de cómo iba terminar, si aun seguía siendo una venganza o no, analizaba la posibilidad de cuando aquella vez en que tuvo que decirle "te amo" para calmar su ansiedad no fuera una actuación, si no que en realidad…lo estuviera sintiendo. Sin duda le encantaba ese sentimiento de aventura que vivía a su lado, la adrenalina de que podían ser descubiertos, el juego que llevaban de fingir que entre ellos no existía nada más que una relación laboral, de saber que se pertenecían a pesar de cada quien tenía un supuesto dueño, de amarse sin saber si podrían hacerlo de nuevo, lo necesitaba, era como si él le hubiera dado la emoción en su vida que creyó perdida. Bra sabía perfectamente lo que Samuel sentía, que para él ella valía todo riesgo que tuviera que correr porque la amaba, que lo hacia sentir vivo, que era la mujer que nunca pensó tener, por la que estaba dispuesto a perder a su familia, que eternamente estaría agradecido a Kami-sama por haberla conocido, ella era indiscutiblemente quien mandaba en su corazón.

Temía que sin darse cuenta ya se hubiera enamorado de Lautrec, más aun le atemorizaba no tener las fuerzas para combatir aquel sentimiento; finalmente decidió no pensar mas en ello, eso era lo mejor, por el momento no tenía caso buscar una solución, tan solo se conformaba con estar al lado de Lautrec y vengarse de su marido.

Pasaban las 7 de la noche, ya debía ir a casa a arreglarse si quería llegar a tiempo a la presentación de esa nave de la cual sabía muy poco en realidad. Estaba sentando, tecleando un mail a quien fuera el dueño absoluto de la CME, la empresa para quien trabajaba, cuando, Ranvier entró a su oficina sin anunciarse, sin importarle el enfado evidente de Lautrec por entrar sin pedir permiso, se sentó frente a él y se cruzó de brazos

-Sabes que no debes de entrar así- le reprendió

-¿Qué has pensando de lo que te dije?- Samuel le miro fijamente, ella le veía sin perder detalle de su reacción

-Es increíble, me parece increíble- contestó con una risa nerviosa- todavía me parece una broma lo que me dijiste

-Es normal, supongo…y dime ¿iras a la presentación de esa nave?

-Si ¿Por qué preguntas?- Ranvier hizo un gesto de desagrado, ya muchas veces le había advertido que esa mujer no quería nada serio con él más que para diversión, porque así era la gente de "elite" solo usaban a los que ellos consideraban inferiores para luego los desechaban tras fastidiarse de ellos, como simples objetos, eso era algo que el obstinado Lautrec no quería ver

-Deberías de quedarte con tu esposa y tu hija en lugar de irte con ella, no lo vale

-Cuando requiera tus consejos matrimoniales, Ranvier, te los pediré

-Es sentido común, primero esta la familia, sobretodo con una niña tan pequeña, te pierdes momentos valiosos por estar con una mujer como esa que solo esta jugando contigo

-Es suficiente- le calló alzando la voz, molesta, Ranvier se levantó, con su hosca mirada que dejaba ver un descontento que a Samuel no le importó, camino hasta la salida de la oficina dejando retumbar sus pasos, evidenciando su enojo.

-es tu vida- le dijo antes de salir- destrúyela de la forma que te parezca mejor- y salió maldiciendo a Bra Brief y la hora en que se cruzó en el camino de Samuel.

Fue la misma señora Brief quien paso a buscarlo a su casa en una lujosa limosina, basto con un mensaje en el celular para que él saliera sin decir más que volvería tarde y no se le esperara, dejando a la mujer a quien juro ante un altar amar y proteger hasta la muerte sumida en la desesperación.

Bra se impresionó al verlo, con su traje negro de gala se veía más atractivo que nunca antes

-Buenas noches, señora Brief- incluso su voz sonaba más seductora ¿o acaso todo era idea de ella? No pudo resistirse a darle un apasionado beso que dejo a ambos sin aliento

-Te ves muy bien- y acaricio su rostro con ternura

-Usted también- dijo admirando su elegante vestido negro de tirantes. La besó nuevamente, dejándose llevar por ese deseo infrenable de tocar sus labios con los suyos, de sentir su respiración agitada, mientras ella le robaba el aliento, lo necesitaba tanto.

Llegaron a un lujoso salón donde se llevaría a cabo la presentación de la nave, Bra vio a su hermano a lo lejos, él discretamente le señalo a John Rivers, un hombre gordo, que apenas respiraba sin dificultad posible inversionista para su nuevo proyecto.

Bra presentó a Lautrec como el enviado de una nueva subfilial quien le acompañaba para observar lo viable que sería que la empresa a la cual representaba formar parte del nuevo proyecto de la corporación, una excusa completamente creíble a la cual nadie se molesto en objetar. Sentado a la mesa, al lado de posibles inversionistas y los ingenieros participes de la génesis de la revolucionara nave de la corporación, veía con la devoción de un hombre perdidamente enamorado, imaginando un futuro imposible a su lado. Bajo la mesa ella tomó su mano por escasos segundos, ni siquiera pudo mirarla, de hacerlo todo aquel teatro se vendría abajo, se descubriría la naturaleza de su relación y aun no estaba dispuesto a eso, fijó su mirada en los músicos sobre el escenario que orquestaban una canción romántica, apretó su mano con gentileza y de inmediato la soltó.

Mientras nadie les miraba, Bra le propuso irse temprano a su departamento, la gente podía hacer las conjeturas que quisiera, ya no le interesaba que conocieran quien era aquel amante con quien engañaba a Son.

Justo cuando estaban a punto de dejar el edificio, su hermano mayor la detuvo, Samuel no entendió muy bien que le dijo, solo que tenían que hablar con algún sujeto.

-Tengo que ir- murmuro furiosa, su hermano solía ser tan oportuno- se me antoja un whisky doble ¿si me lo traes? Mientras regreso de hablar con Trunks

-Por supuesto- contestó Samuel tratando de guardar la compostura, frenando las ganas de gritarles a todos que Bra Brief era suya, que la amaba y era capaz de todo por ella; pero no podía hacerlo, le aterraba pensar en su hija sufriera por su causa.

Trunks hizo que Bra le siguiera, en una mesa del ya casi vacio salón les esperaba un hombre obeso de traje oscuro, era probablemente un inversionista, aquello iría para largo, comenzaba a tentarle la idea de pedir el whisky de Bra y un vodka para él mientras le esperaba. Se sentó a la barra del bar, pidió un vodka en las rocas, asentó los brazos sobre la barra y se quedó abstraído mirando el vaso con el blanco vodka, como si a través de él pudiera ver una solución, la manera de evitar que todo terminara en un doloroso desastre.

Se percató de que a su lado conversaban 2 hombres, casi de su edad, ambos pertenecientes a la alta sociedad de ciudad del oeste, el volumen de su voz era alto, producto de las muchas copas de ron que habían bebido desde horas atrás.

-Mira…es Bra, que lastima, pudo ser mi esposa

-¿si?- tan solo al oír el nombre de la mujer que lo volvía loco hizo que les diera un vistazo, le dio un trago a su vaso y fingió estar perdido en sus pensamientos mientras los escuchaba atentamente

-Si, fui su novio cuando estábamos adolescentes; pero me dejo y no le di importancia, no lo vi como algo trascendental

-Le hubiera ido mejor contigo Matus, su esposo la engañaba con una cualquiera- Lautrec bebió otro trago

-¿En verdad?

-Si…pero no solo eso, dicen la gente que trabaja con ella que se esta vengando de él

-¿Con quién?

-…No se, esta muy bien escondido; pero ella ya se fue de su casa y dicen que han visto a un tipo salir de su nuevo departamento, tú sabes le paga a su marido con la misma moneda, si él la engaño entonces ella lo engaña

-Me intriga… ¿Quién es ese tipo?

-Seguramente que nadie, un idiota que se encontró en su empresa o tal vez el mismo se ofreció para eso…no lo culpo, si ella me pidiera que la ayudara a vengarse lo haría con mucho gusto

-Si…-dijo el otro mientras trataba de sacar su tarjeta de crédito de su billetera sin perder el equilibrio- yo lo haría también sin dudarlo.

-¿Se siente bien señor?- todo él estaba devastado-si- esa mujer…esa mujer solo lo utilizó para vengarse de Goten, lo había humillado como más le convino, no le importó destruir su vida y a su familia, no le interesó el daño que pudo causar. Cayó como un idiota en su trampa, se dejo llevar por el resucitado amor en ella. Se reprocho no haberse dado cuenta desde el principio, cuando ella le besó en su automóvil que solo era un juego y nada más, la aborrecía con toda la fuerza de su alma ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta? ¿Cómo pudo ser tan imbécil? Ella nunca le quiso, jamás pensó en algo serio con él ¿Cómo se le ocurrió que todo eso había cambiado después de unos años? Y él mismo se cegó ante ella, no quiso ver lo que era más que evidente, ella se aprovechó de ese viejo amor que él tenía por ella, un amor que no valía mas que su desquite para su marido. Llenó de rabia no pudo evitar romper el vaso de vodka, llorando con el coraje acumulado en el pecho, con la vergüenza inundando su ser, él mismo se detestaba con todas sus fuerzas, por lo ciego, por lo incauto y por seguir amándola sobre cualquier otra cosa.

Todo lo que vivió a su lado era una mentira, él solo era un objeto que se cansaría de usar cuando se reconciliara con su esposo, después de todo, Goten tenía razón. Aquella situación era su culpa, de haber roto con ese amor que lo unía a Bra nada de eso hubiere pasado, eran como unas pesadas cadenas de las que alguna vez pensó haberse liberado, se hizo adicto a ella por gusto propio, lo descuido todo por ella, porque no podía dejar de pensar en sus besos, en sus caricias y saber que ya le pertenecía; pero ya nada de eso importaba, todo era una estúpida farsa; quizá siempre lo supo; pero se negaba a hacerle frente a esta sombría amargura que sentía…era hora de despertar del sueño que, en parte, él mismo creó.

-Samuel- su voz le cimbró en lo más profundo de su corazón- vamos ya- se sentó a su lado y le vio asolado, con los ojos llorosos y la mirada encolerizada, no entendía que pasaba- Samuel ¿Qué tienes?- y con esa mirada fría la vio, entre las huellas de lagrimas y la evidente pena sonrió como si nada, Bra, ansiosa sin saber que sucedía con su amante le llamó de nuevo; él, despacio, se acercó a su oído, en ese instante le llegó el presentimiento de que todo se acabaría

-¿Creíste que no me iba a enterar?- ya ni siquiera le hablaba de usted, le hablaba como a cualquier persona, Bra entre abrió la boca buscando decir algo en su defensa; pero no supo que decir, ni que hacer-Esta noche me rompiste el corazón y no quiero saber nada más de ti…me arrepiento de todo lo que pasó entre nosotros y si fuera por mi en la vida te volvería a ver- se levantó, dejo un billete y le vio directo a los ojos con su mirada montada en cólera, ella derramaba sus lagrimas en silencio, las que él pensó que estaban de más, era tan falsas como el amor que pensó que existía entre ellos-Lo que me hiciste…lo que te hiciste ninguno se lo merecía- Bra no pudo decir nada, aun cuando lo intentó tantas veces, no tenía voz, quería detenerlo, decirle que estaba confundida, lo amaba tanto como a Goten, que si, todo empezó como un plan para hacer sufrir a su marido de la misma forma que ella sufrió; pero ahora todo había cambiado, que no había un segundo en el que no pensara en él, que se convirtió en una constante en su vida y que ya no solo lo quería que lo amaba, que ella no se arrepentía de nada; mas no pudo decirlo, no pudo detenerlo; le vio dar la media vuelta y marcharse ¿Cuándo dejo de ser un juego? ¿Cuándo perdió el control? Se quedo sola con su dolor, sentada mirándolo irse, paso a paso lejos de ella.

---------------------------

-¿Es verdad lo que me dijiste?- preguntó con su apenas audible voz, sosteniéndose sobre la pared, con la corbata desatada porque sentía que lo ahogaba conjuntamente con esa rabia que tenía trabada en la garganta- dime Ranvier si es verdad, porque necesito que sea cierto…- ella lo abrazó tan fuerte como pudo, mientras sus lagrimas caían en su hombro

-Es cierto…


	8. Invasor

**Capitulo 8- Invasor**

-Dicen que amar te duele- dijo ella mientras tecleaba con celeridad, tratando de adelantar todo lo posible su trabajo sobre el chip

-…Si, duele mucho…amar duele mucho. Es irónico, se supone que debería ser todo lo contrario; pero no es así- contestó Lautrec mientras jugaba con uno de los peones del tablero de ajedrez de Ranvier- ¿Te gusta el ajedrez?

-En los ratos libres… ¿Qué sabes de ella?

-Nada- contestó apesadumbrado- la he evitado desde hace días, no quiero saber nada de ella, no después de lo que paso

-…Te lo advertí

-¿Estas felices de decírmelo?

-Si, porque yo tenía la razón, al final ella jugó contigo

Solo pensaba en él, recordando sus duras palabras "me arrepiento de todo lo que pasó entre nosotros" una y otra vez, sin importarle que cada vez le hería más, después de todo ella fue quien se causó esas heridas, no se dio cuenta cuando comenzó a quererlo cada día más, olvidó que un día él se podría enterar de todo, olvidó que debía importarle muy poco los sentimientos de un pobre empleado como lo era él. Después de todo ella era parte de los amos del mundo, pequeñeces como esa no tenía porque afectarle…pero le afectaban, necesitaba verlo de nuevo, hablar con él, explicarle, sin importar nada, que ella ya no solo lo quería que comenzaba a amarlo…no podía dejarlo ir. Nunca antes se sintió también al lado de un hombre, solo era comparable con Goten; pero sin embargo todo era distinto, no podía explicarlo ni entenderlo del todo, solo sabía que lo quería de nuevo a su lado. Era capaz de decirle cosas que nunca diría ¿y matar a su orgullo? Anhelaba yacer a su lado y ver colarse por las ventanas los primeros rayos del sol, ver esa sonrisa de felicidad y sus ojos llenos de amor hacia ella.

Ese día tenía una reunión con Ganong, para llevarle los primeros informes del DNA de su nueva elite y la razón de porque estaban muriendo. Al menos le serviría para distraerse, lo necesitaba tanto.

----------------------

Se hablaron para una reunión casual en la oficina de Diana Lans con Ganong y Luí Hawk, los principales conectores en la intricada sociedad que eran los amos del mundo y el ingeniero en sistemas quien protegía la valiosa información sobre el futuro de la humanidad. Lucían preocupados, la situación no era para menos, no tenía ni 2 horas en que Lui Hawk, quien dirigía las medidas de seguridad entre la comunicaciones de los dueños y señores de la humanidad, se percató de una situación que nunca espero encontrarse en su vida…alguien hackeo las claves de las computadoras y logró entrar a las bases de datos que guardaban todos los proyectos que tenían en curso o comenzarían en un futuro próximo, una persona lo suficientemente lista para no dejar rastro, quien con maestría cortó todos los firewalls y las trampas que tenían, alguien que borró su IP, pero que había dejado evidencias de su estadía, presumiblemente lo hizo a propósito puesto que, de haberlo querido, nunca se hubieran percatado de que entró a su sistema sin ningún problema.

-Es un hecho inédito- dijo Ganong son seriedad- tenemos la más alta tecnología que nadie más tiene, llevamos un adelanto de una década comparados con los sistemas de protección del gobierno y aun así…alguien entró y robó información que ni siquiera saben gran parte de los amos del mundo…¿Cómo respondes a eso, Hawk?

-No puedo responder, cualquier excusa que diera sería inútil; lo único que puedo alegar es que los sistemas estaban en perfecto funcionamiento y quien entró, quien quiera que fuese, es demasiado listo, burló barreras y sistemas considerados impenetrables…hasta ahora

-…No importa como lo hizo- interrumpió Lans y agregó con serenidad- por ahora, lo que me interesa es la información que sustrajo ¿Qué tanto sabe? ¿Buscó información especifica o se fue a buscar algo determinado?- apresuradamente, Hawk, tomó del bolsillo de su saco una palm plateada que cabía perfectamente en su mano, con celeridad abrió el archivo donde se encontraba el listado de los archivos que el invasor había tomado.

-Tiene la lista de todos los integrantes de los amos del mundo, tiene el organigrama de la organización y por ello sabe quien es el líder- Ganong aclaró su garganta, un viejo tic que tenía cuando se ponía nervioso- Tiene varios proyectos en sus manos, unos pasados de hace casi 40 años y también…

-¿También que?- preguntó Lans sin ocultar su exasperación

-También tiene el proyecto de los 46- una tos nerviosa invadió a Ganong; información de tal magnitud ahora estaba en manos de un vulgar ladrón cibernético, un ser humano común y corriente. Lans tan solo se reclinó sobre su asiento y se quedo pensando, no le era difícil saber la identidad de ese Hacker que burló todos los sistemas con suma facilidad

-Ganong- le llamó con severidad- calma tu tos, no me dejes pensar- era esperado de alguien con tan buen diseño en sus genes, su herencia era de la misma elite- Ganong- le llamó de nuevo, aquel le miro sumiso en espera de lo que fuera a decirle- esto es obra del 46, es la única persona que tiene tanto interés, con los medios, el conocimiento y el tiempo necesario como para hacerlo

-… ¿Acaso esta pensando…?- ella asintió

-¿Quién más que el proyecto 46?...le subestime, al menos en sus manos estará a salvo toda la información, no lo sacara a la luz, sabe que nadie podría creerlo ni tampoco querrá que sepan su verdadera procedencia; lo que me preocupa es que le haga llegar la información a Bra…ella menos que nadie tiene que saber que son los 46- Hawk tan solo era testigo de la platica, sin entender del todo lo que se decía; tan poco quería hacerlo, no había necesidad de ello

-Pero Lans…Bra ha descubierto parte de un plan por su cuenta… ¿o es que ya has olvidado lo de Eva? Es muy suspicaz…y ahora que ordenaste que todas las muestras de los jóvenes muertos sean analizadas en los laboratorios de la corporación capsula…se dará cuenta de lo que pasa sin que nadie le hable al respecto

-…Ganong…ay Ganong…a veces me sorprende tu falta de visión… ¿Qué no ves que es lo que precisamente quiero? Que ella se de cuenta por si misma de lo que pasa…es parte de evaluar a Bra Brief y su futura importancia. Lo que sucedió en aquella ocasión en parte fue controlado por Eva, ella la guiaba en lo que quería que encontrara y gracias a eso y en parte de su perspicacia logró dar con los caballeros de la luz y los amos del mundo…se dice que ella puede llegar a revolucionarnos, lo sabes bien- y él asintió- pero hay que ponerla aprueba, por eso uso a los 46 y si le dicen en que consiste, todo se perderá…además aun no debe de saber de que se trata ese proyecto, arruinaría los planes con ella…Hawk

-Si, señora Lans

-¿Hace cuanto tiempo que ha estado entrando y saliendo de nuestro sistema?

-Dejo pistas hasta hoy en la mañana; pero con esa facilidad no duraría que ha burlado el sistema desde hace mucho tiempo. Ese invasor quiso que supiéramos que hizo lo que quiso, dudo que vuelva a entrar

-Ya tiene lo que quiere, no tiene más razones para volver; de cualquier forma refuerza el sistema, cambia y borra todo si es preciso, prepara lo necesario para rastrearle por si entra de nuevo

-Con todo respeto, señora Lans- dijo el ingeniero- No creó que regrese

-Yo tampoco; pero no pienso tolerar un error más, lo sucedido es enteramente tu responsabilidad, se te encomendó una tarea valiosa y de suma importancia y fallaste. Si estas aquí es porque cuentas con el perfil necesario para esta tarea; solo voy a advertirte que si vuelve a ocurrir no amerita un simple despido, ya sabes demasiado ¿entiendes lo que eso significaba?

-…Si- dijo sumido en la decepción, las palabras de Lans le afectaron más de lo que hubiera querido, era un fracasado que defraudo a la elite más grande de la humanidad- señora Lans, estaba pensando que lo mejor sería mantener vigilada las 24 horas la computadora de Bra Brief, por si esa persona trata de entablar contacto con ella

-Me parece bien; pero no dudo que ya entabló comunicación con ella…

-Bra no me ha dicho nada; seguramente me lo esta ocultado… así que ya comienza el juego con el arma de dos filos

-…Ganong, quiero que busques a Templado y lo pongas sobre aviso. Si Bra sospecha algo recurrirá a ella.

-Templado…fue quien ayudo a dar vida a los 46 ¿no es así?

-Si; una de los importantes del proyecto.

------------------------

El juego daba inició, Ganong debía fingir que no sabía nada sobre ese ladronzuelo y que, probablemente, había hablado con Bra. Las ordenes explicitas de Lans fueron que no preguntara a menos que ella le dijera algo relativo al tema. Mientras tanto se veía obligado a simular una completa ignorancia

-…Mi patóloga hace demasiadas preguntas, comienza a cansarme- dijo Brief desganada, el viejo le notó cansada y con los ojos hinchados, probablemente se debía a la ruptura tan inesperada con Lautrec; pero tan poco era pertinente mencionarlo en esos momentos

-Se que puedes manejar ese asunto sin mayor dificultad; dime hija, ¿halló algo relevante?

-Si- contesto indiferente, porque en ese momento nada importaba más que su propio dolor- es bastante interesante- y extendió sus manos para darle un USB negro- ahí esta toda la información que necesitas- Ganong le dio un vistazo y la guardo en uno de los cajones de su escritorio

-Ahora no puedo verlo; lo hare en cuanto pueda; pero te agradecería que me dieras un resumen- reacia a continuar hablando y más aun, continuar en esa oficina, Bra se levantó súbitamente del asiento y dio la media vuelta- ¡espera! Dime, por favor que descubrió Flint…necesito decir algo a los superiores- le dirigió una mirada fiera, Ganong la miraba pasivamente en espera de su respuesta

-Descubrió que en todas las muestras hay una secuencia en los cromosomas 16 y 21, no sabe que codifican, aún lo sigue investigando. También hayo secuencias sobre expresadas en determinados genes

-¿Qué quiere decir eso?- preguntó extrañado

-…esas secuencias son enfermedades a las que estaban genéticamente predispuestos, la presión alta, la diabetes, etcétera- dijo con fastidio- el que estén sobre expresadas hace que se manifieste la enfermedad mucho más rápido de lo que debería y los termine matando… ¿ya me puedo ir?

-…Cuando te sientas mejor, ven para que discutamos esto con más tranquilidad- dudaba que volviera a sentirse tranquila alguna vez en su vida. En ningún momento podía dejar de pensar en los últimos sucesos, en el engaño de Goten, en su decisión de usar a Samuel para vengarse y de lo mucho que le dolió su reacción al enterarse que fue simplemente usado; aun cuando de improviso pensaba en algo totalmente distinto, ella misma se imponía regresar a esos tormentosos pensamientos. Lo amaba y lo necesitaba, nunca se espero que al romperle el corazón él rompería el suyo mientras contemplaba su partida tras sus hirientes palabras.

Había pasado más de una semana y todas las ocasiones en las que intento hablar con él fueron en vano, nunca estaba en su oficina o simplemente ni siquiera se presentaba a la corporación alegando una enfermedad que nunca especificaba del todo.

Era un viernes en la noche, casi todos en la corporación se habían ido, y en ausencia de su hermano, quien se encontraba en un viaje de negocios, ella se quedo hasta altas horas de la noche haciéndose cargo de los pendientes, de cualquier manera no tenía razones para irse temprano. Iría a un solitario departamento para pensar en todos esos recuerdos y culpas que le sofocaban…no, lo mejor era quedarse ahí trabajando, no se olvidaba de sus problemas; pero esa torre de documentos sin revisar los sosegaba. Repentinamente sintió un ki conocido, era él…Samuel.

Su presencia era débil, apenas y la podía sentir, se movía con lentitud hacia su oficina. Tenía que verlo, hablar con él, aclarar las cosas, decirle todo lo que su orgullo le impidió decirle aquella vez en la fiesta.

-Samuel- le dio alcance en un pasillo a unos pasos de su oficina- quiero hablar contigo- él lucia desaliñado, ojeroso y con los ojos rojos, producto de varias noches en vela reprochándose su estupidez.

-No tenemos nada de que hablar- contestó con frialdad, Bra no pudo evitar la desesperación y la enorme tentación de correr a sus brazos, decirle cuanto necesitaba de su ser-todo lo que tenía que decirte ya te lo dije ese día- ella se acercó con lentitud, Samuel tan solo desvió la vista hacia el suelo, ni siquiera quería verla

-Todo paso demasiado rápido, yo…te quiero…yo me enamore de ti- esperaba una reacción tan distinta a esa seriedad y a esa mirada llena de rencor

-Tenemos una visión distinta del amor…pero ya no soy quien para darte una definición exacta- ella se acercó aun más acarició su barba, trató de besarlo; pero él la evitó…como dolía ese rechazo, todo su ser se derrumbaba, ella misma acabó con ese amor casi religioso que Lautrec le profesaba, alguien a quien nunca dio importancia- ¿me amas?- ella asintió esforzándose para evitar dejar caer sus lagrimas- ¿Ya no amas a Goten?- y no supo que responder ni que pensar, todo se hacía mas confuso a cada momento- eso pensé…déjame ir Bra, es más que obvio que solo soy un capricho para ti, me perdiste y ahora me quieres recuperar- de nuevo se condenó así misma por todo ese dolor ¿Por qué tenía que pasar por ello?

-Aun te amo- dijo ella con una voz casi inaudible, con su dolor a flor de piel

-Me lastimaste- dijo evitando llorar frente a ella, no permitiría que la mujer que jugó con sus sentimientos tuviera la satisfacción de verlo sufrir-no tengo porque volver a creerte…me destruiste en el proceso de vengarte de tu marido

-No quería lastimarte…solo…

-…ya basta, ya basta- no pudo seguir escuchándola, la dejo de nuevo, a pesar de que no quería hacerlo, que una parte suya le rogaba que volviera con ella y le creyera; pero no pasaría por lo mismo de nuevo, solo era cuestión de olvidar y seguir adelante.


	9. Clúster

**Capitulo 9 Clúster**

-Esa es la situación señorita Templado, así que agradeceremos su cooperación- Templado, una mujer de casi 70 años, la mirada gris y casi vacía, se levantó del sofá de la sala dejando a un lado la taza de té

-Usted no sabe…cuanto me arrepiento- dijo tras dar un suspiro en el que hubiese deseado que se fuera la vida- en aquel tiempo, su gente me convenció de que las cosas deberían ser así, que una elite tenía que gobernar al mundo para su propio beneficio, para asegurar su evolución.

-Si y es así como debe de ser, la elite gobernara al mundo y lo dirigirá hacia una nueva utopía

-…Se guiara por fines egoístas, no son diferentes a otros regímenes dictatoriales, la única diferencia es que controlaran a todas las clases, no solo físicamente si no también en su espíritu…yo, con estas manos y con mi mente ayude a que esto se haga realidad, ayude a destruir al espíritu humano

-No, lo ayudó a perfeccionarse- esbozo una sonrisa melancólica, se giro súbitamente hacia el fanático muchacho

-Clúster no es evolución, ni perfección, es la expresión de lo que unos cuantos son capaces de hacer por conservar el poder. Si vienen a mí a preguntarme sobre los 46 y sobre el origen del 46, yo no dudare ni un segundo en decirles toda la verdad- el joven no dijo nada, en el tono de su voz se escuchaba con claridad lo convencida que esta mujer estaba de sus palabras- no negare lo que se

-Usted sabe lo que implica eso- dijo el joven mientras se levantaba- solo espero que reconsidere

-No- le respondió aun sabiendo que firmaba su sentencia de muerte. Aquel joven, un nuevo y ciego adepto de los amos del mundo, se había marchado, con esa actitud sería y sus ojos de desaprobación, supo que moriría pronto; pero no lo haría antes de que la verdad se supiera.

----------

Se habían reunido de emergencia, los 7 amos de los amos no habían estado tranquilos desde la noticia de que alguien entró a su base de datos sin dejar rastro de alguno, más aun, tenía información que hablaba de proyectos que ni siquiera se llevaban a cabo y que podría hacer llegar a manos peligrosas, la gente común nunca creería en tal verdad, por el contrario se reiría de ella puesto que les parecería increíble que algo de tal magnitud se llevara a cabo en frente de sus ojos sin percatarse de ello; pero corrían el riesgo de que esos proyectos llegaran a manos de otros integrantes de su organización que no estaban enterados de tales planes y posiblemente creando un gran cisma dentro de su, hasta entonces, eficaz sistema.

-Se han tomado todos las precauciones, hemos bloqueado las entradas, el sistema es impenetrable en estos momentos- dijo Lans mientras todos miraban una presentación proyectada hacia una de las paredes que explicaba cronológicamente los hechos; detrás de la mesa de juntas se encontraban los otros 6 que regían todo lo que sucedía alrededor de la humanidad y pronto a la humanidad misma.

-Es tarde ya- le interrumpió un anciano de ojos grisáceos y mirada amenazante-solo quiero saber si tiene todo lo que involucra al clúster- Lans asintió y de inmediato se escuchó un cuchicheo entre los presentes

-El daño esta hecho, si sus sospechas son ciertas y la 46 tiene todo lo que involucra al clúster, buscara nuestros puntos débiles y tratara de acabarnos

-Igual que su madre- señalo una mujer

-Pero la diferencia- dijo Ganong alzando la voz- es que en aquel entonces, nosotros controlamos a Eva haciéndole creer que todo era por ideación suya…a este no la controlamos

-Deberíamos tomar inmediatamente cartas en el asunto- interrumpió el mas joven de todos ellos, un hombre de cerca de 40 años- tenemos que acabar con el proyecto 46

-No te precipites- Lans adoptó esa pose tan distinguida que la caracterizaba- el proyecto 46 esta diseñado para que su vida acabe, al igual que los otros, es cuestión de tiempo

-Seguramente que ya lo sabe- esgrimo Ganong

-Que bien que lo sepa, así podrá hacer personalmente los preparativos para su funeral- contesto Lans con una sonrisa victoriosa

-pero, Lans- le interrumpió una mujer- ¿Cómo sabes que su padre no la programó genéticamente para que no muriera?

-…A pesar de todo- respondió con seriedad- el padre del proyecto 46 creía en el nuevo orden y no hubiera hecho nada para perjudicarlo, no debemos preocuparnos por eso. Lo primordial es mantener en constante vigilancia a todos los que pertenecen a esta organización e interceptar cualquier documento que pueda llegarles- todos asintieron en total acuerdo con Lans, tan solo esperaban que fuera la solución para sus tan repentinos problemas, ninguno de ellos, a excepción de Lans, podía creer que su organización fuera seriamente amenazada-Novus Ordum Seclorum- pronunció finalmente, aunque aun les quedaba la duda de que los días del proyecto 46 estuvieran contados

-Novus Ordum Seclorum- repitieron al unísono, a pesar de todo confiaban que, al final, el nuevo orden prevalecería sobre todas las cosas, aun sobre este contratiempo que quedaría en un olvidado pasado.

------------------------

-Se que cometimos errores, es nuestra naturaleza humana- era la primera vez que le veía en meses- pero lo que importa es que podemos volver a empezar- mientras le escuchaba hablar, se percató de que había olvidado el tono de su voz- tenemos que darnos otra oportunidad- que hasta esos momentos solo pensaba en un hombre y no era el que tenía enfrente ¿tenía razón y era un capricho? ¿se obsesiono con él porque no le hacia caso y lo perdió?- Lo que yo hice no tiene perdón y en parte fue mi culpa lo que sucedió contigo y tu empleado- esa obsesión se posesiono de ella, no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera él, ni las últimas palabras que le había dicho, ya hacia un mes desde su ultimo encuentro y desde entonces esas palabras no dejaban de reverberar en su cabeza, su mirada fría que atravesaba su corazón y ese resentimiento que le invadía por completo, lo comprendía-¿quieres volver a comenzar?- y no supo que responder, miro directamente a sus penetrantes ojos negros ansiosos por su respuesta, repentinamente pensó en su futuro ¿Qué le esperaba de seguir encaprichada con Lautrec? Miro de soslayo a Goten, hablaba y hablaba sin que ella realmente le pusiera atención, confundida aun, sin saber que hacer con su vida

-Los 2 cometimos errores- dijo Bra en un hilo de voz mientras miraba el sofá, detrás de Goten, en el que Lautrec se solía sentar, asimilando que tal vez ese romance sin futuro se había terminado y que lo mejor que podía hacer por ella misma era regresar con ese hombre al que juró amar hasta que la muerte los separara- y si…a pesar de todo, deberíamos intentarlo de nuevo, por todo lo que vivimos

-Lo que paso- dijo Goten- debe de quedar en el pasado y nosotros tenemos que comenzar de nuevo, empezar desde cero- miro hacia la nada, que fácil era decirlo…empezar de cero, no hallaba respuesta de cómo hacerlo, no planeo enamorarse de el hombre que le serviría para su venganza.

Goten le miraba extrañado, pensando en la probabilidad de que ella pensaba en ese despreciable sujeto. No pregunto nada, prefirió quedarse callado y adjudicarlo todo a esos pensamientos paranoicos, después de todo, ellos nacieron para estar juntos y nada ni nadie se interpondría a eso. La besó apasionadamente como en aquello viejos tiempos en los que no podía dejar de pensar en ella, y ella le correspondió recordando en ese beso al hombre del que estaba tan locamente enamorada en el pasado y al que no dejo de amar, aunque también se dio cuenta que comenzaba a compararlo con el otro, el supuesto capricho que no podía sacarse del corazón y se quedo incrustado en su mente, el hombre al que añoraba, del que necesitaba sus caricias recorrer su cuerpo mientras sus labios besaban su cuello, ansiaba esa devoción que le profesaba haciéndola sentir la mujer más dichosa del mundo, lo necesitaba tanto y tan desesperadamente ¿Quién lo hubiera imaginado? Sin embargo, tenía que aceptar que aquel idilio se había terminado, no podía continuar y en realidad nunca debió de comenzar

-Te amo- le dijo tiernamente su esposo, mas sus palabras no le reconfortaron, no le provocaron aquella salvaje emoción que tuviera en años pasados, tan solo un dolor en el alma porque que más hubiera deseado que aquellas palabras provinieran de la boca de Samuel, y segundos después le dijera que no se arrepentía de nada, que la amaría para siempre. Parte de ella se había destruido sin así quererlo, tenía que callar aquella voz en su interior que le suplicaba regresara a los brazos de Samuel Lautrec; pero eso no podía ser, demasiado daño ya tenían los dos.

La llevaría a cenar y por la noche era seguro que se reconciliarían. Tenia tan solo un par de horas de que Goten se había marchado cuando en ella comenzaron a surgir las dudas ¿estaba correcto lo que hacia? ¿Ya debían de volver aun cuando estaba tan confundida?

Salió de la empresa sin dirigirle la palabra a nadie, su rumbo era incierto, nunca en su vida había estado tan indecisa. Después de que Goten se fue, solo pudo pensar en Samuel, la primera vez que lo vio y la ultima, con los ojos llenos de odio.

Se subió a su auto, miro el reloj, faltaban cerca de 15 minutos para las 8, hora en que Goten la estaría esperando en ese lujoso y exclusivo restaurante del que pensaba era un error haber aceptado su invitación. Se quedo ahí, en el auto con las manos sobre el volante, pensando en todo y en nada. Si, ella se buscó lo que le pasaba, la confusión, la inseguridad e incluso el dolor con el que ya no podía más

-West 77- susurró con un hilo de voz apenas entendible, sus ojos brillaron llenos de esperanza y una sonrisa victoriosa se dibujo en su rostro. Fue ahí donde iba por su café de medía mañana y se veía con Eva, ahí fue a buscarlo en busca de explicaciones por su renuncia cuando pensaba que era el autor de tan pavorosas cartas, y era ahí donde seguramente estaba, una corazonada se lo gritaba en su mente, tan fuerte que era imposible no escucharla.

Sin precisar como llego así, estaba ya parada frente a la puerta del café, no sentía su ki; pero…apenas se percibía en los últimos meses.

Se escuchó el sonido agudo de las pequeñas campanas situadas justo por encima de la puerta, la suave música instrumental de fondo, el placentero aroma a café y su cabeza se llenó de recuerdos repletos de él, de su actitud tímida, de la forma en que lo intimidaba con tan solo una mirada.

Iba a sentarse en la misma mesa en la que Samuel le declaro su amor sin importarle nada, ella no pudo creerle en esos momentos, no solo era esa difícil situación por la que atravesaba, si no era el sentido común que le decía que una persona no se podía enamorar de la nada de otra, el amor a primera vista no existe o al menos eso concluía de su experiencia, en ese entonces creyó que Samuel estaba confundido, tal vez impresionado por la mujer con la que trabajaba y no podía dilucidar la diferencia entre el amor y la admiración.

Justo cuando iba a tomar asiento en aquel lugar donde se sentara años atrás su lado, cuando le declaro que la amaba, lo vio sentado leyendo unos documentos y bebiendo una humeante taza de café. Su semblante era serio, lucia cansado, triste, quizá derrotado, como si la vida ya le diera lo mismo.

Bra se sentó frente a él, sin dirigirle la palabra, cualquiera pensaría que habían concertado una cita y que ese encuentro no era obra de la casualidad. Lautrec apenas alzó la mirada, al ver que era ella fingió no verla, pretendió que continuaba solo, como hubiera preferido estar; era mejor así, ella en realidad solo buscaría la forma de…-Samuel- interrumpió sus pensamientos con esa voz que antes le llevara al mismo cielo y que ahora le sonaba a la misma tortura; él continuó pretendiendo que nadie se encontraba frente a él, que no le tentaba mirarla con todo detalle, besarla y ¿Por qué no? Hacerla suya…Bebió un poco de café ¿Cómo era posible que quisiera caer en el mismo error?-Samuel- escuchó de nuevo; mas el siguió pretendiendo que ella no estaba ahí- …te entiendo- dijo ella con la mirada clavada en ese hipnotizante humo del café-…solo…solo quería decirte que estoy muy avergonzada y desgraciadamente no me di cuenta del daño que pude causar, no solo a ti, también a mí- él no la miro, con el bolígrafo subrayo dos palabras en una misma línea en el documento, los ojos de Bra irradiaron rabia, como detestaba esa actitud, según ella, infantil, tenía que hacer que le pusiera atención como fuera, no podía soportar ser ignorada-…hoy Goten fue hablar conmigo y vamos a volver a empezar- Lautrec se detuvo por completo, con calma asentó el bolígrafo, hizo a un lado los documentos y le dirigió esa mirada fría

-Entonces, señora Brief, su venganza fue un éxito- y esas palabras le dolieron más de lo que hubiera pensado o deseado ¿se merecía tanto sufrimiento?

-Samuel…

-¿Por qué me dices esto?- pregunto fastidiado- ¿Me quieres destruir más?- ella negó con la cabeza sin saber que más decir para calmarlo- ¿crees que es posible destruirme más? Es posible que sí, Bra; pero no será por ti

-No, tú no entiendes- interrumpió con desesperación, sin saber como reaccionar ante el hombre humillado que tenía enfrente

-Si siempre supiste que yo te amaba tanto ¿Cómo pudiste ser tan desalmada como para hacerme sentir que tú me correspondías?

-Tan solo olvídalo, yo tratare de hacer lo mismo

-¿Qué has dicho?- pregunto indignado- No puedo, hiciste pedazos mi amor por ti y mi dignidad…el respeto que tenía por mi…ya no puedo volver empezar… ¿Por qué a mí? Bra ¿Fue porque siempre te demostré ese amor ciego hacia ti? Ese fue mi gran error

-…Per…perdóname- Articuló la palabra con dificultad, eran muy contadas las veces que la había dicho, si es que alguna vez pidió una disculpa en realidad o tan solo lo hizo como un compromiso para continuar la vida con normalidad. Era quizá la primera vez que sentía en carne propia ese daño cruento que era capaz de hacer con sus acciones

-Tú no sabes que significa el perdón, Bra Brief- y ella cerró los ojos ¿Quién hubiera pensado que Samuel Lautrec sería capaz de hacerle sufrir tanto? Ni el mismo lo creía, en parte se lo reprochaba, una parte de su corazón le exigía que se callara porque desmoronaba a pedazos el orgullo de esa mujer a la que aun amaba, de la que no dejaba de pensar por mucho que lo intentaba. A veces esperaba que todo fuera una pesadilla de la que pronto iba a despertar, que sería de mañana, ella estaría a su lado y estarían juntos para siempre…pero no lo era así.

No le vio necesidad a seguir atormentando a su corazón con tenerla en frente, tan cerca y tan lejos. Sacó su billetera y dejó un billete para pagar el café. La vio detenidamente por un instante, su rostro afligido, deteniendo las inmensas ganas que tenía de llorar; tomó sus documentos, sin decir más se marchó de ahí furioso consigo mismo, porque en esa mirada que apenas duró unos cuantos segundos se percató que aun la seguía amando, tanto o más que antes.

Pasaban más de las 10, por hora y medía dio varias vueltas por las calles de la ciudad. No quería ver a Goten, tan solo necesitaba olvidar ese dolor que le embargaba el alma y que incluso hacia difícil respirar.


	10. Los pecados de los padres

**Capitulo 10- Los pecados de los padres**

Era un día gris, las gruesas nubes cargadas de lluvia ocultaban el sol, pronto un aguacero se dejaría caer sobre Ciudad del Oeste; pero no importaba, él no se movería de su lugar, se quedaría sentado ahí aunque un huracán mismo tratara de levantarlo, no había razón alguna para volver.

Se sentó ahí a esperar la muerte, porque de cualquier forma su tumba ya estaba lista, lo estaba desde hacía unos años, cuando le dijeron que lo mejor era que estuviese muerto y lo lograron. Le mataron todo lo que era, de aquel heredero, un prometedor joven empresario no quedo nada, del hombre que pudo ser amo solo quedaban las trazas de un devoto esclavo, su inteligencia y perspicacia eran ya un lejano recuerdo, si, todo él murió un primero de enero a manos de una tal Eva, una indigente que padecía de esquizofrenia, quien, según informaron los medios, había estudiado en una prestigiada universidad en el sur, tenía una maestría en calculo avanzado y siempre había mostrado una personalidad huraña. Una mujer que estaba en contra del capitalismo y del estilo de vida de la sociedad actual, por ello le había amenazado con cartas que le decían que abandonara su cargo y cerrara su empresa, también se las había mandado a la vicepresidenta de la corporación cápsula, cuando en aquel entonces era la presidenta porque su hermano era sospechoso del asesinato de un general; pero la infame Eva, perdida en el intricado laberinto de su enfermedad mental armó una supuesta conspiración que Rediget y Brief habían tramado para dominar al mundo, por ello no dudo en raptarlos y llevarlos a la "base de sus operaciones secretas" una base militar abandonada en el sur, lugar en que Jean Luke Rediget murió asesinado por la siniestra Eva a pesar de que trató de defenderse, hirió a la del padecimiento mental de muerte; pero al hacerlo provocó también la suya…eso fue lo que dijeron, que él de ahora en adelante estaba muerto, que todo lo que hicieron fue en pro de asegurar la supervivencia de la organización como tal. Le hablaron de un principio que supuestamente se usaba en la misma naturaleza, en concreto, se llevaba a cabo en el cuerpo de los seres vivos: la apoptosis, el suicidio de una célula que, en un futuro, podría llegar a convertirse en un peligro para todo el organismo.

Tantas veces les dieron a entender que ellos ya se salían de lo que representaba los amos del mundo, sus ideas eran buenas; pero en la practica eran un fracaso, habían perdido la dirección, no servían más para nada, tan solo como el recuerdo de lo que alguna vez fue la sociedad más poderosa de los amos del mundo, los caballeros de la luz. Le dijeron a Ballard, su dirigente en el momento de su supresión, que ellos no eran útiles; pero la vanidad la tenía cegada; la apoptosis no funcionaria con ellos, era evidente que nunca se suprimirían a ellos mismos. Sin reparó alguno le dijeron sobre la sutil manera que planearon la supresión; y fue de esa misma forma en que le dijeron que Jean Luke Rediget estaba muerto, que su nombre era Oswald y así debía asumirlo si quería seguir vivo, además era lo menos que podía hacer por los amos del mundo, por la elite y el futuro que tanto le promovió a Bra esos últimos días de diciembre.

Preguntó que tenía él para permitirle sobrevivir; le dijeron que era en consideración a que era el menos ciego de todos, aun podía seguir siendo parte de los amos; pero ya no al mismo nivel que antes, ese nivel jamás volvería a alcanzarlo, estuvo de acuerdo de cualquier forma todo lo ocurrido era su culpa…"Novus Ordum Seclorum" dijo en señal de que entendía y acataba sus ordenes; porque en ese momento realmente llego a creer que había sido bendecido con su perdón, puesto que con sus acciones no lo merecía en absoluto.

Eso fue en aquel entonces y desde ese entonces todo había cambiado, ahora sentado frente al lujoso mausoleo de la familia Rediget, donde un ángel negro y de alas extendidas custodiaba sus restos, esperaba la hora de su muerte, porque él no estaba dispuesto a pagar por algo que no había cometido. La vanidad, el pecado que Eva le señaló esa vez, no era su culpa, así fue educado, fue de esa forma en la que le inculcaron todos los principios y estatutos de los amos del mundo, fue esa la manera en que le instruyeron para comportarse y pensar ¿Qué culpa tenía él? ¿Qué culpa tenían todos?

Unos pasos quebrantaban las ramas tiradas por la voluntad del viento, a lo lejos podía escuchar como le quitaban el seguro a una pistola, posiblemente una 9 milímetros, la prototipo que usaban los ejecutores. Ya conocía todos los procedimientos, en menos de un minuto le hablarían como si fuera un amigo desde hacia años y repentinamente le darían el tiro final, moverían todo y cambiarían los hechos, aunque tratándose de él, era posible que su segunda muerte pasara desapercibida.

-Oswald- cerró los ojos, estaba listo, solo se trataba de seguir el protocolo de supresión y luego todo sería descanso; bien sabía que la palabra traición no existía para los amos del mundo, que todo aquel que la cometiera firmaba su sentencia de muerte.

**14 días atrás**

Ganong, sentado en un parque público de ciudad Central, daba de comer a los patos como era su costumbre, sus custodios estaban cerca, sin perderlo de vista ni un segundo. Su celular vibró, todo estaba hecho, únicamente era cuestión de confírmalo. Dejo a un lado la bolsa con maíces y calmadamente sacó el celular, tenía un nuevo mensaje, sin abrirlo ya sabía su contenido.

"Templado ha sido silenciada…código 454" con la misma calma que tomó el móvil de su saco, lo devolvió tranquilamente se levantó y llamó a sus agentes era tiempo de irse.

Mientras su lujosa limusina recorría la ciudad con celeridad, puesto que el asunto era de suma importancia, Ganong tomó el celular, aquel con la línea segura; y es que el mensaje contenía justo lo que pensaba y sin embargo había un detalle que no se esperaba

-Hay un código 454, hay que convocar a una reunión urgente, estoy saliendo para allá de inmediato- el código 454, palabras y números educados que designaban alta traición, uno de ellos realizaba acciones para perjudicarlos y estas no eran simples, si no que incluso podían acabar con toda la organización. Aquello era abominable, siglos y siglos de trabajo hechos por generaciones arruinados por un desleal…un abyecto traidor, no se podía resolver de otra forma más que con una supresión total de ese elemento; no tenían tiempo que perder.

**12 días antes**

-Por eso estamos aquí- dijo Lans de una forma sombría

-¿Cómo es posible que a estas alturas exista un código 454?- pregunto una furiosa anciana- ¿Qué clase de criterios se usan para aceptar a alguien dentro de nuestra organización?

-Es heredero- contestó el más joven- es el difunto Jean Luke Rediget, que en paz descanse

-Fue un error dejarlo con vida, su generación estaba podrida, aun cuando él era el menos ciego de todos, debimos suponer que ese tipo de pensamientos surgirían en su mente

-Pero Lans, él…- le interrumpió Ganong ella le calló al instante

-No hay perdón para un traidor, la tumba vacía en el mausoleo Rediget será ocupada- dictaminó Lans y escuchó un "así sea" general- nadie puede traicionarnos y vivir para contarlo. Oswald morirá y Jean Luke Rediget podrá descansar en paz

**11 días antes**

Goten le llamó aquella noche preguntándole porque no asistió a su cita, era extraño, no estaba molesto como se lo esperaba, su tono de voz era compresivo, tan solo quería una explicación, saber si esta bien. Bra alegó que aun tenía mucho trabajo y no se percató de ello cuando accedió a su cita. A pesar de todo, Goten aun reconocía cuando Bra mentía, al hacerlo hablaba con más seriedad de la que acostumbraba y en un tono cortante y frió.

-Sabes donde puedes encontrarme, Bra

-Si Goten, lo se- y le colgó, tan solo su voz la confundía aun más, quería que todo fuera como antes, que supiera sin duda alguna que su corazón únicamente le pertenecía a él, hubiese deseado que aquel frustrado juego de celos y venganza nunca se hubiese llevado a cabo, tal vez así no dolería tanto; pero así nunca lo hubiese conocido mejor, nunca hubiera sabido como era en realidad el hombre que trabajó a su lado, nunca se hubiera enamorado.

"Entonces, señora Brief, su venganza fue un éxito" eso fue lo que él dijo y tenía razón, en resumidas cuentas su venganza fue un éxito, Goten regresó a ella arrastrándose, deshecho por los celos; pero no contaba que ella estaría deshecha también, con el corazón devastado, con todo su ser clamando por un hombre al que nunca había considerado y que estaba segura que nunca le perdonaría.

"Algo así no se hace nunca" pensó en algún momento; pero era tarde ya, no podía regresar el tiempo, tan solo…tan solo quería verlo de nuevo.

**7 días antes **

Goten iba a visitarla, hablaban por horas de tantas cosas como en los inicios de su relación, él sabía que no sería fácil reconquistarla de nuevo; pero se rehusaba a creer que la razón ello se debiera a ese sujeto, era sencillamente increíble, un hombre así era muy poca cosa para una mujer como Bra Brief; pero a ella no le parecía así; sus pensamientos no eran ocupados por Goten eran ocupados totalmente en él, Samuel Lautrec, en sus palabras, en su rostro, sus caricias, su amor y su odio.

Le volvió a ver un día en el elevador; solo eran ellos subiendo hasta el último piso, en otro tiempo se hubiesen besado desesperadamente como si fuera la última vez que lo harían, sin miedo a nada; pero esa vez él ni siquiera la miro, no mostraba incomodo, su rostro revelaba una formalidad perturbadora, nadie hubiese creído que esos dos alguna vez fueron amantes o que, al menos, alguna vez se conocieron, tan solo dos personas que por determinadas circunstancias se encontraron en un elevador y que eso no trascendería en sus vidas.

El ascensor abrió sus puertas después de dejar escuchar su agudo timbre, él se bajo sin siquiera mirarla y aquello le lastimó en el alma ¿Por qué demonios ese imbécil le hacia sufrir tanto? Lo detestaba ¡lo odiaba tanto!; pero no podía dejar de pensar en él aun cuando lo intentaba, aun cuando quiso pensar solamente en Goten y centrarse únicamente en sus recuerdos; pero Samuel siempre se inmiscuía en ellos, era el eterno invasor de sus pensamientos y no podía hacer nada por ello.

Bra trabajaba sin cesar, se quedaba incluso a deshoras de la noche para olvidar lo que sucedía en su vida o la falta de dirección que ahora tenía.

Mientras tecleaba a en la computadora recordó los e-mails de los que nunca supo su procedencia y de los que no volvió a tener noticias. La estaban vigilando lo sabía bien, pero aquella persona se las había ingeniado para ponerse en contacto con ella sin ser encontrado. Ellos ya lo sabían todo, si le cuestionaban sobre esos e-mail seria tonto negarlos rotundamente, sin embargo no diría nada a menos que así se lo pidieran; al menos la fastidiosa detective Dodge no había regresado haciéndola sospechosa de una de inexplicable muerte que, absurdamente, estaría conectada de alguna manera a la corporación cápsula. Ahora, más que nunca, tenía que estar pendiente de todo movimiento que pudiera ver de los amos de los amos.

**3 días antes **

-Papá… ¿este es el edificio más alto del mundo?- Samuel la abrazó a un más fuerte, la pequeña Sharon, presintiendo que en ese momento su padre necesitaba su cariño mas que nunca aferró ambos brazos a su cuello.

-Si, lo es- acarició el rostro de su pequeña, no se parecía a su madre, se parecía a él, los ojos, la nariz, la forma de la cara e incluso ciertos gestos que tenían en común, de no ser así tal vez su hija sería feliz. La niña le miro con seriedad, estaba triste, su padre sufría por algo, quizá estaba relacionada a la manera tan esquiva con que su madre la estaba tratando, a esas discusiones que escuchaba al acostarse cuando ellos creían que ya estaba profundamente dormida y que no les escucharía; pero si lo hacia. Cuando escuchaba los gritos e improperios se levantaba de la cama con sumo cuidado, no fueran a descubrirla, tomaba a su perrito de peluche negro y con el pecho blanco y lo estrechaba contra si, se quedaba al pie de la cama confundida sin saber que hacer, escuchando lo que sus padres discutían, los gritos coléricos de su madre y la voz sería de su padre tratando de calmarla, diciéndole que algo de un engaño eran figuraciones suyas, y así seguían por mucho rato, hasta que finalmente alguno de ellos se cansaba del otro y alguno se quedaba hablando solo.

Lautrec, apartó el cabello que estorbaba la visión de su pequeña, ¿Cómo pudo ser tan mal padre? Repetía los errores del suyo, el capitán Lautrec, un hombre quien fue infiel varias veces a su esposa, y en una de ellas él lo descubrió con una de sus tantas mujeres. Regresaba de la escuela, tendría 10 u 11 años, y desde hacia días veía a su madre triste y la escuchaba llorar por las noches, y a pesar de que ella le insistía que su padre había llegado muy noche y se había ido muy temprano, Samuel sabía que su padre ni siquiera se había acercado a la casa; mientras caminaba por la calle distinguió el oldsmobile azul marino de su padre estacionado frente a un edificio de departamentos, ahí estaba él, besando a otra mujer, una más joven que su madre. En la noche, su padre le dijo que eso era algo que todos los hombres hacían y un día haría lo mismo; pero él se rehusó a tal posibilidad dijo que nunca le haría eso a la mujer que sería su esposa ni tampoco a sus hijos. "Ya veremos, hijo" fue lo que contesto el capitán Lautrec antes de irse de su habitación.

Y ahí estaba ahora, con su hija en brazos, con la culpa de haber hecho lo mismo que su padre años atrás ¿Cómo encarar a su hija y decirle que falló como esposo y como padre? ¿Cómo podría decirle que prefirió a otra mujer antes que a su madre y que hubo momentos en que ni siquiera ella le intereso? Todo por una mujer quien siempre estuvo jugando con él, solo por eso destruyó todo lo que tenía.

Era difícil verla a los ojos y decirle esa dura noticia, la razón por la que ella le había acompañado al trabajo.

-Sharon- articuló su nombre con dificultad por primera vez en su vida, trató de continuar; pero no pudo hacerlo sin antes tomar aliento, pidiendo valor al mismo Kami Sama por lo que diría- Sharon- la niña le miró de inmediato esperando lo que tenía que decirle- es sobre tu madre…ella…- Abril, la mujer que tomó por esposa pensando que la amaba, tratando de olvidar a esa que realmente amaba; le dejo la noche anterior, sacó sus maletas una hora después de dormir a la niña, le dijo que los papeles del divorcio le serian enviados pronto, que solo quería lo que le correspondía por derecho y que bien podría quedarse con la custodia de la niña, ella no quería educar a la hija de un mentiroso. Intentó detenerla, no por él, lo suyo no tenía remedio, si no por su hija, ella la necesitaba más que a nadie; pero Abril no hizo caso, eran las dos de la mañana cuando se fue de lo que nunca considero un hogar- Sharon, tu madre se ha ido, no volverá…- su voz se quebrantó, lloraba, fue el causante de que su hija creciera sin su madre, su mundo seguramente se vendría abajo tras esa noticia ¿Cómo pudo cometer tal monstruosidad?

-Tú estas aquí- le dijo la niña mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas. Samuel sonrió, tenía que sobrevivir por ella, se juró en ese momento no volver a lastimarla, todo lo que haría sería pensando en ella y como podría afectarle, como era antes, y desde que regresó al Oeste dejo de ser.

Bajaban por el elevador, Sharon estaba dormida y Samuel solo pensaba en el futuro que les deparaba, no sabía como iba a crecer a la niña solo. Le dio un beso en la frente, únicamente estaba seguro que no la abandonaría; comprendía la ira de quien pronto sería su ex mujer; pero no entendía porque ella había decidido abandonar a su hija, no lo entendía ni tampoco lo perdonaba, le daba la impresión de que tan solo era una buena excusa para irse.

En el piso 15, Bra abordó el elevador, y una vez más el silencio reinó. No pudo evitar ver a la niña que dormía en el hombro de Samuel

-Es tu vivo retrato- dijo Bra mientras miraba las carpetas que tenia en las manos- debe de ser Sharon ¿no es así?

-Si, así es

-Tú y tu esposa deben de estar orgullosos de ella- él asintió y no dijo más, ¿para que hablarle del abandono de su esposa? No, ese asunto, solo le concernía, por el momento a su hija y a él- Es hermosa- dijo finalmente Bra mientras las puertas se abrían, él, salió de ahí con calma, tratando de no despertar a su hija, mientras ella le miraba irse, esa sería otra de sus largas noches en el trabajo.

**5 horas antes **

No entendía como no lo habían detenido, de buena fuente supo que el código 454 ya estaba activado y seguramente ese mismo día dieron con quién cometió tan atroz crimen en contra de los amos del mundo, ese no era otro que él, Oswald. Un hombre cansado de ser un cascabel de un preciado gato, quien desde hacia menos un año que comenzó a cuestionar el proceder de los amos de los amos. Su generación no fue más que el producto de una mala decisión tomada mucho antes de que ellos nacieran y sin embargo pagaron por ello en tan cruenta manera. Aun soñaba con Eva ordenando la activación del programa Welcome 2.4, dejando ver del otro lado de las pantallas los cadáveres de los que consideraba sus hermanos, a Ballard decapitada con el rostro molido a golpes. No importaba su pensamiento, no importaba la vanidad, nada de lo que ellos eran fue algo que escogieron. Su pensamiento fue heredaro, cada uno de sus padres les enseño la manera de pensar y la forma de comportarse ante los "inferiores" ellos así fueron hechos por la verdadera generación deficiente.

-Ella esta silenciada- dijo el hombre recuperando su aplomo de antaño- sin duda seré el siguiente ¿Qué esperan para detenerme? Tal vez sea Ganong que esta abogando por mi y quiere impedir lo inevitable; pero no puedo cobijarme bajo su protección para siempre; pero antes de eso me encargare de sembrar la duda en su arma de dos filos- Recordaba cada detalle de la platica que tuvo con Templado un día antes de su silencio

-Se que esta arrepentida, Templado…que su ultimátum fue que diría la verdad si le preguntaban por ella

-Así fue

-Pero usted sabe tan bien como yo que nadie vendrá por esa verdad y que lo más probable es que sea silenciada con usted.

-Lo se- contesto sin preocupación, había aceptado su destino, para ella, era la forma perfecta de enmendar sus culpas.

-Dime…Oswald ¿No es así?... ¿No extrañas a Jean Luke Rediget?

-¿Cómo?

-Es evidente que si; por eso estas aquí, yo recuerdo a Jean Luke derrochaba distinción y carisma por donde quiera que iba, era un hombre sumamente astuto, muy bueno para los negocios, tan parecido a su abuelo

-Es su recuerdo el que me mantiene con vida, yo lo entiendo

-…Ganong fue instruido por el mismo Rediget, dirigente de los caballeros de la luz, fue el padre que Ganong perdió siendo apenas un niño, él ha intercedido por ti sin duda...A pesar de eso, Oswald… ¿Quieres ayudarme?- Detuvo al instante su caminata, la anciana Templado tomó entre sus manos una rosa roja que apenas comenzaba a florecer, esperando con paciencia su respuesta. Aquel hombre despojado de todo, hasta de si mismo, miró fijamente a la anciana, a pesar de sus años aun conservaba su perspicacia

-Yo no merecía esto

-¿Tú, Oswald?...o ¿Tú, Jean Luke?

-Rediget- respondió en un susurró apenas audible, incrédulo que hubiese vuelto a pronunciar su nombre para si mismo, removiendo dentro de sí todo lo que una vez le caracterizada, aquello que conformó su arruinada personalidad y que le exigía resucitar a toda costa.

-Bienvenido de nuevo Jean Luke… ¿Cómo se siente?

-¿Qué?

-Volver de la muerte…si has venido aquí es porque quieres revelar mi verdad sin importar las consecuencias; pero dentro tuyo aun existe ese apreció inmortal a los amos de los amos, por ellos serias Oswald eternamente aunque por dentro los seguirías odiando…si has decidido morir hijo, morirás como Jean Luke Rediget, tu abuelo era un hombre excepcional…desgraciadamente quien debió sucederlo no lo hizo, esa fue la causa de la supresión de tu generación.

-No lo merecíamos…- agregó con rabia- no merecíamos morir así-

-Nuestro objetivo es el mismo; pero las razones totalmente opuestas ¿estas seguro que quieres morir?

-Me mataron y no importa si vuelvo a la vida volverán a matarme, solo Oswald perdurada hasta el fin de mis días- y ella le dio el disco duro de una antigua computadora, solo era cuestión de que él buscara la forma de hacerle llegar a la persona quien verdaderamente le haría un buen uso, tan bueno como para hacer un gran sisma en la longeva organización secreta que dominaba al mundo sin que nadie se percatara de ello, que transformaría su futuro según sus pensamientos sin importarles los afectados, que de cualquier manera únicamente servirían para servicio de la verdadera elite.

-Ella va a saberlo, le daré las armas que le faltan- sonrió victorioso mientras tomaba el USB de uno de los cajones de su pequeño escritorio- Bra Brief los puede llevar a la dominación total o los puede hundir para siempre

Entró a la oficina de Bra Brief, ella se notaba cansada, desanimada; pero aun así trabajando, tratando de olvidar las penas que desde hacia un tiempo se estacionaron en su vida negándose a abandonarla; mas no estaba dispuesta a continuar sometiéndose a ellas.

-¿Qué sucede Oswald?- preguntó fríamente sin separar la vista de la pantalla de la computadora

-Solo recordaba- dijo con seriedad- cuando te conocí…supe que lo que ellos decían era cierto, que serías un elemento que revolucionaría a la organización- el tono de su voz, la forma elegante en que pronunciaba las palabras; Bra no pudo evitar mirar, era como si el antiguo Jean Luke Rediget hubiese regresado, inclusive llevaba un traje de diseñador, algo que le era prohibido a Oswald por que podría llegar a ser relacionado con el difunto Jean Luke Rediget-Te tengo un regalo, Bra…algo que despejara muchas de tus dudas- Y le dejo el rojo USB tan similar a una gran cápsula aplanada sobre el fino escritorio- sin embargo no esta completo…me entere que había otra pieza de información en otro lugar, que supongo es lo mas importante de todo; pero todo esta ahí y confió que eres lo suficientemente capaz para dar con todas las pistas.

-¿Qué sucede?... ¿Qué es esto?- pregunto intrigada mirando el USB con incredulidad; si algo podía contener ese USB que despejara todas sus dudas, eso sería acerca de los amos de los amos; pero era sencillamente imposible que el hombre quien tenía enfrente, un ciego adepto que nació bajo la sombra de los amos del mundo estuviera actuando en contra de sus designios, era increíble.

-…Adiós- Tomó su mano con gentileza y le dio un tierno beso en ella, como la vez que lo conoció ¿Qué significaba todo eso? …¿Acaso…?

-¿Qué tienes pensado hacer?

-No se preocupe por usted, todo lo que hice después de conseguir esta información esta perfectamente encubierto…Fue un placer conocerla

-Jean Luke- comprendió entonces que esta despedida sería la última, que no volvería verlo nunca- ¿Por qué?

-Porque…nuestros padres, la segunda generación de los caballeros de la luz fueron los del problema que condujo a nuestra supresión; fue Arker quién mal dirigió y hecho por la borda a una generación prometedora, y nos castigaron a los hijos por los pecados de los padres- Sonrió, se dio la media vuelta y salió de ahí.

Unos pasos quebrantaban las ramas tiradas por la voluntad del viento, a lo lejos podía escuchar como le quitaban el seguro a una pistola, posiblemente una 9 milímetros, la prototipo que usaban los ejecutores. Ya conocía todos los procedimientos, en menos de un minuto le hablarían como si fuera un amigo desde hacia años y repentinamente le darían el tiro final, moverían todo y cambiarían los hechos, aunque tratándose de él, era posible que su segunda muerte pasara desapercibida.

-Oswald- una ligera llovizna comenzó a caer-Oswald volvió a llamarle pensando que no le escucharon; pero entonces el ejecutor entendió- Señor Rediget

-Así que a ti mandaron precisamente…te ponen a prueba

-Usted me introdujo en este mundo ¿Por qué, señor?

-Mis razones no te importarían muchacho, porque de cualquier forma no las comprenderías del todo- dijo mientras se levantaba y le miraba a los ojos, tenía miedo…sin duda, el joven no dispararía si así se lo pidieran.

-Si vas a ser parte de esto, te aconsejó que no tengas miramientos de ningún tipo, ningún lazo que te una a nada, debes de ser capaz de todo para llegar al objetivo primordial. La elite no es para débiles de corazón- el joven extendió el arma con el silenciador hacia Jean Luke Rediget; miró fijamente la cicatriz que un día ayudó a reconocerlo como el supuesto amo del mundo que había muerto y cuya tumba estaba justo detrás de él; titubeó ¿era correcta esta acción? ¿Ante Kami Sama era correcta esta acción?

-Dispara- le llamó Rediget- solo le disparas a un traidor- la llovizna se transformó en una torrencial lluvia, las aves volaban apresuradamente a refugiarse bajo los árboles, mientras el agua que caía del cielo lavaba la sangre derramada en el mausoleo negro y cubría el cuerpo de un extinto amo condenado a morir en vida, bajo la protectora mirada del ángel que custodiaba los restos de sus ancestros; había pagado por los pecados de sus padres.


	11. SH38II Proyecto Hibrido XX

**Capitulo 11- SH38II, Proyecto Hibrido XX**

Nunca se hablo de la muerte de Rediget, nunca se dijo que había sucedido con él en realidad, solo que había desaparecido y no debía hacerse más preguntas al respecto. Había pasado un mes desde la ultima vez que le vio y aun no se atrevía a ver el contenido del USB, debía ser algo demasiado importante si Rediget había muerto por ello; mas no era prudente ver su contenido, al menos no en una computadora reciente, todas estaban fichadas para dar información a otras computadoras que manejaban toda esa información, la información privada era ya una vana ilusión.

No podía exponerse a ser descubierta y fichada como un virtual enemigo, aun más de lo que ya lo estaba, incluso podrían llegar a suprimirla. Pensó en todas esas cosas la misma tarde en que vio al difunto Rediget por última vez y planeó todo para conseguir una antigua computadora portátil de un modelo anterior al año 795, año en que se comenzó a espiar a todas las maquinas a escala mundial.

No fue fácil conseguirla, la mayoría de las computadoras de tan obsoletos modelos habían desaparecido, mucha gente había olvidado su existencia. Aun cuando la obtuvo, en las bodegas de la corporación, tomo un desarmador y con sumo cuidado fue examinando cada una de sus piezas, asegurándose que ahí no estuviera el dispositivo de vigilancia.

Esa noche se disponía a revisar el contenido del USB, lo que llamaba la herencia de Rediget. Observaba el USB detenidamente, sabía que costó la vida de un hombre cuya pérdida no le afecto mucho; pero a fin de cuentas era una vida; no pudo evitar preguntarse si no solo se trataba de una vida, si no de más ¿de cuantas más?

Sin perder más tiempo, Bra conecto el USB al puerto del mismo nombre en la arcaica Laptop, espero a que fuera reconocido, sin duda la tecnología había cambiado mucho, el proceso de reconocimiento tardaba siglos en abrirse.

Al fin pudo ver el contenido de aquel USB, solo tenía 2 archivos, uno con el nombre SH38II y el otro con las letras BVN, se decidió abrir el primero.

"_D. Templado maestra en ciencias, doctorado en genética" continuo leyendo_

"_En mi pesan todos los crimines que cometí, la muerte de 46 personas, aquellos a quienes yo diseñe para morir en plena juventud, a quienes les quite la oportunidad de todo_" Bra no pudo evitar preguntarse si estaba relacionado con las muertes de aquellos jóvenes parte de la futura elite- _lo que aquí narrare es la forma en que me hice cómplice de este crimen sin nombre, sin ninguna justificación"_

_Proyecto hibrido XX SH38II_

Base del Sur, Instalaciones número 53

Eva, aun bajo el efecto de las drogas, dormía profundamente; él la miraba desde la ventana polarizada, vigilando su sueño, recordando sus ojos llenos odio y su amenaza guiada por el dolor y la desesperación ¿Quién hubiera creído que se encariñaría tanto con su hijo? Era un evento que ninguno se esperó; ni siquiera su madre mostró muestras de aprecio hacia ella cuando la esperaba, probablemente las enseñanzas humanas habían influido en ella, probablemente era la soledad que le hizo ignorar el llamado de su propia naturaleza diciéndole que no se encariñaría con su crio. Benruth dijo que las mujeres saiyajin no tenían críos para amarlos y cuidarlos, solo les ayudaban en los primeros años de vida y después de eso, ellos debían ver por ellos mismos. Ese era el código ha seguir; pero no lo fue para Eva, quien se tragó la idea que él mismo le dijo, que ese niño sería su compañero, que un lazo especial la uniría a su hijo solo por el mismo hecho de ser suyo.

-¿La amas?- preguntó Frank Lumbardo al verle tan concentrado en la alienígena nacida en la tierra

-¿Qué dices?- replicó Ballard- yo no me enamoraría de ella

-Vamos, hace años que trabajo a tu lado, te conozco desde siempre y ni a tu esposa la ves con los ojos con que la ves a ella. Poco a poco te enamoraste de ella…te ha gustado desde que la viste y desde ese entonces has estado celoso de Andre, te has escondido bajo la sombre de tu indiferencia; pero ante mi solo lo evidencia más- Andre…él la conoció antes que Andre, aquella vez le vio detrás de un frio cristal mientras le realizaban un examen físico. Sus ojos negros le hechizaron con su triste semblante, a veces lleno de aborrecimiento hacia todo y otras con la mirada perdida en la nada, le enternecía saber que a pesar de su fuerza estaba indefensa y sola, deseaba tanto acariciar su piel que seguramente era tan tersa como la veía desde lejos; le había gustado demasiado ante la perspectiva de su madre, quien le dijo que esa mujer solo más que un experimento más para el beneficio de la humanidad, que equivalía a que le gustara un conejillo de indias o un corriente ratón de laboratorio; pero él no hizo caso, esa era una mujer, una mujer con una visión infantil del mundo; pero con un sufrimiento incomparable al de cualquier ser humano.

No debía acercarse; pero nadie impedía que la viera, aun con las protestas de su madre, Magnus Ballard la contemplaba detrás de los fríos vidrios que la separaban de ella, a pesar de la creencia de que ella era un objeto de experimentación y él un amo del mundo que no debía mal gastar su atención, a pesar de las protestas de su madre y que de ahí comenzaron sus constantes peleas y desacuerdos.

Eva nunca le fue indiferente y envidiaba la devoción ciega que le tenía al idiota de Andre ¿Por qué su madre no era como Alexander Rediget? Él creía que debía convencer a la saiyajin de que era parte importante de su futuro y que era imprescindible ganándose su afecto y su fervor; todo lo contrario era su madre quien pensaba que no tenía porque prestarle atención a un mero objeto. Ganas no le faltaron para cruzar la puerta como alguna vez lo hizo Alexander Rediget y hablar con ella; sin embargo existía una fuerte barrera que le impedía hacerlo, y es que él creía que todos los planes debían ser seguidos al pie de la letra ya que de lo contrario, el trabajo de años se fragmentaria en mil pedazos, y él como amo del mundo, no podía ser el origen de tal desastre.

Andre Rediget no era más que el ciego títere de su padre que actuaba según lo que él le decía, representaba todo lo que Ballard odiaba. No podía creer la suerte que el infeliz tenía, le hacía hervir en rabia cuando los miraba juntos caminar por la playa, su único consuelo era saber que Eva nunca sería de Andre, no importara cuanto esta así lo quisiera y aquello era también su desgracia, porque aquel experimento nunca podría ser de él.

-Yo no amo a nadie- Recalcó Ballard con frialdad

-Es cierto- contestó Lumbardo- solo la amas a ella, a la imposible… ¿estas dispuesto a arriesgar el estatus por tus caprichos?

-…No me conoces Lumbardo, yo no la amo- y se dio la media vuelta dispuesto a salir de ahí y dejar a su único amigo con sus conjeturas- no puedo amar a un proyecto, es como enamorarse de un ratón de laboratorio- eran las palabras de su madre que se repitió una y otra vez cuando se dio cuenta que Eva ya no solo le gustaba si no que se había enamorado de ella

-No me contestaste, Ballard ¿Vas a llevar a cabo tu capricho?- petrificado, Ballard volteó lentamente sin saber que contestar

-…No lo se- contestó finalmente recuperando la entereza, no se que hare con eso.

-Esta listo desde que Evenruth fue concebido; pero para esta no tenemos ninguna buena excusa

-No es el momento…tendrá que esperar…

-¿Esperar a que?- preguntó irritado- ¿a que se de cuenta que esto no es investigación si no tu voluntad? Magnus no tenemos en donde meter a este "proyecto", su momento fue con el SH38; pero te negaste y ahora ¿Qué nos queda?

-El proyecto 46- respondió aliviado después de pensar presionado por la desesperación

-¿El de Templado?

-No conozco otro que se llame 46- contestó con ironía- Llámale se que hasta ahora tiene 40, dile que le ahorramos parte del trabajo con uno, que ya tiene al 46, solo le tiene que hacer los arreglos que competen a su proyecto

-Tú sabes muy bien que significa eso…parte de esos arreglos es la sobreexpresión de genes para acelerar su muerte.

-Tendrá mucho de donde sobreexpresar

-Magnus- le llamó indignado, queriendo no creer lo que acababa de escuchar- lleva tus genes, es hija tuya también ¿quieres que muera en plena juventud?

-Es en el nombre de la futura elite, esa es la razón de su existencia, analizar todos los hallazgos que se den con este hibrido.

-Si hubieras dejado que avanzara junto al proyecto SH38 nada de esto hubiera sucedido, aun se podría proteger si…

-Incluso Evenruth morirá joven, adulto joven sin descendencia- Frank asintió con desagrado incrédulo por las palabras tan llenas de indiferencia de Magnus, entendía el porque se negara a reconocer su amor por Eva; pero no entendía el que velara por la muerte de un ser que llevaba su sangre.

-No te interesa ese bebé, ni tus famosos avances para la futura elite, lo único que querías es estar unido a Eva de alguna manera, si no fue físicamente al menos te quedaba esta

-¿Te crees muy listo?- pregunto receloso- solo haz lo que te digo

Y Lumbardo así lo hizo, Templado obedeció a regañadientes, aquel espécimen que entró obligadamente a su proyecto, no tenía un cromosoma con fragmentos de DNA saiyajin, tenía 23 repletos de ello; algo que no formaba como parte de su investigación y que sin duda veía como un obstáculo, le quito el lugar a un futuro humano con quien sabia cuantos talentos por meter a un hibrido por el irrebatible capricho de su superior; pero no tenía más opciones. Tomó la célula que conformaba al futuro número 46, una simple célula que ni siquiera había comenzado con sus divisiones elementales para transformarse en una hibrido humano saiyajin y por elaboradas técnicas sobre expreso los genes que un día provocarían su temprana muerte.

Un día, después de 10 años, Ballard se asomó a los laboratorios de Templado, la científica líder en el proyecto 46. Aquello fue una inesperada sorpresa para todos, todos ellos procuraron portarse dignamente según lo dictaba el protocolo sobre como comportarse ante uno de sus lideres; Templado fue la única que le recibió con indiferencia, después de todo, era él quien desarmó un proyecto tan bien estructurado de 46 humanos con fragmentos de genes saiyajin en uno de sus cromosomas; un trabajo meticuloso y que tenía que ser muy bien cuidado si no querían perder a un futuro experimento humano semi hibrido.

-Me gusta hablar sin rodeos- le dijo Templado mientras se sentaba tras el escritorio de su modesta oficina- ¿A que ha venido usted?

-Por la muestra 46 que le envié hace 10 años ¿Qué paso con ella?- ni siquiera se había sentado, las modestas sillas le parecían inapropiadas para él

-Esta en espera de una receptora, a diferencia de los otros, este no tiene…

-Me llegó el rumor de que no esta de acuerdo con este adelanto a su trabajo que le di y vine en cuanto lo supe… ¿Qué es lo que te molestó?- Templado, una mujer que no temía de sus superiores, que solo le interesaba el bien de sus investigaciones que servirían en un futuro para el bien de una elite que haría evolucionar a la humanidad entera, no temió hablar sin reparos

-Hace 12 años se me asigno este proyecto, seño Ballard, me llevó meses diseñarlo, estudie el DNA saiyajin, memorice las secuencias importantes en cada gen y la forma en que se expresaban en esa extraterrestre que tienen por mascota. Basados en su éxito con el proyecto SH38, comencé con mi proyecto insertado genes saiyajin en lugar de genes humanos en secuencias determinadas en los cromosomas, 46 sujetos, todos diseñados a la perfección; pero usted, solo porque quiso, me mando un proyecto suyo que no tenia en donde fijar y que solo usted sabe para que demonios lo diseñó y tuve que aceptarlo por que eran ordenes de arriba y no podía protestar, y el genuino 46 se perdió; esa es la causa de mis quejas señor Ballard- él la miro con frialdad, sin duda esta chica se tomaba demasiadas confianzas y no sabía el limite al que debía llegar ante alguien como él

-Entiendo, Templado, tu enojo por que irrumpí en tu trabajo…aun así, solo me resta decirte que ya eres parte de nosotros y nadie te obligo a hacerlo, que tú así lo quisiste comprendiendo todo lo que podías hacer y lo que te iban a obligar a hacer; sabes demasiado como para quejarte

-¿Me esta amenazando?-preguntó la científica furiosa, dispuesta a no permitir esa clase de trato

-En efecto, Templado, es una amenaza seria, no deberías tomarlo a la ligera, por ti y por tu familia. Limítate a obedecer cuando así se te pide, como en este caso. Quiero que el 46 entre oficialmente al proyecto y lo quiero lo más pronto posible… ¿A quien iba el 46 original?

-Una pareja que solicitó ayuda hace 3 años- su voz se había apagado, comprendió entonces que había perdido su libertad, que la tenían sujeta a sus designios y que no podía hacer nada por ello, a menos que quisiera ver a su familia muerta por su rebeldía

-¿Qué te detiene entonces?- interrogó enardecido- si lo haces porque no es hijo de ellos, que no te importe, todo sea por el futuro. Esa gente no tiene porque saber que no es hijo suyo- asintió con la mirada encolerizada, hasta ese entonces se dio cuenta para quienes trabajaba, nunca pensó en su verdadero alcance ni en lo que estaban dispuestos hacer para llegare a sus metas- solo quiero saber una cosa… ¿De que morirá? ¿Sera por mis genes?

-En efecto, señor Ballard, de la parte de la saiyajin tiene nulos genes con defectos, por el contrario de su lado, hay mucho material, sobre todo una enfermedad en particular que según investigue ha acabado con gran parte de su familia materna…además se sobre exaltaron rasgos que le serán útiles, como su inteligencia por ejemplo- Ballard esbozó una sonrisa, esa creatura moriría de la misma forma en que toda su familia y en la que probablemente él lo haría.

-Con que si…fue por mi que existe y por mi será que muera- dijo satisfecho- Ahora que estoy frente a ti ¿tienes alguna objeción con mis ordenes?

-No tengo más opción que decir que no- contestó Templado con descortesía

-Eres una mujer muy suspicaz, bastante inteligente; sin embargo tienes demasiadas agallas y eso para tu posición es un defecto, tenlas en situaciones pertinentes y esta no es una de ellas.

No hubo más remedio que seguir sus órdenes si quería que su familia y ella misma no fueran afectados por las represalias de los amos del mundo. Fue por eso que engañó a aquella pareja haciéndoles creer que quien que nació 9 meses después de esa platica era hija suya.

"_Me di cuenta entonces que todo lo que hice no fue más que seguir sus planes, ellos me manipularon haciéndome creer que la idea de experimentar con 46 sujetos intercambiando una parte de su DNA por DNA saiyajin en uno de sus cromosomas. Aun ahora no estoy segura de la dimensión de mis investigaciones, ni las repercusiones que tuvieron, al poco tiempo me retiraron de mi cargo y me dejaron ir con la advertencia de que me estarían vigilando, yo sabía demasiado. "_

Para Bra, algunas cosas comenzaban aclararse, los fragmentos de DNA de los que Flyn no hallaba explicación en las muestras que le dieron de los asesinatos eran de DNA saiyajin, eran esos 46 a los que Templado diseño genéticamente, fue ella la ingeniera de su creación y la programadora de su muerte, entendía por lo que esa mujer debía estar pasando, la culpa que debió sentir hasta el ultimo día de su vida.

"_Morir no es un gran consuelo para mi, creo en la existencia de un cielo y un infierno y por mis actos no me espera más que el segundo, solo me resta pedir perdón a todos esos jóvenes a quienes ayude a truncarles la vida, que nunca tendrán una familia ni llegaran a los años de su vejez, todo por ser parte de un futuro que me sonaba tan prometedor y perfecto; pero ¿Qué clase de mundo se forja a través de la cruel desaparición de otro?"_

-El mundo de la elite- contestó Bra recordando las enseñanzas de los amos, el mundo donde únicamente los superiores contarían y los inferiores les servirían. El tipo de mundo que a veces sonaba atractivo y otras funesto, como en esta ocasión.

Cerró el documento, algunas cosas ya tenían sentido, eran 46 sujetos con la característica común de tener DNA saiyajin en uno de sus cromosomas

-A excepción de uno- la hija de Eva, de la que nunca supo su existencia, aquella era una hibrido en toda la extensión de la palabra. Según lo que leyó se exaltaron las cualidades intelectuales del padre y así como también la enfermedad que un día le mataría, había sido diseñada por completo.

Era obvio que querían probar la viabilidad de su proyecto más ambicioso, el único que no era aceptado por la población, la manipulación genética ¿Qué ganaban con hacerlo en ese momento y en 46 sujetos? ¿Por qué le era ocultado? Siendo saiyajin, lo hubiera entendido y nunca hubiera objetado la existencia de ese proyecto; pero ¿Qué planeaban al ocultárselo? Nada era obra de la casualidad, ellos sabían perfectamente que no tenía caso al encubrirlo

-Esto no me agrada…- dijo Bra después de sacar sus conclusiones- ellos están muriendo porque están diseñados para hacerlo y a mi se me esta adjudicando la culpa ¿Quieren hacerme lo mismo que a Trunks?...pero ¿con que objeto?- tenía que moverse con extrema precaución, no sabía que se traían entre manos; pero lo que fuera era virtualmente peligroso para ella, en esos momentos no podía confiar en nadie.

Abrió otro documento con las letras "BVN"

"_BVN_

_Nor este_

_Refugio abandonado por Dios y por los hombres_

_3 verticales_

_A I3 ___

_12____01____14____15"_

-¿Qué demonios es esto?- exclamó Bra sin entenderlo del todo ¿Qué se suponía que tenía que hacer con esos números y letras sin sentido alguno. Tomó un bolígrafo y un papel y los apuntó con todo detalle. Al terminar saco el USB del puerto de la maquina, le encerró en su puño y le hizo añicos en cuestión de segundos, nadie más debería de saber la existencia de ese USB, dobló el papel con cuidado y encapsulo la laptop, una vez encapsulada le destruyó también, no podía darse el lujo de dejar evidencias, tenía que defenderse de ellos de alguna manera, aunque no supiera cual era la razón exacta para atacarla.

Pasaban de las 2 de la mañana cuando salió de su oficina, a pesar de sentirse cansada no tenía sueño, aquel documento le había dejado más intrigada que el anterior ¿Qué quería decirle?

Mientras esperaba el elevador miraba el papel con atención releyendo toda la información que le fue dada; no importaba cuantas veces lo hiciera, no podía entenderlo. Repentinamente sintió un ki conocido que avanzaba hacia ella, por inercia guardo el papel dentro de su saco y se limitó a ver el ascensor

-¿Tan tarde, Samuel?- preguntó pretendiendo que nada había pasado entre ellos y que su relación nunca había dejado de ser más que el de un empleado y su jefa; sin embargo Lautrec no quería caer en ese juego, para su desgracia no podía olvidarla, oprimió el botón del ascensor y las puertas se abrieron de inmediato, justo cuando estaba dispuesto a entrar en él, sintió la delicada mano de quien fuera su amante tocándole el hombro-…No puedo dejar de pensar en ti, en el daño que te hice. Supe que tu esposa se fue y dejó a la niña contigo, y no puedo dejar de…de culparme- le dijo sin saber de donde salían esas palabras ¿Quién era ese para que ella le dijera tales cosas? Era un hombre al que solo iba utilizar, no tenía porque dar explicaciones ni disculpas de ningún tipo.

-No pienses en mi- le respondió Lautrec- no tiene sentido

-…Samuel, yo…solo quiero que sepas que estoy arrepentida

-Pero eso no me sirve de nada, yo también estoy arrepentido; pero con eso no pude evitar que la madre de mi hija la abandonara- Bra acarició su rostro, apesadumbrado Samuel cerró los ojos, tal parecía que aquel acto que antes hubiera sido correspondido con un beso, ahora le causaba un terrible malestar; retiró su mano de inmediato, lo que menos quería era seguir dándole pesares a ese hombre que inclusive había pagado por la infidelidad de Goten en un juego que se salió de control- No se puede pretender que no paso nada, que es lo que tu quieres

-Es que no es eso- Lautrec le miró de reojo extrañado por sus palabras, el ascensor se cerró y ella no podía dejar de mirarlo no importaba cuanto lo quisiera, ni su mirada fría llena de rencor, tan solo quería estar de nuevo a su lado, saber que ese hombre la amaba. No se percató de en que momento se acercó a él, su corazón latía aprisa, de nuevo posó su mano en su rostro y acaricio su barba, él quería que se detuviera; pero en el fondo deseaba que todo aquello siguiera sucediendo, decirle que él tampoco había dejado de pensar en ella, que recordaba a la perfección cada minuto que había compartido a su lado, que extrañaba el aroma de su piel y el calor de su cuerpo; pero le hizo añicos al utilizarlo para una estúpida venganza, solo tenía el valor de continuar en esa empresa por su hija, no era momento propicio para quedar desempleado –No es eso…no quiero perderte…te necesito- y perdió la noción del tiempo, en algún momento en el que no pudo controlar sus acciones tanto como hubiera querido acarició con ternura el rostro de la mujer que casi le destruía y en algún otro momento que no pudo precisar terminó besándola, con un beso que se hacía más enardecido al paso de cada segundo, la acorraló en contra de la pared y ambos con la respiración entrecortada se miraron en un momento eterno, para luego retomar aquel delirante beso estrechando el aparente frágil cuerpo de aquella mujer contra el suyo, deseando que fuera suya una vez más.

Se apartó de ella y le miró desconcertado ¿Qué había hecho? Cayó de nuevo en la misma trampa, esa mujer lo manejaba a su antojo, estaba seguro que no era más que un capricho para ella y no estaba dispuesto a seguir con aquel juego por el cual ya había pagado un alto precio.

-Samuel- le llamó con la respiración entrecortada, con los ojos casi llenos de lágrimas sin entender porque le lastimaba su rechazo

-…Ya basta, nunca te has interesado en mi, me estas dañando más…dices que piensas en mí, que me necesitas; pero la verdad es que ni siquiera me conoces porque nunca te interesó

-…Escúchame…

-Déjame ir- le interrumpió al mismo tiempo que apretaba el botón del ascensor, las puertas se abrieron de inmediato- es lo mejor para todos, yo solo soy tu capricho.

Le dejo ahí, sola, desolada; quería seguirlo y decirle que se equivocaba, que no era más un capricho; pero su orgullo le freno, con todas sus acciones ya se había humillado demasiado, no tenía porque seguir con eso.


	12. Inesperado reencuentro

**Capitulo 12- Inesperado reencuentro**

-Si estas cansada- le dijo su hermano- puedes irte a descansar, será lo mejor para ti hace días que te veo así- Bra tan solo se reclinó sobre su asiento. Hacia días que no dormía, que el documento BVN le rondaba la cabeza y solo pensaba en eso, no entendía ninguna de las frases en el escritas y ni siquiera podía dilucidar su conexión. Tenía una presunción tras otra sin que ninguna fuera aclaratoria del todo

-Estaré bien- respondió tras bostezar

-Insisto, Bra…además, hoy por la noche será el aniversario de la empresa y tienes que estar ahí con todas tus energías- Trunks se quitó los lentes y los dejo a un lado de los documentos que revisaba junto con su hermana- dime la verdad… ¿estas así por todo lo que paso con Lautrec?

-¿Qué dijiste?- preguntó sorprendida, nunca pensó que su hermano estuviera al tanto de la relación que llevaba con Lautrec

-Me escuchaste bien; siempre he sabido de esa relación, me llamó la atención que te sorprendieras que Lautrec siguiera en Ciudad del Oeste ¿recuerdas?- era cierto, fue aquella ocasión en casa de sus padres, cuando Samuel tan solo era un intermediario de la CME, un hombre que solo venía por cuestión de negocios y pronto se volvería a ir- y cuando te lleve a casa, hablaste de una venganza y que yo no debía inmiscuirme en eso, no lo hice; pero siempre estuve atento, se que llegaste más lejos de lo que debías…

-Es suficiente- le interrumpió Bra, no quería hablar con su hermano de un tema tan doloroso y al mismo tiempo tan vergonzoso, su único consuelo, hasta ese momento, era que su familia era ajena a ese problema que ella misma se buscó en pos de una estúpida venganza-¿alguien más de la familia lo sabe?- preguntó esperanzada de una respuesta negativa

-No, solo yo, no considere prudente decir algo- suspiró aliviada ¿con que cara vería a su madre y a su padre? Estaría cubierta de vergüenza, estupidez, era de esa forma en que sentía.

-Mejor me iré a descansar- resolvió Bra, estaba demasiado cansada para continuar, su mente era un reguero de recuerdos relacionados con Goten y Samuel, lo bueno y lo malo de ambos. Su corazón desbordaba sentimientos ambivalentes, solo una cosa la tenía claro, aun amaba a Goten; pero las cosas ya no eran iguales, algo faltaba en su relación, una parte que lastimosamente perdieron en algún momento durante su matrimonio y que se expresó de la manera más terrible con su infidelidad; sin embargo su venganza, que alguna vez estuvo justificada, se convirtió en una pesada carga con la que viviría para el resto de su vida. El sueño se le iba preocupándose por si algún día podría superarlo, horas y horas recordando y fantaseando con el hombre que, sin quererlo, se transformó en parte de su vida.

-Sería bueno que llevaras a Goten, después de todo es tu marido

-¿Tengo que hacerlo?

-Al menos si no lo haces por ustedes, hazlo por la imagen de la empresa- se fue de ahí sin decir más. La imagen de la empresa ¿Por qué tenía que comprometer su vida con la imagen de la empresa? Aun no se sentía preparada para ver a Goten, seguramente él querría empezar de nuevo, le insistiría en que regresaran a vivir juntos, aceptaría su error al meterse con la golfa de Pares e incluso era probable que disculpara a Bra por haber entablado una relación con Lautrec, todo por hacerla volver, cualquier precio era poco, lo sabía muy bien y a pesar de eso no tenía deseos de verlo, ni de escuchar su voz, mucho menos de que estuviera tan cerca de ella.

Eran cerca de las 6 de la tarde cuando le llamó, no supo en que momento tomó el celular en sus manos y marcó su número, él se sorprendió gratamente al escuchar su voz, o eso dijo, no lo dudaba; pero no le interesaba, tan solo quería salir de ese compromiso; le pidió que pasara a buscarla para que fueran juntos a la fiesta de aniversario de la corporación, así se hablaría de un regreso entre los dos, comenzarían las conjeturas entre la alta sociedad de que se estaban reconciliando y que pronto serían la flamante pareja que alguna vez fueron, un espejismo social como ella mismo lo denominó.

A él no le interesó en lo más mínimo, no importaba nada siempre y cuando estuviera a su lado, no desperdiciaría la oportunidad de tratar de reconquistarla, ellos estaban destinados a pasar el resto de la vida juntos siendo felices aun después de la muerte, nada ni nadie iba a impedirlo.

Vestido en su traje de etiqueta, uno de los más caros en ese momento, en uno de los autos más elegantes de la corporación llego son Goten, dispuesto a recuperar a la mujer de su vida esa noche.

Bra salió de su departamento tan pronto sintió cerca su ki llevaba un elegante vestido negro propio para tan especial ocasión. Solo iba por compromiso, solo quería quedarse en casa, no estaba de humor para fiestas y pretensiones; sin embargo no podía faltar a la fiesta del aniversario de la empresa, de hacerlo Trunks se lo reprocharía en todo momento al igual que su madre. De antemano sabía que su padre no estaría ahí, él nunca iba a ese tipo de lugares tan concurridos; incluso en su boda no permaneció mucho tiempo, solo asistió a la recepción por insistencia de ella, diciéndole que como era posible que faltara al matrimonio de su hija menor.

Le envidiaba, al menos él estaría haciendo lo que quisiera, ella por su parte, haría lo esperado.

En un acto de caballerosidad el cual no efectuaba desde hacia mucho tiempo, le abrió la puerta del copiloto a la que aun era su esposa, trató de hacerle platica; pero ella contestaba en monosílabos, tal parecía que lo que menos le interesaba era comenzar una platica

-por ahora no quiero hablar, Goten

-¿Por qué?- preguntó en tono comprensivo

-No quiero hablar contigo, por el momento nada de lo que digas me interesa. Te confieso que solo por el compromiso que tengo con mi familia te invite

-Lo tengo en cuenta- contestó apático, molesto por aquel comentario-¿hasta cuando piensas seguir con esto?

-¿con que?

-Bra, te lo he dicho varías veces, necesitamos volver, comenzar de nuevo, no vamos a tirar por la borda nuestro matrimonio- adoptó un mutismo exasperante, la mirada clavada en el horizonte y el rostro serio e impávido; pero por dentro se desmoronaba, era esta probablemente la situación más grave que había tenido en toda la vida, no sabía como actuar o que decir, tan solo quería estar tranquila.

La recepción sería en el hotel mas lujoso de la ciudad, se rodeaban de la elite de la sociedad, destacados empresarios alrededor del mundo sentados en primera fila discutiendo los valores de la bolsa y las más recientes finanzas, entre ellos Trunks Brief, quien estaba enfrascado en un amistoso debate entre si la próxima alza no era mas que la predicción de una futura baja y que por ello no era un buen momento para hacer ningún movimiento en la bolsa de valores. El resto de los invitados escrudiñaban a su alrededor algo que se dejara criticar, desde las comidas hasta otras personas, el tópico de la noche era Bra y su posible separación de su esposo, para algunos una pena puesto que era una hermosa pareja, para otros era algo que ya se veía venir; al fin y al cabo era un mujer hermosa, inteligente y adinerada no le faltarían pretendientes.

La banda instrumentaba la suave melodía de una balada, un bullicio expectante llenaba el salón; momentáneamente todos voltearon hacia la pareja que recién llegaba a la fiesta, los cuchicheos comenzaron, las miradas de asombro y de indignación no se hicieron esperar ¿Qué hacían esos dos juntos? Se preguntaban algunas personas, ya era sabido la infidelidad de ella como pago por la infidelidad de él; si, se rodeaban de pretensiones; pero aquello era inaudito, además era obvia la incomodidad de la heredera Brief y que el ceño fruncido del joven marido era por molestia; al menos era evidente que ella no quería estar con él, o por lo menos no quería estar ahí. Aquello será el chisme del día siguiente e incluso seguiría por varios días más; sin embargo saludaron como si todo siguiera igual

-Pensé que no llegarías- dijo Bulma ajetreada con los últimos detalles, mientras trataba de leer por enésima vez su discurso de bienvenida- Hola Goten, hace tanto tiempo que no te veía, un día de estos los dos tienen que ir a cenar

-Por supuesto, suegra

-Tú- y llamó un mesero quien de inmediato se puso a sus ordenes- llévalos a la mesa de la familia Brief- y él así lo hizo. Al sentarse, Bra tomó de la mesa el programa para la velada, en cuestión de minutos comenzaría el discurso de bienvenida por parte de su madre, tras eso se haría una remembranza de la fundación de la corporación, cuando un joven recién egresado de la universidad, con poco dinero y con muchas ideas, revolucionó al mundo con pequeñas y portátiles cápsulas, tras eso se hablaría del futuro de la empresa a cargo de su hermano mayor

-Bra- le saludo Trunks con un fuerte abrazo- Pensé que no vendrías- ella se limito a sonreír discretamente, después de todo fue algo que pensó y que sin embargo desecho de inmediato, el deber con la familia era primero- Goten- pronunció el nombre con desprecio, le estrecho la mano con mas fuerza de lo que debía, sin que Goten pudiera protestar

-¿Cómo has estado Trunks?- preguntó en una forzada plática que ninguno de los dos quería entablar; pero sin embargo lo hacían por las circunstancias y el que dirán

-Bien, mi esposa vendrá en un momentos, voy a ver a un potencial inversionista…nos vemos luego

-Por supuesto- dijo Goten entre dientes, harto de los desplantes de Trunks. Entendía su ira; pero no tenía porque meterse, después de todo, eso era un asunto entre Bra y él-¿quieres bailar?- le preguntó al escuchar el comienzo de la romántica música

-Por ahora no- respondió apática, esperando a que el tiempo pasara lo más rápido posible y sin embargo sucedía todo lo contrario, era como si el mismo tiempo se hubiese puesto en su contra e hiciera de los minutos horas y a las horas eternas.

Miraba todo a su alrededor sin realmente prestarle atención a nada, hasta que, en una de las mesas del final, vio a Samuel Lautrec con traje negro y corbata de moño del mismo color, solo una mirada vasto para olvidarlo todo, tenía deseos de acercarse, hablar con él, confesarle que desde aquella ocasión en que se besaron cerca del elevador no pudo dejar de pensar en él, en sus caricias, de cuanto extrañaba el calor de su cuerpo y sus fuertes manos recorriéndola en toda su extensión, de la forma en que le hacia el amor, como si estuviera frente a una deidad, algo tan distinto a Goten.

Se percató que no estaba solo, a su lado estaba la desmejorada figura de Susan Ranvier, quien llevaba un vestido de tirantes rojo; el cabello pobremente recogido, la mirada fiera y resentida, la cara pálida y sus ojos rojos, se notaba que llevaba días sin dormir, algo le estaba perturbando gravemente; pero fuera de eso ¿Qué hacía esa zorra con él¿O es que él una vez que se vio libre de ella buscó consuelo en los brazos de esa insoportable mujer? Sabía que estaba divorciado. En todo caso no era para que buscara el amor de esa infeliz…no podía soportarlo

-Bailemos- dijo a Goten mientras tomaba su mano, decidida a olvidar que el idiota de Lautrec y la estúpida de Susan Ranvier estarían ahí. Sin embargo no podía perderlos de vista, a pesar de estar al lado de su marido, le consumía la rabia con el solo hecho de verlos hablar ¿de que demonios era su plática? Ese hombre era suyo, nadie podía poner sus manos en su propiedad, mucho menos una mujer tan corriente como Susan Ranvier.

Tendría que idear algo pronto para que esa cualquiera se alejara de él, mientras saludaba a su cuñada su cerebro comenzaba a maquinar varias ideas para también alejar a Goten, una de ellas era una falsa llamada por teléfono, él se iría a contestar mientras ella se quedaba sola, aprovechando caminar hacia la otra mesa y saludarlo, por el otro estorbo ni siquiera valía la pena tomarse la molestia de pensar, explicaciones hacia esa mujer no eran más que perder el tiempo.

Y mientras se hablaba del gran hombre que fue el doctor Brief, uno de los meseros llamó a son Goten pues tenía una llamada desde el norte por un problema del trabajo- ¿No se confundieron?- preguntó extrañado, a penas y tenía alguna relación con el norte ¿Por qué demonios le estaban llamando?-dijeron que urgente- insistió el mesero

-Mejor ve, puede ser algo grave- le sugirió Bra con su monótona voz. Reacio se levantó, Bra también lo hizo con la excusa de que iría al baño, antes de que el mesero condujera a su esposo hasta el área de teléfonos, Bra puso un par de billetes grandes en la mano del joven, un considerable pago por sus servicios.

Se aproximó a la mesa de Ranvier y Lautrec, ninguno de los dos se había percatado de su presencia, hasta que la mirada acusadora de Susan J. Ranvier se cruzó con la suya…odio, la veía con él mas puro y franco odio; antes su mirada era cínica, con el implícito mensaje de que ella mejor que nadie, con esa sonrisita victoriosa en los labios que Bra estaba dispuesta a borrar fuera como fuera; pero este odio era distinto, era un sentimiento puro que para la joven dejo de ser divertido, algo que evolucionó sin que cayera en la cuenta de ello

-Samuel- llamó al hombre quien apenas le dirigió la mirada- ¿Cómo es que están aquí?- esperaba las respuestas hirientes y acidas de Ranvier; pero no hubo ninguna, la mujer desvió la vista hacia la banda para no verla, como si su sola presencia fuera insoportable

-El dueño…o ex dueño de la CME me insistió para que viniera y como no quería hacerlo solo traje a Ranvier ¿Hay algún problema con ello?

-Ninguno- Golfa, embustera, a su lado era menos que nada- solo que necesito hablar contigo…

-Yo me retiró- interrumpió Ranvier de mala manera

-Tú te esperas- ordenó Bra, hacia tiempo que no detenía a alguien con una voz imperativa-¿Qué hay del chip?

-El chip- esbozó una sonrisa tonta- tendrá noticias pronto de él…Samuel no hagas cosas estúpidas- se dio la media vuelta y caminó a la salida

-Susan- susurró Samuel al verle marcharse sin mirar atrás, sin ninguna otra palabra más

-Si tanto la necesitas, me iré para que ella pueda volver

-No, no volverá. Ella ha decidido marcharse… ¿Y su marido señora Brief?

-Fue a contestar una llamada- se anunció que una talentosa cantante comenzaría a cantar una canción romántica acompañaba del piano- así que por ahora tú y yo estamos solos

-Ya me iba- contestó fríamente- ya cumplí con venir aquí, es tiempo de irse, quiero ver a mi hija…

-He estado pensando que nunca bailamos- le interrumpió guiada por el encantador sonido de la voz de la mujer, conjuntando con el piano

-¿Qué tiene eso que ver?- increpó contrariado, queriendo salir de ahí lo más pronto posible

-Por fin he comprendido que todo el daño que te hice, el dolor que te hice pasar, al fin entiendo todo

-Es suficiente…

-Solo déjame bailar contigo, por ultima vez…- estaba más hermosa que nunca, o esa impresión tuvo en ese momento, sus ojos brillaban bajo la luz de los elegantes candelabros, su rostro estaba sonrojado, su piel seguramente seguiría tan tersa invitando a ser acariciara. Sin pensarlo más la tomó de la mano con gentileza y la sacó a bailar, con el suave movimiento de las notas del piano, el suspicaz sonido de los violoncelos, acompañado de la perfecta voz de la cantante, él la tomó de la cintura con suavidad, ella posó su mano sobre el hombro de Samuel y comenzaron a bailar al suave compas de la música

-¿Lo escuchas?- le dijo ella mientras acomodaba la cara sobre su pecho- no importa lo que el futuro traiga mientras el tiempo siga su curso

-es la misma vieja historia- continúo Samuel narrando la canción al oído de Bra- una batalla de amor y gloria, un caso de actuar o morir

-Quiero acabar con esto Samuel; mi conciencia no me permite conciliar el sueño, con lo de tu divorcio y que ella dejo a la niña a tu cargo…

-Déjame ir, Bra. Tienes a tu esposo y él te ama a pesar de todos, él tuvo errores y nosotros también, no sigas con este juego

-Es que no es un juego- le hizo detenerse súbitamente, ambos se miraron a los ojos queriendo decirlo todo y sin saber que decir- …yo no puedo dejar de pensar en ese beso que nos dimos en el elevador, se que me sigues amando, se que me necesitas, que te pasa lo mismo que a mi, día y noche no puedes dejar de pensar en mi

-No es el momento- esgrimo Lautrec- estamos rodeados de lo peor de tu estrato social, mañana por la mañana ya se harán conjeturas de la identidad de tu amante

-No me interesa

-A mi sí, tengo una hija

-Si eso es lo que deseas- Bra lo sujeto del saco y salieron de ahí, olvidó el fino abrigo de piel y la gabardina de Lautrec

-¡Bra!- se iba con él, comprendió entonces que esa falsa llamada, quien después se enteró era el abuelo del mesero fingiendo ser un empleado para la modesta empresa en la que Goten trabajaba, era una distracción de Bra, le dejo solo prefiriendo irse con ese otro hombre. Esta tenía que ser su verdadera venganza, estaba abatido, furioso, quería acabar con él y con ella también, su orgullo estaba por los suelos hecho pedazos ¿Su infidelidad con una mujer que no significó absolutamente nada en su vida se merecía tanto?- Que se largue con él si le da la gana- no, no le daba lo mismo; pero ya estaba hastiado de tantos intentos que fracasaban una y otra vez, ella parecía no interesarle o por lo menos lo disimulaba bien, en ese momento se sentó a la mesa, pidió una botella del más fino brandy, se dio cuenta de que Trunks le dirigía una mirada severa

-¿Qué te sucede, Trunks?

-¿Por qué no vas por ella?

-Porque ya no le interesa, esa mujer prefiere al tal Lautrec ese, yo ya no significo nada; solo soy el infiel que merece pudrirse en el infierno

-Calla…ahí vienen mi madre y mi esposa, ellas no saben nada.

La noche era fresca, el cielo estaba despejado, a pesar de ello, era muy difícil ver con claridad las estrellas del firmamento, ocultadas por las potentes luces de la ciudad. Bra desencapsuló su auto e invitó a Samuel a subirse, este, renuente, terminó por subirse en el elegante Bentley plateado, al que nunca debió de subirse la primera vez en acabaron en la cama y comenzaron con este juego peligroso y tenaz. Bra manejó varios kilómetros sin decir nada y con un rumbo incierto, Samuel comenzaba a preguntarse porque subió de nuevo ahí, había jurado por su hija que no caería de nuevo en las trampas de esa mujer

-¿Qué dirías si te confieso que te amo?

-Que es solo lo que crees, ya te lo he dicho muchas veces, para ti solo soy un capricho- llegaron a su departamento, ambos se miraron absortos, ella no supo en que momento condujo hasta ahí, él incrédulo de que estuviera ahí de nuevo. Su respiración comenzó a hacerse agitada ¿Qué demonios pretendía esa mujer?-¿Por qué estamos aquí?

-No lo se- respondió desconcertada, no se como llegue hasta aquí-…tú aun me amas Samuel, lo se, estoy segura de eso

-No importa si lo hago o no, para ti no significó nada, solo soy un juguete que piensas que puedes usar cuando te de la gana y n es así; si en un principio hubiese sabido de que se trataba tu tonto juego no me hubiera prestado a él, tenias a tantas personas, tantos hombres que no le hubiera importado y de todos ellos me elegiste a mí, yo pensé que en verdad era amor; pero era falso, todo una vana ilusión- acarició su barba e imprimió un suave y cálido beso en sus labios

-No quiero hacerte más daño

-Entonces detente

-No puedo- contestó entre suspiros mientras besaba su cuello- ya no tengo control sobre mí…te necesitó y se que tú a mi.

-He vivido sin ti mucho tiempo, puedo continuar así, además, mi hija me necesita

-Se que a ambos les hice daño- Bra le atrajo hacia así, y para su sorpresa, él no opuso resistencia. Le beso desenfrenadamente, solo podía verlo a él, podría haber un millón de gentes detrás suyo o estar desolado, ella continuaría besándolo mientras él le correspondiera, desajustando la corbata de moño mientras que el recorriera su cuerpo con sus fuertes manos. Le hizo perder la razón, de nuevo solo ese momento importaba ¿Qué más daba todo?- Yo me arrepiento, Samuel- le detuvo con la respiración entrecortada, ansiosa de él- me arrepiento tanto- estaba mal, lo sabía, rompía la promesa que se hizo así mismo, era un traidor a su palabra; pero en esos momentos nada importaba, desde hacia tiempo que sentía deseos de hacerla suya de nuevo, llevaba noches soñando con ella y sus últimos encuentros y se reprochaba a si mismo por soñar por la mujer que le engaño por cuya culpa, además de la suya, toda su familia se desmoronó; pero con el pensamiento nublado, el deseo a flor de piel, la necesidad de pertenecerse hasta el cansancio, nada importaba.

Pasaban más de las cuatro de la mañana, ella dormía profundamente apenas cubierta por las blancas sabanas de seda, él no podía conciliar el sueño. Al llevarla a la cama pensó en vengarse, si antes la trataba y la cuidaba como a una reina, ahora la trataría como a una cualquiera, si antes le hacia el amor, ahora sería solo sexo; pero mientras ella gritaba su nombre, él no pudo seguir fingiendo, terminó por hacerle el amor varias veces, y sabía muy bien que ella podía notar la diferencia. Era el hombre más imbécil en la tierra, se dejo llevar por un arrebato de pasión; volteó a verla ¿Qué le atrajo de ella? Su mirada encantadora, tierna que de alguna forma era al mismo tiempo fría e impasible; que a pesar de todo, cuando la conoció era una mujer solitaria rodeada de gente; en aquel entonces ella lo era todo y ahora…ahora no podía serlo

-No te vayas, Samuel- le llamó con la voz adormilada- quédate conmigo hasta el amanecer

-Tengo que ver a mi hija…Esto no debió suceder- Bra se sentó sobre la cama, se hacían mucho daño aun, entre el placer y la necesidad, aun quedaban sentimientos encontrados combatiendo uno contra otro sin tregua.

-Yo sin ti, no siento nada y se que te pasa lo mismo- Samuel terminó de vestirse y se marcho, dejando a Bra sumida en sus pensamientos, dolorida por esa indiferencia que era una daga atravesando su corazón

"No hagas cosas estúpidas" Lautrec se sentó en las escaleras entre el piso del departamento de Bra, y el segundo piso, tenía frio, vergüenza y decepción -¿A quién amas tú?- tal vez era cierto y le amaba; pero ¿tanto como a Goten? Su marido tenía que seguir significando algo en su vida si aun no se divorciaban, eso lo reducía a una mera distracción, un juguete del cual reírse, ante ella, él no era nada.

-Duffy- gritó un desesperado muchacho que corría estrepitosamente por los pasillos de los laboratorios de la corporación- ¡Duffy!- gritó de nuevo con exasperación

-¿Qué quieres¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó Duffy deteniendo su frenética carrera

-Es el chip, no hay información acerca del chip, ha desaparecido todo por completo, archivos, cuadernos, imágenes, es como si nunca hubiese existido, las bases de datos están totalmente vacías, no hay nada, incluso han robado el prototipo del chip

-Eso es imposible…llama a Ranvier de inmediato, avisa que hay un código rojo 87, ella lo entenderá

-Pero…ella no esta

-¿Cómo que no esta!

-Fui a verla en su escritorio tras darme cuenta de la perdida de información y cuando llegue solo estaban sus celulares, varias cápsulas, sus identificaciones y la tarjeta que le da acceso aquí- Duffy abrió bien los ojos, aquello era imposible, Ranvier era la líder de ese proyecto, no entendía nada ¿Qué demonios pasaba? Corrió hasta el escritorio de la mujer y lo halló tal cual se lo describieron.

-¿Qué esta pasando señor?- algo se traía Ranvier entre manos ¿pero que?


	13. Demasiado tarde

**Capitulo 14- Demasiado tarde**

Desde la vez en que un joven científico llegó corriendo desesperadamente hasta el joven William Duffy avisando sobre la desaparición de la líder del grupo y del chip en investigación, pasaron cerca de 4 semanas. Se trató de localizarla por todas partes, los lugares que ella frecuentaba eran vigilados las 24 horas del día, se mantuvo una vigilancia permanente en su departamento en espera de su regreso; pero la mujer no volvió, se buscó desesperadamente todo rastro de Susan Jane Ranvier; pero nadie supo dar razón de ella; era como si la tierra misma se la hubiera tragado. El sistema alfa se rehusaba a creerlo, nunca antes desde su fundación alguien se había desvanecido por completo sin que ellos así lo hubieran ordenado; esa tarde estaban en una sesión extraordinaria que Lans convocó en una medida desesperada por encontrarla

-Susan Jane Ranvier, el sujeto 46, ha desaparecido- dijo conteniendo la rabia- se fue llevándose el chip consigo, borró los archivos, destruyo planos, hizo todo lo posible para que no pudiéramos encontrarla

-Retraso años de investigación…

-Podemos comenzar de nuevo- interrumpió Ganong a la exaltada mujer- tenemos grandes científicos de nuestro lado, Bra Brief es un ejemplo, ella podría rehacer ese chip en cuestión de días

-Pero ¿Qué hay de la investigación que ella realizó? Antes de desaparecer ya se sabía que tenía planeado hacer cambios a la maquinaria del chip para adecuarlo al cerebro humano e incluso se adelanto a nuestros planes y ella investigó como trabajar sobre zonas del cerebro que harían del ser humano un dócil esclavo, Bra Brief no lo sabe, si no me equivoco

-No te equivocas- le señaló Lans al tranquilo amo del mundo, cuyas manos se hallaban entrelazadas sobre la mesa de fina madera- Bra Brief sabe que Ranvier quería investigar sobre el cerebro humano; pero nunca se entero de lo lejos que llegó, hasta donde ella sabe, Ranvier leía sobre la fisiología del cerebro humano

-Solo nos queda esperar entonces- interrumpió un anciano- esperar porque la 46 muera o aparezca

-¿Morir?- pregunto Lans con ironía- no olviden que es mitad saiyajin y que tal vez se hayan sobre expresado los genes de Ballard; pero puede vivir más que los demás

-Aun si sobreviviera- interrumpió Ganong-quedaría con graves secuelas, no olvides de la enfermedad que siempre ha caracterizado a la familia Ox, quizá esa era la razón por la que ella buscaba tanto la perfección de la humanidad sin que nosotros se lo pidiéramos.

-No nos queda más que esperar para ver si un buen día esa infeliz reaparece, y si no esta muerta, entonces habrá que suprimirla, no hay discusión en ello- y los presentes asintieron de inmediato- ¿Cómo va la cuenta del resto de los 46?

-35 hasta ahora

-Bien, ella fue la última; pero no tenemos la fecha exacta de su muerte- y agregó de mala manera- solo nos queda esperar- ¿Desde cuando los amos del mundo tenían que esperar por los movimientos de otro? Eran ellos quienes controlaban todo, incluso pronto serían amos y señores del pensamiento humano, nada pasaba sin que ellos supieran de esos movimientos que estaban de antemano predeterminados; pero esa chica, quien se suponía bajo su completo dominio, les había puesto en jaque por primera vez en muchos años, no tenían ni la menor pista de lo que les deparaba el futuro y eso los exasperaba sobremanera; por eso ninguno dudo en aceptar matar a Ranvier en cuanto apareciera, la mujer era ya un peligro para la organización, sus planes y designios

-Novus Ordum Seclorum

-Novus Ordum Seclorum- repitieron al unisonó.

¿Por qué Ranvier querría desaparecer? Era la pregunta que rondaba por la mente de Bra, su nueva obsesión. Susan Ranvier era una mujer de mal carácter, ególatra en cierto grado y egoísta en un grado más elevado, gustaba de despreciar a todo aquel a quien ella considera inferior o simplemente a quien supusiera como un virtual enemigo, tal era su caso. Desde el momento en que se conocieron notó en ella un halo de desconfianza, un prejuicio en sus ojos a todo lo que Bra representaba, un eterno duelo entre ambas personalidades que en el fondo eran casi iguales, aunque se comportaban de tan distinta forma.

Ante su desaparición, la vicepresidenta de la corporación mandó a hacer una exhaustiva búsqueda sobre el pasado y los últimos pasos de Ranvier. El detective dijo que era hija de funcionarios del gobierno de rango menor, ambos con problemas para concebir; Ranvier era producto de una nueva técnica de reproducción en aquel entonces, la fecundación in vitro; creció entre ciudad del este y ciudad del sur, en todo ese tiempo fue considera como una niña genio, a los 15 años ya estaba en la universidad, la cual terminó con honores a los 18 años, dedicándose después a estudiar varios posgrados en bioingeniería y nanomáquinas. Fue ahí donde se le otorgó una beca para seguir sus investigaciones en tan prestigiada empresa como lo era la corporación cápsula; tenía que existir la intervención de los amos del mundo, según le dijo el investigador, las notas obtenidas de Ranvier para obtener la beca de investigación científica y tecnológica, fueron más que pésimas, sin embargo ella paso con un promedio decente ¿Qué explicaciones podían existir? La única coherente y más que evidente eran la participación del sistema alfa; pero…

-¿Por qué Ranvier?- se preguntó la mujer de cabellos verdes mientras tamborileaba los dedos sobre su escritorio, pasaban más de las dos de la mañana y, como ya le era usual, no llegó a su departamento a dormir, tan solo le esperaba una cama fría repleta de recuerdos a los cuales no estaba dispuesta a enfrentar, no estaba dispuesta a exponerse a un dolor tan hiriente como lo fue el desprecio de Samuel, sus palabras reverberando en su mente de la última vez que hicieron el amor, diciéndole que no debió suceder, fue lo que más le hirió, no importó el placer y esa sensación de bienestar infinito que experimentaron, él la odiaba y eso era todo lo que contaba. Prefirió olvidar aferrándose a la obsesión de saber el paradero de la mujer a quien tanto detestaba, ironías de la vida, cualquiera la creería loca por buscar con tanto afán a alguien a quien aborrecía tan infinitamente; pero era lo de menos, además aun no descifraba lo que ella misma llamó como la herencia de Rediget, esa serie de documentos que hablaban del proyecto XX SH38II, la que ahora sabía media hermana de Samuel Lautrec, todas sus dudas comenzaron a agolparse nuevamente ¿ellos se conocían? ¿Él la había buscado o ella a él? Si encontraba al proyecto XX SH38II, daba con la 46 y desde hacia tiempo sospechaba que la 46 era

-…Susan Ranvier- dijo en un inaudible susurro y se levantó de inmediato para admirar la ciudad- tiene que ser ella- desde que la vio tenía el presentimiento de que le había visto antes, se dio cuenta en la forma de los ojos, la nariz eran idéntica a la de Eva, incluso tenían el mismo tamaño y la complexión, solo variaban ciertos rasgos de la cara ¿Cómo demonios se dio cuentan antes? Se lo reprochaba a ella misma mientras veía pasar frente a su ventana un aeroauto a toda velocidad- ellos la mandaron aquí- y de nuevo surgieron un sinfín de dudas ¿Susan estaba aliada a ellos? ¿O ellos la usaban para sus fines sin que ella se percatara? Tal como lo hicieron con Eva. Releyó por undécima vez los documentos de Templado, aquellos que hablaban sobre el proyecto de 46 humanos con genes saiyajin en su DNA; pero…-¿para que demonios querían humanos con genes saiyajin?- y no solo eso ¿Por qué sus muertes le eran atribuidas a la empresa? ¿Qué demonios estaban tramando los malditos? Tenía que adelantarse a ellos antes de salir perjudicada, tal vez comenzaban a convencerse de que era un arma que les atacaría sin dejar rastro de su existencia.

De buena fuente sabía que los amos del mundo estaban nerviosos por la desaparición de la mujer, que habían convocado a infinidad de juntas con aun más infinidad de posibles soluciones; pensaron incluso en satélites que la buscaran por todo el mundo; pero sin coordenadas ¿Dónde iban a buscar? Cada satélite tenía una misión especial que no debía ser interrumpida, salvo en casos excepcionales como lo era este; pero para buscar a alguien que no daba señales de vida en ninguna parte de la tierra era prácticamente inútil.

Solo sabía que, de alguna forma u otra, Susan Ranvier logró tambalear los duros cimientos de los amos del mundo, mas no duraría mucho, era cuestión de tiempo para que la encontraran y la suprimieran.

Resolvió que era inútil pensar en ello y fijó toda su atención en las ultimas pistas que Rediget le había dejado en el USB, el documento BVN

"BVN _Nor este_

_Refugio abandonado por Dios y por los hombres_

_3 verticales_

_A I3 ___

_12____01____14____15"_

_-_¿Qué demonios es BVN?- se preguntó sin dejar de mirar los documentos impresos- un refugio abandonado por Dios y por los hombres- tal vez BVN era un lugar abandonado, tal como decía un refugio; ¿pero de donde? En cuestión de minutos Bra tomó varios mapas de la ciudad, poniendo atención especial en la región noreste, hasta que por fin lo encontró- Base Veinte Naval, ¡tiene que ser esta!- había encontrado el lugar, las iníciales y la dirección Noreste le apuntaban que estaba en lo cierto, además la base veinte se había abandonado desde hacia más de cien años, tan solo quedaban en ella viejos buques de guerra que carecían del mecanismo de encapsulación, así como …súbitamente un ligero mareo le aturdió, dejo de lado los mapas y los documentos y se llevó una mano a la frente tratando de recuperar la estabilidad, desde hacia varios días que tenía esos mareos recurrentes, seguramente el no dormir apropiadamente comenzaba a hacerle estragos.

Tendría que ir personalmente a la base abandonada del noreste, quizá ese AI3 se refería a una de las bodegas abandonadas a su suerte que ahí se encontraban; aunque aun no hallaba explicación para la serie de números sin aparente relación.

Se debatía entre ir esa misma noche o esperar un tiempo más; de esperar prolongaba el tiempo para que alguno de los amos del mundo diera con lo que estaba ahí, de ir esa noche se exponía a que le estuvieran persiguiendo y les ayudaba a recuperar lo que alguna vez quisieron callar con la muerte de Templado ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Cuál era la posibilidad de que ellos le estuvieran vigilando? ¿Y cual era la posibilidad de que eventualmente la encontraran? –es igual- decidió dejar de pensar, de cualquier forma no tenia nada que perder, tomó la capsula que contenía un aeroauto y salió rápidamente de las instalaciones de la corporación, decidida a investigar lo que fuera que esa vieja base naval ocultara.

Pasaban más de las 4 de la mañana, estaba apoyada en su aeroauto, mirando con todo detalle las borrosas letras blancas del almacén AI3. Tomo una linterna del asiento del pasajero y se aproximó a la puerta con cautela, un candado cerraba las negras puertas de acero de la bodega; pero un candado no era impedimento para ella, después de todo, era la hija del príncipe de los saiyajins, solo era cuestión de tomarlo en su puño y hacerlo pedazos, así lo hizo. Brief empujó despacio las puertas sin ninguna dificultad, iluminó todo de inmediato con la linterna, solo se encontraban cajas de madera estibadas una detrás de otra, algo que parecía un obsoleto avión de guerra apenas cubierto por una lona ¿Qué era lo que tenía que buscar? Con sigilosos pasos Bra fue explorando todo el lugar, tal parecía que no había nada relevante ahí, se sentó sobre una de las cajas, pensando en la probabilidad de que hubiera errado en sus deducciones y estuviera en el lugar equivocado. Su linterna accidentalmente alumbró una caja metálica, Bra tornó de inmediato su atención a ella, aquella caja era una caja fuerte, uno de esos nuevos modelos que solo se tenían que introducir un código en su pequeño teclado que tenían en la puerta; lo entendió de inmediato, los números eran la combinación para abrir la caja

-12,01,14,15- recordó mientras insertaba el código al teclado y en efecto la pequeña luz roja sobre él cambio a verde y un chasquido retumbo por toda la bodega efecto del eco que minaba todo el lugar. Sin perder tiempo abrió la caja, dentro de ella se hallaba un simple sobre amarillo al que Bra abrió sin vacilación, dentro había una pequeña nota cuya letra reconoció como la de Susan Ranvier "Demasiado tarde, llegue antes que tú esta vez, por cierto, deja de buscarme, yo soy quien te encontrara cuando así lo crea necesario. Susan J. Ranvier" furiosa, Bra arrugó la nota y la rompió en pedazos ¡que significaba eso? Esa mujer…esa mujer… ¿Cómo demonios llegó antes que ella? ¿Cómo demonios se enteró de que ella iría ahí? Alguien tuvo que decirle, ¿eran los amos del mundo que buscaban acabarla?, quizá era eso, ellos ya habían tomado una decisión y Bra tenía que ser suprimida; un mareo la sacó de sus pensamientos, tuvo que apoyarse sobre la caja y darse un respiro, necesitaba dormir de inmediato, llevaba demasiadas horas despierta tan solo pensando en Ranvier, esa maldita perra desgraciada ¿Quién era ella? Estaba casi segura que era la 46; pero para quien trabajaba ¿sola o bajo la sombra de los amos del mundo? Quizá ellos se fingían como expectantes ante la desaparición de la mujer; pero de ellos los esperaba todo, si algo los caracterizaba era que sabían actuar muy bien.

Eran más de las once de la mañana de un jueves, algo debió dañarle el estomago pues desde que despertó no dejaba de vomitar. El celular repiqueteaba por cuarta vez, con seguridad Trunks estaba histérico porque no se presentó a trabajar, ese día llegaba algún empresario del este ¿o del norte? No interesaba, no podía presentarse a trabajar de esa manera, a menos que a su hermano no le padeciera mala idea vomitarle encima a su invitado.

Golpearon a la puerta varias veces, hasta que Bra, cansada de la insistencia, abrió de mala gana

-Ah…eres tú

-me preocupe por ti- dijo Trunks alisando su corbata de rayas azul oscuro y plateadas- hace días que te veo mal

-…pues si- respondió retante- por eso fue que me decidí a no ir ¿ya llego el empresario del que me hablaste?

-No, es mañana

-Ah- y se hizo un silencio incomodo entre ambos, Bra dejo la puerta abierta permitiéndole el paso a su hermano mayor; aquel vaciló unos instantes si entrar o no, mas finalmente así lo hizo. Se sentó al lado de Bra, en su sofá color marfil importado del norte, ninguno se dirigió la palabra en varios instantes, Bra moría de sueño, mientras que Trunks no buscaba las palabras correctas para empezar a hablar

-Bra…-y se acercó a ella para mirar mejor sus ojos cansados y la palidez de su rostro-dime sí…- inesperadamente, su hermana menor se llevó una mano a la boca y apretó fuertemente los ojos, el olor de su perfume le había provocado, corrió de inmediato al baño. Trunks tan solo fue testigo de su carrera hacia el baño y de escandaloso vomito, reconocía esos síntomas; pero se rehusaba a creerlo, pacientemente espero el regreso de su hermana, pensando que aquello tenía que ser imposible ¿ella? No, era increíble

-¿Te sientes bien? Preguntó con seriedad al verla sentada nuevamente junto a él. Ella tan solo le miro de soslayo y se llevo un pañuelo rosa a la boca

-Es evidente que no- replicó con molestia- ¿Cómo se te ocurre preguntármelo? Después de que me viste ir a vomitar…he estado así desde hoy, no se que comí; pero me hizo daño

-Que raro, tú nunca te has enfermado

-Si; pero hay una primera vez para todo, además ¿Qué otra cosa podría ser?

-…no lo se- respondió Trunks- ¿has considerado la posibilidad de que…-su voz se trancaba al decirlo, la relación entre lo que iba a decir y su hermana fue algo que en realidad nunca considero como algo plausible

-¿la posibilidad de que, Trunks?- preguntó fastidiada, odiaba que le dieran largas, lo que fuera a decirle debía decirlo de una buena vez- Trunks-le instó

-De que estés embarazada- le miro con los ojos bien abiertos ¿embarazada ella? Vaya tontería, eso no podía considerarlo como una posibilidad, rió divertida ante la mirada atónita de su hermano mayor

-¿De que te ríes?

-De tus chistes mañaneros, ¿yo embarazada?, por favor

-Mi esposa tuvo los mismos síntomas que tú cuando se embarazó-esgrimo con contrariedad, no le veía ninguna gracia

-Vamos, Trunks, no porque una mujer este vomitando esta embarazada- replicó divertida

-Fue mi perfume ¿no es así? También a mi esposa le daba asco, corría al baño a vomitar

-¿Insinúas entonces que tu perfume es una prueba de embarazo?- y soltó una risotada, aquello si que era divertido, su hermano le hizo olvidar todas las preocupaciones

-Bra, en realidad ¿estas segura de no estar embarazada?- no podía estarlo, se recostó sobre el sofá, la última vez fue con Samuel y…no, no se había cuidado, todo fue tan espontaneo, que el quedar embarazada fue lo último que se le cruzó por la mente; pero no podía ser, se negaba a aceptarlo.

-----------------------

-Edgar LaGrange, 21 años, ingeniero especialista en nanomáquinas

-¿Qué dictaminó el forense?-pregunto la detective Dodge al mismo tiempo que leía el expediente del difunto LaGrange

-Una hemorragia cerebral, un aneurisma que estalló por las altas presiones arteriales que manejaba, tal padece que tenía presión arterial alta de evolución rápida- era uno más de los jóvenes genios que morían por enfermedades propias de adultos mayores

-Entiendo- Con el sumaban 36 y Dodge tan solo tenías dos cosas que relacionaban a estos jóvenes, una era que todos ellos fueron concebidos con ayuda de la fertilización in vitro y la otra, que sin duda, le parecía muy interesante, es que los 36 habían pertenecido o aspiraban pertenecer a la empresa de la corporación cápsula. Tal vez toda la humanidad tenía mala memoria; pero no Dodge, recordaba perfectamente que Bra estuvo desaparecida y reapareció en un año nuevo en una base militar abandonada, secuestrada por una mujer cuyos supuestos maestros de la universidad no recordaban haberla visto nunca. Ella prestó especial interés en el caso; sin embargo por órdenes de sus superiores se vio forzada a detener sus investigaciones; pero esta vez sería diferente

-Es tiempo de volver a hablar con Brief- y nadie se lo iba a impedir.


	14. Milagro de la ciencia

**Capitulo 14- Milagro de la ciencia **

Aquello era raro, pasaban las nueve de la mañana y la vicepresidenta de la corporación no se había aparecido por las oficinas, la secretaria miraba la hora una y otra vez, sin duda era extraño, la señora Brief era puntual, algo debía de haberle sucedido.

Continuo con sus labores cotidianas hasta que finalmente se asomó una preocupada Bra, quien apenas y le dio los buenos días, pasando caminando a prisa y no pregunto por los pendientes o si alguien le había llamado, tan solo cerró la puerta sin hablar, un minuto después su jefa le llamó, le dijo que no quería ver a nadie, ni tampoco que le pasaran llamadas a menos que fuera verdaderamente importante.

Bra colgó el auricular del teléfono y se reclinó sobre su lujosa silla de piel. Aun le parecía increíble las noticas que había escuchado del ginecólogo, estaba embarazada y por el ultrasonido calcularon 7 semanas, exactamente el número de semanas desde la última vez que estuvo con Samuel, sin duda era de él.

No sabía que hacer, no quería ser madre en esos momentos, además el bebé la uniría a Samuel por el resto de su vida ¿deseaba aquello?, pensaba seriamente en la posibilidad de abortar, amaba a Samuel; pero aun no estaba segura de sus sentimientos y además ella…

-Señora Brief- Le había dicho que no quería ser molestada¿a acaso su secretaria tenía un problema mental que no era evidente a la vista?

-Te dije que no quería saber nada de nadie

-Es la detective Dodge…dice que si no le abre la puerta vendrá con un permiso para que lo hagan- ¡que mujer tan dramática!

-Hazla pasar- dijo finalmente, molesta como era de esperase, tenía mucho en que pensar para que además esta mujer viniera con sus tonterías de que ella estaba considerada sospechosa en el caso de las muertes de los jóvenes que trabajaban para ella-Dodge, diría que es un gusto verla; pero sería la mentira más grande que habría dicho en mi vida- Dodge con su temple frio y calculador se quedo de pie frente al escritorio- siéntese- le dijo Bra con educación

-Me encuentro bien así- contesto la mujer con seriedad- seré breve

-Como mejor le parezca- no le iba a estar rogando y mucho menos a ella-…dígame sin rodeos a que vino

-Se me hace mucha casualidad que hasta ahora hayan muerto 38 personas, todas ella jóvenes con enfermedades propias de la vejez y que todos estén relacionados a su empresa

-Creo que ya hemos tratado esto antes- dijo con fastidio

-Si; pero después de 30, creo que ya no es obra de la casualidad ¿usted si?

-…Le he dicho que no se absolutamente nada de lo que me esta hablando

-La policía ha hecho investigaciones sobre el DNA de los jóvenes y todos ellos tienen sobre expresados los genes que hacen que tengan estas enfermedades, todos ellos fueron milagros de la ciencia, niños de probeta

-¿Qué me esta intentando decir?- comenzaba a sentirse mal, el estomago se le revolvía, instintivamente se llevo una mano a la boca

-¿Se siente bien?

-Si- mintió, lo último que necesitaba era que esa mujer se enterara de su situación, aunque ella podría asumir que comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa por todo lo que le decía y quizá así era, su mirada se hizo aun más recelosa- dígame ¿Qué esta intentando decirme?

-Que voy a investigarla, porque no creo en las casualidades, creo en hechos hilvanados inevitablemente por el hombre

-muy poético

-si fuera usted, no saldría de la ciudad…

-Lo tendré en cuenta- se estaba vomitando, estaba completamente segura que el solo hecho de aguantarse le estaba provocando ponerse de todos los colores del espectro luminoso, sudaba frio y profusamente- ¿eso es todo?

-En verdad ¿se siente bien?- desgraciada detective ¿acaso tenía un problema para notar que su presencia no era bienvenida? Bra dio un profundo respiro, tratando de aguantar lo más posible aunque sabía que no sería por mucho- Da la casualidad que todos nacieron de la inseminación artificial, todos los padres de esos jóvenes alguna vez tuvieron problemas para concebir y todos tienen un antecedente familiar para la enfermedad que les ha matado y todos los jóvenes estuvieron trabajando en esta empresa

-¿insinúa que funde una clínica de inseminación artificial cuando era una niña para que ellos nacieran y que hice arreglos genéticos para que se murieran cuando trabajaban en mi empresa? Sabe era una niña muy talentosa; pero debo reconocer que mi capacidad no llegaba a tanto

-Tengo una buena memoria, señora Brief, no olvido el año nuevo del año 800

-Le felicito

-…Y se que usted tampoco lo olvida- era suficiente de estar escuchándola, si no daba indicios de retirarse, ella misma la sacaría de su oficina a como diera lugar-Puede engañar a todo un pueblo, señora Brief; pero no puede engañarlo para siempre

-Si es todo lo que tiene que decirme, detective Dodge, le invitó a retirarse

-Lo hare- le dirigió esa mirada inquisidora que siempre le dirigía, dio la media vuelta y se retiró del lugar, estaba segura que todo ese comportamiento extraño no era por la culpa ni por el nerviosismo, Bra Brief era demasiado fría para eso, quizá se había enfermado. Solo estaba segura de que un buen día la expondría, a ella y a todos los implicados, no se podía engañar a un pueblo para siempre, por más estúpido que este fuera, por más que se negara a ver la realidad, la verdad siempre saldría a la luz.

La ama de todo amo, Lans, miraba con atención el informe de la 46, siempre supo que era un capricho de Ballard; pero quizá debido a su inexperiencia en el mando o la impresión de que se trataba del mismo Ballard en persona, no le detuvo, al contrario fomento a que sucediera sin ningún problema. Incluso planeo la idea completa, se creo un consultorio para personas con problemas de fertilidad, en teoría, cualquiera tendría acceso a él; pero debido a los costos era obvio que sería restringido a un subgrupo de la población, de todos ellos se tomó un grupo selecto, 46 parejas cuyo futuro hijo o hija, sin su consentimiento, se les implantaría en su DNA genes de una extraterrestre, genes de saiyajin y a su vez se expresarían otros para que murieran tempranamente; si, era probable que se levantarían sospechas, pero hallarían soluciones sobre la marcha, además siempre estaba la opción de ocultarlo al público en general, el rebaño como ellos le llamaban, que se tragaría cualquier invento sobre todo si era algo fuera de su entendimiento.

Le habían pasado quejas de la dirigente del proyecto, Templado, de que la inserción del capricho de Ballard arruinaría el proyecto, que ya existía otro tal cual y que no había necesidad alguna de seguir con él que le estaban imponiendo "estamos desperdiciando a un ser humano con cualidades insospechadas, no sabemos su potencial, ya conocemos todo sobre los híbridos o pronto estaremos cerca con el hijo de Eva" pero Lans hizo caso omiso, le ordenó seguir sin objeción alguna, para eso estaba de cualquier forma, se dio cuenta que ella ya no se tragaba tan fácilmente la idea de que ayudaba a formar parte de un nuevo futuro, en el adelanto de la evolución humana, que esa chica sería un potencial enemigo y era de quien había que tener más vigilancia, sabía demasiado, a la primera señal de traición tendrían que aniquilarla.

Ella misma supervisó el proyecto 46 de principio a fin

-¿Ya tienes a la pareja que serán padres de la 46?- la joven científica, detrás de su escritorio, tomó una carpeta amarilla con el nombre Ranvier escrito y lo extendió con molestia- Ranvier ¿Quiénes son ellos?

-Una pareja de funcionarios del gobierno, él es representante del senado mundial, ella es secretaría del estado de ciudad del este, los dos han intentado tener hijos por años y nunca lo han logrado, son perfectos para su capricho- Lans le reprendió con la mirada, no era nadie para cuestionar las decisiones del sistema alfa, en realidad ella debía considerarse favorecida porque personalidades de la talla de Ballard y ella misma se dignaban a hablarla- lo siento- dijo a regañadientes, harta de esa clase de trato, desde hacia tiempo que no creía en el nuevo futuro y la evolución de la humanidad, solo continuaba en el proyecto por amenazas directas contra su vida y la de su familia, además era todo su tiempo invertido en ese proyecto como para dejarlo a la deriva por una estupidez- ambos padres son similares a Ballard y a Eva, de hecho la madre de uno de ellos tiene cierto parecido físico a la señora Ox, nunca sospecharan que la niña no es hija suya- complacida asintió, pidió que se le enterara con detalle del progreso del proyecto ya que era determinante para los sucesos de un futuro inmediato; pero sobre todo quería saber sobre la 46, el hibrido saiyajin con la más alta elite del mundo

Se enteró luego que la niña ya había nacido y que los padres nunca sospecharon que ella no llevaba su sangre, probablemente jamás lo sospecharían. Le mostraron una fotografía de la pequeña "Eva", como fue llamada internamente, una niña cuyas similitudes a los supuestos padres harían dudar a cualquiera de que no se trataba de una hija suya.

Supo que Ballard merodeaba la escuela de la pequeña de apenas 7 años, era un día soleado cuando le vio de pie junto a su auto mirando a la niña desde lejos, con una melancolía que no podía ser cuantificada, quizá quería abrazarla, decirle que era su padre, que ella era la hija de una mujer especial y que no era un secreto que la amaba más que a nada en el mundo.

Lans, en ese entonces una mujer mucho más joven que el legendario Ballard, un amo de segundo orden que hasta ella respetaba, se acercó a hablar con él, pronto su comportamiento comenzaría a generar sospechas

-Mírala- le señalo a la niña sin darle más importancia a sus preocupaciones- siempre esta sola, meciéndose en ese columpio, nadie es amigo de ella ni ella quiere ser amiga de nadie. Parece una adulta, analiza el mundo meciéndose en ese columpio, estoy seguro que saca sus propias conclusiones sobre todo lo que le rodea…y su parecido es casi igual a su madre- tal como lo creyó, él deseaba estar al lado de esa niña, conocerla, después de todo era su hija-quiero hablar con ella

-Imposible- contestó Lans de manera autómata, esta era una de esas reglas que no podían romperse- ella no puede saber de ti, nunca debe enterarse que tú eres su padre y mucho menos debe enterarse quien es su madre.

-Si, lo entiendo…es solo que…ella

-Es hija de Eva y solo ese hecho la hace totalmente distinta a tus otros hijos; pero tienes que entenderlo, no puedes hablar con ella jamás.

-Lo entiendo- pero no le hizo caso alguno, tiempo después supo que él saludo a la niña y ella le respondió con una sonrisa, se agradaron desde que se vieron o al menos eso fue lo que le dijeron aquellos que vigilaban a Ballard constantemente; más nunca volvieron a verse, tampoco se supo que fue lo que él le dijo a la niña; pero con seguridad no reveló que era su padre, aquello era demasiado para él, nunca podría soportar que debido a él los planes de los amos del mundo se vinieran a bajo, el nacimiento de Susan Ranvier era el máximo riesgo que podía tomar.

Llevaban semanas buscándola, casi dos meses; pero ella simplemente desapareció de la tierra y con ella el chip. Encontrarla antes de su muerte era prioritario ¿Qué planeaba hacer¿Por qué llevarse el chip? Desafortunadamente su trabajo no podían recuperarlo, todos los archivos habían sido borrados con tanta escrupulosidad que era imposible recuperarlos. Su única oportunidad era con William Duffy; pero era inútil, su enfermedad pronto comenzaría a dar síntomas y le haría totalmente inútil para recordar los más ínfimos detalles sobre uno de los proyectos clave que cambiarían por completo a la humanidad, no tenía caso, solo encontrar a la autora principal, si es que daban con ella.

-La capacidad para producir engaños y fraudes ha rebasado la capacidad de la humanidad para darse cuenta de ellos…jamás querrán darse cuenta de lo que sucede a su alrededor por si mismos, ni siquiera porque otra persona lo haga, para el mundo la mentira es más creíble que la verdad, nunca aceptarían que están siendo engañados como niños de menos de 7 años- iban al informe del rey de la tierra, una simulada verdad que en el fondo todos sabían que era mentira-pero nada de eso esta completo sin ese chip no se podrá avanzar hacia el siguiente paso: la interface de la neurona-microprocesador, sin eso no podremos influir sobre el ganado humano, no podremos controlar su humor, su pensamiento, en ultima instancia…

-No podremos controlar a los individuos- completó Ganong mientras miraba por una de las ventanas de la fina limosina mirando el sinfín de ciudadanos caminar por las calles sin sospechar de aquellos que realmente gobernaban y decidían sobre sus vidas- sin ese chip, Lans, habrá un inaceptable retraso de todo. Los planes estarán adelantados, mientras que uno de los principales estará estancando y siendo complementario de todos no podremos avanzar

-No es el más importante, ni el menos importante-corrigió Lans-tiene la misma importancia igual que todos y cada uno de los planes…hasta pareciera que Ranvier lo hizo a propósito, que sabe de la debilidad de Duffy

-Lo provocamos nosotros, ella solo se aprovecho de la situación

-Debimos prever esta situación…no tenemos perdón

-Es increíble pensar que solo hay una persona, además de Ranvier que puede recordar todo sobre ese chip y que a estas alturas comenzara a olvidarlo…después de todo es uno de los 46.

-Uno de los mejores- agregó Lans, tenían que encontrarla, no cabía la menor duda de ello; pero había burlado incluso la estrategia de trazabilidad de cada individuo. Cometieron uno de los más grandes errores que tenían prohibido cometer, subestimar, todos eran un enemigo potencial, incluso cualquiera de ellos; era ese estado de paranoia lo que les había permitido sobrevivir por siglos y siglos y ahora podría ser su perdición, un simple error podría costar generaciones de trabajo y ella no podía ser la autora de tal tragedia para la humanidad.

-------------------------

Hasta esos momentos era difícil visualizar su futuro, llevaba horas pensando en lo mismo sin tener resultados, al final no sabía que hacer con ese hijo que no se esperaba, a fin de cuentas producto de una noche de pasión en la que intentó recuperar el amor de un hombre al que no sabía si amaba o tal como él decía era un capricho.

Era extraño como sucedían las cosas, muchas mujeres buscaban fervientemente ser madres y ella que no lo quería estaba embarazada, que vida tan rara.

-Señora Brief- escuchó por el intercomunicador¿ahora que sería? Si era Dodge otra vez ya podía irse regresando por donde vino

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto con molestia ¿Cómo se atrevía a sacarla de sus pensamientos?

-Uno de los jóvenes del proyecto del chip esta aquí

-¿Qué es lo que quiere? No tenemos nada de que hablar a menos que sea urgente- escuchó un murmullo y de nuevo su secretaria

-Aparentemente es sobre el nuevo jefe del proyecto, el joven Duffy, dice que es urgente- ¿Duffy? Aquello le hizo dudar, él jamás había presentado problemas ¿Qué tendría que estar pasando para que uno de sus subordinados viniera a quejarse?

-Hazlo pasar- entró a su oficina un joven que apenas rebasaba los 20 años de edad, portando una bata amarillenta de laboratorio, nervioso ante la presencia que estaba frente a él. Dejo pasar un trago amargo de saliva dándose valor para hablar ante ella- ¿Qué sucede con Duffy?

-…pues vera- se detuvo un momento a pensar, aquello la desesperaba sobremanera, más le valía que hablara rápido no tenía tiempo que perder- el se ha estado comportando de una forma extraña- sus ojos negros azabache se encontraron con los de su jefa- lo hallamos vagando por los pasillos cercanos al laboratorio, nos dijo que se perdió y que no sabía donde estaba- a cada palabra ganaba valor para hablarle a esa intimidante mujer-a veces tenemos que repetirle de que estamos hablando y otras simplemente nos mira; pero parece que no nos entiende, a veces se queda horas en el buscador de internet porque no puede recordar que página iba a buscar…es otro hombre, señora Brief, es como si todo lo que es él se estuviera escapando de sus manos poco a poco- en un principio le pareció algo increíble; pero no creyó que realmente el joven hubiera ido ha verla solo para un invento suyo, sobretodo con tan claros síntomas de algo inevitable

-¿Esta con ustedes?-él asintió- pues iremos a verlo

Ganong le mencionó que la joven elite se estaba muriendo a temprana edad, entre las enfermedades menciono el Alzheimer, la enfermedad en que se olvidaba todo incluso quien era uno mismo ¿sería posible que estuviera enfrente de uno de esos jóvenes que morirá tempranamente? William Duffy no rebasaba los 25 años de edad, en teoría era casi imposible que tuviera tal enfermedad; a menos que…las manos de los amos del mundo estuvieran detrás de todo ello y él hubiera estado predestinado para morir de esa forma desde su concepción; pero no era eso lo que la dejaba pensando, si no la intriga de no saber que estaba sucediendo en realidad ¿Qué ganaban ellos con diseñar a jóvenes genios que vivirían tan corto tiempo?

-Aquí esta- sentado detrás de una computadora de pantalla plana se hallaba Billy Duffy tratando de recordar que hacia ahí- señor Duffy- porque estaba frente a esa computadora- señor Duffy- ¿Cómo demonios se hacían búsquedas por internet?

-Si ¿Qué sucede?- todos cesaron de hacer sus quehaceres en el laboratorio en cuanto vieron llegar a la vicepresidenta de la empresa, había bajado desde sus dominios solo para ver el comportamiento tan extraño del joven- le vino a ver la vicepresidenta de la corporación

-¿De donde?- su mirada era gentil y sin embargo se hallaba perdida en algún punto vacio en su mente en donde se suscitaba una fuga de su vida, de su personalidad hasta dejarlo en un vacio oscuro y perpetuo y al final tan solo quedaría las trazas de un cuerpo humano sobreviviendo sin más objeto que el mero hecho de sobrevivir; Bra lo comprendió, era probable que el tuviera esa enfermedad, la había vito antes en su abuelo, un anciano de más de 80 años; pero ¿él? Un joven de 24 años

-De aquí de la corporación- se hizo un silencio absoluto tan solo se escuchaba el susurro de los motores de los aires acondicionados.

-Cierto, la corporación Cápsula- miro de nuevo extrañado la computadora y su mirada gentil se cruzó con los ojos incrédulos de Bra Brief- Hola, mi nombre es William Duffy ¿y el suyo?- apretó los ojos, era una adolescente de nuevo viendo a su abuelo olvidar todo y todos, no podía dejarlo así

-Hoy mismo llamare un médico para que nos diga que pasa con él- dictaminó finalmente mientras se daba la media vuelta, resuelta a no seguir viendo aquel desperdicio de talento.

-Pero yo estoy bien

----------------

Subió al techo del edificio más alto del mundo por un poco de aire fresco, eran demasiadas emociones encontradas en un día.

-Es tranquilizador aquí- no se percató que unos metros de ella, con su hija dormida apoyada en su pecho, estaba Samuel, contemplando el atardecer- Sharon ama esta vista, aunque casi siempre se queda dormida antes de la puesta de sol- no supo que responder, se sentía nerviosa a su lado, una sensación tonta…se había enamorado de él, se dio cuenta en ese instante en que acaricio el cabello de su pequeña, su juego de celos y traición le salió contraproducente y terminó atrapada en él

-¿Me odias, Samuel?- no sabía de donde tomó el valor para preguntarle; pero necesitaba escucharlo.

-Debería de irme- se encamino hacia el elevador, Bra le llamó y le pidió con trémula voz que le contestara; pero no pudo hacerlo, tan solo salió de ahí, dejándola aun más confundida que antes; pensó en decirle en ese momento que estaba embarazada de él y estaba considerando en no tener a ese hijo; pero ¿De que hubiese servido? No era conveniente que lo supiere, el amaba a sus hijos más que a nada en el mundo y aun si la odiaba no permitiría que su hijo muriera aun antes de nacer, podía escucharlo decirle que ese niño no tenía la culpa de sus errores; pero…

Por fin llego a su departamento saturado de recuerdos, aunque en esos momentos solo quería tomar un baño y dormir. Como era su costumbre dejo encendida su maquina contestadora para escuchar los mensajes que había recibido, los primeros fueron de unas amigas que regresaban de un largo viaje y que querían verla un dia de esos, varios más eran de Goten pidiéndole que contestara a sus llamadas y que tenían que hablar sobre muchas cosas; pero la llamada final fue la que le hizo detenerse por completo con tan solo escuchar su voz

-Nunca podría odiarte, no importa cuanto lo intente…simplemente, no…- y luego el zumbido de la línea y la voz que anunciaba el fin del mensaje

------------------------------------

-Búscala, Ganong, aun si es por debajo de las piedras, aun si se tiene que remover cada centímetro en este planeta; nunca antes se había estado tan cerca de la dominación completa del mundo, de dar el poder a una elite que gobernase sobre el mundo según se ha planeado desde los comienzos de nuestra fundación…y Susan Ranvier no lo va arruinar, nosotros le dimos la vida y nosotros se la vamos a quitar

-Así se hará, Lans


	15. Un magnifico mundo nuevo

**Capitulo 15- Un magnifico mundo nuevo**

-¿Tienen alguna pista de ella?

-Ninguna señora Lans- dejándose llevar por la furia dejo caer su pesado puño sobre el escritorio, súbitamente se levanto ¿Cómo demonios era posible que en esas épocas esa mujer desapareciera?

Alguien tan peligroso como ella no debía seguir libre sin vigilancia- señora Lans- habló el joven con temor a las reprimendas de la líder mundial- siguen los sucesos de vandalismo, ya son demasiados como para pensar que son aislados- la mujer le dirigió una mirada interrogadora ¿Qué demonios pasaba ahora?- Esta vez hicieron estallar un agencia de autos de lujo y también derrumbaron la pirámide que estaba en el parque frente al Banco mundial

-Quien sea el responsable de esto, sabe lo que esta haciendo, nos esta declarando la guerra- el silencio reinó en la oficina, el joven comenzaba a amedrentarse ante la encolerizada presencia de Lans- y esas personas tienen que ser suprimidas a como de lugar. Ellos mismos se han puesto en contra de la sociedad, serán rechazados fácilmente, del resto nos encargaremos…además creo que…-calló de inmediato- vete, encuéntralos a como de lugar, tienen un obvio patrón, ya te habrás dado cuenta de ellos ¿no?- él asintió- entonces no pierdas el tiempo aquí, vete.

-Señora Lans, ¿usted cree que Susan Ranvier tenga que ver con toda esta serie de sucesos?

-No lo se, te mentiría si te diera una respuesta concreta, pero también lo sospecho; por eso no debes de quedarte aquí a perder el tiempo, en estos momentos cada minuto cuenta

Ese día cumplía 12 semanas, si iba a deshacerse de ese hijo inesperado no podía esperar más; pero aun no decidía que hacer, infinidad de veces tuvo la oportunidad para hablar con Samuel; pero no podía, justo cuando se decidía por hacerlo recordaba que tenia que hacer algo importante, hablar con su hermano, revisar unas propuestas, ir a visitar a sus padres, cualquier excusa era buena.

Ciertos días se hacia a la idea de que tendría un hijo, se imaginaba a ese pequeño ser indefenso que llevaba su sangre, se le formaba un nudo en la garganta. Otros, se daba todas las razones posibles para no tenerlo, no era el momento, no tenía una relación estable, el que dirán de la gente. La gran mayoría de las veces prefería olvidar que estaba embarazada y pretendía tan solo tener un mal estomacal; pero no podía eludirlo más, tenía que tomar una decisión justo ese día, no tenía más tiempo. El repiqueteo del teléfono la sacó de sus pensamientos

-Si, yo pedí una explicación de lo que pasaba con él-Recibió una llamada de un hospital neuropsiquiatrico- ¿un gen?... ¿Qué ha dicho?- se reclinó sobre su escritorio, las palabras del médico le habían hecho olvidar por completo sus problemas- pero él no tiene 40 años, tiene 22…fue una mutación del gen- lo entendía- dígaselo a sus padres, tal vez no tengan la menor idea de lo que pasa con su hijo- colgó, analizaba las palabras. William tenia el gen que hacia que la enfermedad se presentara en etapas jóvenes de la vida; pero en su caso, el gen estaba mutado de tal forma que producía una enfermedad tan excesivamente temprano y tan excesivamente letal, pronto de William Duffy solo quedaría su cuerpo, todo lo que él era sería sistemáticamente borrado por su enfermedad.

Aun no entendía la razón de los 46 ¿De que servía crear genios si iban a morir a tan corta edad? ¿Qué trataban de buscar? ¿Qué tenía Rediget en esa caja fuerte que hizo que Ranvier huyera sin dejar rastro? ¿De que se había enterado? Era tan grave para lograr que una mujer tan metódica y orgullosa como Susan J. Ranvier abandonara su proyecto a la mitad del camino. Él único que quizá podría darle alguna pista era William Duffy; pero debido a su estado era probable que comenzara a olvidar.

-Tengo que hacer el intento al menos- dijo para sí y en ese instante se tuvo que llevar una mano a la boca, las nauseas comenzaban a agobiarla, por una parte lo vio como algo benéfico, le recordaba su estado y que tenía que decidir en ese momento su futuro.

Recordó en ese instante que lo mejor sería hablar con William Duffy, con él cada minuto era valioso, era posible que en un par de horas olvidada quien era Ranvier y tenía que interceptar ese recuerdo antes de que se fuera para siempre, lo suyo podía esperar.

Estaba a punto de salir cuando pequeña luz roja del teléfono comenzó a destellar, su secretaria le estaba llamando

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó con amabilidad, un rasgo que extraño a su joven secretaria

-Su esposo esta aquí, quiere verla… ¿lo dejo pasar?- Bra se quedó callada por unos instantes, tal parecía que futuro le exigía hacerle frente de una buena vez, no podía seguir escapándose

-Si hazlo pasar- entró con la mirada sombría, había perdido peso, se notaba que llevaba días sin dormir bien. Él se sentó y la miro a los ojos; pero ella ya no sentía lo mismo que una vez sintió, ¿se había terminado?

-Te necesito- dijo sin más- no puedo seguir así y…si, cometí un error; pero esto ya es demasiado, Bra por Kami, te amo y no nos merecemos esto- ella le miro de soslayo, entreabrió la boca; pero no sabía que decir

-Goten…yo…yo no se que pueda pasar con nosotros…yo ahora estoy atravesando por un problema y…

-Yo cometí un error; pero no significó nada para mí; no por ella voy a hacerte a un lado de mi vida, tú lo eres todo, no puedo imaginar el futuro sin ti- el corazón se le estrujaba a cada palabra de su marido; pero las cosas eran distintas ahora

-Goten, han pasado tantas cosas desde que nos separamos

-Yo entiendo lo que hiciste…tu venganza- pronunció las palabras con dificultad- lo entiendo y la justificó; pero estoy dispuesto a olvidarla por completo, aun si tú no olvidas lo que yo hice.

-No se trata de eso- se quedo extrañado por unos segundos- las cosas ahora se han complicado

-¿complicado?

-…Goten, yo…yo estoy embarazada- recordó en ese instante que algún momento durante su luna de miel pensó que de quedar embarazada su esposo sería el primero en enterarse, sin duda ya había entendido las ironías de la vida

-No puede ser mío- dictaminó de inmediato para si mismo- no es mi hijo- se llevó una mano a la cara; si, hacia más de 6 meses que no hacían el amor era imposible que aquel bebé fuera suyo, solo quedaba una posibilidad, una muy dolorosa, la que le desgarraba por dentro- Es de él ¿verdad? De Lautrec- avergonzada asintió

-Pero Goten…- extendió el dedo índice en el aire para luego lentamente llevarlo a sus labios, pedía silencio, necesitaba pensar

-Tú…tú nunca quisiste que tuviéramos un hijo- le reprochó tratando de aguantar las lagrimas guiadas por la rabia- me pediste que te esperara y te dejara desarrollarte profesionalmente y fue lo que hice, respete tu decisión, porque me importaba lo que tú quisieras hacer; pero al parecer a ti no te interesó eso… ¿No es así?

-Goten, yo no lo planee, no quería embarazarme, no ahora…

-Preferiste darle un hijo a él- parecía no escucharle, la cólera le hacia ciego y sordo a todo- creo que entiendo mi posición aquí

-Goten, espera por favor, las cosas no sucedieron como piensas- se levantó de la silla, no estaba dispuesto a seguir escuchando nada de ella, solo quería perderse, desaparecer- Goten ¡Escúchame!- gritó desesperada; pero era tarde abrió la puerta y salió de ahí de inmediato.

Se quedo sentada tras su escritorio, lo mejor era no seguirlo ni siquiera llamarlo, él no querría saber nada de ella y en esos momentos no importaba lo que fuera a decirle, simplemente no quería escucharla y lo entendía, si quería realmente vengarse lo había conseguido perfectamente, Goten estaba deshecho.

.

-Huele a…

-A lluvia- dijo la enfermera- ¿recuerdas como era la lluvia?

-No estoy seguro- sentados ambos en una banca dentro del jardín del hospital en donde le habían internado para estudiar mejor su caso y darle los cuidados apropiados

-A ti te gustaba la lluvia, te encantaban los días nublados y que lloviera a ratos

-¿Tú como sabes estas cosas?- pregunto curioso a su enfermera de cabellos rubios y ojos grisáceos

-Porque es mí deber saberlo y recordarlo…Tus padres vendrán hoy, Billy- se quedo taciturno mirando a la nada, pensando en algo que ya había olvidado

- ¿Ranvier?

-William- la enfermera volteo súbitamente hacia donde provenía la voz femenina

-Ahí viene Bra Brief- se levantó de inmediato, tocó en el hombro al joven Duffy- Tengo que irme

-No te vayas, tenemos de que hablar…es solo que…

-Hablaremos luego, Billy, te lo prometo; pero ahora tengo que irme- y ella se marchó sin decir más, Billy no entendía que hacia; pero no importaba pronto se le olvidaría; su mente se había convertido en un agujero negro por donde se escapan sus recuerdos y sus pensamientos poco a poco ya nada tenía razón, ya nada significaba nada, solo su mente transformándose en un vacio que nunca más podría ser llenado

-William- con la mirada perdida volteó hacia donde se originaba la voz, justo a su lado se encontraba una mujer hermosa de cabellos verdes y ojos azules, en verdad bella, soslayando esa mirada triste y desconcertada. Duffy la admiró como si no la hubiera visto nunca antes, sonrió complacido por tan bella visión

-Es una mujer hermosa- dijo él- en verdad hermosa

-¿Me recuerdas, William?- preguntó tratando de ocultar la impresión de ver a un hombre tan joven con semejante enfermedad, con la vida escapándosele a cada segundo- soy Bra Brief

-Yo- le interrumpió- trabajaba en un lugar donde la vicepresidenta era Bra Brief- le miro una vez más, con detenimiento- creo que se parece a ti- y regresó su mirada a la nada

-Yo soy ella, y ese lugar es la corporación capsula- Duffy sonrió, miraba a las aves revoletear cerca de los árboles parecían que construían un nido, aun recordaba que era eso y para que servía, eso era la importante, no olvidar la utilidad de las cosas

-¿Dónde esta Ranvier?- preguntó inesperadamente, Bra se sentó a su lado, esa era la pregunta que muchos se hacían en este momento

-No lo se; pensé que tú sabías… ¿la recuerdas?- preguntó para asegurarse que aquello no fuera un recuerdo inesperado que recurría a su mente; Duffy asintió

-Ella era la jefa del proyecto del chip que llevábamos en la corporación, era una perfeccionista y neurótica; pero era mi amiga, no mucha gente la quería, en el laboratorio ya tenía enemigos, eso lo recuerdo- contestó con seguridad- tengo que buscar unos artículos en internet, no se donde deje mi computadora…

-Aquí no esta- respondió Bra mirándole con compasión, por la pena que le causaba ver la mente de un joven tan brillante desmoronándose a pedazos- William, ella ¿te dijo que desaparecía? aquella vez después de la fiesta del aniversario de la empresa, ¿ella te dijo que se iría?

-No, yo no sabía nada, me dijeron que todo desapareció y yo…- volvió a centrar su mirada en las aves construyendo un hogar- Yo…

-Tú mandaste a que me avisaran

-Si, supongo que fue lo que hice

-William, ella te habló de sus planes, de algo que hubiese descubierto- consternado lo negó, no sabía si lo había olvidado o en verdad ella nunca le mencionó nada

-¿Dónde esta Ranvier?

-No lo sabemos, ella desapareció- extrañado, Duffy volteó, comenzaba a concentrar odio en sus ojos, sus labios comenzaron a temblar, su cuerpo se estremecía, se levanto de inmediato

-¡Tú te la llevaste!- gritó furioso-¡Tú la hiciste desaparecer! Ella estaba aquí junto a mí

-No, William, una enfermera estaba junto a ti…

-¡Mentira! ¿Dónde la escondiste? Tú te la llevaste- sentía que su cuerpo se había convertido en piedra, no podía moverse, no podía hablar solo era el mudo testigo de lo que pasaba con él; como, en cuestión de segundos, el joven había enloquecido. Dos enfermeros le sujetaron con fiereza, Duffy trataba de librarse de sus captores, hasta que un tercero hizo su aparición y lograron inmovilizarlo y mientras tanto gritaba que ella no era Bra Brief, que era un impostora que secuestró a Ranvier, ella era la única que sabía su paradero. Una enfermera le inyectó un tranquilizante en el brazo y en cuestión de segundos el iracundo joven cayó en la inconsciencia

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Bra al médico

-Síndrome de Capgras, es el hecho de ver a alguien y reconocerlo como una persona determinada; pero piensan que es un "doble" que lo esta suplantando, por eso gritaba que usted no era Bra Brief; es parte de su enfermedad

-Además de sus padres… ¿alguien más lo visita?...una mujer quizá

-No, nadie más, la gente que lo rodea somos nosotros: el personal de este hospital. No hay nadie más.

-Me habló de una persona en particular, me dijo que estaba aquí

-Tal vez- el médico observó con detenimiento a William Duffy mientras era llevado a su cuarto entre los 2 enfermeros- esa persona creó un gran vínculo con él y viceversa, es lo último que olvidan; pero tarde o temprano lo olvidaran.

.

.

-¿Qué buscan hacer con estos jóvenes? Los hicieron unos genios y programaron sus muertes, les truncaron la vida sin que ellos lo supieran. No entendía la gravedad de esto hasta ahora, William Duffy es uno de ellos, uno de los que morirá por decisión suya, sin importar el dolor que causara su perdida ni los sueños que ese hombre tenía, no les importó nada de eso, tan solo decidieron por él, aun antes de nacer, que viviría por una causa determinada y una vez cumplida debería de morir

-No se de que me hablas, Bra- respondió Ganong impasible- ¿Te sientes bien? Has comenzado a decir incoherencias

-Se perfectamente de lo que hablo- apoyó ambas manos en el fino escritorio y le miro fijamente sin lograr que el anciano se inmutara o tan solo se moviera un poco hacia atrás- ustedes planearon todo esto, no finjas ignorancia, Ganong, porque es un papel que no te queda, ustedes saben cada movimiento que pasa alrededor, tienen todo bajo control, me es imposible pensar que algo tan grande y laborioso como lo es modificar el DNA hubiera sido por causa de otros, lo que no entiendo es que logran ustedes con esto ¡Te exijo me lo digas! ¿Qué quieren ustedes con esto? ¿Vale la pena la muerte de estos jóvenes?

-Si esos jóvenes han muerto, no tenemos nada que ver con ello- Tomó asiento, no tenía caso continuar presionando a un hombre que nunca cedería, estaba tan bien adoctrinado que era capaz de seguir afirmando que no tenía conocimiento de los hechos aunque ello le provocara la muerte- es un problema que nos preocupaba sobremanera y te pedimos a ti averiguaras la causa de su muerte y muy pocos resultados hemos tenido…

-Vamos, no creo que sea cierto, ustedes lo saben todo; lo único que se les salió de control es la desaparición de Ranvier y ahora están más que desesperados buscándola ¿No es así?- Debía reconocerlo, Susan tenía la habilidad suficiente como para burlar su trazabilidad de cada individuo, era como si se hubiese desintegrado y formado de nuevo, nadie daba con su paradero.

Ganong súbitamente se levantó de su escritorio, le dio la espalda, miraba una ciudad llena de luz, ahí, en alguna parte estaba escondida la 46, nadie era capaz de esconderse eternamente, a menos que ellos así lo quisieran

-Un mundo nuevo se esta construyendo, Bra, un magnifico mundo nuevo…la decisión de participar en su construcción es tuya, será el mundo nuevo para ti y…para el hijo que esperas- volteó súbitamente esperando encontrarse con la mirada absorta de Bra; pero en lugar de ello vio su mirada montada en cólera; no le fue difícil dilucidar la forma en que algún agente de rango menor entró en la base datos de la clínica en donde le habían diagnosticado el embarazo encontrando así su secreto que, en realidad, nunca tuvo tal condición.

-¿Qué clase de mundo se puede construir a base de la muerte de jóvenes como estos?

-El mejor de los mundos- contesto sin dudarlo guiado por la convicción de la certeza de sus palabras

-No estoy de acuerdo

-Piensa bien lo que haces de ahora en adelante…

-Escúchate- le dijo antes de salir- y por tu bien, hazte caso

-¿Nos estas declarando la guerra, Bra Brief?- No hubo tiempo para una respuesta, la señora Brief ya se había marchado, cerrando las puertas de la oficina tras de ella.

.

Era cerca de la media noche, regresaba de ver a uno de los amos del mundo, sus palabras aun reverberaban por su mente una y otra vez "El mejor de los mundos" ahora comprendía perfectamente a Trunks por haberles repudiado de tal forma; era probable que su hermano supiera con lujo de detalles que ella era parte de esa organización; pero quizá pretendía que todo seguía igual, aquella era una forma muy fácil de continuar con sus vidas.

Tenía que poner sus ideas en claro, era evidente que ni Ganong ni ningún otro miembro de la organización alfa diría nada con relación a las muertes de los jóvenes ¿Trataban de inculparla? Necesitaba saber que era lo que conocía la detective Dogde, quizá aquello le diera una pista de que era lo que ellos querían, de lo que buscaban con crearlos con un propósito definido para luego matarlos.

"Un mundo nuevo se esta construyendo, Bra, un magnifico mundo nuevo"

¿Qué significaban sus palabras? Más allá de lo evidente tenía que tener un mensaje oculto, era la forma ancestral entre cada miembro se comunicaba; pero ¿qué?

Quizá ya era vista como un enemigo, había pasado la barrera entre la precaución y la acción, ahora tendría que protegerse de ellos, sabía demasiado acerca del "sistema perfecto"

Se sorprendió sonriendo a si misma mientras pensaba que Ranvier les burló tan magistralmente; pero era cierto…nadie lograba ocultarse para siempre.

Guardó el Bentley plateado en una cápsula, entró al edificio de la corporación; tenía que encontrar la conexión entre la muerte de esos jóvenes y su propósito.

Justo al salir del ascensor, un mareo le hizo sentarse de inmediato, aquello se hacía insoportable conforme pasaban los días –lo olvide- dijo en un susurro-No he tomado una decisión- antes que las muertes de jóvenes con DNA saiyajin integrado al suyo, antes que los amos del mundo y el nuevo orden que se intentaba imponer en secreto estaba su vida…no, ya no solo era su vida

-¿Qué clase de vida podría darle? ¿Qué clase de mundo le espera?- No era un mundo magnifico; era un mundo egoísta, un mundo elitista y ella estaba ayudando a forjarlo, Era la clase de mundo que le heredaría, a menos que…-¿Qué puedo hacer? Yo se que fue mi culpa, que todo esto que sucedió fue por mi causa; pero…- si todo fue su causa, entonces ¿con que derecho le quitaba la vida a alguien que no pidió ser concebido? Ella era el tipo de persona que abogaba por el derecho de una mujer para gobernar sobre su cuerpo; pero las cosas eran distintas con ella, la situación era otra…no lo admitía del todo; pero deseaba a ese niño, después de todo era su hijo, su sangre comenzaba a correr por sus venas, no tenía el valor para deshacerse de él-¿Y ahora que?- Tendría que soportar ser blanco de toda clase de chismes de la sociedad, quizá haría caer la imagen de la empresa; sin embargo en realidad-eso no me interesa-trato de levantarse de nuevo; pero un nuevo mareo le hizo cambiar de parecer, quizá tendría que estar sentada un rato más.

-¿Te sientes bien?- preguntó una voz familiar, Bra alzó el rostro, Lautrec estaba de pie cerca de ella, dirigiéndole esa mirada atenta que le caracterizaba

-¿Qué haces aquí tan tarde?

-Tengo trabajo pendiente- contestó- no has respondido a mi pregunta ¿Te sientes bien?- ¿Era ese el momento adecuado para decirle lo que sucedía?

-Estoy mareada

-¿Quieres que te traiga agua?

-No, pronto estaré bien, no te preocupes- Lautrec se sentó en el sillón, cerca de ella, a pesar de todo le preocupaba verla mal, aunque era la primera vez que la notaba enferma.

-Las molestias son porque…estoy esperando un bebé- un vacio se formó en su estomago, el hombre sintió como un golpe devastaba su pecho

-Tal parece que la relación con Goten ha mejorado mucho

-No, en realidad el no quiere ni verme, ni escuchar mi voz, ni saber de mi, en estos momentos probablemente me detesta- que hombre tan imbécil

-Es un idiota- sentenció por fin- todavía le vas a dar un hijo y él…

-Es que…no es su bebé, mi hijo no es suyo- Lautrec se quedo absortó por unos instantes. Si no era hijo de Goten…entonces ¿De quien? A menos que…-Es tu hijo, Samuel- por un momento le pareció estar soñando, que mientras trabajaba se había quedado profundamente dormido y esta era un extraño sueño del que pronto despertaría.

No lo era, dirigió su mirada a la fina alfombra gris tratando de asimilar las palabras, por un momento dudo de la veracidad de las mismas; pero pronto entró en razón, Bra Brief jamás jugaría con algo así, su venganza no llegaba tan lejos, muy bien sabía que ser madre nunca estuvo dentro de sus planes inmediatos

-Samuel- no podía articular palabra alguna, aquello era algo nuevo, totalmente inesperado.

--

-El mundo que yo veo- dijo la mujer a un grupo de jóvenes que tenía frente a ella- es la antítesis de su mundo, es el mundo que pronto destruiremos sin dejar el más pequeño cimiento para que puedan continuar.


	16. Caso cerrado?

**Capitulo 16- Caso cerrado…?**

Capital del Sur

1:00 AM

"-Mañana llegara Susan Ranvier-

-Me preocupa que sepa algo…de nosotros

-No, ella no sabe nada

-¿Hablaste con Brief? ¿Cuándo le mandaras las muestras de los 23?

-Mañana mismo

-Nos quedan 23 y hay que salvar su integridad a como de lugar, no debe de haber otra muerte

-Desgraciadamente, eso es algo que no podemos controlar, aunque temo por la seguridad de Susan Ranvier, es posible que muera

-¿Qué ella muera? ja ja ja-

-No te preocupes, Bra lo hará bien"… "Fin de la grabación, confiscación número 873463535-S11"

Ganong se llevó una mano a la barbilla y dio un fuerte suspiro, escuchó sus propias palabras en un teatro muy bien montado meses atrás con Dian Lans, a su lado, con el temple frio y estoico estaba la misma Lans, sin perder tiempo se levanto de inmediato caminando por la oscura habitación apenas iluminada débilmente por unas lámparas que se encontraban por debajo del suelo

-Richard Dust- llamó al joven de apenas 23 años de edad, le habían capturado hurtando información confidencial en una de las computadoras de Lans; pero fue nada lo que vio, por el contrario, fueron ellos quienes obtuvieron más información de él. Tras registrarlo le encontraron en sus bolsillos una grabación de Ganong y Lans hablando sobre 23 muertes, Brief y Susan Ranvier, diciéndolo todo como si no estuvieran enterados de aquel hecho, poniendo a Bra Brief como la persona que podría investigar y resolver esas muertes; tratándose de ellos aquello sonaba demasiado sencillo, fue por eso que el joven Dust se ofreció a buscar información por su cuenta ya que era parte de la "joven elite" trabajaba casi al lado de Lans, en el consejo de seguridad mundial del reino, podría tener acceso a lo que le diera la gana, sería muy simple. Fue ese pensamiento erróneo lo que logró que le capturaran, le esposaran con las manos hacia atrás en el respaldo de una silla, mientras se mantenía sentado privado de alimento y agua por más de dos días en el medio de una oscura y fría habitación- tú eres parte de la nueva elite, te escogimos, te seguimos y analizamos para saber si tenías el perfil necesario…te dimos la oportunidad de tener el mundo en tus manos- hablaba con mesura, como una maestra que buscaba que su alumno saliera de su craso error- ¿y es así como nos pagas?- quizá buscaba hacerle sentir culpable- Después de todo el esfuerzo que hemos hecho por ti, después de darte esta oportunidad- quizá le desmoralizarían hasta lo más profundo de su ser convirtiéndolo en una basura humana- Solo hay una forma de salvarte, Dust, dinos de donde sacaste esto-pero a pesar de todo, él se mantendría firme, no cedería nunca ante esa organización que se creía con todos los derechos de gobernar a un mundo que nos les pertenecía

-Debo de ser muy importante si usted y el señor Ganong están aquí para interrogarme- contestó sacando fuerzas de flaqueza- ¿Quién es el sujeto alto junto al señor Ganong?- preguntó sin quitarle la vista al hombre de traje negro

-Un guardaespaldas-contestó Lans sin quitarle su gélida mirada de encima. Dust se fijó muy bien en aquel hombre, sería quien seguramente le metería un tiro entre los ojos, no tenía salvación. Llevo su mirada iracunda a encontrarse con Lans

-Tú…nunca sabrás nada, se obtuvo esa grabación; pero bien sabemos que es invento suyo…sabemos todo sobre el clúster, sobre los 46 y sus muertes, los verdaderos propósitos del chip

-Yo lo se desde hace mucho, desde antes de que tu nacieras…vamos Dust- le instó retante-Sal ahora a las calles y grita todo lo que sabes, nadie te creería, nadie es capaz de pensar que están siendo engañados en sus propias narices y que nuca pudieron percatarse…a nadie le va a importar

-Lo sabemos, Lans…no somos idiotas, tenemos la lista de sus puntos débiles y sin lugar a dudas…los destruiremos, nuestro mundo nunca será suyo, no importa lo que tenga que pasar para que lo consigamos.

-Acaso ¿son ustedes los autores de todos los ataques terroristas a torres de finanzas y los monumentos relacionados con nuestros símbolos?

-No se de que me habla La…- un severo puñetazo en la cara le interrumpió

-¿Susan Ranvier esta detrás de todo esto?

-No conozco a Susan Ranvier- De nuevo el ardor y el dolor constantes se hicieron presentes en su rostro, sentía que le habían sacudido por completo el cerebro ¿Quién pensaría que aquella mujer de apariencia tan fina tendría tanta fuerza?- No voy a hablar…-Advirtió el joven Dust mientras escupía un coagulo de sangre

-Es cierto, no vas a hablar- Era inútil todo intento, solo confirmaron de que había un bando contrario a ellos, fuera una organización o solo un grupo de tontos que les habían declarado la guerra, que conocían sus planes y sabían perfectamente quien estaba detrás del mando…pero no sabían quien era el líder detrás del terrorismo, por el momento no había forma de confirmar sus sospechas de que Susan Ranvier estaba detrás de todo eso- Mátalo ordenó sin miramientos al guardaespaldas que estaba al lado de Ganong

-Claro- interrumpió el joven con lo poco que le quedaba de voz- ustedes no son capaces de ensuciarse las manos con la sangre de gente como yo, ¿no es verdad?- Lans, sin decir nada en lo absoluto, caminó hasta el guardaespaldas, tomo su arma, se acercó de nuevo a Dust-No lo harás, no tienes el valor para matar a alguien- Lans rió discretamente bajo el arma

-Conoces poco de la gente Dust- la empuño en la frente del joven y disparó- y nunca conocerás más…-Ganong esbozó una sonrisa mientras se levantaba, a veces tenía la impresión de que no conocía en lo absoluto a Dian Lans-saca la basura, inmiscúyelo con el narcotráfico…que parezca un ajuste de cuentas- ordenó al hombre alto mientras se marchaba dando pasos fuertes como solía hacerlo cuando estaba molesta y desesperada

--

-Samuel

-Si- aun seguía incrédulo, años atrás jamás le hubiera pasado por la mente que ella dijera tales palabras, que estaba embarazada y su hijo también era suyo…aquello parecía ser un sueño del cual despertaría en cualquier momento

-Samuel…-tuvo que pasar un rato para que asimilara todo aquello que no parecía tener el menor sentido

-… ¿Cuánto tiempo tienes de embarazo?

-Hoy cumplí 12 semanas- respondió en un susurro. Por varios minutos se quedaron callados, Samuel aun asimilaba tan inesperada noticia-Estoy…estoy…muy asustada, Samuel, te confieso que…pensé en abortar- Samuel entrecerró los ojos con fuerza, la sola idea le desagradaba en lo absoluto, no podría soportar perder a otro hijo aun cuando ni siquiera había nacido

-…ese bebé no tiene la culpa de lo que paso entre nosotros…

-No voy a abortarlo- dijo determinante- de hacerlo no te hubiera dicho nada ¿me crees con tan poco corazón como para decírtelo cuando se que perdiste a Evan? No lo soportarías Samuel…y no podría causarte más daño…-miro de reojo a la mujer que le daría un hijo, lo había asimilado ya, no pudo evitar sonreír, tendría un hijo con la mujer que amaba- …estoy muy asustada…es la primera vez en mi vida que me siento tan asustada, nunca pensé que esto llegara a pasarme

-Me sentí igual cuando supe de Evan…al principio me sentí muy enojado, no podía creer que pasaba, no tenía ni la mayoría de edad…estaba asustado; pero luego, comencé a imaginarme a mi hijo y aunque no lo conocía en ese momento, ya no podía pensar en otra cosa…No estarás sola, si eso es lo que temes, no es nada fácil criar a un hijo; pero es mío también…yo no voy a dejarte, no pienso hacerlo…este niño contara con su padre, tenlo por seguro

-Siempre lo tuve por seguro, es que…todo esto de los cambios, el hecho de que seré la madre de alguien…es algo que nunca me imagine tal cual…lo pensé alguna vez; pero fue muy vagamente, nunca lo tome como una verdadera posibilidad; pero ahora tengo que enfrentarme a ella, no puedo huir…no soy capaz de negarle la vida a alguien que no pidió que se la dieran y mucho menos…- Samuel atento escuchaba sus palabras- mucho menos tratándose de tu hijo- le sonrió enternecido, con delicadeza acaricio su rostro

-¿Y Goten?...

-No lo se…cuando lo supo no me dejo darle ninguna explicación, tal parecía que no quería saber nada de mi- lo entendía perfectamente, le había lastimado el orgullo por completo, le había destrozado el corazón, sin quererlo había logrado satisfactoriamente lo que ideo desde un principio…le había desalentado por completo, le hizo sentir lo que ella sintió cuando confirmó su engaño; pero esta no era la mejor manera.

Samuel no podía dejar de acariciar el delicado rostro de Bra, con esa noticia olvido el engaño del que fue, literalmente, un objeto, olvido la humillación, la plática de los hombres en el evento de la corporación cápsula cuando descubrió la verdadera naturaleza que llevaba su relación con Bra, nada de eso importaba ya. Ahora ella se convertiría en la madre de su hijo y solo eso le interesaba, no tenía la más mínima idea de que pasaría después, no sabía como continuaría su relación y en esos instantes no le importaba en lo absoluto.

.

.

Amanecía en ciudad del oeste, la detective Dodge llegaba a las oficinas de la Agencia de Investigación, llevaba días estancada en las mismas asociaciones. Bra Brief estaba conectada de alguna manera a la muerte de todos esos jóvenes y estaba conectada de tal manera que ni siquiera ella misma sabía lo que sucedía. Las noches se le iban en un abrir y cerrar de ojos pensando en el como y en quienes, revisando documentos y reportajes de periódicos viejos que hablaban sobre una esquizofrénica que había raptado a Bra pues representaba al capitalismo y aquello iba contra sus creencias; pero esa explicación mediática no terminó de convencerla, había muchos espacios en blanco que no solo podían ser llenados con la explicación burda de una enferma mental que secuestraba a una heredera que en ese entonces era la presidente de la compañía más importante de todo el mundo: La Corporación Capsula…¿Cómo una simple y loca mujer pudo raptar a una persona que a pesar de estar en constante peligro por ser millonaria, nunca tuvo guardaespaldas? Jamás se explicó del todo bien como logró raptar a Rediget quien siempre estaba rodeado de todo tipo de protección y como hizo para llevarse a ambos sin que nadie se diera cuenta hasta unas bases abandonadas del ejercito en el sur; se suponía, según lo que habían dicho, que aquella loca nunca estuvo relacionada con los militares y que esas bases, a pesar de su abandono estaban vigiladas permanentemente por un grupo de la policía militar ¿Cómo hizo para burlarlos? Nada de eso cuadraba con la historia que años atrás les vendieron y muchos aceptaron para satisfacción de su curiosidad e indignación, todos menos un puñado de personas, entre ellos la detective Dogde.

Tomaba su café como le era costumbre al entrar a trabajar, era ella una de esas personas que no podía trabajar correctamente a menos que fuera con ayuda de la cafeína.

-Dodge- vociferó su jefa- ven aquí de inmediato- la detective le miro extrañada ¿Qué habría puesto a su jefa de tan mal humor? No solo eso, si no que parecía que aquello iba contra ella. Caminó por la hilera de escritorios sosteniendo su vaso con café expreso, abrió la puerta, saludo y de inmediato tomó asiento. La jefa del departamento una mujer negra de mirada firme y cabello canoso revisaba un sinfín de documentos, tras un par de minutos en los cuales se desocupó o tan solo advirtió que Dodge estaba ahí dejo de lado todo aquello, se reclinó sobre su asiento

-Dodge, estas investigando el caso de los jóvenes que mueren por enfermedades propias de la vejez…además de que tienen una alteración en su DNA y que casi todos ellos se relacionaban con la corporación Cápsula ¿tienes algo nuevo?

-Estoy trabajando en eso- contestó con frialdad

-Ya no más…-incrédula se levantó de inmediato

-¿Qué ha dicho?- preguntó aun con la esperanza de haber escuchado mal, que todo fuera un mal entendido, ese era el caso de su vida, uno que marcaría historia y nadie se lo iba a quitar así como así

-Es caso cerrado, Dodge, se terminó…da tu ultimo informe y archívalo, el caso esta cerrado

-El caso no esta cerrado…y usted lo sabe tan bien como yo- La jefa le miró con seriedad, entendía la rabia que brotaba por los poros de la detective; pero muy poco podía hacer al respecto…no, no podía hacer nada en lo absoluto- Hay un nuevo caso de un asesino en serie, deja cartas con lo que suponemos son pistas de quien será su próxima victima, ese caso te será asignado

-Se que ese caso ya tiene a varios detectives, no necesitan a otro más- esgrimo tratando de contener su enojo- el caso del DNA solo me tiene a mí

-El caso del DNA esta cerrado, olvídalo, no esta pasando, nunca paso- era increíble lo que acababa de escuchar, su propia jefa, la mujer con una trayectoria intachable en la agencia por su servicio leal a la sociedad decía que un crimen que pasaba no pasaba y que ni siquiera existía, algo debía estar mal, terriblemente mal ¿Qué fuerza era tan grande como para doblegar a esa mujer?

-No olvidare mi caso, esta sucediendo, ahora mismo tengo bajo investigación el caso de William Duffy, él tiene Al…

-Entiéndelo, el caso esta cerrado, así se ha dicho, esta fuera de mi control

-No me importa si el propio rey del mundo dio la orden para que el caso se cerrara, yo continuare con mi investigación…

-Es que esta orden viene de alguien superior al rey del mundo

-…pero ¿es que hay alguien superior al rey?

-Claro que lo hay Dodge y tú siempre lo has intuido…y ese alguien superior ha pedido que este caso sea cerrado de inmediato y nada podemos hacer en contra de esa orden directa- Se sentó nuevamente, todo aquello parecía sencillamente imposible "No importa que fuerza sea- pensó- no importa que haya logrado vencer a la misma jefa de la agencia…yo seguiré con esto hasta sus ultimas consecuencias" y nadie lograría convencerla de lo contrario.

--

El tiempo pasaba, su estado se hizo evidente para todos, sus padres lo tomaron mejor de lo que pensó en un principio; sin embargo continuaba sin saber nada de Goten, lo único que conocía de él fue que estaba en algún lugar del norte; pero se negaba a hablar con ella y lo entendía.

Aun no definía su relación con Samuel, el comenzó a quedarse en su departamento frecuentemente, nunca estuvo tan enamorado de ella como en ese momento. Incluso conoció un poco más Sharon, la hija de Samuel, que aun no sabía que pronto tendría un hermano y mucho menos que su madre sería otra mujer distinta a la suya.

En la empresa comenzaron a correr los rumores sobre la identidad del padre de uno de los futuros herederos de la corporación cápsula, sus especulaciones iban desde Goten hasta Samuel; pero no sabían que pensar…aunque no tenían que pensar en absolutamente nada de ese asunto según lo veía Bra, su vida era suya y no era propia de la incumbencia de nadie, mucho menos para los empleados de la empresa, aun los de la mesa directiva y los inversionistas.

Sentía que toda la gente cambiaba con respecto a ella, como si la miraran con ternura, ya no más con ese miedo y respeto que inspiraba al pasar, quizá creían que la maternidad tarde o temprano la ablandaría pero estaba dispuesta a mostrar todo lo contrario. Incluso su familia la trataba diferente, tanto su madre como Trunks y su esposa eran más amables, mucho más condescendientes; su hermano ya ni siquiera le cuestionaba sus decisiones y aquello le incomodaba, únicamente su padre actuaba de la misma forma, para él todo seguía igual por eso cuando iba a casa de sus padres prefería pasar más tiempo con él.

Al menos no se había armando el gran escándalo que se imaginó porque su hijo no era de Goten, tal parecía que era lo de menos para la familia Brief.

Poco a poco sin que tan siquiera se percatara en ello comenzaba a nacer en ella el famoso instinto maternal, un día se sorprendió a si misma pensando en su hijo, poco a poco iba olvidando a Lans, a Ganong e incluso a Susan Ranvier; apenas y prestaba atención al asunto de los 46, solo sabía que William Duffy iba de mal en peor, el ultimo reporte decía que ya no hablaba más, ya no reconocía a nadie, tan solo caminaba murmurando una serie de cosas ininteligibles para él y para cualquiera; se decía que en un par de meses más el estaría muerto o próximo a estarlo, la enfermedad, en su caso, no tuvo piedad alguna con él, su mente ya era un vacio completo nada era retenido ni permanecía, dentro de poco dejaría de moverse por completo, pero aquella preocupación por saber que era lo que pasaba con él era paulatinamente destituida por cosas más importantes en su vida hasta ese momento, incluidos los apellidos que debía de llevar su hijo. Sin embargo a veces se preguntaba por el paradero de Ranvier y el contenido dentro de la caja fuerte en la bodega abandonada ¿Acaso lo que Ranvier descubrió ahí fue lo que le hizo desaparecer tan repentinamente? Llevaba 5 meses desaparecida, tal parecía que la tierra misma la había tragado junto con el chip; pero olvidaba todo eso cuando repentinamente sentía a su pequeño moverse dentro de su ser.

Eran cerca de las 2 de la mañana, ella no podía conciliar el sueño, a diferencia de Samuel quien estaba profundamente dormido, aun así no dejaba de abrazarla. Despertó sobresaltada por un sueño extraño, en el vio a Ranvier sostener un revolver, de pie en la azotea de un edificio alto le escucho decir algo sobre "el ojo que todo lo ve" pronto se dio cuenta que hablaba con alguien más a quien no pudo identificar, le dijo también en un grito ensordecedor –No moriré así- y con una mirada fulminante volteo hacia Bra y le repitió lo mismo y después de aquello despertó… ¿Qué significaba todo eso?

A la misma hora en otro lugar de ciudad del Oeste, bebiendo en un bar que estaba a punto de cerrar, se hallaba Jane Dodge. Después de dos meses aun no podía dejar de pensar en las palabras de la jefa de la agencia de investigación "ese alguien superior ha pedido que este caso sea cerrado de inmediato y nada podemos hacer en contra de esa orden directa" circulaban en su mente sin descanso e incluso habían influenciado en su desempeño laboral, de los 5 detectives en el caso del asesino en serie, ella era la única que no colaboraba del todo, siempre estaba ausente y nunca estaba disponible para nada, solamente una vez fue a la escena del crimen y entrevisto a 2 testigos; pero no hizo más que eso; a pesar de las protestas de sus compañeros la jefa a cargo de la agencia le dejo ahí indefinidamente, solo le llamaba la atención; pero dejo especificado que no la sacaría del caso sin importar que.

Desde hacia 2 meses tenía prohibido entrar a los archivos computarizados del caso DNA, como le llamaban a la muerte de los jóvenes, incluso busco los archivos físicos; pero habían desaparecido, tal como le dijo su superior, "no esta pasando, nunca paso" pero era imposible negar el hecho de que estaba sucediendo, en ese mismo instante William Duffy se parecía mas a un vegetal que a un ser humano a causa del Alzheimer…no podían negar ese hecho.

Justo cuando iba a pagar su cuenta, escuchó a dos jóvenes hablando sobre una nueva tarea que una tal Michel LaGrange les encargó desde una semana atrás, tal parecía que era importante porque a esos dos, se unieron otros cuatro, luego 5 y luego parecía que todo el bar escuchaba instrucciones de esa tarea asignada.

-Deme una cerveza más

-Lo siento mucho, señorita; pero ya vamos a cerrar- esgrimo el cantinero con severidad, tal parecía que deseaba que se marchase lo más pronto posible

-¿Qué hay aquí?- pregunto la mujer sin rodeos- ¿es un club o algo por el estilo?

-La respuesta depende de quien pregunte- contestó mientras le devolvía 20 zenin de cambio- una policía como lo es usted tal vez no obtenga más respuesta que es un grupo de jóvenes que están hablando como siempre lo hacen…

-¿y si no fuera policía?

-Buenas noches…detective- ¿Cómo demonios sabía a que se dedicaba? ¿Cómo lo sabía? El cantinero le extendió una dirección en un papel arrugado- memorícelo, la señora LaGrange esta interesada en usted desde hace un tiempo, desde que le cerraron el caso

-¿Quién es esa LaGrange?

-Si va a esta dirección hoy a las 5 am, lo averiguara…-Dodge sin perder tiempo memorizó la dirección, era una calle en uno de los barrios más antiguos de la ciudad, donde ahora se erigían fabricas de todo tipo.

Esperaría pacientemente hasta la hora acordada para conocer a la tal Michel LaGrange, su intuición le decía que no era una trampa, por el contrario, se arrepentiría de no acudir a esa cita…

--

-Nos hemos reunido aquí- dijo Ganong ante los amos del mundo- para hablar sobre el estado actual de la investigación del paradero de Susan Ranvier

-¿para eso estamos reunidos aquí?- interrumpió el más joven de ellos, un impetuoso hombre de un poco más de 40 años- ya lo sabemos ella esta desaparecida, no se sabe nada y no hay pista alguna sobre ella

-Lo hay sobre una cinta que ya habíamos…

-Perdimos a esa mujer- interrumpió una vez más el hombre del traje azul oscuro- la perdimos cuando bien sabíamos que podía ser peligrosa…y hasta ahora nada se ha encontrado de ella y comienzo a pensar que nunca será encontrada, buscó la forma de burlar a nuestro sistema, quizá sea la única que lo haga, quizá no…pero esta poniendo en peligro todo por lo que nuestros antepasados lucharon por conseguir, tal parece que no hay forma de detenerla…nos ha derrotado en nuestro propio terreno.

-No olviden- dijo Lans mientras se levantaba de su asiento en el extremo de la fina mesa- quienes son ustedes…ustedes son los amos del mundo, son elite dentro de elite, son quienes traen iluminación a este mundo cubierto de oscuridad. Son aquellos que buscan la perfección de su propia elite en este mundo hasta hoy nauseabundo…lleno de hombres y mujeres inferiores, vacios de intelecto, llenos de sentimiento, progenitores de las clases inferiores, de aquellos que un día nos servirán sin protestar. No olviden que son la elite dentro de la elite, los guiadores del rebaño ciego y estúpido, pastores en medio de animales idiotas que sin ustedes avanzarían sin dirección al desastre y al caos absoluto…No olviden nuestro objetivo máximo, el poder por el poder, porque lo merecemos por nacer superiores a todo humano. La elite prevalecerá eternamente, la elite gobernara por siempre, la humanidad se alumbrara de nuestro poder, el nuevo orden mundial comenzara dentro de poco tiempo y ustedes lo verán, verán aquello que sus antepasados soñaron, todo comienza a concretarse, todos los planes para ello se han llevado a cabo con éxito; por eso no olviden quienes son ustedes y que la mujer por la que tanto temen tendrá un inevitable final y que será más pronto de lo que imaginan, morirá sin remedio y con ella su inútil lucha y su intrascendente legado. No teman por ella, no teman por nadie, no olviden que son la elite su legado es indestructible, y por eso seremos eternos, viviremos por siempre y ninguna persona, incluyendo a la hija del mismo Ballard, se interpondrá a ello, porque es designio nuestro y todo designio nuestro es inevitable…


	17. Duffy

**Capitulo 17- Duffy **

Un aroma a añejo minaba el lugar, Dodge había llegado a aquellos barrios antiguos desde hacia 30 minutos, exactamente a las 4:30, merodeo por los callejones sin salida y por las tétricas fabricas abandonadas por las cuales era característica la calle del Rayo número cuatro. Dodge no encontró nada inusual, sin embargo alistó su arma y la mantuvo en el cinto de su pantalón a la espera de cualquier imprevisto.

Pasaban más de 10 minutos de las 5 AM, Dodge comenzaba a impacientarse, de la idea de que aquello era una trampa pasó a pensar que aquello era una broma de mal gusto, pronto tomó la decisión de marcharse de ahí y resolvió no volver a hacer caso de cantineros con mal aspecto y de apariencia de locos. Se encaminó hacia las afueras de la calle del Rayo número 4 cuando escuchó claramente como era llamada por su nombre, al voltear observó a un joven quizás de unos veinte años exactamente, no mayor que su hermano Ralph. Aquel joven alzó las manos sin que ella se lo pidiera para demostrar que no llevaba armas consigo, vestido totalmente de negro, como si quisiera camuflarse con la noche

-Detective Dodge, como ha visto no traigo armas conmigo, no tengo a nadie que me este vigilando…soy yo quien debería de temer por mi vida en lugar de usted- y señaló la pistola semiautomática que sobresalía del cinto y que brillaba aun con la débil luz de los faroles de esa olvidada calle

-Esperaba ver a Michel LaGrange- replicó Dodge con seriedad

-La maestra LaGrange me mando en su lugar, cree que lo mejor es que nosotros nos conozcamos primero

-¿con que objeto?-cuestionó la detective con mala manera- no sirve de nada que yo hable con su subordinado, es con ella el asunto que debo de tratar…

-¿Y que asunto sería ese?

-Varios en realidad- y perdiendo la desconfianza se acercó al joven, aquel le miró pendiente de sus movimientos, en realidad Dodge no creía que estuviera desarmado o estuviera solo como lo había afirmado, era solo un señuelo- el primero es ¿cómo saben del caso del DNA y mi situación?

-Porque tenemos infiltrados en los departamentos de investigación, en el propio Buro, tenemos "espías" en todas partes atentos de cada movimiento que se hace en la ciudad, no…de cada movimiento que se hace en el mundo.

-Estas mintiendo…

-No, no estoy mintiendo, en estos cinco meses hemos logrado más cosas de las que nunca nos habíamos imaginado, nos hemos convertido en una fuerza que nadie tiene en cuenta y eso nos favorece…

-¿Esta Susan Ranvier detrás de todo esto?

-¿Susan Ranvier? No se quien es esa mujer, nunca la he conocido; pero si me dice tal vez…

-¿Qué es lo que hacen?

-Aun no puedes saberlo; pero te diré que si me escuchas…puedo ofrecerte el primer día del resto de tu vida- Y Dodge no quiso perder tiempo, en ese momento le instó a que dijera todo lo que sabía.

.

.

Desde aquel encuentro en la calle del Rayo número cuatro, habían pasado más de un mes, el caso del DNA seguía cerrado; pero la realidad era que jóvenes seguían muriendo de causas fuera de lo normal, no tenía ni una semana que una joven quien trabajaba para el mismo proyecto del chip había muerto de un infarto, apenas y cumplía los 19 años. No importaba cuanto lo señalara, el caso nunca más sería reabierto, eran ya 43 muertos y ese mismo día ocurriría la muerte número 44.

William Duffy, en su niñez llamado un genio, creador de un sinfín de proyectos y quien se vislumbraba como una promesa para una nueva humanidad moría en cama a causa del Alzheimer, en la habitación 15 del instituto neuropsiquiatrico, el más prestigiado del mundo William Duffy contemplaba una pared blanca, aunque ya no sabía lo que estaba viendo, no sabía quien era, que hacía ahí, ni sabía nada en lo absoluto, hacia mes y medio que olvido el idioma y un mes que había olvidado caminar, ahora no se movía, permanecía en su cama gravemente enfermo de una neumonía que no se sabía a ciencia cierta como se había contagiado. Su cerebro era una masa inútil que se encontraba dentro de su cráneo, fuera de eso no representaba nada más. A su lado una madre herida por ver morir lentamente al hijo a quien por tanto tiempo deseo, de quien muchos dijeron que era simplemente un capricho; pero ella no hizo caso de esas criticas, 5 años después tenía a William en sus brazos…y ahora, siendo él tan joven, lo perdía. La mujer lloraba amargamente mientras sostenía su pálida y fría mano. Había pedido un sinfín de veces que le dejaran llevárselo a casa; pero los doctores se negaban, su caso era único y querían estudiarlo de principio a fin.

William respiraba rápido, era incontable el número de sus respiraciones en un minuto, de su hombro, cerca de su cuello sobresalía un catéter por donde le pasaban el alimento ya que ni siquiera recordaba como comer, a penas y parpadeaba de cuando en cuando como señal de que seguía vivo.

La enfermera que se hizo cargo de él desde su llegada estaba al pie de su cama, amablemente le pidió a su madre que lo mejor era que saliera de esa habitación, lo que pasaría ahí en unos minutos quizá ella no fuera capaz de soportarlo; pero ella se negó rotundamente, estuvo en el nacimiento de su hijo y aunque fuera algo antinatural, estará ahí para verlo morir. La enfermera no discutió más. "Billy" le llamó su madre; pero él ni siquiera presto atención al ruido que hacia sus palabras.

Finalmente exhalo agónicamente, el fin había llegado pronto, William Duffy en algún otro lugar volvería a ser el mismo, su cuerpo lo liberaba del vacio de su cabeza, por todo ese tiempo no era más un ser humano, era solo una cosa viva, una cosa viva rodeada de afecto que inspiraba recuerdos e incluso hacia pensar que muy en el fondo algo de él seguía vivo, aunque no fuera así.

Eran las 4 PM cuando finalmente el joven Duffy expiró, su madre y su padre lo acompañaban al igual que aquella enfermera que estuvo a su lado hasta el final.

Al día siguiente se llevo a cabo su funeral, todos aquellos que participaron el proyecto del chip estaban ahí, menos Regina, la chica que murió de un infarto y por supuesto Susan Ranvier.

La misma Bra Brief estaba ahí, con un avanzado estado de embarazo y aun así no logro captar la atención de todos, las miradas no dejaban de ver el ataúd de ébano que poco a poco descendía a su última morada. La enfermera hecho sobre el ataúd una rara rosa negra; tiempo después alguien le escucho decir en un susurro "Lo que te hicieron Billy, se los cobrare caro" pero no dio mayor importancia al asunto.

Era un día hermoso para un funeral, el cielo se veía completamente azul, totalmente despejado, el sol brillaba radiante, no acorde a aquel momento tan triste y sin embargo no le quitaba lo doloroso.

Bra se encamino hacia su auto, estacionado en una de las angostas calles de aquel cementerio que más parecía un residencial privada. Justo cuando estaba a punto de subirse, se estacionó una limosina negra de vidrios polarizados, era obvio quien estaba ahí dentro, no era otro si no Ganong del que no había sabido nada en meses ahora se reaparecía en aquel momento.

El vidrio polarizado bajo en segundos dejando ver el arrugado rostro y las cejas pobladas de uno de los amos del mundo, Ganong, tal como Bra lo intuyó

-¿Me brindas el honor de tu compañía?- preguntó el hombre en tono caballeroso

-¿Qué quieres, Ganong?

-Solamente hablar, nada más que eso…creo que no tengo que decirte acerca de que- la heredera de la corporación abrió la portezuela y entro de inmediato, el vidrio volvió a subir al instante de que la portezuela se había cerrado con el fuerte portazo

-¿Has venido a ver tu obra?- pregunto Bra retante sin obtener la respuesta que hubiese deseado

-Es una lastima- murmuró el viejo- que tu precisamente pienses así

-No soy tonta Ganong… ¿crees que no se que están detrás de esto? Ya deben de saber de los e-mail que llegaban hablando de un proyecto 46, de gente joven que se estaba muriendo…

-Lo sabemos, no te lo niego…tanto como se que tienes seis meses de embarazo, que esperas a un varón y que su padre es Samuel Lautrec- La mujer no pensó ni siquiera en sorprenderse, era obvio que lo supieran, ellos sabían todo de todos "Trazabilidad de los individuos" lo llamó Rediget aquel año nuevo en que fue raptada

-¿Qué es lo que quieren?- preguntó a sabiendas de que era tan solo un emisario

-La última vez que te vi te hice una pregunta, Bra; quizá no alcanzaste a escucharla

-La escuche perfectamente- contestó sin reparos- me preguntaste si les declaraba la guerra

-¿y por que no contestaste? O es que… ¿acaso no sabes ni que pensar?

-No tenía humor para contestar tus tonterías, Ganong

-Espero que tu respuesta sea negativa, sería un verdadero desperdicio de tiempo el haberte reclutado, inculcado todo el dogma para que nos pagues así, te hemos dado una oportunidad única Bra Brief…

-¿Cuántas veces has dicho los mismo? Ya te debes de saber el discurso de memoria ¿No es así? Únicamente cambias el nombre de la persona que te decepciona y dime ¿siempre funciona?

-Casi siempre- contestó- De cualquier forma, Bra Brief, aun se tienen esperanzas en ti, si…tanto tememos que te vuelvas en nuestra contra, si así lo deseas en este instante podrías destruirnos. Si, lo he dicho, quita esa cara de sorpresa, porque no tiene nada de malo reconocer lo obvio ante ti que bien lo sabes. Tú puedes destruirnos, aun cuando no sabes todo de nosotros; pero al hacerlo te niegas una valiosa oportunidad, también sabes muy bien que eres superior al resto de los seres humanos, eres incluso superior al padre de tu hijo ¿Quién dice que todos somos iguales de nacimiento? ¿Quién dice que no existen las diferencias? Si las existen, no somos iguales, estamos los superiores y aquellos inferiores, los que no merecen ni siquiera vernos a los ojos, esos que tú muchas veces has despreciado, que en tu misma empresa no les diriges la palabra y los miras de reojo pensando en que nacieron para ser conserjes, guardias de seguridad, limpiadores de vidrios, oficinistas, secretarias, eso es lo que piensas, siempre lo has pensado ¿Qué mundo deseas heredarle a tu hijo? El mundo igualitario o uno en que él sea visto como lo que será, un ser por mucho superior, sin duda parte de esta elite…- Bra no supo que contestar, se encerró en su mente por unos instantes analizando las palabras del anciano. Era cierto tenía esos pensamientos hacia sus empleados, hacia cualquier persona que no fuera parte de su familia, incluso lo había pensado de Goten y de Samuel, seres inferiores, peones al fin y al cabo, era ella parte de esa elite y no podía negarlo, ella quería ser parte de esa elite en los más profundo de su mente, un deseo que permanecía oculto bajo una mascara de rechazo; pero que a veces no se molestaba en descubrirlo, ella era parte de ellos, pensaba y actuaba al igual que ellos, se sentía asqueada por aquellos pensamientos; pero una parte de si le daba por completo la razón, no tenía nada de que avergonzarse- 46 morirán por el bien del mejor de los mundos- y agregó- es el fin último para el cual nacieron

-¿Y como llevan…digo, como llevaron a cabo ese fin?

-Eso no me compete decírtelo, hija; pero lo sabrás cuando el último haya muerto, todo se sabrá a su debido tiempo…Es tiempo de que me vaya y tú debes de tener alguna cita con el padre de tu hijo- Le miro molesta, sabía que estaban al tanto de su vida; pero no tenía porque admitirlo con tal desfachatez- Nos veremos pronto

--

Con William Duffy se completaban 44 muertos, todos ellos jóvenes con enfermedades propias de ancianos. 22 de ellos hombres, 22 mujeres y todos con genes desconocidos en el par 21 de sus cromosomas y con otros genes añadidos en diferentes pares de cromosomas y con la característica de la enfermedad crónica que los mataba extremadamente potenciada en sus genes. Dodge leía sus anotaciones en esa hermosa tarde de abril, 44 jóvenes que habían muerto y todos ellos estaban relacionados en cierta forma a la corporación cápsula y ahora entendía el porque, aquella asociación se lo había explicado; pero no sabían del todo sobre el proyecto 46, faltaba por develar dos nombres y según el patrón uno sería un hombre y el otro una mujer para lograr un total de

-46- se dijo Dodge mientras pensaba cual era la razón de la existencia de tal proyecto, no se lo dijeron, no supo si porque no la consideraron de confianza o simplemente porque lo ignoraban; pero era un enigma la razón por la cual los 46 existieron y merecieron morir a edad temprana-¿Qué querían?- Pensó entonces en aquella conversación que tuvo con la mano derecha de Michel LaGrange, Jimmy Steelson, el mismo que vio aquel día en la calle del rayo número 4. Aun le parecía que no existiera una democracia gobernando al mundo si no una plutocracia, un mundo gobernado por aquellos que tenían en sus manos los mayores recursos económicos y no solo eso, si no que buscaban la creación de un mundo "perfecto" sin tomar en consideración a los afectados que consideraban inferiores, un rebaño estúpido; más increíble aun era que todo se mantuviera perfectamente encubierto y que nadie sospechara nada, lo intuían; pero ni siquiera les cruzaba por la mente de que el mundo era gobernado por un gobierno del que no tenían conocimiento; pero pronto todo eso terminaría, dependía de Michel LaGrange a quien aun no conocía y sin embargo ansiaba conocer, la maestra LaGrange, libertadora de la humanidad como sus seguidores le llamarón ¿sería cierto todo aquello? Aun tenía sus dudas sobre eso y solamente se convencería cuando hablara con ella.

.

.

-¿Te sientes bien?- le pregunto Samuel preocupado mientras cenaban en el lujoso restaurante donde fueron la primera vez que comenzaron su aventura. Ahí las miradas curiosas no dejaban de seguir a Bra Brief ni un solo segundo, los rumores comenzaban a hacer su aparición ¿era ese el padre del hijo de Bra Brief? ¿Y donde estaba el marido? Ella comenzaba a arrepentirse de haber ido a ese nido de víboras

-Si, lo estoy ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Es que, te veo un poco más pálida…en la mañana no estabas así

-…Murió William Duffy, amigo de tu "gran amiga"- hizo un marcado énfasis en aquellas palabras-Susan Ranvier, imagino que lo conociste- desconcertado asintió ¿De que pudo haber muerto un hombre completamente lleno de vida y juventud como lo era Billy?

-¿Qué le sucedió?

-Tenía Alzheimer

-¿Tenía que?- preguntó de nuevo pensado que había escuchado mal

-La enfermedad de Alzheimer-contestó Bra una vez más- fue de eso que murió…me estoy hartando de esta gente, pediré la cuenta…

.

.

.

Hoy murió Duffy- le dijo Ganong a la fría Lans quien tan solo estaba estática en su escritorio- y con el se completan 44, según el escenario pronto morirá el número 45

-y después de eso la 46

-Temo que sus genes saiyajin no dejen que su muerte suceda pronto

-Cuando ella fue concebida se hizo todo lo necesario para que esa situación no ocurriera y así será- tan solo era cuestión de tiempo para que su propio cuerpo le matara, el único problema era-si ella muere perderemos toda la información del chip y todo se retrasara inevitablemente, eso no lo puedo permitir

-Aun no hemos podido encontrarla, es como si estuviera muerta o incluso se hubiese largado de este planeta

-Todos tienen un rastro, escúchalo bien, todos, incluso ella…la encontraremos aunque no quiera…o ella nos encontrara a nosotros


	18. Samson

**Capitulo 18- Samson**

Decían que era un desquiciado, un completo maniático, sus contrincantes no duraban más de 5 minutos sobre el ring antes de caer inconscientes por la patada en la cara, el gancho al hígado o un simple golpe en la cabeza, Samson comenzaba a hacerse legendario. Su fuerza era brutal, perdía la razón a la hora de pelear, era un excelente representante de las artes marciales, se decía que había entrenado solo, en las afueras de un pequeño pueblo, entrenando entre vacas; pero aquello era solo un mito que él mismo construyó.

La realidad era que Samson era hijo fuera de matrimonio de un prominente abogado, su madre, la amante de su padre desde hacia muchos años, rogó por un hijo, pero no lo obtuvo por medios naturales, aquel prominente abogado pagó por ese hijo, Alfred Frederik Denver, el nombre real de Samson.

Al, desde niño manifestó severos ataques de ira e hiperactividad, estando en el kínder golpeo casi hasta la muerte a varios de sus compañeros, ninguna escuela quería admitirlo y su educación tuvo que ser en casa con su madre al lado, incluso su maestro temía por su seguridad. A los 10 años Al fue inscrito a un curso de artes marciales por recomendación de su terapeuta infantil quien no encontraba la razón lógica para ese exceso de ira, el niño sabía la verdad sobre el estado de sus padres y sin embargo parecía no importarle, según explicó esa ira le nacía solo porque si, era parte de si, había nacido con ella, le complacía golpear, hacer sufrir, ver el terror en la cara de los otros, sentirse poderoso, nada se comparaba a esa sensación.

Y entrenó mucho, y sin gran dificultad fue el mejor de su grupo; ganó el campeonato del torneo de artes marciales bajo el nombre de Samson, aunque se ganó también la antipatía de mucha gente cuando dijo que el hubiese podido derrotar a Míster Satán en los tiempos de Cell e incluso dudaba que fuera el verdadero vencedor en los Cell games, tenía en ese entonces 15 años y poco le importó lo que la gente dijera sobre él.

A los 19 compitió de nuevo en el torneo de artes marciales y fue descalificado en el combate final por matar a su contrincante en un espectáculo que nadie pudo olvidar, con mucho esfuerzo le dejaron competir cuatro años después, Samson prometió no matar a nadie.

-Te ves fatigado- le dijo su representante- ¿estas seguro que quieres pelear?- se arregló las botas, el hombre de cabellos negros y ojos azabaches que desprendían fuego se levantó de inmediato

-A ti que te importa- gruñó, se encaminó hacia la arena escuchando de fondo el griterío de la gente apoyando a Jairo, alumno de la escuela de artes marciales de Míster Satán, justo al momento de salir la muchedumbre reunida en las grandes le abucheo, aun no olvidaban la muerte de aquel muchacho cuatro años atrás, cuando el réferi le declaro vencedor por sacarlo del cuadrilátero; pero Samson, no satisfecho con ello, bajo a hacerlo añicos a machacar su carne y pulverizar sus huesos. En cuestión de minutos, aquel chico estaba muerto. Gracias a su padre evitó la cárcel, a los medios de comunicación declaró que no escuchó que le nombraron vencedor y que se dejo llevar por el calor del momento.

Al caminar hacia el cuadrilátero le faltaba la respiración le dolían las piernas, desde hacia unos días que estaba así, pero de saberse no le dejarían pelear "Nada es más importante que las artes marciales".

Ante el repruebo general Samson se paro a la mitad del cuadrilátero y espero que las cámaras le enfocaran y su rostro apareciera en las pantallas gigantes. Dirigió al público una mirada fiera y tras escupir alzó las manos únicamente con el tercer dedo levantando en cada una, los improperios por parte de los espectadores no se hicieron esperar mientras Samson reía a carcajadas.

Escuchó el grito de un hombre "Acabalo, Samson" y si, ¿Por qué no? Le molería los huesos y dejaría al tal Jairo tan irreconocible que ni su madre sabría quien era.

El aire le faltaba, una presión se hizo evidente en su pecho; ¿Qué importaba? Él estaba ahí para pelear, para demoler a Jairo hasta hacerle arrepentirse de ser peleador de artes marciales, para demostrarles que en ese momento no había nadie mejor que él.

La pelea transcurrió y a cada movimiento demostraba su superioridad y también le agotaba demasiado, hacia el golpe final, Samson apenas pudo dejarlo inconsciente; para lamento de los asistentes, Samson fue declarado campeón de las artes marciales, le alzaron la mano, le dieron su cinturón, una rubia sexy se acerco a ofrecerle un cheque por millones de zenin mientras la gente se retiraba indignada

-¡Samson se desmayó!- gritó uno de los espectadores, y el resto de ellos como por arte de magia habían regresado a su lugares al ver al campeón tan odiado tendido en el piso, respirando rudamente como si le ahogaran, quedando de color azul ¿se moría? ¿Por qué? ¿De que? Los médicos subieron de inmediato al ring, sin perder tiempo le examinaron, hasta que Samson fue declarado muerto ante la incredulidad de todos los presentes.

Se hizo la autopsia en la noche de ese día, el pecho de Samson albergaba un corazón grande, tan grande que no podía trabajar apropiadamente, insuficiencia cardiaca le dijeron a sus padres, a quienes les parecía increíble que su hijo de 23 años estuviese muerto.

Alfred Frederik Denver, el número 45, era enterrado en un cementerio a las afueras de la ciudad del sur. Dodge estaba al tanto de ello, leyó la noticia en el periódico durante su desayuno y no dudo ni un segundo en ir a averiguar que pasaba.

Mientras tanto, en la capital del norte, en un edificio de tantos, de esos rascacielos cuyo último piso se perdía a la simple vista, se reunían los amos del mundo. El tema a tratar era donde se encontraban y hacia donde estaban avanzando; tal como Lans lo mencionó varias veces durante cada reunión, estaban cerca del nuevo orden mundial: "El mundo para la elite" tal vez ellos no lo vivirían; pero estaban en la frontera de la tierra prometida, la verían, mas no entrarían en ella y no les importaba.

Proyecto 1: volver borrosa la frontera de lo viviente y lo no viviente vulgarizando y multiplicando las maquinas que imitaban a la perfección de casi todos los seres vivos, grado de ejecución total.

Proyecto 2: trazabilidad de los individuos, colocando un detector de localización vía satélite en autos, móviles, laptops; presentándolo como una ventaja para su seguridad en caso de robo o accidente, grado de ejecución total.

Proyecto 3: Generalización del dinero electrónico y la aniquilación total del dinero físico, con el objetivo de seguir las preferencias de los individuos, su comportamiento y su perfil social y cultural por medio de lo que consumían, lo que comprobaban, por medio del uso de la tarjeta de crédito. Se hizo un énfasis especializado en su facilidad de uso. El monedero electrónico reemplazaría el dinero físico. Se antepusieron los problemas de seguridad y de costo ligado al dinero físico, volvieron obsoletos los billetes y las monedas, cualquiera que las usara era mal visto por la sociedad. De esa forma era más fácil desconectar a un individuo "incomodo" un subversivo de sus sistemas e interrumpirle el acceso productos básicos, quitándole toda su existencia económica, grado de ejecución total.

Proyecto 4: Idiotización de la población, impedir a la humanidad pensar, cuestionarse sobre los sucesos y las razones por las cuales ocurrían, hacerlo tan fácilmente manipulable como un niño de 5 años. Difundieron masivamente programas de TV alienantes, estúpidos que la gente seguía fielmente sin perderse ni un solo capitulo, llenándolos de información insignificante, limitando la difusión de conocimientos científicos, haciendo más énfasis en la tecnología que en la ciencia, grado de ejecución total.

Proyecto 5: Debilitar las energías de los individuos por medio del estrés, convirtiendo su sobrevivencia económica cada vez más difícil y precaria. Aumentaron la contaminación, enfermaron a la gente con la alimentación industrial, saturaron el ambiente de radiaciones electromagnéticas, grado de ejecución total.

Proyecto 6: Destrucción y posterior preocupación por la naturaleza, crear un mundo enfermo, fomentar el calentamiento global y posteriormente preocupar a la humanidad y mantenerlos ocupados en ese problema para que no observaran lo que pasaba a su alrededor, el grado de ejecución total.

Faltaban los más importantes, la manipulación genética para la creación de humanos con facultades mentales seleccionadas, la elite en toda la extensión de la palabra y, por supuesto, faltaba el proyecto del chip, con el que tendrían el completo control mental.

Susan Ranvier, no aparecía; pero eso ya no era novedad. La noticia sería que la hubiesen encontrado, sin embargo Lans ya no quería tocar ese tema; aunque el más joven de ellos insistió en que debía de poner más empeño en buscarla y de preferencia viva. El no encontrar el chip significa muchos años de retraso, 100 años sin exagerar, tenían que empezar desde cero y encontrar a alguien lo suficientemente capaz para llevar a acabo ese proyecto.

Bra Brief fue otro tópico de importancia en esa junta su destino como "ama del mundo" comenzaba a ser cuestionado, era una mujer indecisa y ahí recaía su debilidad. Lo mejor era deshacerse de ella, ya sabía demasiado para dejarla ir, aunque Lans insistió en que debían a esperar ¿A que? Ni ella lo sabía, solo tenían que esperar.

-Pronto- dijo Lans- les tendré a Susan Ranvier, tendré el chip de vuelta y será continuado, nuestros planes seguirán su curso natural y los escenarios continuaran tal como los planteamos- y sin más que decir se retiró de la sala.

Era diciembre, un 11 de diciembre, no era un día particularmente frio, sin embargo el viento lo hacia sentir más frio de lo que era, Lans se encaminó hacia su limosina, se refugiaba aun más en su gabardina negra

-Llévame al palacio de gobierno- ordenó a su chofer, el hombre se llevó la mano a la gorra según era su costumbre para darle a entender que había comprendido. Sacó el móvil y busco en su agenda un número en particular

-¿Quién es esa detective Dodge?

--

Era ese 11 de diciembre el día que le cambiaría la vida, el día era el más bello, no importaba si estaba algo frio y el cielo estaba gris, su sola presencia iluminó todo.

Había nacido a eso de las 7 de la mañana, toda la familia acudió a visitar al nuevo integrante de la familia Brief, todos a excepción de dos personas, su abuelo, quien no gustaba de visitar hospitales y dijo que lo conocería en casa y su padre, Samuel, quien forzosamente tuvo que ir a la capital central a rendir cuentas de lo que sucedía con lo que antes fuera la CME.

La feliz abuela estaba al lado de ambos, y admiraba a su hija contemplado a su nieto, con la misma mirada enternecida que ella quiza tuvo cuando vio a sus hijos por primera vez. Mientras tanto Bra estaba al pendiente de él, de su niño. Heredo sus ojos azules; pero sus facciones eran iguales a las de Samuel, su cabello negro tan escaso y delgado, ese era su hijo y era tal como se lo había imaginado. Toda aquella espera había valido la pena.

Mientras lo amamantaba, Bra no pudo evitar pensar en el futuro que le deparaba…Era cierto todo aquello que decían, con tan solo tenerlo entre sus brazos su vida cambio completamente, ahora sentía que vivía par alguien que en sus manos tenía una vida con el potencial de hacer lo que quisiera, incluso cambiar al mundo.

-¿Cómo le llamaras?- preguntó su abuela al verlo quedarse dormido

-…Truman…Truman Lautrec Brief

-¿Le pondrás el apellido de Samuel?

-No, ya lo discute con él, Lautrec será su segundo nombre; el apellido será Brief, el apellido no puede perderse…eso nos dijiste una vez- Bulma asintió, lo recordaba muy bien, Bra estaba en la adolescencia y Trunks a punto de cumplir los treinta y les dijo que siempre un Brief debía estar al frente de la corporación cápsula, el apellido no debía perderse.

Goten entró a la habitación del hospital donde se encontraban Bra y el nuevo heredero de la corporación, aprovechó que Bulma también se encontraba durmiendo y que Trunks ni siquiera estaba cerca de ahí. Truman estaba al lado de Bra y ella aferrada a él, a lo único valioso que tenía en la vida.

Se acercó despacio tratando de no hacer el más mínimo ruido, calmando su agitado corazón que rebotaba dentro de su pecho. Acarició el escaso cabello negro del pequeño.

Quedo petrificado al verla abrir lo ojos, a su vez, Bra se sorprendió al verlo de pie junto a los dos, Goten apartó inmediatamente la mirada, sin saber que decir o como explicar su presencia ahí

-Goten- susurró Bra tratando de no despertar a su madre ni a su bebé

-Supe que tu hijo había nacido y quise venir a ver si estabas bien- el pequeño bostezo y se llevó la mano a los ojos- Creo que estoy molestando su sueño

-¿Por qué estas aquí?- pregunto sin rodeos

-Quiero saber que pasara con nosotros, Bra

-…Goten, no supe de ti en seis meses, ni una palabra ni un email…ni siquiera una carta

-Es que yo…-titubeo- yo te amo, aun te amo y no es fácil; pero si los dos queremos estoy seguro que podremos ser felices…los tres…aun no estoy dispuesto a perderte

-Goten ha pasado tanto tiempo que…

-No me digas nada aun, quiero que lo pienses bien. Yo estoy dispuesto a aceptar a tu hijo como mío, aun cuando toda la gente sepa que no lo es, no me interesa, te amo demasiado como para que esas tonterías me afecten…

--

-Soy la detective Dodge- no pudo quedarse con la duda, la única forma de saber si "Samson" fue un niño probeta como todos los demás era preguntarlo de la fuente misma, su padre- estoy investigando la muerte de su hijo Samson

-No se llamaba Samson- replicó el hombre mientras prendía un puro- Alfred, ese era su nombre

-Lo siento, abogado…la costumbre- Se disculpó mientras le veía tomar su taza de café

-Además no hay nada que investigar, Al murió de causas naturales, un defecto en su corazón, eso fue lo que dijeron…

-Tal vez así fue planeado… ¿Su hijo fue concebido por ayuda de la fertilización artificial?- apesadumbrado asintió- han habido varias muertes de jóvenes que nacieron por medio de la ciencia…murieron jóvenes por enfermedades propias de ancianos y su hijo es uno de ellos, lo que yo quiero es averiguar la razón y lo más importante el quien- el abogado aporreó una mano contra la mesa del restaurante atrayendo las miradas curiosas del resto de los comensales. Dodge se calló al instante, únicamente le miro negar con la cabeza y llevarse una mano a los ojos

-Lo mejor que le pudo pasar a este mundo fue la muerte de Alfred

-¿Qué ha dicho?- preguntó la incrédula detective ¿desde cuando un padre decía eso sobre su propia sangre?

-Alfred nació malo, aun recuerdo cuando mato a ese muchacho en el torneo de artes marciales, ya estaba derrotado y él era el campeón; pero no estuvo contento con eso, lo tomó de sus ropas y lo golpeo hasta hacerlo polvo, hasta sacarle la sangre de las heridas, no contentó con eso lo pateo hasta el cansancio y luego con sus propias manos aplastó su cuello…un muchacho de casi su edad y él le trunco la vida. En ese momento detective yo no podía creer que alguien así llevara mi sangre e incluso me vi tentado a solicitar una prueba de paternidad, no podía ser padre de ese monstruo, pero ese monstruo era muy similar a mi físicamente, era estúpido negarlo…él siempre torturó animales, a duras penas y respetaba a su propia madre…era disléxico- aquel dato sorprendió a Dodge-pero esa no fue la razón por la que lo sacamos de la escuela…estuvo a punto de matar a un niño cuando tenía tan solo 5 años de edad, debí imaginarme el monstruo que pague por crear- y mientras tanto la detective comenzaba a inundarse de dudas, hasta ese momento todos eran sobresalientes en ciencia y tecnología ¿Por qué este era un asesino híperviolento que no entendía del todo bien la escritura? ¿Qué tenían planeado aquellos que querían dominar al mundo?


	19. Su razón

**Capitulo 19- Su Razón **

-Los dos están en la habitación- dijo la feliz abuela después de dar un sorbo al café expreso, mañana los darán de alta a primera hora- el hombre sonrío, ansiaba entrar de inmediato a ese cuarto donde se hallaba lo que alguna vio como un sueño tonto y sin sentido, una tontería con la cual divagaba de cuando en cuando porque después de todo soñar no le costaba nada; pero ahora era ya toda una realidad.

Al abrir la puerta se encontró con la enternecida imagen de la madre de su hijo profundamente dormida, su rostro era iluminado por la rayos de la luna llena, sus brazos daban abrigo al pequeño al que tanto ansiaba conocer desde que supo de su existencia. A diferencia de Bra, el pequeño Truman estaba despierto, abría los ojos de cuando en cuando acostumbrándose a todo aquello que era nuevo para él.

Samuel entró con cuidado tratando de dar unos pasos silenciosos con tal de no despertarla. Sabía muy bien el cansancio físico que implicaba traer un hijo al mundo y aun ella siendo una saiyajin no sería la excepción. Se sentó en la mecedora que estaba cerca de la cama, con cuidado la acercó hasta los dos y se detuvo a observar al recién nacido, los ojos azules del pequeño se fijaron en los ojos negros de su padre, bostezó, cerro los ojos y se llevo una mano a su boquita que en un acto reflejo comenzó a chupar; Samuel conocía muy bien aquellos reflejos innatos de los recién nacidos.

Acarició su cabello escaso, aquella era la tercera ocasión que experimentaba la sensación indescriptible de ver un pequeño tan indefenso dependiendo de él para todo. Truman era el hijo de la mujer que amaba, su primer y último hijo que fue concebido por amor.

Le contemplo unos segundos, hasta que resolvió tomarlo de brazos de su madre con sumo cuidado para no despertarla, el pequeño tan solo hizo un ruido casi imperceptible y escondió la cara en el pecho de su padre, se acomodo para dormir profundamente en esa nueva vida a la que llego sin saber precisamente porque.

Samuel acaricio su rostro y comenzó a fijarse en cada detalle del recién nacido, era perfecto, contó los 5 dedos en su manos y sus pies; tenía los ojos y la nariz de Bra, aunque parecía que el tono de su piel era similar al suyo, se quedo sentado abrazándolo sin poder quitarle la mirada de encima, le sonreía sin que ni siquiera se hubiese percatado de ello. Se disculpo con él por no haber estado ahí en el preciso momento en el que nació, pero todo fue muy inesperado, se suponía que nacería en por lo menos una semana más y cuando le llamaron para rendir cuentas de la CME no dudo en ir de inmediato, así, cuando regresara, tan solo se dedicaría a estar al pendiente de Bra y el momento en que naciera su bebé, sin embargo, mientras llegaba a ciudad central, la madre de Bra le llamó para decirle que ya estaba en el hospital y que él bebé nacería pronto, hizo todo tan rápido como pudo y aun así alcanzó a verlo unas 12 horas después de que había nacido, no quería que las cosas fueran así, pero así sucedieron.

Bra abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fue a Lautrec sosteniendo a su bebé, mirándolo enternecidamente.

-Hola, mamá- le saludo Samuel con una gran sonrisa- buenos días- lentamente se levanto llevando al pequeño consigo, se sentó a su lado con todo cuidado y le entrego el bebé a una enternecida madre- es hermoso Bra…se parece mucho a ti

-Lo crees, yo creo que se parece a ti

-¿Le llamaras Truman?

-Si… ¿No te gusta?

-Claro que me gusta, estoy seguro que también le gustara su nombre- sonrío extrañado mientras tomaba la mano de su bebé, la cruza de dos razas, un hibrido saiyajin humano, algo poco común que un futuro se convertiría en los más normal- gracias Bra

.

.

La detective Dodge tamborileaba sus dedos sobre un viejo escritorio, le dio un sorbo al vaso con whisky que le dejaron mientras aguardaba la llegada de Michel LaGranje. Ese día le citaron en una vieja casa en el centro de la ciudad para ver a la líder de un nuevo movimiento que no tenía mucho tiempo de haber surgido.

No habían pasado ni 24 horas desde que vio al padre de Samson y aun le quedaban una serie de dudas cuya respuesta era muy difícil de dilucidar, tan solo quería saber la razón de porque crear a un hombre como lo era Samson, un sádico en toda la extensión de la palabra, un asesino calculador quien sin piedad destajaba a su presa en cuanto menos lo esperara, un monstruo.

El rechinido de la puerta le distrajo de sus pensamientos, entro un chico de pantalón negro y playera blanca de no menos 20 años, tras de él una mujer rubia de lentes oscuros, Dodge le miro sin perder detalle en su corto camino hasta sentarse a la mesa, una mujer entre 23 y 24 años, su piel blanca casi pálida, el rostro frio, una falta de expresión exasperante en él, una blusa azul, pantalón negro. Dodge no la perdió de vista supo quien era por su forma de caminar, incluso por el ritmo que tenia al respirar

-Ella es Michel LaGranje, la maestra- dijo firmemente el chico, pero aquello era una mentira sutil en la cual no caería, esa no era Michel LaGrange, era probable que la tal LaGraje ni siquiera existiera en la realidad, no era más que el nombre falso que aquella mujer usaba para ocultarse, era ella, Susan Ranvier, la mujer que todo el mundo buscaba, la única que logro burlar a un sistema diseñado para ser perfecto y sin embargo ella había demostrado que aun no existía la perfección en el vocabulario humano.

Dodge sonrió sin temor a ocultarlo, la mascara de LaGrange había caído dejando ver a Susan Ranvier, una mujer que la tierra tragó desde hacia 9 meses, que el mundo se tornó en su búsqueda pero tal parecía que ella jamás sería encontrada, Dodge la tenia frente a ella.

-Detective Dodge, un placer

-Susan Ranvier, igualmente- mas ella no hizo movimiento alguno, no se puso nerviosa y no perdió el control como Dodge lo creyó, esbozo una sonrisa discreta que desapareció sin dejar rastro, tal parecía que esperaba ser reconocida

-Veo que se dio cuenta de quien soy, así que espero que no repita mi nombre desde este momento. Una nunca sabe si las paredes puedan tener oídos o no

-En efecto, LaGrange, es verdad- optó por seguirle el juego, de cualquier forma ella decía la verdad. Desde aquella ocasión en que su jefa insinuó que afuera existía algo más poderoso que el rey, creía en aquellas teorías de que había un nuevo orden detrás del conocido que buscaba instaurarse paulatinamente sin que la humanidad se percatara en ello- Dígame porque ha querido verme corriendo el riesgo de ser encontrada

-Lo que quiero es que me encuentren, detective Dodge, o que al menos eso piensen, que crean tenerme en sus manos como ave dentro de una gran jaula…sin escapatoria, eso es lo que quiero.

-¿Y conmigo piensa lograrlo?- Ranvier se quito los lentes y los dejo asentados sobre la mesa, asintió sin decir más y clavo sus ojos negros en la detective

-El mundo se convertirá en lo que ellos quieren, un mundo vacio de todo, solo con sentimientos superfluos que moverán a los sujetos, seres que vivirán para servir a una elite de unos cuantos…sin que les hayan pedido tan siquiera su opinión. Incluso la elite tendrá defectos…serán inteligentes, capaces, pero no podrán dilucidar lo que pasa a su alrededor, tan solo lo hará un puñado de la elite dentro de la elite. La humanidad se volver estúpida controlada por los descendientes de unos estúpidos que creyeron que tenían el derecho de tener el poder tan solo por ver una superioridad inexistente.

-¿Por qué desapareciste?- pregunto sin rodeos

-Porque buscaba vengarme de lo que me hicieron desde el día que fui concebida en un laboratorio por el capricho de un hombre que amaba a mi madre tanto que buscaba estar atado a ella de alguna forma, aunque solo fuera por unos años…

-¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó la detective intrigada

-Que yo soy la 46, Susan Ranvier…hija de Eva y Magnus Ballard, diseñada para morir en mi juventud expresando los genes de una vieja enfermedad que aqueja a la familia de mi padre. Le hicieron creer a una pareja que yo era hija suya y así parecía ser, aunque yo siempre creí que había algo que me hacia diferente a ellos, me faltaba un lazo que me uniera a esa familia de la que buscaron hacerme parte…si Dodge, ellos, "la elite" creo a 46 sujetos para experimentar con ellos, cada uno lleva en sus genes no solo su muerte temprana, también un rasgo que tenia que estudiarse, 46 sujetos a excepción de mi, que no solo tengo un rasgo, tengo muchos de esos rasgos que mis demás 45 hermanos no tienen…un hombre que fue parte de esa elite me dijo todo esto, Jean Luke Rediget entró a mi oficina hace unos meses ofreciéndome la verdad que cambiaria mi vida para siempre, una verdad fuerte que me haría entender el sentido de mi vida y estuvo en lo cierto

-Eso es imposible…Jean Luke Rediget murió hace años

-Es verdad, ellos mataron lo que quedaba de Rediget…¿Tú Recuerdas a uno de los asistentes de Bra Brief, un tal Oswald?- No lo recordaba en lo absoluto, había visto a tantas personas en los pasillos de la corporación- Oswald era en realidad Jean Luke Rediget, él fue parte de un grupo selecto dentro de la elite, los caballeros de la luz, decayeron según el gusto de la elite sobre la elite y los eliminaron, dejaron a Rediget en consideración a su abuelo quien logró grandes avances para instaurar al nuevo orden, pero lo eliminaron tiempo después, Oswald murió hace unos meses.

-¿y que es lo que has hecho en todo este tiempo?

-Observarlos, convencer a otros de lo que pasa en las grandes torres de las corporaciones, hacerles saber que ellos también controlan al mundo, que la elite no puede dar un paso a menos que nosotros lo deseemos, eso es lo que he hecho. Yo soy una saiyajin, Dodge, una saiyajin en busca de venganza, quiero acabar con aquellos que me diseñaron para morir tan pronto, sin darme la oportunidad de disfrutar nada de la vida, con esos que creen que el mundo es suyo y tienen derecho a hacer lo que quieran a diestra y siniestra…el mundo que yo veo Dodge es un mundo sin elite, un mundo en el que aquellos dominados gobiernan la tierra, donde el humano trabaja por lo que tiene y no se entrega a cosas vanas y superfluas, donde la razón domina al sentimiento, sea cual fuere ese sentimiento

-¿Acaso tú buscas un mundo perfecto?

-No un mundo perfecto, un mundo humano, Dodge, plagado de errores, pero humano a fin de cuentas, donde no exista la elite, ni ninguna elite buscando transformar al mundo según su propia conveniencia…la humanidad no será esclava de unos cuantos

-¿Y te crees capaz de derrotar a esa elite que tiene la capacidad sufiente como para haber logrado programar tu muerte?

-Donde ellos ven grandeza, yo veo debilidades…por ejemplo la elite tienen un cadena de comando indirecta, pasa por un sinfín de intermediarios y la mayoría de ellos no están informados de los obejtivos reales del nuevo orden

-¿Y Bra Brief es uno de esos intermediarios?

-En efecto, solo que ella tiene más noción de lo que sucede a su alrededor, sin embargo hay muchos otros que actúan solo en función de principios económicos o admiistrativos que les convienen, como alguna vez lo estuvo el mismo Trunks Brief.

Otro es que los miembros de la elite están ávidos de poder para si mismos, el egoísmo, su deseo de poder es aun más fuerte que la elite en si.

Uno de los errores que he usado en su contra es el desarrollo de la hiperviolencia que ellos mismos crearon. Han hecho que la miseria y exclusión sea cada vez más y más grande, esto a fin de cuentas genera un sentimiento de ira y esto crea violencia que pronto alcanzara a su inalcanzable elite. Todo lo he calculado, mi final esta cerca y el día que yo muera, la elite morirá conmigo.

.

.

Tenía dos días de nacido cuando Truman Lautrec Brief llego a la corporación capsula, hubo una fiesta de bienvenida a la que incluso fue invitada una revista para que tomara las fotos del nuevo integrante de la familia Brief, quien un día heredaría una parte del imperio llamado Capsule Corporation.

Familiares y amigos se reunieron a conocerlo llenando la casa de regalos. Lautrec aun se sentía en un sueño, que ese bebé que tenía entre sus brazos era parte de un sueño del cual despertaría para enfrentar una duda realidad en la que Truman no existía y Bra no era parte de su vida.

Sharon, la hija de Lautrec, miraba de cerca a su hermanito al cual siempre quería tener a su lado, un hermano que con el rápido correr de los años no volvería a ver.

El mundo era nuevo y prometedor para Truman L. Brief, un heredero del mundo.

.

.

-El mundo es de ellos- le dijo Ranvier- hasta que nosotros lo decidamos así, porque quizá crean que son la elite dentro de una elite; pero no pueden hacer nada sin nosotros…son soberbios, vanidosos, ven en ellos cosas que no existen, como si el mismo oro brillara dentro de la basura y descubrieras que tan solo se trata de un papel dorado…todo es vana ilusión, todo es invento suyo.

.

.

Truman dormía plácidamente en los brazos de su padre mientras los curiosos amigos se acercaban a ver a ese pequeño del que nunca esperaron su existencia.

.

.

-¡Qué maravilla! ¡Cuántas criaturas hermosas! ¡Qué bella es la humanidad! ¡_Magnífico mundo nuevo_ que tiene tales habitantes! **...**Magnifico, Magnifico mundo nuevo, Dodge, que hermosos seres que buscan perfeccionar el mundo- dijo con un halo de sarcasmo- Magnifico mundo que nos entrego a la muerte, que nos hizo morir como viejos cuando nuestras vidas apenas comenzaban y tan solo para comprobar a su elite…esa es la razón de la existencia, es la razón de la existencia de esta generación de la humanidad, como ellos le llaman…el rebaño estúpido

.

.

Y Brindaron por el pequeño, por el niño que apenas distinguía lo que estaba a su alrededor "por un futuro prometedor" propuso un amigo de la familia; un futuro prometedor que de antemano tenía tan solo por tratarse de un Brief. Su mundo era distinto, difícil de aspirar. En el camino de Truman no existía más que el poder y el éxito…el destino de un Brief mencionó la orgullosa abuela. Lautrec apretó a su hijo en brazos, como si de esa forma pudiera protegerlo de todo aquello que escuchaba en esa sala, casi tan igual a la doctrina elitista que alguna vez Eva le mencionó.

-Lo que me hicieron Dodge, lo cobrare muy caro, lo que nos hicieron y la razón del porque lo cobrare muy caro, lo juro por mi vida que terminara pronto. Ellos destruyeron mi mundo y yo destruiré el suyo, mi último día de vida, será su último día, yo no solo atrasare cada plan que tengan en mente, yo los hare añicos.

Dodge, sin permitirse mostrar el asombro que le causó escuchar aquellas palabas, asintió, Ranvier estaba decidida a acabarlos sin medir consecuencias, sin importarle nada, no tenía nada que perder, por el contrario con ello ganaba su venganza, la muerte de aquellos que le causaron su muerte porque eliminar su causa equivalía a matarlos y era eso lo que le mantenía con la voluntad de llegar hasta el final.

Hacerlos pedazos, reducirlos a la nada, golpearlos en su orgullo, demostrarles que uno de sus controlados experimentos les acabaría sin piedad ni ningún tipo de miramientos.

-Maestra LaGrange- le faltaba el aire, respiraba agitada, tomando grandes bocanadas de aire a cada momento, hilos de aire pasaban por sus pulmones, era el daño hecho por su mismo cuerpo a si mismo, programado para asesinarse cuando comenzaba a vivir.

-Estoy bien- refunfuño mientras tomaba el aliento, poco a poco regresaba a la normalidad- el mundo que yo veo Dodge, mi visión del mundo, es que es nuestro…

-Vamos LaGrange, si tu fueras uno de ellos estarías haciendo todo por lograr que los planes se llevaran a cabo sin ningún contratiempo…

-Es cierto, porque habría nacido con su ideología y su forma de ver la vida; pero no fue así, Dodge, ambas sabemos lo que pasa ahí afuera en el mundo, yo no quiero pasar un mundo así, al menos no sin intentar hacer algo

-Lo siento LaGrange- esgrimo- después de conocer a Ranvier se me hace muy difícil pensar que hagas algo por un ideal

-Quiero vengarme- contestó sin reparos- ellos me crearon para morir joven sin pedirme permiso, como parte de un capricho de un hombre que nunca pudo reconocer el amor que le tenía a una mujer que aunque nació en esta tierra no era en este mundo

-¿De quien hablas?

-Eso ya no importa ahora- LaGrange se levantó- Sabrás de mi Dodge, tú los llevaras a mí y los pondrás en la palma de mi mano…cambiaras el verdadero orden del mundo…mi legado será de destrucción, el humano no caerá victima de ellos…los amos del mundo…eso y me venganza, esa es mi razón de las cosas que hare- dio la media vuelta y se fue sin decir más al lado de aquel compañero que apenas podía mantener su paso apresurado.

Moriría joven, no tenía dudas; sería igual como los otros 45 casos, ella era la 46 y algo le decía que también sería la última, que con ella se cerró una investigación exhaustiva para demostrar algo; pero ¿Qué era eso? ¿Qué era tan importante como para truncar la vida de 46 personas que hubiesen podido ayudarles en sus propósitos? ¿Cuál era el sentido de aquello?


	20. Jazz in

**Capitulo 20- Jazz in **

Ella le miraba enternecida deleitándose con cada uno de sus movimientos. Él lo admiraba mientras lo tenía cargado, acariciaba su nariz, su rostro, se parecía tanto a ella y eso le fascinaba.

Su relación era incierta hasta antes de que Truman llegara al mundo; pero mientras ambos admiraban a su pequeño sentían como si fueran una familia que nunca se separaría.

Finalmente Truman se quedo dormido en brazos de su padre, Bra acaricio su escaso cabello.

-Gracias- le dijo mientras admiraba al pequeño que según el se parecía demasiado a los Brief; pero eso era la mejor parte, se parecía a ella y eso era lo que le encantaba, mientras que ella consideraba que el niño era idéntico a él, jamás se pondrían de acuerdo sobre el parecido de aquel pequeño.

.

.

.

Mientras sus seguidores discutían sobre temas de política, insultaban al sistema y presumían sobre el abandono hacia todo lo material e innecesario, LaGrange, su líder, meditaba entre la sombras, mirándolos sin perder detalle. Como un león al tanto de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, al mismo tiempo pensaba que pronto llegaría el final de su existencia y que todo debería de comenzar a andar según lo había planeado con meses de anticipación.

Uno de sus discípulos, uno como cualquier otro de los que ahí estaban reunidos, se acerco a ella, preguntándole si estaba bien

-Claro que estoy bien- respondió con una sonrisa maliciosa- tan solo estaba pensando

-¿En que pensaba usted? Si es que puedo saberlo- LaGrange tomo de uno de sus bolsillos una bala plateada, alargada de 9mm de diámetro, el joven la miro con interés, en todo ese tiempo nunca habían recurrido a la necesidad de armas de fuego, tal como la misma LaGrange les dijo una vez, el arma más poderosa con la cual contaban era su mente y el que en ese momento ella portara esa bala era una completa falta a sus palabras, ella, la mujer que combatía a la hipocresía de la sociedad.

-Usted dijo que las armas solo las utilizan aquellos débiles de inteligencia ¿o acaso me equivoco?

-No; pero quienes las usan de manera inteligente no los puedes juzgar de débiles de inteligencia…Esta bala es para una presa especial, su vida dependerá de sus decisiones…

-¿Una presa? Señora LaGrange, acaso usted piensa…

-Para lograr nuestros propósitos, ciertos sacrificios tendrán que hacerse…Yo no soy una asesina; pero quiero que entiendas que si no tengo otra forma, tendré que hacerlo…es una vida en contra de todas las vidas que un día serán afectadas en el nombre de la elite que iluminara al mundo; pero no depende de mi, todo depende de ese hombre

-¿Y quien es ese hombre?- pregunto el chico

-Mi hermano- respondió sin remordimiento.

.

.

.

Era de noche cuando él salió del departamento, había demasiado viento, Samuel Lautrec se abrigo en su gabardina negra. Por la tarde su jefe le llamó para citarlo con cierto personaje que quería saber más acerca de la CME y si a pesar de estar asociados a la Capsule Corporation aun tenían futuro.

Lautrec no tenía idea de quien era; pero quería decirle que la CME con una buena inversión podía quitarse del yugo de la corporación, tan solo necesitaban una buena oportunidad para independizarse de nuevo.

Estaba dispuesto a convencer a ese hombre a como diera lugar para que la empresa CME saliera adelante. En el fondo, detestaba que la corporación capsula se adueñara de todo cuanto tenía a su alrededor, no importaba cuanto amara a Bra, lo cierto era, al menos para él, que el poder no debería estar centrado en un solo lugar ni en una sola familia.

Llegó a un bar tranquilo como cualquier otro en el centro de la ciudad, "Jazz in" era su nombre, tenía un saxofón en el letrero con luces de neón rosas y azules, le llamó la atención; pero no se fijo mucho en los detalles. Entró y preguntó por Eduardo Heins, un hombre quizá un poco más joven que él, tal vez uno de esos herederos que buscan algo que hacer con parte de su dinero, aquella era una oportunidad que no pensaba desperdiciar.

El joven se presentó como Eduardo Heins, un hombre que recientemente había ganado millones de zenin en la lotería mundial y ahora quería invertir su dinero en algo que pudiera duplicarlo, comentó que un buen amigo suyo le hablo de la CME y de que únicamente le faltaba una buena inversión para estabilizarse y volver al mercado competitivo. Por horas Samuel Lautrec estuvo hablando sobre la empresa y sus conveniencias sobre independizarla y regresarla a la vida, el joven Heins poco a poco iba convenciéndose o así lo pensaba Samuel.

Eran cerca de las dos de la mañana, el bar comenzaba a cerrar, las notas de jazz cesaron súbitamente, un hombre mayor se acercó para decirles que ya estaban cerrando. Eduardo Heins sacó de su billetera mil zenin y le pidió una hora más para que ellos estuvieran ahí, el hombre aceptó sin reparos.

Heins le dijo que estaba interesado y quería ir por la mañana a ciudad central para hablar con el dueño, Samuel sonrió victorioso ante lo que creyó que era el principio del fin de la asociación de la CME con la corporación. Heins correspondió a su sonrisa, prometiéndole que aquello haría historia, como si leyera su pensamiento le dijo que ni la misma corporación sabría que era lo que le sucedió.

De alguna forma, Heins sacó a la conversación a los hijos de Lautrec, orgullosamente le hablo de Sharon y Truman, su pequeño hijo de apenas 7 días de nacido. No reveló la identidad de su madre, únicamente dijo que era la mujer a la que más amaba en el mundo.

No se dio cuenta en que momento, una mujer de cabellos rubio se sentó a su lado, llevaba lentes oscuros lo cual le pareció ridículo a esas horas de la mañana en un lugar cerrado.

-Ella es la maestra LaGrange- mas Samuel no vio en ella a la tal LaGrange, en ella reconoció a una mujer que tenía casi un año sin ver,buscada por cada rincón del planeta, aquella mujer era ni mas ni menos que Susan Ranvier ¿Qué hacia ahí? ¿Cómo fue que lo encontró? ¿Trabajaba ahí? Aquello era imposible, el único que permanecía ahí era el dueño del bar a quien hacia mas de 30 minutos no había visto.

Se retiro los lentes oscuros dejando ver el casi irreconocible rostro de la chica que conoció en la corporación

-¿Qué te pasa?- le pregunto Susan en un susurro- tal parece que has visto a un fantasma… ¿acaso no piensas saludarme?-Samuel ni siquiera se inmuto, le dirigió una mirada severa sin saber que pensar o que decir. Aquello era demasiado abrupto para él. Susan se rio de su confusión- ¿Así es la forma en que me recibes Samuel Evenruth Lautrec?

-¿Dónde estabas escondida?- pregunto sin reparos- todo el mundo te ha buscado por todas partes, dejaste un proyecto inconcluso…te llevaste todo lo necesario para acabarlo la única persona que podía hacerlo después de ti, esta muerta

-Se todo eso y más, Samuel; pero no era mi intención quedarme a concluir ese proyecto, no después de todo lo que se…tal parece que tú no supieras en lo que la madre de tu hijo esta inmiscuida…la amas tanto que prefieres no darte por enterado de lo que sucede a tu alrededor

-Calla, no soy un ciego, se todo lo que pasa

-¿Y aun así me reprochas que no haya finalizado el proyecto del chip?- Samuel guardo silencio de inmediato- debiste quedarte con tu esposa y tu hija, te lo dije desde hace tiempo…ella destruyo a tu familia

-Tú no sabes nada Ranvier, cállate

-Se que tienes un bebé de 7 días de nacido…Truman ¿no es así?...mi sobrino- Samuel le miro extrañado

-No somos tan amigos, como para que lo consideres tu "sobrino"

-No es por amistad que lo llamó mi sobrino, si no porque en realidad es mío…lleva la sangre de Eva, por lo tanto tiene mi sangre

-¿De que hablas?

-…Recuerdas que una noche antes de que descubrieras de que solo eras el juguete de Bra Brief te comente que descubrí que no estabas solo en el mundo, que después de ti hubo otro hermano tuyo que fue diseñado de la misma forma; pero que nació muchos años después. La noche en que Bra te rompió el corazón me pedias que aquello fuera cierto, porque no querías sentirte solo en ese mundo…y yo te dije que era cierto

-Pero nunca quisiste revelarme su identidad…¿Acaso eres tú?- ella asintió, mientras el supuesto Eduardo Heins, cuyo nombre Lautrec comenzaba a dudar, le extendió un documento, lo leyó rápidamente, hablaba sobre el experimento SH38II XX que daba detalles de la concepción de Susan Ranvier, la forma en la que engañaron a sus padres adoptivos haciéndoles creer que en verdad se trataba de su hija cuando en realidad era un experimento producto de un capricho, bautizada como la "46" y que un día durante su juventud moriría.

Su corazón palpitaba tan fuerte que pensó que se le estallaría dentro del pecho, sudaba frio y se sentía pálido, estaba en frente de su hermana, algo le gritaba que aquello no era mentira y que todo el tiempo supo que se trataba de su hermana, desde el primer día que la conoció, desde la ocasión en que hablo con ella, siempre lo había sabido; pero en ese momento preciso, sin saber la razón exacta, no podía creerlo o no quería aceptarlo; Susan Ranvier no era la misma chica que conoció en la corporación, esta mujer tenía algo más de diferente que su cabello teñido de rubio, eran sus ojos llenos de odio y resentimiento, la mirada dura propia de una persona que había sufrido sin lugar a dudas, que llevaba una pena tan grande que pocos llegarían a entender, el semblante sombrío, estaba seguro que si en ese instante pudiese sentir el ki, del que alguna vez le platicó Bra, el de Ranvier seria maligno.

-Toda esto fue un teatro, no existe Eduardo Heins, no existe ningún interés en la CME

-En efecto- y el hombre del que nunca supo su verdadera identidad se levantó de la mesa sin decir nada más, el que hablara ya no tenía sentido.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Ranvier?

-Venganza, Lautrec…no es justo lo que me hicieron, me condenaron a una muerte prematura, naci por el capricho de un hombre y por su capricho también he de morir. Mi madre biológica me odiaría si supiera quien es mi padre…pero eso en realidad no me interesa…Samuel Lautrec fuimos concebidos al mismo tiempo y nos llevamos años de diferencia, y solo porque en tu experimento querían a un varón y no a una niña…te tocó la mejor parte, tú verdadero padre estuvo a tu lado, tu madre te adoro como si fueras su propio hijo, tú no morirás joven…yo por el contrario fui dada al cuidado de extraños que de alguna forma siempre supieron que yo no era parte de ellos, siempre estuve sola, mi muerte será pronto

-Como si no supieras que estaba considerado que yo muriera hace unos años, que el experimento del que yo era parte ya había demostrado lo que tenía que demostrar, yo ya no era útil y por eso querían eliminarme.

-Te dejaron vivir, hermano mío, yo no tengo salvación, mi vida no depende de una decisión, soy una muerta caminando hacia mi inevitable final; pero he decido que no moriré así…no sin antes vengarme de ellos, destruirlos por completo eso es todo lo que quiero

-¿y tu crees que yo puedo ayudarte con eso? No tengo ninguna posibilidad

-Claro que la tienes…es Bra Brief, ella es la madre de tu hijo, tú puedes influir en ella como mejor te convenga.

-Nunca- respondió iracundo- jamás trataría de manipularla por ti

-Si tan solo me ayudaras, Samuel, podemos hacerle creer que tu hijo esta en peligro, que Truman esta en la mira de los amos del mundo, tengo el poder para hacerlo cierto si así lo quiero, Bra los exterminara al momento…

-¡No pondré a mi hijo en peligro por ti y tú estúpida venganza!...no metas a mi hijo en este juego idiota tuyo, mantennos lejos de esto.

Susan Ranvier se inclino sobre la silla, por varios minutos no dijo nada, se dedico a escuchar la respiración rápida y corajuda de Lautrec

-Truman…True man…el hombre verdadero- dijo Susan finalmente al escucharlo más calmado-¿Fue tú idea o la suya?

-Ella le puso el nombre- contesto secamente- me voy- y se levanto súbitamente- no tengo nada que hacer aquí

-De verdad pensé que serias un hombre con más agallas, que pena tenía un mal concepto sobre ti…estoy decepcionada, muy decepcionada

-No me interesa, Susan Ranvier…- se dio la media vuelta, se dirigió a la puerta, pensaba que si no volvía a verla era lo mejor para él, en ese momento escucho un chasquido metálico, no pudo evitar voltear…Susan Ranvier sostenía un arma, aquello se le hizo tonto, él como la mitad saiyajin que era podía resistir el impacto de la bala sin que nada le sucediera…

-¿Qué crees que haces?

-Bra Brief va a participar en esto lo quieras o no…ella es la clave para acabarlos, es ella quien tiene que eliminarlos para que todo se termine.

-¿exactamente que piensas hacer con esa arma?- preguntó con una sonrisa burlona

-¿De que te ríes?...¿o es que acaso no recuerdas de la bala que mato a tu madre?

-¿De que hablas?

-La bala que mato a tu madre esta dentro de esta arma…tú morirás en mis manos…morirás como el plan de los amos del mundo dictaba desde un principio ¿Desde cuando los experimentos deben tener una vida propia?- justo cuando estaba a punto de disparar, Lautrec se le abalanzó luchando contra ella para quitarle el arma, parecía un animal salvaje que luchaba enardecidamente por su supervivencia, llego darle un golpe en el ojo derecho, partir uno de sus labios; pero no conseguía que Ranvier soltara el arma. Por fin logró acorralarla contra la pared le estrello la mano un sinfín de veces en contra del concreto hasta que finalmente, la saiyajin a punto de desfallecer, soltó el arma. Extenuada por aquella inesperada pelea, Susan Ranvier cayó desmayada, mientras que su medio hermano tomaba el arma para guardarla en su saco

-No iba a morir aquí- le dijo a una saiyajin que apenas y conservaba la conciencia- tengo dos hijos y una mujer a la que amo más que a la vida misma…no podía morir en tus manos.

Se dio la media vuelta y se marchó, no tenia ningún caso quedarse ahí. Estaba admirado de ese mismo por aquellas fuerzas que surgieron sin que estuviera seguro de donde, un instinto de supervivencia tal vez, porque estaba seguro que en ese momento no podía más que sobrevivir a cualquier precio.

-Un saiyajin después de todo- susurro una herida Ranvier, quien logró levantarse a dudas penas para apuntarle con un arma, la misma que alguna vez apuntó contra su madre y que dentro contenía la misma bala que le mato, aquella que Lautrec tenía en su saco no era más que un arma común y corriente que ni siquiera tenía una bala dentro, le apunto detrás de la cabeza y disparo.

Gohan fue traído desde el hospital en el que trabajaba para que tratara exclusivamente a Lautrec, quien había sobrevivido sin que nadie supiera como, su estado era grave y su pronostico reservado. La bala estaba alojada en su cerebro y le indujo un coma, lo peligroso de aquello era que de operarle era posible que una de las principales arterias cerebrales fuera afectada y muriera al instante. Era un riesgo que casi ningún neurocirujano estaba dispuesto a correr. Después de todo ¿Quién estaba lo suficientemente loco como para atreverse a matar al padre del hijo de Bra Brief? Eso fue lo que Gohan le explicó a Bulma y ella le pidió que se hiciera hasta lo imposible.

Lejos de ahí, sosteniendo a su pequeño mientras le mecía entre sus brazos, estaba Bra, el sol se ocultaba en el horizonte mientras que sus lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas.

Lo que ellos habían hecho no lo perdonaría jamás, así se lo prometió a Truman.


	21. Un capricho

**Capitulo 21- Un capricho**

El final se acercaba, el final de la 46, ellos estaban cada día más cerca de encontrarlos, no más callejones sin salida, no más juegos sin sentido, pronto encontrarían a la mujer que les hizo quedar en ridículo, aquella que estuvo a punto de derribar sus planes; mas aquello era impensable, nadie, absolutamente nadie podía destruir a los amos y dueños incondicionales del mundo.

No podía culparla, lo llevaba en la sangre, por ser la hija de Ballard, eran de esperarse esas reacciones; sin embargo, en teoría, serían suprimidas para evitar algún problema de este tipo, una acetilación y una metilación en los pares de bases en su DNA, eso le había dicho Templado que haría; pero al parecer se había equivocado en acetilar algunos pares de bases, pues la mujer les dejo en jaque varias veces…simplemente imperdonable.

A fin de cuentas, Susan Ranvier, no era más que el capricho de Magnus Ballard. Magnus el gran hombre que pudo haber transformado a los caballeros de la luz y también a los amos del mundo; pero no quiso hacerlo, por el contrario renuncio al poder por un sentimiento de culpa, tan bien adiestrado estaba en su doctrina, algo de lo que su madre, en parte se arrepentiría.

**Instalaciones del sur**

**Año 747**

Su madre, desde hacía días, le hablaba de un lugar en donde guardaban una valiosa investigación, para él no era un secreto lo que su madre hacía y con quienes, estaba consiente que ese secreto no era sabido por muchos y que, en realidad, él era una de las pocas personas que sabía lo que pasaba realmente, él tenía ese poder en sus manos.

La noche anterior, su madre le dijo que lo llevaría a aquel lugar, unas islas al sudeste de ciudad del sur. Magnus Ballard, un hombre frio, sin sentimiento alguno, no pudo evitar entusiasmarse por ello. Desde los comienzos de su adolescencia su madre venía hablando tantas veces de ese asunto que soñaba con ello, con los laboratorios llenos de científicos alrededor de aquel alíen al cual investigaban con tanta vehemencia, después de todo, era por el bien del mundo, la humanidad nunca lo sabría, pero tendría que estar agradecida de hacerlo.

Ese día se levantó más temprano de lo usual, comió un desayuno ligero y dejando su costumbre de lado no salió a correr, su mente ya estaba en esas islas del sur, lo único que le hacia falta era llevar el resto de sí.

Llegaron a esas paradisiacas islas en el medio de un cristalino mar, pocas veces Ballard había visto algo tan hermoso. Estaba impresionado, pero pudo disimularlo muy bien, como su personalidad se lo dictaba.

Valery Ox, su madre lo presentó en frente de cada investigador que ahí se encontraba, él, con toda seriedad les saludo con un fuerte apretón de manos, ansioso por ver aquel ser. Mientras su madre hablaba de las instalaciones, el costo y el tiempo que les llevo levantarlas, Magnus comenzó a dar señales de su impaciencia, se aclaró la garganta varias veces y Valery conociendo bien las señales que su hijo daba le pidió paciencia, pronto irían a verla.

Caminaron por un pasillo estrecho, completamente blanco, sin ninguna ventana y con varias puertas de metal pesado a los lados.

Su madre abrió una de esas, Magnus entró de inmediato, Valery encendió la luz y entonces la vio con toda claridad, era ella el alíen a quien tanto se empeño en conocer, una chica, una mujer que hacia apenas unos años dejo de ser una niña, sus ojos no pudieron separarse de esa visión mientras era examinada físicamente, su madre hablaba y hablaba; pero él ya ni siquiera sabía sobre que, aquella chica ocupaba toda su atención, su mente y su concentración, era ella y nada más en ese mundo. Ni siquiera él mismo supo que le sucedía, tan solo dejaba que pasara. Era bella, verdaderamente hermosa, la única mujer que le llamó la atención a tal grado.

-Vamos- pero él no quería irse, quería quedarse ahí contemplando aquella visión mirándola de nuevo, una vez y otra más como si fuera la primera vez, imaginar que tocaba ese cabello negro, y acariciaba esa piel tersa y robaba un beso de sus rojos labios- Magnus- su madre tenía la puerta abierta, la luz casi cegante del pasillo borraba la figura de su madre, dejando una figura oscura que apenas podía dilucidar-Vamos, aun tienes cosas que ver

Frenó el impulso de colocar su mano sobre el grueso cristal e imaginar que no existía, que no era impedimento para tocarla

-Magnus- y salió de ahí, sin poder dejar de pensar en ella, una obsesión que nunca antes tuvo y que jamás pudo comprender.

Pensaba en ella, le absorbió su mente y secuestró sus pensamientos para apoderarse por completo de ellos. Pidió comenzar a trabajar en esas instalaciones y siendo un joven tan brillante no pudieron negárselo, ninguno de la nueva generación había pedido comenzar a trabajar ahí de inmediato, aquello recalcaba aun más la decisión de Rediget de hacerlo su sucesor, era el único preparado para tal grado de responsabilidad, tenía visión, un indiscutible liderazgo y, más que nada, un perfecto entendimiento de la elite y lo que representaban. Sin duda alguna necesitaban a alguien como él para la sucesión, un hombre que los llevaría más alto que nadie, sería una revolución, así lo había planeado aquel líder, comenzó a ir a la isla más a menudo para instruir a su futuro legatario. Ballard, como era de esperarse, comenzó a aprender y, más aun, a dar idea de cómo mejorar las cosas, se quedaba despierto noches enteras escribiendo sus ideas para mejorar a su organización, Rediget se vio en él, muchos años atrás, sin duda no se equivocaba en escogerlo, era más que un digno sucesor, él haría de los caballeros de la luz una organización imprescindible para los amos del mundo.

En parte, todo lo que hacía era para olvidarla, para dejar de pensar en ella, la mujer que absorbió sus pensamientos y, en ciertos momentos, su razón.

Se reprochaba él mismo por sus sentimientos, no era digna de su atención, era un experimento, un alíen…no era nadie. Era algo tan escandaloso únicamente comparado con que un día llegara a casa para decirles a sus padres que iba a casarse con su empleada… ¡impensable!; pero le estaba sucediendo.

A pesar de las muchas oportunidades que tuvo para conocerla, se negó a hacerlo. Alegaba mucho trabajo, cansancio o que simplemente se iría de esa isla.

Dejo de salir de la isla. Trabajaba como ningún otro ser humano ahí, no dormía, apenas comía y solo bebía algo de agua porque alguien le recordaba que tenía que hacerlo. Bajo cerca de 10 kilos, su madre comenzaba a preocuparse por el exceso de trabajo; pero Magnus insistió que no tenía porque hacerlo, todos sus esfuerzos eran por el bien de la elite. Reacia lo entendió.

Ballard se pasaba los días trabajando y las noches admirándola detrás de ese cristal, a un amor imposible que nunca llegaría a perpetuarse. Comenzaba a odiarle y poco tiempo después a odiarse…se había enamorado, no podía evitarlo, la amaba.

Rediget le citó en la mañana de aquel lunes en sus oficinas, sospechaba que era lo que tratarían. Llego 5 minutos antes de la cita, como lo hacía según su madre le había enseñado. Le pidió pasar, le ofreció algo de beber a lo que se negó rotundamente, era aun temprano para comenzar a beber

-¿Por qué me cito aquí?- preguntó de inmediato, si algo detestaba Ballard era perder el tiempo

-Te cite para decirte que mi decisión esta tomada, tú serás el nuevo dirigente de nuestra asociación- no se asombro, ni una mueca de algún sentimiento se dibujo en su rostro, mas aquella actitud no extraño a Rediget, estaba acostumbrando al carácter estoico del joven, raro hubiera sido que dejara salir algún tipo de emoción.

-No puedo serlo-contestó sin reparos- no seré el jefe de la organización- se esperaba todo tipo de reacción menos esa, su madre hubiese aceptado sin ninguna contradicción, aquello era simplemente irregular e increíble ¿Quién renunciaba al poder cuando le era ofrecido en bandeja de plata con la garantía de que nunca habría ningún tipo de problema en el futuro? Se había enfermado o quizá vuelto loco, sin duda no se esperaba esa reacción de un amo del mundo. No pudo evitar preguntar por sus razones

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó finalmente. Él se quedo varios minutos en silencio, Rediget tan solo le miraba pasivamente esperando pacientemente su respuesta-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó nuevamente en un intento de sacarlo de su ensimismamiento.

-Es ella, esa mujer...Eva

-¿Eva? ¿Qué tiene Eva?

-no puedo dejar de pensar en ella, es lo único que hago desde que amanece hasta que me duermo, ella absorbió mis pensamientos desde el primer momento en el que la vi... Yo se que es incorrecto, que esta completamente errado; pero no puedo controlar mi mente, aun cuando estoy con mi prometida, solo pienso en Eva

-Eva es parte de un experimento, Ballard, tienes que ser consiente de eso.

-Lo se; pero no puedo evitarlo…es por eso que no puedo ser dirigente de esta organización, mi objetividad se ha nublado, ya no puedo ver más allá porque más allá solo la veo a ella y nada más-Rediget se reclinó sobre su asiento incrédulo aun de todo lo que había escuchado, Ballard, el hombre que un día los haría estar al mismo nivel de los amos del mundo reconoció que no podía estar al mando, tal parecía que no era una situación momentánea, si no que trascendería. Rediget comprendió que en el fondo, aquello no se trataba de un capricho.

-Ballard- le habló en tono paternal- comprende que tú eres la esperanza de la evolución de los caballeros de la luz…si yo invente la rueda, tú inventarías el avión- Ballard asintió, avergonzado no supo que decir; pero ¿no hacia mas daño subiendo al poder con la mente obnubilada por una mujer? En cierto sentido, todo lo que estuviera relacionado con ella sería poco objetivo, una obsesión no podía existir en un amo del mundo, tan solo la visión hacia un futuro mejor y velar por la realización de sus planes...él no podría hacerlo.

-No puedo, no podre hacerlo nunca…lo siento- se dio la media vuelta y se retiró en el medio del gélido silencio, no esperaba ni más ni menos. Ella, Eva le volvió un hombre distinto…para su desgracia

-Elegiremos a alguien- él estaba de nuevo detrás de ese cristal mirándola dormir- los demás no pueden saberlo, deben de creer que será algo democrático, es lo más conveniente…de no ser así…

-Nunca confiarían en ellos mismos, vivirían con la inseguridad de que quien fue elegido… fue porque no hubo más opciones y no por sus habilidades, crearía una inestabilidad que llegaría a quebrantar a nuestra organización

-Así es- que desperdicio de talento; quizá era un amo del mundo; pero aun no podía mandar sobre los corazones de la humanidad- En una semana será la elección y le presentare a André- su corazón se estrujó, no pudo contener la rabia que hizo sucumbir su cuerpo. Tuvo el presentimiento de que André se la arrebataría sin lugar a dudas, después de todo ella amaba mucho a Rediget y André, siendo tan parecido, no sería la excepción- pero si así lo quieres, Ballard puedes ir tú a conocerla.

-No, yo no quiero hablar con ella, por ahora- Rediget respetó esos sentimientos

-…Me equivoque- dijo Alexander Rediget con decepción-Tú no tienes el carácter para dirigir si dejas que un sentimiento te quite el poder

Una semana después le miro pasear por la playa con André a su lado y todo él se lleno de celos. La forma en que le veía, lo contemplaba como un hombre distinto a todo lo que había visto antes, sus ojos brillaban con su presencia, le enfermaba de rabia; pero nada pudo hacer ni quiso hacer. Ballard continuó con sus investigaciones, para aquel entonces Arker ya era el nuevo dirigente de los caballeros de la luz y Arlighton su sucesora en caso de que algo le llegara a ocurrir. No hubo discusión, nadie supo que paso en la realidad, tan solo los amos del mundo "mayores" aquellos de "primer orden".

El tiempo siguió pasando, Ballard no quiso retirarse de aquella isla, se quedo ahí para continuar sus investigaciones junto con Frank Lumbardo, quien el tiempo lo haría su compañero inseparable.

Les miraba desde lejos, por medio de las cámaras instaladas por toda la playa, el semblante cambiado en aquella mujer y la depresión en la que entraba cuando André se iba por varios días. Él, mirándola detrás del cristal deseando que esa barrera no existiera, que pudiera entrar libremente a su habitación, mirarla a los ojos, besarla hasta quitarle el aliento, después hacerla suya…no podía creer lo que pensó, era increíble que aquello pasara por su mente, esa mujer no era nada más que un objeto para experimentación, no podría ser otra cosa nunca; pero…era demasiado bella, demasiado perfecta. Se retiró de la habitación, no podía continuar mirándola, era demasiado masoquismo para él.

André llegó un día con la noticia de que se casaría y pensaba comunicárselo a Eva. Ballard comenzaba a pensar en el proyecto "S38H" el hibrido con madre saiyajin y padre humano. Se imaginaba que la noticia no le entusiasmaría mucho y pensaba aprovecharlo para su nuevo proyecto…suyo y de Lumbardo ¿Por qué no darle crédito? Él también se había desvelado y dejado de ver a su familia por darle vida a ese proyecto.

Ballard ya estaba casado para ese tiempo, pero eso no le distraía de ella. Incluso veía sus grabaciones, su obsesión crecía con el correr de los años y ya no sabía como hacerse entender que era no era más que un mero objeto, el proyecto S38H le haría ver que no se trataba de otra cosa.

Sucedió una mañana, el mismo día que André se caso, Ballard se negó a ir debido a que el proyecto no estaba debidamente perfeccionado, comenzaban a faltarle ciertos detalles de los cuales no encontraba la manera de solucionar. Quería comprobar que los genes saiyajin podían darle una extraordinaria fuerza a un humano a pesar de que fuera de madre saiyajin y no de padre saiyajin ¿Cómo comprobarlo? Tan simple como buscar a un hombre que se destacara por no tener un adecuado desempeño físico, ahí debía de comenzar.

-¡Señor Ballard!- un hombre entró desesperado, debía de ser algo importante porque estaba prohibido entrar a la oficina de Ballard sin permiso o tendrían que abstenerse a las consecuencias-¡señor Ballard!

-¿Qué sucede?

-Es Eva, ha enloquecido, esta destruyendo todo en su habitación, nadie puede acercarse…estoy seguro que quiere matarnos a todos.

No era la primera vez que lo hacía; pero por primera vez, Ballard, estaba solo. En anteriores ocasiones contaba con la compañía de Lumbardo quien intentaba lo mejor que podía para calmarla, a veces rondaba por ahí Alexander Rediget quien comenzaba a preparar todo para su partida definitiva, e incluso podía encontrarse a Valery Ox caminando por los pasillos grabando sus notas en una de sus múltiples cintas; pero ya no se acercaba a las instalaciones del sur desde que supo que su hijo planeo el proyecto del hibrido, para ella una autentica aberración, un pecado contra la naturaleza.

Estaba solo y no podía dejar las cosas así. Nunca había hablado con ella, no sabía que decir para calmarla, por primera vez en su vida se sintió inseguro.

Caminaban por los pasillos, cada vez que se aproximaba a su habitación se escuchaba un sinfín de objetos estrellándose contra el piso ¿a que venía tanta furia? Abrieron la puerta, se quedo de pie en el marco, le vio fijamente con su mirada fría, ella continuaba arrojando cosas, repentinamente se percató de su presencia, se detuvo en seco, le miro con escrutinio, Ballard ni siquiera se movió tampoco dijo nada, le dejo continuar con su tarea. Ella dejo a un lado la lámpara que era el siguiente objeto para estrellar contra la pared.

-¿Eres algo de la doctora Ox?

-Soy su hijo- Contestó seriamente

-Te le pareces…demasiado- se sentó en su cama y se concentró en mirar al piso, como si en el suelo blanco encontrara un consuelo para su sufrimiento.

-¿Por qué tirabas todas tus cosas?

-No lo se, estaba molesta…él… ¿Quién eres tú? Hijo de la doctora Ox

-Soy Magnus Ballard- y dio 2 pasos dentro de la habitación, confiado por alguna razón de que ella no le haría daño

-¿Qué significa Magnus?- preguntó sin disimular su curiosidad

-Significa Grande- Eva rio abiertamente; pero su risa, fuera de molestarlo se hizo melodiosa, pocas veces le vio reír y nunca supo porque aquello le hizo sentir una felicidad que muy pocas veces experimentó en su vida

-Una mujer tan presuntuosa como tu madre…tenía que ponerle ese nombre a su hijo

-¿Por qué tirabas todas tus cosas? ¿Por qué tanta ira?

-¿Por qué no?...Él, se ha ido para siempre

-¿Alexander Rediget?

-No…su hijo, André- y todo el hirvió de celos, su cuerpo comenzaba a estremecerse; pero ese no era el momento para demostrar lo que pasaba en su interior, sería demasiado revelador, únicamente disimuló un sonrisa y tocó su hombro, conteniéndose de tomarla entre su brazos y gritarle que André no era ni la mitad de hombre que era él, nunca podrían compararse…sin embargo no podía decir nada, aquel era un secreto que debía morir con él- nunca podrá ser mío- recordó el beso que ella le robó, aquel que vio en una cinta de video cuando rompió el vaso con agua y su mano se llenó de fragmentos de vidrio.

-Entiende que él ama a otra persona- heridas que tardaron en sanar y que solo se comparaban a las heridas que él mismo se hizo al corazón- por eso se casa con ella

-Se en que consiste el matrimonio

-Entonces sabrás que no tiene caso que rompas tus cosas, porque eso no lo traerá a ti, André pertenece a otro mundo, un mundo superior por mucho…

-Al otro lado del océano, en el horizonte donde se pierde la vista, ahí es donde André se quedara para siempre, el hombre que vendra aquí será otro, le pertenecerá a otra mujer…mi André se ha ido para siempre

-Tú nunca has tenido a André...nadie tiene lo que realmente desea y cuando lo tiene desea otra cosa totalmente distinta. La humanidad nunca es feliz

-Yo no soy humana

-Te criaste como una, eres humana en el alma y en tu mente que es lo que vale más.

-…Me agradas más que tu madre, muchísimo más que ella, contigo puedo hablar, ella casi no me dirige la palabra.

-Ella no volverá nunca.

Llegó a su casa esa noche entró a su despacho y no pudo dejar de pensar en ella, su mirada, su voz, su risa, aun le parecía increíble que horas atrás habló con ella.

-Es solo un objeto, un objeto- se repetía una y otra vez hasta cansarse, hasta que comprendiera que así era.

"por favor es impensable…fue como si un chimpancé me diera un beso" fue lo que André dijo después de su beso robado, un chimpancé, objeto de experimentación. Si el obtuso de Rediget podía darse cuenta, él también tendría que hacerlo.

Entró después a su habitación con su esposa y le hizo el amor, pensando, soñando y pretendiendo que se trataba de Eva.

El proyecto S38H estaba listo, tenía al padre perfecto, el primer capitán de Fragata Samuel Lautrec. Él tendría un hijo con ella, estaría unido con ella hasta que el proyecto por fin terminara en los primeros años de su edad adulta…eso lo inundaba de rabia, él…el creador del proyecto, quería destruirlo. Un perfecto extraño estaría unido a Eva, él por el contrario…no debía de pensar en eso…él no tenía nada que ver con Eva… ¿o si? Podría hacerlo si le daba la gana…estaba a punto de crear al S38H, podría creer otro hibrido, un hibrido que lo uniría a ella…una niña… ¡Si! Una niña así podría demostrar el efecto en una mujer, puesto que el de Lautrec era un varón… Era perfecto.

Lumbardo entró a su oficina a primera hora de la mañana, entró a los archivos del S38H, su preciado proyecto, cual fue su sorpresa al encontrarse que en la misma carpeta de archivos se encontraba un S38HII, extrañado entró al archivo era el mismo objetivo, la misma justificación; pero esta vez era una niña lo que se pensaba obtener…y el padre aparecía como Magnus Ballard. De un salto se levantó del escritorio, frenéticamente busco a Ballard y lo encontró sentado en la orilla de la playa, descalzo, sus pies mojándose con las frías aguas del océano.

-Ya lo he visto- le dijo con seriedad- Lo he visto y estas llevando esto demasiado lejos, no tiene sentido que busques algo en una niña, lo que importa es un varón, no podemos estar creando híbridos sin control…

-¿Qué hay de ese proyecto…el proyecto 46?- le esgrimo

-Aun lo están analizando…además son injertos de DNA saiyajin en un par de cromosomas, tú pretendes crear uno con 23 cromosomas saiyajin...

-Ese necesario- no había dormido ni comido, toda la noche se la paso frente al monitor tecleando la idea que lo uniría a ella.

-¿Necesario? No lo creo…tú solo buscabas un buen pretexto

-¿Qué piensas hacer? ¿Qué tenga mellizos? Ni siquiera eso, serian hijos de distintos padres, medios hermanos desarrollándose en el útero al mismo tiempo…Falta que lo apruebe la señora Lans- nada dijo, no le importaba, no sabía a ciencia cierta porque lo había hecho…un capricho a fin de cuentas.

Fueron concebidos al mismo tiempo, cada uno por separado, Lumbardo trató de convérselo de que nacieran al mismo tiempo también; pero Ballard se negó rotundamente ¿Qué diría Eva si supiera que en sus entrañas llevaba a la nieta de la mujer a la que tanto odiaba? No era el momento.

Ballard la introdujo en el proyecto 46 montó un muy buen teatro, los padres escogidos eran perfectos, su hija nació años después que Samuel Lautrec. Eva ya lo odiaba en aquel entonces por haberle quitado a su pequeño Evenruth, nunca más le dirigió la palabra, nunca más quiso saber de él. Aquel día trato incluso de matar a André, trato de romper el vidrio que la separaba de Ballard. Le dolió, pero se dio fuerzas pensando que era un objeto que ya había servido para sus propósitos…ya no le servía de nada ahora.

Por fotografías llego a ver a la niña, pero no se atrevía a acercarse. Le decían que era una niña solitaria, nunca tenía amigos, siempre trataba de evitar a la gente. Aquello le llamó la atención sobremanera.

No pudo seguir viviendo de reportes e investigaciones, tenía que verla por él mismo. No fue tan difícil entrar a la hora del recreo en la escuela de la niña. Por si mismo ya había comprobado su soledad y su falta de adaptación social, era como si nada de su alrededor le importara en lo más mínimo.

La tentación de hablarle era demasiada, entró y le saludo, ella ni siquiera le contestó, continuaba meciéndose con lentitud en el columpio

-¿Cómo te llamas?- ella le miro de soslayo cuando se sentó a su lado en el otro columpio- mi nombre es Magnus Ballard y me hablaron mucho de ti…que eres una niña muy especial

-¿Quién le dijo?- tendría 7 años, el cabello y los ojos negros, la mirada sería como la suya, los rasgos de su madre, el cuerpo atlético igual al de ella.

-Un amigo…- y en su corta conversación le dijo que era una niña importante, mejor que todos esos que la rodeaban y que si no quería hablarles estaba bien; después de todo no eran de su categoría. La niña le habló de que incluso en casa se sentía como una extraña, él le dijo que era normal; pero no quiso decirle la razón, acaricio su cabello y después se marchó.

-Cuando crezcas, Susan, serás alguien especial, harás cosas extraordinarias que ningún otro ser humano haría…cuídate mucho… hija

Despertó apesadumbrada por aquel recuerdo que creyó olvidado, el hombre que fue a visitarla en la escuela y a quien nunca volvería a ver, Magnus Ballard…su padre…

-Maestra La Grange…-una chica de unos 20 años pidió permiso para entrar a su habitación, ella accedió. Nada había ahí, tan solo el colchón viejo tirado en el piso, un tocador a punto de caer debido a su antigüedad, la ropa puesta en 4 sillas de madera igualmente ya acabadas por el tiempo, una habitación deprimente en todo sentido- Estamos listos para comenzar cuando usted lo diga…

-No depende de mí, depende de Bra Brief y lo que quiera hacer, de cualquier forma actuaremos igual a lo planeado.

.

.

Truman estaba al cuidado de su abuela Bulma. Bra después de una semana se decidió a visitar al padre de su hijo quien yacía en coma debido a la bala que lo cegó de la conciencia.

Intubado, con 2 pequeños pedazos de tela adhesiva pegados a sus parpados para evitar la resequedad y el sonido de todos los aparatos que medias su frecuencia cardiaca, su respiración, la saturación de oxigeno en su sangre…ahí estaba Lautrec privado de sus hijos, de Bra y su felicidad.

Gohan le informó que su estado podría revertirse siempre que se sometiera a una neurocirugía, peligrosa; pero era la única forma, la otra opción era dejarlo así hasta que su cuerpo se diera por vencido; pero siendo un saiyajin, solo Kami sabía cuanto tiempo tomaría aquello.

Bra no lo pensó 2 veces, pidió que fuera sometido a aquella cirugía, de cualquier forma, sin ella estaba muerto.

Entró a su habitación, habló de Truman, de que aunque no lo quisiera se parecía mucho a él. Que lo adoraba más que a nada en el mundo…tanto como a él. No se dio cuenta cuando comenzó a llorar, se limpió las lágrimas y le pidió que resistiera a la cirugía, no podía criar a Truman sola.

Salió de ese hospital decidida a vengarse de aquellos a quienes creyó culpables…los amos del mundo.


	22. Venganza

**Capitulo 22- Venganza **

-¿Y luego?

-Luego observaremos su evolución, todo debe de salir bien, si todo sale bien con la cirugía

-¿Y si no?

-…Podría morir o quedar en estado vegetal, Bra…eso sucedería.

No pudo decir nada más, se levanto de su asiento y salió del consultorio de Gohan, en esos momentos se llevaba a cabo la cirugía de Lautrec.

Nadie sabía como acabaría, nadie sabía a ciencia cierta si podría resistir a tal operación, solo sabían que de no hacerlo moriría inevitablemente.

Era un día soleado, aquello no le agrado en lo absoluto, prefería que el día fuera gris, oscuro, que hubiera un clima terrible, que reflejara lo que ella sentía por dentro.

Subió a su auto y le pidió al chofer que le llevara a las oficinas de Ganong.

El viejo estaba frente a su escritorio mirando hacia la ciudad que tenía bajo sus pies, se le miraba nervioso, sudaba profusamente aun cuando el aire acondicionado estaba en la temperatura más fría.

Bra entró sin anunciarse, se quedo de pie mirándole con un odio que el viejo Ganong podía sentir que le atravesaba el cuerpo, como si pudiera matarlo con esa mirada.

Intimidado dudo en tan siquiera voltear, sin embargo lo hizo sin molestarse en ocultar su nerviosismo. Era patético, Bra tan solo pudo sentir pena por aquel hombre, un amo del mundo que en ese momento se caía a pedazos.

-Quiero una explicación- exigió-quiero que me digan la verdad acerca de Samuel Lautrec ¿ustedes tuvieron algo que ver? ¿O me equivoco?

-Te equivocas- contestó seriamente- nosotros no tuvimos nada que ver con lo que le sucedió a Lautrec…aun cuando creas lo contrario, no tiene sentido que lo matáramos.

-¿Tu piensas que yo creo en tus palabras?

-No lo hicimos Bra, nosotros no le hicimos daño a Samuel Lautrec aunque lo dudes… ¿Has que has venido? ¿Tan solo a preguntarme? ¿Tanto te preocupa el padre de tu hijo? Sabía que lo tuyo con él no era solo algo pasajero

-¿Quién eres tú para juzgarme?

-¿Quién eres tú para venir con tus acusaciones? Nosotros somos los amos del mundo, no le debemos explicaciones a nadie y menos a ti…recuerda que uno de nuestros lemas es que todos son prescindibles…solo la elite es imprescindible

-Yo ya no soy parte de esta elite… ¿No es así? No resulte lo que ustedes pensaban que sería, es cierto. Me he sorprendido de mi misma con todo lo que ha pasado en mi vida; todo ha hecho que me ponga a pensar en quien soy y lo que quiero…no solo para mi, si no también sobre el mundo que le heredare a Truman y su visión del mundo no es algo que yo comparta, su universo elitista no es nada más ni nada menos que tonterías y patrañas bien fundamentadas. Si, tienen el poder para cambiar al mundo; pero no lo harán, se que yo puedo impedirlo…y ustedes lo saben también, por eso preferían tenerme de su lado.

-Así es Bra- una voz salió de entre las sombras, no se había percatado que detrás de ella estaba la pequeña y casi imperceptible presencia de Lans que salió a la luz; mirando con desprecio al nervioso Ganong avanzó hasta ponerse de frente con la saiyajin- Yo creí en ti, tuve una fe ciega en ti, te quise poner todo tipo de pruebas para confirmar que eras tú la persona que llevaría al mundo a la perfección y a la iluminación; pero me equivoque, volé muy alto cerca del sol con alas hechas de cera y ahora he caído, la cera se ha derretido…tú estas por debajo de mis expectativas, al final tienes los mismos errores humanos que todos los demás. No tienes un pensamiento perfecto como alguien de la elite debería de tener

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Tú sabes a que me refiero, Bra…a tu aventura y al bastardo fruto de esa unión- Se escuchó un golpe seco, Ganong retrocedió con los ojos bien abiertos, no podía creer lo que veía, tendida en el suelo, inconsciente yacía Lans; por primera vez en su vida Bra había golpeado a alguien sin pensarlo si quiera, sin darse cuenta, el solo hecho de que mencionara algo sobre su hijo le hizo perder por completo su razón

-Tómalo como quieras- le dijo a Ganong- si quieres puedes hacerlo como una declaración de guerra, se mucho sobre ustedes se sus debilidades y se como destruirlos, aun más rápido de lo que se puede destruir.

-¿Quieres ser nuestra enemiga Bra?

-Lans se acaba de declarar mi enemiga- Se dio la media vuelta, salió de ahí furiosa, la rabia le embargaba aun haciéndole estremecer, aquel golpe no fue suficiente quería destruirla si era necesario.

Aquel insulto a su hijo le había mostrado una parte de sí que ignoraba, no, solo era por Truman, era también por Lautrec, porque, a pesar de todo, estaba completamente segura que fue Lans quien ordenó matarlo ¿Quién otro sino ella? Ella misma lo había confirmado al decirle que su relación fue algo propio de humanos comunes; pero no lo pensaba tolerar.

Bajo de su auto y entró a la corporación, su madre mecía a Truman entre sus brazos. De inmediato, sin saludar ni tan siquiera dar explicaciones tomó a Truman, lo acunó, le dio un beso en la frente y comenzó a hablar con él como si se tratase de cualquier día, como si olvidara el hecho de que su padre en esos momentos estaba siendo intervenido en una operación donde nunca le aseguraron si volvería a ser el mismo de antes o si tan solo sobreviviría, como si no importase el hecho de que una hora atrás se había declarado enemiga de aquellos que se hacían llamar los amos del mundo, la gente más peligrosa que existía en la tierra, sus manos cubrían todo rincón del planeta y su influencia estaba presente en cada momento de la vida diaria de todo ser humano. Nada de eso importaba al estar al lado de su hijo, representaba una nueva esperanza.

Truman tenía algo especial, aunque aun no descifraba que era aquello, presentía que algo importante pasaría con aquel bebé, que un día, cuando fuera todo un hombre dejaría una huella que sería recordara por muchas décadas y más allá.

Bulma, ansiosa de preguntar por Samuel, poso sus manos en los hombros de Bra; pero ella ni siquiera le miro. En aquel momento solo ella y Truman existían en el mundo; Bulma no fue capaz de romper tal encanto, sabía que a veces el solo hecho de abrazar un hijo era un aliciente que nada podía sustituir.

.

.

.

Las estrellas surgían magnánimas de entre las nubes, el color azulado oscuro de la noche la mantuvo en silencio mientras ponía en orden sus ideas. Le gustaba mirar a las estrellas, desde que era niña siempre salía al jardín para observarlas durante horas. Su madre salía tras de ella para meterla a la casa, acostarla en su cama mientras su padre le daba un beso de buenas noches.

Y cuando los dos se iban pensando en el buen trabajo que hacían como padres al dormir a su pequeña, la niña se levantaba sigilosamente para salir una vez más y mirar fijamente a las estrellas, porque en ellas había un hechizo que la atraía, que la hacía sentirse más fuerte de lo que era y de lo que nunca sería, un sentido de pertenencia que no hallaba en aquellos dos extraños que eran mamá y papá.

Alguna respuesta estaba en el espacio, en un vacio infinito como el de su alma, tan solo equiparable al de su corazón.

-Maestra- se acercó uno de sus adeptos mientras ella miraba al cielo nocturno, le miro de soslayo esperando a que continuara- él vive- asintió- nuestro plan…maestra, si él vive, entonces…

-¿Esta consiente?

-…No, hasta ahora solo sabemos que salió vivo de la cirugía y que esta en la unidad de cuidados intensivos, que se encuentra intubado para poder respirar y no saben que repercusiones podría haber tenido la operación; pero vive maestra…él vive, la señora Brief se retractara, no le hará ningún daño a los amos…

-No seas estúpido- respondió con tranquilidad-esta vivo, si…pero ¿en que condiciones esta? Tú mismo me has dicho que aun no despierta, que tuvieron que intubarlo para que pudiera respirar… ¿te parece que sea algo por lo que Bra olvide a los amos del mundo?- negó con la cabeza- Es tan solo cuestión de lógica, la lógica aun rige al mundo

Y miraba a las estrellas con sus ojos negros azabache, porque en el fondo sabía que venia de ellas, que su origen era distinto de aquellos que la rodeaban y que aquellos que se hacían llamar sus padres era una ilusión, que ella misma era una ilusión de pertenencia. No era su hija, ni nunca lo sería porque jamás se sintió parte de ellos, Ranvier era tan solo un nombre por el cual era reconocida en el mundo, pero no le provocaba nada más en lo absoluto.

Ella era una saiyajin, era la hija de un amo del mundo, el fruto de una unión que su madre biológica no hubiera dudado ni un instante en destruir.

"Algo que no debió suceder" pensó, pero ahí estaba, contando cada minuto de su vida, cada uno era uno menos, en un cuerpo que era una bomba de tiempo cuya explosión llegaría inevitablemente en cualquier momento.

-Quiero hablar con Dillinger…vamos a comenzar en unas horas y quiero que este listo.

----------------------

Corrían las 2 de la mañana de un frio día de enero. Lans, aun no abandonaba la oficina de Ganong, tenía un ojo morado, el otro con la mirada furiosa y vengativa. Se había equivocado y de que manera…alguna vez Ballard le dijo "La gente de elite comete errores de elite"…ese era su caso. Se reprochaba el haber confiado en Bra Brief, tan solo le defraudo, no era un amo del mundo, solo vio un espejismo aquella vez que fue raptada por Rediget, cuando su mirada se cruzo con la suya y por un segundo pensó que podía verla, que sabía donde estaba y que estaba sucediendo en realidad.

-Sabe demasiado- le dijo a un sumiso Ganong que no supo que contestar- le tendremos que eliminar

-Una figura tan importante no puede ser eliminada así como así es una persona importante

-¿Qué sugieres? ¿Qué la deje vivir? No puedo, bien lo sabes, esta demasiado inmiscuida en este mundo…nuestro mundo

-¿Tienes miedo de lo que nos podría hacer?

-Ella nunca podría hacernos daño. Es un ratón en contra de un elefante, nuestros ideales no pueden ser destruidos tan fácilmente.

Se levanto sin decir más, dejando a Ganong solo con sus pensamientos y sus temores, porque en el fondo sabía que Bra Brief podía destruirlos en cualquier momento si así lo quería.

-Vamos a casa- le dijo Lans a su chofer, le miro esperando a que se llevara la mano a la gorra en ese acto de entendimiento tan usual en su empleado; pero no lo hizo y fue algo que en aquel momento no le presto la debida atención.

-----------------------

-Todo estará bien- le dijo a Truman mientras lo alimentaba- él volverá con nosotros y volverá a decirte lo mucho que te ama- El niño le miraba con atención como si comprendiera cada palabra que ella le decía- volverá Truman, él volverá y te enseñara a ser la gran persona que es…- su móvil sonó en aquel instante, de inmediato lo tomo quizá serían noticias sobre el estado de salud de Samuel. Atónita miro la pantalla del móvil, no conocía el número, dudo en contestar; pero la curiosidad venció a su razón.

-Sal al balcón- le dijo la voz fría de una mujer, una voz conocida- estoy afuera de tu departamento- una voz que no había escuchado en poco menos de un año; pero sin embargo la recordaba bien.

Dejo a Truman en su cuna y aun sosteniendo su celular se asomó al balcón. Cual fue su sorpresa al ver de pie en la acera a la mujer más buscada del mundo, aquella que había burlado un sinfín de veces la seguridad de aquellos que se proclamaban dueños de la humanidad.

Sosteniendo un viejo móvil, mirándola fijamente estaba Susan Ranvier, esbozando una sonrisa victoriosa, con un brillo singular en sus ojos que Bra estaba segura de no haber visto nunca antes

-Tú has visto mi vida, te hablaron sobre mi muerte y serás testigo de mi resurrección…Bra Brief. Te mostrare el mundo que transformare, te daré la oportunidad de acabar con aquellos que le hicieron daño…


	23. La reunión

**Capitulo 23 La reunión**

Lans comenzó a fijarse en el rostro de su chofer, no era aquel viejo cuya frente arrugada y parte de sus ojos grisáceos miraba por el espejo retrovisor, era un joven que rondaba los 25 años de edad con una mirada agresiva. Tenia el presentimiento de que en esa fría noche de diciembre algo ocurriría, algo que dejaría huella eternamente en el mundo, quizá lo que ella y sus antepasados buscaban con tanta vehemencia o tal vez… su destrucción.

-No eres mi chofer… ¿Dónde esta él?

-Se tomo un descanso- respondió con un tono grave- todos merecen uno en vísperas de año nuevo ¿No lo cree así señora Lans?

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó con tranquilidad a sabiendas de que aquello era una trampa- no seguirás fingiendo ante mi ¿o si?- Si era una trampa estaba decidida a enfrentarla como alguien de su categoría tenía que hacerlo.

-Llegamos- anuncio el joven chofer al momento que se estacionaba debajo de un farol. Lans miro de soslayo a su alrededor, la calle estaba oscura y desierta como si fuera un preludio a su destino. Miro nuevamente al joven quien se había detenido completamente

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto nuevamente sin obtener una respuesta. Repentinamente la portezuela derecha se abrió, una mujer con una gabardina oscura se sentó a su lado y con un rápido movimiento cerró la puerta. Lans le examinó, no podía equivocarse se trataba de Dodge, la detective Dodge, la mujer de la que tanto le habían hablado y la cual, según sus investigaciones, tenía contacto con la desaparecida Susan Ranvier

-Buenas noches, señora Lans- le saludo con cortesía, aquella se incomodo, hizo una mueca de disgusto al mismo tiempo que se preguntaba como habían logrado burlar a una seguridad tan perfecta como la suya.

-Puedo imaginarme lo que esta pensando ahora, señora Lans- prosiguió Dogde, chasqueo sus dedos y el auto comenzó a moverse de nuevo-¿Cómo pudimos burlarnos de una seguridad tan impenetrable como la de un amo del mundo?...le recuerdo que usted quizá sea la dueña del mundo; pero aun sigue siendo humana y todo lo humano continua siendo imperfecto….incluyéndole- Lans nada dijo, volteo a mirar la calle iluminada por la tenue luz amarillenta de los faroles, mirando pasar uno tras otro los rascacielos de la enorme ciudad del oeste-Ustedes han menospreciado tanto a la "clase baja" ni siquiera se dan cuenta de lo que ellos hacen, piensan tenerlos en total control; pero es una falacia, una de sus debilidades es que dependen mucho de ese estrato social, ellos cocinan lo que comen, preparan sus bebidas, conducen sus autos y les hacen la vida más fácil en todas las formas posibles…nunca se imaginaron que esa clase social tan baja de alguna forma cobraría conciencia.

-¿Qué es lo quieres, Dodge?- preguntó con un halo de fastidio.

-Yo solo quiero llevarla con la mujer que ha buscando con tanto empeño en estos meses, señora Lans, yo se el paradero de Susan Ranvier y es mi deber llevarla hasta ella- La dueña del mundo esbozo una sonrisa siniestra, aquello de alguna forma se le hacia divertido. Tanto tiempo buscándola, tantas horas y tanta frustración para en un momento una mujer llegara a decirle que la llevaría con ella…era un trampa no había duda alguna, lo único seguro en ese momento era que vería a Ranvier, la hija ilegitima de Ballard, la mujer que llevaba sangre pura de una saiyajin por sus venas y a quien deseaba ver morir más que a ningún otro de los hijos del proyecto 46.

-Me llevaras a Ranvier- le dijo en tono serio- ¿con que fin?

-Ustedes dos tienen mucho de que hablar- Dodge aun no olvidaba las palabras de su jefa "ese alguien superior ha pedido que este caso sea cerrado de inmediato y nada podemos hacer en contra de esa orden directa"…ese alguien superior, quien probablemente era la mujer que tenia al lado suyo, no pudo evitar que cierta descarga de rabia se colara por sus venas; pero todo lo que pasaría estaba en las manos de Ranvier, no en las suyas, su único deber en ese momento era el de llevarla hasta ella.

_____________________________________________________________

-Tú has visto mi vida, te hablaron sobre mi muerte y serás testigo de mi resurrección…Bra Brief. Te mostrare el mundo que transformare, te daré la oportunidad de acabar con aquellos que le hicieron daño…

-Ranvier- susurro con la respiración entrecortada aun incrédula de que fuera ella- ¿donde estabas?- fue lo único que atino a preguntar

-Todo a su tiempo, señora Brief…estese atenta de mi, yo me pondré en contacto con usted- trató de percibir su ki, pero era casi imperceptible. Bra planeaba dejar a Truman en su cuna para seguirla e interrogarla sobre su paradero, sobra la razón por la cual se había llevado los planos del chip, quería saberlo todo a como diera lugar. No conto que en aquel momento un auto, un Ford pinto del 770 había doblado por la calle y había tocado el claxon estrepitosamente, su ruido agudo despertó al pequeño quien comenzó a llorar a todo pulmón casi furioso por el sonido que interrumpió su sueño. En una acción casi automática, Bra le miro de inmediato y comenzó a arrullarlo, tras un minuto el heredo Brief calmó sus protestas y dormía de nuevo; mas Ranvier ya no estaba ahí.

Recostó a Truman en su cuna y se acercó al balcón mirando detenidamente toda la calle, sabía que no la encontraría ahí; pero necesitaba cerciorarse de ello.

Miro de soslayo a su primogénito, se decidió a llevarlo a casa de su madre para que le cuidara, tenía un presentimiento de que muy pronto sabría de Ranvier, sentía que en ese día cambiaria su vida, era aun más importante que el año nuevo en el que conoció los preceptos de los amos del mundo. Ese día no solo se definiría su destino sino también el del resto de la humanidad.

Llego a la corporación capsula a la mañana siguiente, traía a Truman en brazos y en cuestión de minutos paso a los brazos de su orgullosa abuela, le llenaba de mimos, sostenía su manita al mismo tiempo que le preguntaba quien era el bebé mas hermoso que existía, Bra solo podía sonreír al ver el brillo en los ojos de su madre, quizá nunca se imaginó un nieto por parte de su hija, o al menos que no viviría para verlo.

-Mira como su abuelo

-Mamá, no tiene ni un mes de nacido- le esgrimo- casi siempre se la pasa con los ojos cerrados

-Puedo decírtelo, Bra…este niño tendrá la mirada de tu padre, igual a la de Trunks…la heredo- añadió orgullosa, después de todo su nieto no solo tenía la sangre de los Brief, también corrían por sus venas la sangre de la realeza saiyajin-¿Iras a ver a Samuel?- su corazón dio un vuelco, sintió que se detuvo por un momento, que sus ojos comenzaban a inundarse en lagrimas y que si hablaba su voz se entrecortaría, tan solo asintió. No quería ir al hospital, Samuel aun continuaba en la unidad de cuidados intensivos, su vida dependía de un ventilador que manejaba la cantidad de oxigeno que entraba a sus pulmones, la frecuencia a la que respiraba e incluso su ritmo. Su cuerpo aun vivía; pero su mente al parecer se negaba a regresar, aquello le partía el alma, le hacia sentir tantas emociones distintas que no sabía por cual comenzar. Se quedaba varios minutos a su lado admirando la forma en que se aferraba a la vida, Samuel se negaba a morir y ella lo alentaba a ello, tenían un hijo que criar juntos, una vida por delante la cual, por primera vez, admitía que quería compartir con él y nadie más. "Te amo" le dijo al oído "Truman te espera en casa"

__________________________________________________

En ese momento cumplía 24 horas sin dormir, eran las 8:32 AM, Lans se encontraba atada de manos a una silla de madera, frente a ella una mesa vacía y detrás de ella la estoica figura de Dodge quien no le había dirigido la palabra desde que estaban en la limosina

-¿Dónde esta Ranvier?- pregunto la mujer impaciente

-Debe ser terrible esperar para alguien que no acostumbrado a hacerlo- respondió Dodge con quietud, dio unos pasos hacia adelante resonando sobre el piso de cemento, dejo su arma sobre la mesa y miro momentáneamente a la ama del mundo que aquel momento estaba tan indefensa como cualquier ser humano sobre la tierra, su mirada ruda se volvió hacia una lastima casi empática, algo que Lans no podía soportar. Una y otra vez reverberaban por su mente las mismas preguntas ¿Cómo había sucedido aquello? ¿Cómo una dueña del mundo era capturada tan fácilmente por su enemigo tan acérrimo? Ellos tenían tecnología que ni siquiera era conocida por la humanidad y sin embargo aquello no le impidió que en ese momento estuviera atada de manos en una silla, con el rostro aun morado por el golpe de Bra, sin haber bebido ni una gota de agua ni haber probado bocado; pero su dignidad le impedía lanzar cualquier tipo de protesta, tan solo tenía una mirada dura en su rostro, una mira ruda y desafiante que le dirigía cualquiera que pasara frente a ella, aquella que decía que a pesar de estar amarrada nadie podría vencerla jamás porque ella era invencible y su ideología era inmortal.

Escucho la puerta rechinar y unos pasos ligeros que se aproximaban a ella, vio a Dodge dirigir una mirada de satisfacción, estaba segura que justo de tras de ella estaba Ranvier y no se equivocaba, de pie justo de tras de ella estaba la mujer a la cual busco por tantos meses

-Ranvier...tanto tiempo buscándote…me encantaría saber donde estabas

-Te lo diré a su debido tiempo, señora Lans; aun no he avisado a mi invitada de honor.

-¿Invitada de honor?- pregunto intrigada-¿de que hablas?

-Hace falta Bra Brief…tu famosa espada de 2 filos ¿o me equivoco?

______________________________

Un médico hacia anotaciones del balance de líquidos de un paciente, a su lado, su colega Gohan Son quien miraba todos los cálculos que su compañero hacia

-Tiene un balance positivo- concluyó finalmente- esta mejorando

-Si, me alegro por eso- Contestó Gohan fríamente sin dejar de mirar al hombre que tenía en frente. Era difícil estar en una situación como la suya, el hombre a quien ayudo a salvarle la vida fue él que destruyo la vida de su hermano, aquel que destruyo su matrimonio y con quien Bra tenía un hijo. Era el hombre por el cual Goten había caído en una gran depresión de la cual nadie veía claro cuando saldría de ella, todo por aquel hombre…no…parte de la culpa era de Goten, si él no hubiese engañado a Bra y se hubiera tomado un momento para hablar con ella –Nada de esto hubiera pasado- quizá aquel sujeto ni siquiera estaría al borde la muerte en la unidad de cuidados intensivos y el hijo que Bra tenía sería su sobrino; pero los "hubiera" no existen ni nunca existirían.

-¿Qué quiere decir eso?- preguntó Bra, su mano apretaba fuertemente la mano de Lautrec, sus ojos llorosos y su voz entrecortada; sin embargo no se atrevía a derramar ninguna lagrima.

-Que esta mejorando- Contesto Gohan, que al menos sus sistemas continúan funcionando correctamente, solo nos queda esperar a que despierte

-Lleva días sin estar sedado; pero aun no se mueve…- Bra se mostró preocupada, con desesperación pedía una explicación a Gohan de lo que le estaban diciendo.

-A pesar de eso- añadió el doctor Son interpretando certeramente lo que Bra le pedía con tan solo la mirada-tiene un electroencefalograma en el cual aun se detecta actividad en el cerebro…solamente que…esta en coma y no sabemos cuando despierte de él

-pronto- dijo Bra sin saber realmente de donde salía aquella palabra- se despertara pronto-

En aquel instante un mensaje hizo vibrar su celular, el número aparecía como privado el mensaje decía:

"**Te esperamos en la calle Crow por calle Lewis en el último piso del edificio Gateway 23:30 horas…S R"**

Regreso a la corporación para pasar el tiempo con su familia mientras pacientemente esperaría las 23:30 hrs; quizá una trampa, quizá su vida y la de todos aquellos que caminaban por el mundo que ni siquiera tenían idea que su destino dependía enteramente de la forma de pensar de unos cuantos que se reunían en una fría y gris oficina en los más alto de un rascacielos de la ciudad.

El 30 de diciembre cuando todos dentro de la corporación dormían, Bra Brief salió de la casa, tomo su bentley plateado y se fue hacia aquella dirección en búsqueda del destino que le esperaba.

Exactamente a las 23:30 horas llego al edificio Gateway, un edificio abandonado que en un principio había albergado a una de las principales corporaciones de la computación antes de la existencia de la corporación capsula, ahora era solo un recuerdo y el edificio estaba tan arruinado que nadie daba un centavo por él. Se encontraba en el medio de las calles Crow y Lewis las que una vez albergaron al corazón de los negocios del mundo; pero ahora nadie se acordaba de aquellas calles o que alguna vez ahí estuvo la maquinaria mundial, tan solo eran otras calles vacías, con viejos edificios que si no estaban abandonados, albergaban oficinas de empresas de poca monta, efímeras, que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos desaparecerían.

La puerta principal del edificio Gateway estaba abierta. Bra esperaba encontrarse a vagabundos, ladrones o cualquier perpetrador de la ley que ahí se escondería. Con recelo atravesó las puertas; pero ahí no se encontró absolutamente nada de lo que imaginó, solo penumbras que eran quebrantadas por la luz de la calle.

-Señora Brief- escuchó una voz familiar, volteo súbitamente y a su izquierda estaba Dodge con su gabardina negra y su rostro con una gran sonrisa victoriosa

-¿Qué haces tu aquí?

-Solo estoy para guiarla a su reunión

-¿Qué reunión?

-La más importante que tendrá en su vida, señora Brief, la reunión que cambiara el orden del mundo.


	24. Los dias perdidos de Susan Ranvier

**24-Los días perdidos de Susan Ranvier**

La tenue luz del farol iluminaba, desde la calle, su habitación en la unidad de cuidados intensivos, tenia cientos de sensaciones extrañas, pero la que más le desesperaba era aquella que tenia en la boca y atravesaba su garganta, el sabor a un plástico extraño, el aire que entraba y salía sin que él pudiera controlarlo. Abrió los ojos, era de noche; pero ¿Qué había sucedido? Su último recuerdo era despedirse de Truman, después de Bra y luego…nada. Miraba hacia todas partes desesperado por una explicación, sus movimientos no eran muy fuertes, en realidad sentía que si se descuidaba se quedaría dormido en cualquier segundo. Comenzó a escuchar un serie de alarmas una tras de otra que comenzaba a intensificarse más y más. Sin entender que sucedía trató de incorporarse; pero se dio cuenta de que no tenía la suficiente fuerza para hacerlo, súbitamente se acercó una enfermera, llamaba a un médico, él se asomo de inmediato, rápidamente checó los monitores hizo ajustes en una de las maquinas, apagó las alarmas, le miro directamente a los ojos. Se dio cuenta de que respiraba rápido y de que un sudor frio recorría su cuerpo.

-No te asustes-le dijo- estas en el hospital, en la unidad de cuidados intensivos- ¿me entiendes?-tan solo cerró los ojos y los volvió a abrir. Lo entendía, lo que quería saber era el porque estaba ahí ¿qué había pasado? Le miro con desesperación, necesitaba saber que estaba pasando, trató de hablar; pero sus voz simplemente no salía de su garganta, solo sonidos incomprensibles del esfuerzo vano por hablar- no te esfuerces- le dijo el médico- tienes un tubo que sale de tu garganta para que puedas respirar, pronto te lo retiraremos…alguien te dio un disparo en la cabeza- le dijo- tuviste un daño severo, pero te recuperaste de una forma increíble…-aquel médico nunca pensó que Samuel Lautrec algún día fuera a despertarse.

-Señora Brief- escuchó una voz familiar, volteo súbitamente y a su izquierda estaba Dodge con su gabardina negra y su rostro con una gran sonrisa victoriosa, algo singular en aquella mujer de aspecto inexorable

-¿Qué haces tu aquí?

-Solo estoy para guiarla a su reunión

-¿Qué reunión?

-La más importante que tendrá en su vida, señora Brief, la reunión que cambiara el orden del mundo.

Sin comprender del todo lo que pasaba le siguió; pero aun así no perdía su temple ni su fría mirada, nada podía amedrentarla o al menos no podía hacerlo evidente. Mientras avanzaban en aquel lúgubre edificio pensaba en lo que le esperaba, cientos de posibles escenarios se formaban en su mente, desde encontrar a todos los amos del mundo muertos como en aquella ocasión con los caballeros de la luz, hasta encontrarse con Susan Ranvier asesinada por algún amo del mundo e incluso imaginó que estarían conduciéndole a una trampa donde atentarían contra su vida, aunque bien sabía que aquello no era fácil.

Dodge tan solo caminaba con sus pasos largos, Bra iba detrás de ella, taciturna sin decir nada, tan solo observando, esperando a que algo o alguien emergieran de las penumbras, casi equiparables a su incertidumbre.

Subieron las escaleras cerca de 3 pisos, podía observar desde ahí el abandonado centro de finanzas del mundo, el que se mudo cuando la corporación capsula había derrotado a sus adversarios mercantiles y se colocó como la empresa más poderosa del mundo; todo era ruinas ahora, un fugaz recuerdo en el medio de un mundo que nunca tenía tiempo para mirar atrás.

-Dodge- le llamó-¿siempre has estado inmiscuida en esto?

-No; ella me busco…ella fue quien me mostró la realidad de las cosas

-¿De que realidad hablas?- se detuvo en seco y esbozo una sonrisa cínica, ¿como si la gran señora Brief no supiera de lo que hablaba?

-Por favor, siendo usted la vice presidenta de la gran corporación capsula no sabe de lo que le hablo, es algo que sencillamente me niego a creer- dijo con su fría voz, continuaron caminado por un pasillo hasta llegar a una puerta negra tan vieja que parecía que pronto se caería en pedazos, Dodge con cuidado abrió la puerta hacia una amplia sección del edificio. Ahí observó a la misma mujer que vio debajo de su balcón sentada frente a otra que estaba atada de píes y manos, al principio no reconoció aquella figura hasta que, repentinamente, se dio cuenta de que aquella mujer era Dian Lans. Le miro de soslayo tratando de analizar todo lo que pudiera de ella, se le miraba estoica a pesar de la tensa situación, no parecía que hubiese sido golpeada o sometida a algún tipo de tortura, tan solo se le había amarrado de los pies, las manos atadas detrás de la espalda, sus ojos con la mirada llena de odio, un rencor mutuo que ambas mujeres se profesaban al mirarse.

-Ha llegado nuestra invitada- rompió el silencio Ranvier al ver a Bra entrar- bienvenida seas, te estaba esperando…y la señora Lans también- Lans ni siquiera le dirigió la mirada, únicamente emitió una especie de gruñido, un descontento de aquella situación ¿Quién hubiera creído que las cosas en algún momento serian así?

-¿Qué se supone que es esto?- exigió una respuesta. Susan esbozo aquella sonrisita que Bra detestaba

-Le dije que esta sería la reunión que cambiara el orden del mundo…bueno…es la reunión que cambiara el orden del mundo…

-¿Cómo obtuviste el poder para raptar a Dian Lans?-preguntó sin rodeos, como era su costumbre- en 9 meses desapareciste sin dejar rastro evadiendo toda la tecnología de la trazabilidad de los individuos y cundo apareces raptas a la mujer mas importante del mundo

-Es una larga historia señora Brief- dio un vistazo por la ventana, el mundo que aguardaba ansioso un cambio- una historia de la cual fue parte fundamental…

-¿Qué has dicho?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Susan Ranvier trabajaba en sus oficinas, lleva un retraso inmenso en la entrega de su trabajo, la idiota de Bra Brief insistía en ver un reporte de su trabajo; en sus primeros dos meses había avanzado con la mitad de su trabajo; pero hizo parecer que llevaba la cuarta parte dio el resto para que Willian Duffy y el equipo del chip se encargaran de resolverlo, aquello con lo que no pudieran ella lo complementaria con su trabajo original; pero se estaban tomando demasiado tiempo y ella no podía continuar fingiendo que apenas llegaban a la mitad.

Durante ese tiempo, de la nada, surgió en ella la curiosidad, un buen día comenzó a investigar sobre como la corporación capsula se hizo prospera, sobra Bra Brief y su inesperado ascenso como directora de la corporación y aquello debido al arresto de su hermano mayor por el presunto homicidio de un general del cual resulto inocente; era ridículo pensar que alguien como Trunks Brief fuera a matar a un soldado contra el que realmente no tenía represalia alguna; pero la gente se lo había tragado por completo, durante un mes investigo, siempre cuidando de sus pasos por la internet, sobre Trunks Brief y como fue acusado de aquel crimen injustamente. Le llamó la particular atención de que aquellos hechos sucedieron poco después de que la sociedad entre Trunks Brief y Jean Luke Rediget se disolviera ¿tendría algo que ver? Continuo investigando por varios días, llegando a la conclusión de que la única forma de despejar sus dudas era entrando a la computadora de Bra Brief, usando sus habilidades como experimentada hacker lo logró sin ningun problema, sin que nadie se percatara de ello, ni siquiera el sistema SSINSPEC 16 el antivirus patentado de la empresa, el cual se anunciaba como "impenetrable" ante cualquier amenaza pudo detenerla.

En el averiguo que Bra Brief intercambiaba mensajes con un desconocido, un personaje llamado "Horus" un nickname se figuró la chica, Horus hablaba en clave y Bra contestaba en clave, todo aquello era una serie de citas y horarios a lugares conocidos de ciudad del oeste y ciudad central.

Ranvier intuía que la verdad estaba dentro de la propia computadora de "Horus" se las ingenió para conseguir el I.P sin que nadie se percatara, venciendo a un sistema aun más impenetrable que el propio SSINSPEC 16, uno del que jamás había escuchado. En el encontró direcciones de todo tipo, así como varios nicks, una vez más en cada mail se encontraba con la misma clave con la que hablaba con Bra Brief. "Horus" o al menos su ordenador estaba en la ciudad central. El I.P se vinculaba con C. Ganong en 2 o 3 paginas donde pedían su clave de acceso…Ganong, el hombre con quien había hablado y quien la convenció finalmente de entrar a ser parte del equipo de investigación de la corporación cápsula.

Ranvier se dio cuenta que a su vez "Horus" respondía a un sistema aun mayor "Amón" que, según su I.P, estaba situado en alguna isla del sur, "Amón" era accesado casi siempre por un usuario conocido como "Anubis" el cual se encontraba en la ciudad del oeste, bajo un I.P que, después de muchos dias de investigar, le dio por resultado a DianLans.

Para conocer la única verdad, Ranvier intuyó que tenía que entrar al sistema "Amón" pero aquel sistema impenetrable no se lo haría fácil. Se paso noches enteras en la corporación sin conciliar el sueño. Había mil maneras par entrar; pero en todas se darían cuenta en menos de 20 segundos que ella estaba merodeando. Una noche, encontró la forma, tecleo una clave que obtuvo de la computadora de "Anubis", tenia poco tiempo, porque si "Anubis" se conectaba a "Amón" caerían en la cuenta que era un acceso alterno y le atraparían. Rápidamente entró a la base de datos le llamó la atención el nombre "46" en una de las carpetas, el único nombre distinto ahí, todos decían ser proyectos: "proyecto trazabilidad" "Proyecto: dividir fronteras", pero 46 era el único que no tenia ante si el "proyecto" antes de su nombre, por eso lo abrió, se encontró con 46 nombres, entre ellos el de William Duffy, abrió el documento el cual constaba con su nombre completo, el nombre de sus padres, la fecha y la hora de concepción, su dirección, su tipo de sangre, una secuencia de un fragmento de su ADN y para su sorpresa, la causa de su muerte.

Horrorizada, sintiendo un escalofrió correrle por todo el cuerpo continuo leyendo, el documento narraba como William iría perdiendo poco a poco la memoria hasta la muerte, Alzhaimer. Rápidamente cerró el documento, por el momento no quería continuar leyendo. Permaneció dentro de la carpeta "46" y se dio cuenta de que al final estaba el nombre de Susan Jane Ranvier…su nombre, incrédula lo vio por unos minutos, analizando la posibilidad de que ese nombre fuera una gran coincidencia, que se tratara de una persona homónima; reunió todo el valor para abrirlo y se dio cuenta de que no era así, el documento traía sus datos, su nombre, el nombre de sus padres, su dirección y también la causa de su muerte. Aquello era inconcebible, cerró el documento de inmediato y se salió del sistema "Amón" incluso apagó la computadora tratando de pensar que aquello era una pesadilla, se enteró de cosas que en realidad no deseaba saber ¿era cierto? ¿Moriría así? ¿Iba a morir? La desesperación la consumía, sentía que sus entrañas desparecían, que su boca estaba seca y su corazón palpitaba tan rápido que se detendría en cualquier momento.

Tenía que calmarse y pensar fríamente, alguien tendría que saber sobre "46" y ese alguien tal vez era…Bra Brief. Encendió de nuevo la computadora, se conectó al sistema "Amón" y, desde ahí, cubriendo sus pasos, le envió un e-mail con tan solo una pregunta "¿Conoces a los 46?"; pero tan solo recibió una respuesta ¿A que te refieres con los 46? ¿Quién eres? Ranvier optó por dejar de preguntarle, era evidente que Bra ni siquiera estaba enterada de quienes eran los 46 o de que se trataban.

Durante un mes continuo con su investigación, audazmente entraba en el sistema Amón sin ser rastreada por su infalible seguridad, y todo con tan solo una computadora lap-top. En uno de tantos documentos, comprobó lo que tenía sospechado desde un principio: Dentro de esa misma organización "Los amos del mundo" habían escalones, cada escalón se comunicaba con el siguiente e ignoraba la existencia de los superiores. Aquel que estaba en la cima, era quien vigilaba todo lo que sucedía con el resto de la pirámide, lo supieran o no. Bra Brief estaba a 2 escalones de la cima, sin embargo era la única que tenía conocimiento sobre quien estaba ahí, la única persona que se había saltado un peldaño y trataba directamente con ella; era de llamar la atención. Fue entonces que le envió un segundo mail "Tal parece que no conoce el proyecto de los 46, entonces el organigrama de ELLOS esta en lo correcto, hay más de 15 proyectos que se supone que no conoce." Se sorprendió sobre manera al ver la rapidez con la que Bra le había contestado

"¿Quién eres? ¿Quiénes son ellos? ¿Por qué te interesas en esos 46?"

Le envió su respuesta

"No sabía que usted estaba aquí todavía. Decirle quien soy no le compete, usted conoce quienes son ELLOS, yo no, jamás los he visto, hablo de los amos del mundo para que nos entendamos mejor. La razón de mi interés en los 46 es debido a que posiblemente pertenezca a ellos y además podía comprobar si el organigrama que tengo en mi poder esta en lo correcto"

"¿De que organigrama hablas?"

"Hay un organigrama que muestra muchos nombres de gente supongo importante, aunque hay unos que no conozco, y el líder de todos no pensé que estuviera dentro de esta organización, secta o no se como le llamen, según esto, cada uno de los amos de segundo orden no están enterados de todos los proyectos, aquí sale que usted esta enterada de varios; pero es imposible hacerle saber el proyecto de los 46, usted se comunica con un amo de primer orden quien tampoco sabe todos los proyectos y a su vez él se comunica con el amo de todo amo, de tal forma que él es la única persona que sabe todo lo que pasa"

"¿Cómo lo obtuviste?" "¿Quiénes son los 46?"

Bra, a pesar de las consideraciones que Dian Lans tenía hacia su persona parecía no tener idea sobre los 46, ni sobre otros proyectos. No importaba cuanta confianza o cuantas esperanzas tuvieran sobre una persona, tal parecía que Eva Lans tan solo confiaba en si misma.

Comenzó a leer un proyecto que le llamo la atención por alguna razón que no podía explicar del todo "S38H" versión II, en el cual se tomó uno de los óvulos de una saiyajin de nombre Eva, se inseminó al mismo tiempo que al de la versión I, el proyecto que dio origen a Samuel Lautrec, y se congelo para ser puesto en un útero sustituto al de la madre original y dando origen al segundo hijo de esa mujer, una niña concebida al mismo tiempo que su hermano y con muchos años de diferencia entre sus nacimientos.

Un día logro accesar un archivo protegido sobremanera, uno que convirtió en su reto debido a su intrincada dificultad: "Clúster, cambio definitivo de la humanidad" ¿Por qué era tan protegido? ¿Qué secretos contenía? Ese día cuando finalmente logro entrar no daba crédito a sus ojos, los nombres de 46 personas, el último era el suyo.

"Clúster 46 Cambio definitivo de la humanidad.

Para sus ojos únicamente.

En el año pasado se concibió la idea de probar los genes saiyajin de nuestro espécimen propio "Eva" integrados a los de un ser humano en conjunto. En este proyecto, el cual será encabezado por un experto en la materia de genética la Dra. Templado, se escogerán a 46 sujetos todos ellos integrados con genes saiyajin en las cadenas de DNA de uno de sus cromosomas…46 cromosomas, cada individuo tendrá una inserción de DNA saiyajin en un par de sus 23 cromosomas el cual será escogido al azar. El clúster serán los futuros hijos de parejas con problemas para concebir…" el documento se cerró de inmediato, se percató de que se dieron cuenta de su estadía en el sistema Amón, sin pensarlo un segundo comenzó a entrar a varias carpetas, quería que supieran que estuvo ahí, que burlo su seguridad, que se burló de sus tontos firewalls y sus trampas, que si esta vez notaron su presencia fue porque ella, a propósito, lo hizo, creyó saber todo lo que necesitaba saber de Amón, creyó que podría leer ese último documento con la rapidez de un colibrí; pero no pudo hacerlo, aquello ya era lo de menos. Solamente quería salir de ahí borrando su I.P y lo logró sin dificultades, sabrían que estuvo ahí; pero nunca se enterarían de que fue ella.

Un día, uno cerca al aniversario de la corporación capsula, un hombre entró a su oficina, lo había visto un par de veces saliendo de las oficinas de Bra Brief o tan solo merodeando por la corporación, Oswald era su nombre, un hombre sumiso, no hablaba con nadie, parecía no encajar en ninguna parte; pero ese día era otro, un hombre distinto, llevaba puesto un soberbio traje de diseñador que impresiono a la joven Ranvier quien no era de fijarse en ese tipo de cosas.

-Es un placer conocerte- dijo con su refinada voz- Susan Ranvier…

-¿Por qué entró a mi oficina sin tan siquiera anunciarse?...usted es ese sujeto que a veces esta metido en las oficinas de Bra Brief no es así? Oswald ¿o me equivoco?

-Te equivocas, contestó con cortesía- Mi nombre no es Oswald, mi nombre es Jean Luke Rediget. Yo soy…no, mejor dicho, yo fui un amo del mundo. Ellos mismos me orillaron a la muerte, es lo que puedo decir, me obligaron a ser otra persona, la antítesis perfecta de quien solía ser- Ranvier le miro extrañada mientras encendía un cigarro, aquello le llamó la atención, "un amo del mundo" al fin conocía a uno de esos de los que tanto leyó en la base de datos de Amón, uno de esos seres que se creía con el derecho de querer gobernar a los demás porque de alguna forma pensaba que era mejor que cualquiera de la humanidad; a excepción de la propia elite- Tú sabes a que me refiero cuando digo las palabras "amo del mundo" lo se porque ellos ya lo saben, que tienes que ser tú quien invadió su tan preciada información, ninguna otra más que Susan Ranvier. Eres la persona indicada para causar en ellos su sisma final, te encargó a ti el trabajo que yo nunca podría hacer.

-¿De que habla?

-Crecí con los preceptos y las enseñanzas de los amos del mundo, de la elite, de la humanidad como un rebaño estúpido. No puedo traicionarlos directamente; pero puedo hacerlo a través de ti…

-¿Por qué cree que me prestaría a su "venganza indirecta"?

-Es verdaderamente intrigante que la única información que nunca viste en el sistema Amón, fue la carpeta que contenía la identidad del proyecto SH38II…

-No me pareció importante…comparado con lo que vi en el expediente de los 46- dijo sin importarle revelar que en realidad ella fuera la invasora del sistema Amón, se sentía orgullosa de serlo, era capaz de gritarlo a los 4 vientos en ese momento.

-Todo lo que eres tú- le dijo en tono severo- esta descrito en ese documento

-¿Qué ha dicho?- esgrimo sorprendida

-Tú eres una parte importante de los 46, tú ere aquella que puede hacerlos caer, eres mi as bajo la manga. Si tú conoces la única verdad, el primer principio de las teorías de los amos del universo. Si tu descubres el primer paso destruirás el camino

-¿Cómo esta tan seguro de eso?

-…Por lo que te hicieron, por las decisiones que tomaron por ti…porque te acortaron la vida…-sus miedos se tornaban realidad, sintió un nudo en la garganta, que su corazón se detuvo en una milésima de segundo.

Moriría, de aquella manera tan horrible, la que le daba más terror sobre todas las clases de muertes posibles, esta era la peor. Sin fuerzas, confrontada con un destino del cual no tenía escapatoria se dejo caer sobre su silla. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza y solo una pregunta atravesó su mente, tan rápido como una flecha ¿Por qué? Miro a Rediget con ojos interrogadores, el le extendió un USB azul, lo asentó sobre el modesto escritorio de la joven investigadora quien le observo desconcertada. – La verdad se encuentra ahí…y te la daré a ti completa, porque tú no tendrás duda alguna en tu proceder, te definirás en una sola línea y no cambiaras de postura, no después de lo que sabrás…También le daré una parte a ella; pero no es ni la mínima parte de lo que te daré a ti.

El hombre se dio la media vuelta, antes de salir le miro con sus ojos suspicaces, hizo un guiño cómplice que Ranvier nunca pudo entender del todo.

-Me vengare a través de ti…porque soy un cobarde, no tengo el valor de hacerlo por mi mismo…Perdóname por revelarte esta verdad…porque este es uno de esos casos en los que la ignorancia es dicha…-cerró la puerta mientras ella le miraba irse sosteniéndose dentro de su puño el USB azul, con tanto fervor como si se tratara de la vida misma. Una gota gruesa de sudor surco su rostro. Se levantó de inmediato dispuesta ante todo a conocer la verdad sin importar las consecuencias…eso era lo que realmente deseaba…


	25. Los dias perdidos de Susan Ranvier II

**Capitulo 25**

**Los días perdidos de Susan Ranvier II**

**A través de sus ojos**

Mi mente se quedo estancada en un solo pensamiento…moriría, moriría y de que manera, yo no deseaba morir así…fue por eso que decidí desaparecer de la faz de la tierra como él me dijo

-¿Quién?-preguntó Bra-¿Rediget?

-Así es…

.

.

.

Narró esta parte de mi vida a un mundo que me conoció inesperadamente, un mundo que amaneció con las noticias de lo que yo había hecho; pero que no podía entenderlo del todo.

El día en que Rediget llegó a mi oficina y me ofreció la verdad la tome sin pensarlo 2 veces; porque al final era eso lo que deseaba más. Sabía que en mi existía un secreto,. Un algo que estaba solo en mi y nada más en mi. Sentía que le pertenecía a otro universo, un mundo distinto y que mis padres no eran mis padres, eran extraños. Seres que solo querían sentirse bien con ellos mismos al tener un hijo, aunque ese hijo no fuera suyo. De alguna manera ellos intuían tan bien como yo que no era su hija; pero nada de eso importaba ya.

Los sucesos de lo que paso cuando todos los amos del mundo estaban tras mi paradero redefinieron lo que sucedería después, montarían la base para lo que hice en aquella madrugada de enero.

Rediget puso la gasolina y ellos encendieron el fosforo.

Cuando Rediget cerró la puerta de mi oficina me senté aun con el USB dentro de mi puño, quizá era la emoción; pero podía sentirlo palpitar gritando que le pusiera de inmediato a mi ordenador, que le explorara y encontrara esa verdad. La curiosidad me carcomía la mente…

Pensé en abrir mi computadora personal y revisar de inmediato el contenido; pero aquello me pareció del todo factible, de hacerlo seria detectada de inmediato por los amos del mundo…no era conveniente. Si iba a revisar ese USB tendría que hacerlo de una forma inteligente, necesitaba paciencia y aquello no era lo que me caracterizaba.

Necesitaba, más que cualquier otra cosa, una computadora antigua, una donde con toda seguridad pudiera conectar el USB sin tener el temor a ser rastreada; pero… ¿Dónde? En el mundo las primeras computadoras personales eran ya pieza de museo y no eran fáciles de conseguir…a menos que

-Pedirla en el nombre de Trunks Brief- a diario se hacían mil pedidos en su nombre para la corporación así que una computadora personal de 15 años atrás no les extrañaría para el jefe de la compañía.

No paso ni un día entero cuando tenía la computadora en mis manos, era negra, pesada y sin duda vetusta, ni siquiera tenia alguna conexión a internet, aunque fue uno de los primeros en integrar los puertos USB. Funcionaba con un sistema demasiado viejo, lento y demasiado inútil a mis ojos; pero es debilidad era su más grande fortaleza, puesto que era imposible que pudiera correr un sistema de rastreo en tiempo real.

Supe la verdad en un momento bastante perturbador en la vida. Hay palabras sabias que uno nunca hace caso, como esas palabras que dicen "Cuando crees que nada peor puede pasarte, te sucede algo peor que eso".

El USB tan solo contaba con un par de documentos; pero en si mismo reveladores. El primero SH38II era aquel que no pude terminar de leer el día que entre por última vez a "Amón" el día que me deja atrapar. Lo que me encontré en él fue algo que quizá nunca me hubiese gustado saber…

-¿Tú sabes como murió Magnus Ballard?- le preguntó a Bra mientras apoyaba su cuerpo en la pared del edificio

-No, no lo se

-¿Sabes como murió Valery Ox?

-Tampoco lo se

-…estaban muertos en vida…

Para mi la peor de las muertes no era la física, era que me mataran aun estando consiente de ello, aun respirando, aun con la habilidad de pensar, aun con todas las capacidades que me hacían humana; pero sin poder ejercerlas.

46 seres humanos con genes saiyajin insertados en su DNA, a excepción del 46 quien tenía 23 cromosomas de un saiyajin. 46 seres humanos que morirían en el medio de su juventud gracias a enfermedades degenerativas propias de ancianos, todos a excepción de la 46, quien tal parecía que no moriría si no hasta mucho después; pero que sin embargo para los términos generales quedaría muerta. Jugaron con la vida de 46 humanos sin pedirnos consentimiento alguno, me entere de todos los detalles de mi madre extraterrestre y mi padre el científico caprichoso que se entercó en mi existencia tan solo para estar unido a ella de alguna forma; pero a pesar de saber que aquella mujer, mi madre biológica al saber de mi existencia me hubiera asesinado sin pensarlo 2 veces, aun cuando conocí a mi padre y el cobarde nunca se atrevió a decírmelo en mi cara, aun con eso, solo estaba molesta por una cosa…me utilizaron como a un objeto cualquiera, decidieron sobre mi, sobre los aspectos de mi vida, las decisiones que tome no eran mías, eran de alguien más que un día se levantó de la cama pensando en la mejor manera de manipular mis genes…yo debí ser la hija de la simplona parejita de los Ranvier; pero resulte la unión más curiosa entre enemigos…en ese momento jure venganza.

Otro de los documentos contenía el sin fin de planes de los amos del mundo y su nivel de ejecución, otro el nombre de sus lideres, otro traía el nombre de 46, lo leí de nuevo y me fije de algo que nunca antes me había fijado mientras estaba en "Amón" era la declaración del final " Y es así, como con 46 comenzaremos con el sueño de nuestros padres, comenzaremos con la era del diseño de los seres humanos, la elite será para la elite, existirán los humanos de primer orden y el resto de la humanidad, el rebaño estúpido"

"Ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja" reí a carcajadas ante tal declaración, el rebaño estúpido era la propia elite encerrada en los preceptos de algún orate antepasado suyo que continuaban siguiendo y heredando a su familia y así y así hasta que alguien mas orate que el antepasado terminara cumpliendo aquellos preceptos, ese era el verdadero rebaño estúpido.

Fue ese rebaño estúpido el que declaro mi muerte aun antes de nacer. A ese rebaño estúpido yo iba a acabarlo con mis propias manos al momento en el que suponía me acabarían a mí. El mundo conocería de mi y mi venganza, sabrían de lo que sucedió con los 46 y la verdad detrás de todos nosotros, los acabaríamos, destruyéndolos desde dentro, corrompiendo todo aquello que plantearon desde sus inicios; aunque quedaba flotando la pregunta más interesante…¿Cómo lo íbamos a hacer? Y ¿Quiénes? ¿A quienes les diría y quienes me creerían? No tarde ni un segundo en reconocer que si una mujer se acercara a decirme que pronto iba a morir y que con su muerte comenzaría una nueva era para la humanidad, una de autoritarismo y control con un guante blanco, me reiría en su cara y le mandaría lejos. Aun mas si yo iba diciendo por ahí que era Susan Ranvier, que encontré el documento que decía el método que usaron para concebirme y también la forma en que iba a morir, estaba apuntando un revolver en contra del corazón pidiendo desesperadamente a cualquier amo del mundo que tirara del gatillo, aquel era un placer que no pensaba otorgarles.

Por 3 días no pude conciliar el sueño, cuando al fin lograba dormir faltaban unos 30 o 45 minutos para levantarme e ir a trabajar, en el trabajo solo podía pensar en el maldito documento "SH38II" cuando regresaba a casa no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera la manera en que moriría, que manera más horrible, Duffy olvidaría todo hasta que nada quedara de él, demás gente de mi equipo también moriría joven por los caprichos de otras personas que decidieron experimentar con nosotros para hacer entrar a la humanidad en una nueva era de iluminación.

Me sentía a la deriva sin saber que hacer, por varias noches me quedaba pensando en la forma de ejecutar mi venganza. Un día de esos, como si quisiera pegarme con un látigo hasta derramar lagrimas de sangre, revise de nuevo el documento; pero ese día me encontré con otro, un archivo en .txt que decía "obligatorio leer" lo había visto antes; pero de alguna forma que no puedo explicar siempre tenía que hacer lo contrario a lo que me decían, lo cual explicaba porque en el primer momento que lo vi ni siquiera le hice caso; pero en ese momento exacto…le hice caso "le he dado una copia a Bra Brief de este USB, no te preocupes esta incompleto y la envía a unas bodegas antiguas de la marina…me tome la libertad de dejarle una nota en tu nombre…no ira a reclamarte nada, porque según calculó estará demasiado ocupada con su vida personal. Para cuando se entere, será demasiado tarde y estoy seguro que habrás hecho lo correcto"

Bra Brief, la pequeña perra que te recordaba que su vida era mejor que la tuya, tenia lo que quería cuando lo quería, te miraba con un cierto desapruebo que ni siquiera ella podía explicarse, porque en el fondo se decía a si misma que tú no valías nada, ni siquiera la molestia de mirarte…un amo del mundo a fin de cuentas y tú solo eras un borrego idiota que era parte de un rebaño estúpido cuyo único propósito en la vida era servirle, ella y todos los inútiles que se decían que eran lo más importante sobre la faz de la tierra…odiaba tanto a Bra Brief.

Odiaba tanto a la pequeña perra, que quería tomar su rostro entre mis manos y molerla a golpes hasta que desfalleciera; después escupirle e incendiarla…era tal vez la parte saiyajin inexplorada que últimamente me comenzaba a interesar y que me explicaba tantas cosas acerca de mi personalidad; pero bueno en ese momento es lo que menos interesaba.

Antes de saber la identidad del SH38II, antes de saber que era yo, mientras trabajaba en el retrasado chip, un día mientras almorzábamos le dije a Samuel Lautrec que sabía sobre quien era él, su procedencia y lo que sucedió aquel año nuevo. Él, visiblemente asombrado, únicamente me miro y me dijo que aquello había pasado, que el negaba esa herencia saiyajin y que su peor error fue seguir a Eva…

-¿Qué pasaría si te dijera que no estas solo? Hubo otro como tu, un hermano… ¿Te interesaría saber quien es?

-…Tal vez; pero en estos momentos, sinceramente, no

¿Cómo demonios iba a saber que aquel engendro del SH38II era yo?

Con el correr de los días me di cuenta que mi vida se iba gastando a cada minuto, que no tenía esperanza alguna, que me iba morir y nada podía hacer al respecto, quizá tan solo retrasarlo; pero nada más. Ese pensamiento me hacia odiar más y más al único amo del mundo que siempre tenía en mi campo visual…Bra Brief.

Con cada día, a cada minuto mi coraje se iba incrementando más y más. Creo que todo fue más obvio el día del aniversario de la corporación. Samuel me pidió le acompañara a una noche de gala a la cual no estaba muy animada a ir por la simple y sencilla razón de que la vería ahí; pero después de todo no podía negarle un favor a mi hermano mayor.

Ese día había preparado todo para desaparecer y junto conmigo desaparecería el maldito chip, el proyecto final para dominar a la humanidad. Era increíble como siempre me incluían en sus malditos proyectos de dominación mundial; pero esta vez la 46 estaba cansada de su basura de siempre.

Aquella madrugada, tome todo lo referente al chip, borre todos los archivos de la computadora, simplemente desaparecí todo lo que fuera referente al chip y junto con ello, desaparecí también.

Me despoje de mis cosas, en mi departamento deje mi cartera, mis tarjetas de crédito, credenciales, todo lo que dijera quien era yo, mi pasado, mi presente y mi futuro. Al momento de salir de mi departamento morí y resucite en el nombre de Michel LaGrange, una mujer que no tenía futuro, no tenía un hogar, no tenia familia, algún amigo o nadie a quien recurrir, Michel LaGrange estaba sola en el mundo, acompañándome en mi desesperación.

Con una mochila en la espalda, 100 zenin en el bolsillo, la inseguridad y el temor más grande que nunca más volví a experimentar entre a un bar alejado de la ciudad

-¿Qué va a querer…cerveza o un trago?

-Cerveza- cerveza necesito grasa para la placa ateromatosa que se esta formando en alguna arteria, que se romperá y me matara…o al menos ese leí en el libro de medicina interna que preste en la biblioteca cuando me entere que moriría.

-Deme la maldita cerveza- me la aporrearon en la barra, ni siquiera me tome la molestia de mirar a quien me la sirvió, lo único que quería hacer era regodearme en mi propia miseria; pero no podía era demasiado serio, lo único que quería era la explicación de porque tenía que morir así.

Ni siquiera podía darle un sorbo a la cerveza, lo único que quería era una explicación

-Te ves terrible- me dijo un sujeto en la barra, un imbécil a quien no recordaba haberle pedido su opinión

-A ti que te importa, déjame en paz…no te pedí tu opinión

-Parece que huyes de algo

-No huyo de nada

-¿o de alguien?

-Déjame en paz ¿quieres?- un hombre de cabellos rojos mirada severa y un destino incierto, tan enojado con el mundo como lo estaba yo…

-Te diré que has venido al lugar correcto, aquí nadie pregunta sobre nadie, ni nadie tiene un pasado, en este lugar puedes comenzar desde cero si eso es lo que deseas…

-No quiero comenzar desde cero, tengo otros propósitos en este mundo…

-No aceptaste el destino que se te dio ¿no es verdad? Míranos aquí esclavos de una condición humana que nos obligaron a tomar, nos vendieron una idea de que teníamos que ser perfectos o alcanzar la perfección, nos dijeron que teníamos que alcanzar la felicidad con una serie de cosas que no necesitamos, que deberíamos moldearnos según lo que veíamos en la televisión, ser seres que piensan como niños de 5 años porque al final es lo mejor para ellos

-¿para quienes?

-Para aquellos que controlan el mundo

-Tonterías

-¿Nunca has intuido que hay algo más grande a tu alrededor? ¿Algo que te vigila y esta al pendiente de ti cada día de tu vida? Todos lo hemos pensado alguna vez, pero nos negamos a creer que no podamos ver algo tan grande. Es imposible, eso es lo que vemos y lo que queremos creer. Este es un hoyo de miseria, venimos aquí a beber porque no somos lo que nos dijeron que podíamos ser, no alcanzamos la vida que se supone que deberíamos de tener, no somos perfectos y solo estamos hechos para servir…nos regalaron un sueño, el sueño de tener cosas que no necesitamos, desear las cosas que no sirven de nada, distractores…no importa si a mi madre le asaltan o entran a robar a casa de mi vecino porque lo que realmente me interesa es el auto nuevo mi televisión satelital…

-¿Dónde leíste estas cosas?

-No las leí, me di cuenta de ellas…un simple carpintero puede ver cosas que tú nunca esperarías…mi nombre es Simon Spade… ¿y el tuyo?

-…Michel LaGrange- Simon Spade no era un simple carpintero, el hombre alguna vez trabajo en el medio de grandes inversionistas quienes le dejaban todo su dinero en busca de incrementarlo; pero un día, nadie sabe hasta hoy porque razón Simon abandonó aquel mundo y entro al mundo de la carpintería, algunos decían que su verdadero nombre no era Simon Spade y que lo que vio en alguna de las reuniones de aquellos grandes magnates era algo tan grave que escogió desaparecer bajo otro nombre, escogió vivir una vida simple para "abrirle los ojos" a toda la nueva generación que crecía velozmente bajo el engaño de los amos del mundo, solo él sabía si era verdad.

-Huyes de alguien Michel LaGrange…no tienes que contestarme, hubo un tiempo en el que yo también huí

-No creo que sea de lo mismo…

-Quizá de algo parecido

Ahora no puedo precisar como es que fui a vivir a casa de Simon Spade, no tenia a donde ir y el hombre simplemente me ofreció un lugar donde pasar la noche. La casa era un asco, no tenia televisión, ni radio, teléfono ni nada por el estilo. Era un lugar deprimente hecho de un concreto tan viejo que parecía se caería a pedazos en cualquier momento. La primera noche ni siquiera pude dormir en el colchón porque no estaba segura si al acostarme ahí saldría alguna cucaracha o un tipo de alimaña similar. No había agua caliente…ni siquiera estaba segura que el liquido amarillento que salía del grifo era agua en realidad. Estaba en ruinas; pero fuera de eso la casa era perfecta para alguien que quería desaparecer, esa casa era un aislante de la sociedad, una bola de cristal que nos aislaba del mundo.

Viví ahí sin que me pidieran explicaciones durante una semana, hasta que, un buen día, Simon Spade quiso conocer algo mas de su inquilina…

-Es por dinero…si es por dinero tengo como pagarte por quedarme aquí

-No Michel, no es por dinero…ni mucho menos…solo quiero saber quien es la persona que vive en mi casa

-Sabes bien quien soy yo…Michel LaGrange

-Claro…si es que ese es tu nombre real…

-¿Qué has dicho?

-Estas huyendo…eso lo se, es evidente para cualquiera que se detenga un par de minutos a observarte; pero suerte para ti es que nadie se detiene a observarte porque todos están muy ocupados buscando sentirse completos con sus propias vidas; pero yo veo más allá de esas cosas, Michel…yo veo a una mujer que huye y a quien buscan frenéticamente…Susan Ranvier- Mi corazón se detuvo en ese instante ¿Qué tenía que hacer? ¿Matarlo? ¿Golpearle hasta dejarle inconsciente? ¿Fingir que se equivocaba y que en realidad yo era alguien más?-Michel LaGrange si lo que buscas es dejar atrás a Ranvier lo haces de una forma muy equivocada, tu físico es igual, ni siquiera te has cambiado el color de tu cabello. Pequeña un día abrirán esa puerta y te sacaran de aquí en menos de lo que piensas…porque así son ellos…

-¿Cómo sabes de ellos?

-Porque un día también hui de ellos y me escondí aquí, empecé una nueva vida en un lugar donde jamás posarían sus ojos, un lugar tan inferior que ni siquiera se acercarían. Cuando yo estuve ahí, Michel, vi cosas horribles, planes que me daban nauseas, un mundo maravilloso para ellos; pero algo tan maravilloso no puede estar sustentado en algo tan monstruoso…-

Al día siguiente Simon me trajo un tinte rubio para el cabello. Descubrí que el hombre se veía reflejado en mi hacia unos años; pero nunca me dijo que fue lo que vio, si fue accidental o alguien quería acarrearlo a la doctrina elitista, lo único que supe de él fue que huyo.

-Vayamos por una cerveza para celebrar tu nueva identidad- me dio un puñetazo en el hombro izquierdo mientras reía a carcajadas-así es como Michel LaGrange debe de lucir…no igual que Ranvier; pero con otro nombre.

Jugábamos billar al lado de otros 2 jóvenes que me rondaban la edad, una chica o un chico, una pareja quizá

-Si tuvieras que escoger Michel…entre la indiferencia y el odio de alguien que escogerías…

-El odio…al menos así sabrían quien soy

-Yo se quien eres- me contestó Spade- eres como yo, eres como uno de estos que esta aquí, eres una hija mediana, olvidada, quien nació y creció bajo la indiferencia de la sociedad, le vendieron una idea de la felicidad y la aceptó sin cuestionar nada, también aceptó hacer trabajos que odia para alcanzarla…estudiar es una perdida de tiempo, no siempre asegura el futuro que quiero, mejor me resuelvo a tener un trabajo mediocre que al menos me dará para tener un auto, una casa y mi televisión con quinientos canales para poder cambiarlos una y otra vez hasta que encuentre un mejor sueño que seguir y me esfuerce aun mas en mi mediocre trabajo para comprar cosas e ideas sin los cuales puedo perfectamente sobrevivir- silencio…en aquel lugar había un espectacular silencio- nadie hablaba, nadie hacia ningún movimiento, solamente escucharon lo que aquel hombre de cabello rojo tenía que decirles- ustedes son los hijos medianos de la sociedad, son parte de lo que consideran un rebaño estúpido, quieren que tengan la mentalidad de un niño de 5 años, que piensen con el corazón y actúen de acuerdo a sus sentimientos imitando a gente de la farándula que solo sabe casarse, divorciarse, acostarse con todo lo que ven, drogarse y embriagarse…ese es su modelo a seguir…y ustedes lo aceptaron sin decir nada…

-¿Qué otras opciones tienes tu?- le preguntó uno de los jóvenes con quienes jugábamos billar

-Piensen, esa es la opción que le doy, piensen en lo que les ofrecen…Kami, aquí veo a una generación llena de talento esclavizada en trabajos mediocres…demasiada escuela, demasiado estudio, demasiado tiempo para perder… para poder convertirse en sus ídolos idiotas de la televisión…

-Su problema-dije yo- es que deben de entender una cosa…que ustedes nunca van a hacer más que los imbéciles que ven en el cine o la televisión. Ustedes solo son su rebaño estúpido, buscan dar significado a sus vidas de acuerdo con sus pertenencias y con lo que ven en la televisión; pero ustedes no son eso…ustedes no son los que ven, no son lo que traen puesto, ni la cantidad de dinero que ganan o tienen…su verdadero poder esta en su mente…y si tienen una opción y es despertar de este sueño mundano que les vendieron…es lo que yo creo…Su vida, ya la escogieron, no mejorara a más que esto…porque ustedes así lo escogieron…su vida termina minuto a minuto…Se tienen que liberar perdiéndolo todo, porque solo así pueden tenerlo todo…- creí que se reirían de mi; pero estaba tan ebria que no me interesaba- este es el primer día del resto de sus vidas- tire el taco de billar y salí de ahí sin darme cuenta que encendí una luz en el medio de su oscuridad, que de alguna forma las palabras del carpintero y mis palabras eran algo que estos chicos habían estado esperando durante toda su vida. Eran palabras que tenían en la mente Spade y yo solo las trajimos a la luz, un sentimiento que se esforzaban por ocultar, nosotros solo le quitamos las barreras y lo dejamos salir, era cuestión de tiempo.

Durante meses nos reunimos en el mismo bar, la misma gente dejo de ser la misma gente, poco a poco, aquellos 20 muchachos se hicieron 50, después se hicieron 100 y de un momento a otro ya no podíamos estar en el bar, tuvimos que mudarnos al sótano del bar. Ahí 100 almas escuchaban lo que teníamos que decir, paciente y fervientemente escuchaban en silencio sin decir nada para después estallar en gritos y aplausos porque estábamos llenos de razón. Había encontrado aquellos que me ayudarían con mi venganza, pero aun se veía lejana como un débil punto en la oscuridad, Simon Spade solo hablaba y hablaba; pero nunca decía nada de hacer algo en concreto. Hasta una noche en que uno de los jóvenes le preguntó al maestro Spade, que planeaba hacer al respecto y él contestó

-Yo solo quiero que ustedes piensen por si mismos, que sepan que es lo que tienen enfrente de ustedes y no se traguen todo lo que les dan, no sean esos hijos olvidados a quienes piensan que tienen por sentado lo que sucederá por el resto de su vida…pero esa ya es decisión suya.

Me canse de buscar a alguno que estuviera convencido de sus palabras; pero no había nadie ahí que apoyara lo que Spade dijo, por el contrario, sus furiosas miradas reflejaban mis propios pensamientos…queríamos actuar, hacer algo más que solo sentarnos a escucharle hablar sobre el consumismo de nuestros días y la falta de actividad de nuestra generación…queríamos y demandábamos acción.

-Maestra LaGrange- se me acercó uno de los allegados mientras tomaba un vaso con agua-usted es distinta a Spade, usted tiene una furia en sus ojos bastante difícil de describir. Yo no puedo conformarme con cambiar mi pensamiento, maestra LaGrange, yo quiero acabarlos, destruir a toda la civilización si tengo que hacerlo, no soy el único, lo que ahora sabemos es terrible y no podemos dejarlo así- el nombre del chico era Jimmy Steelson, quien, eventualmente se convertiría en mi mano derecha.

¿Cómo sucedió que la ideología que nacía en el sótano de un bar se hizo mayor y pasó a las calles?

Nos reuníamos cada fin de semana para hablar sobre nuestros ideales; pero en cuanto Spade nos daba la espalda comenzábamos a hablar de algo más…nuestras metas…poco a poco sin que nos diéramos cuenta surgió un proyecto, una operación final "Apocalipsis" y desde el comienzo de Apocalipsis, tome la batuta de su mando, porque este era el único medio para llegar a mi plena venganza, tan fácil y tan simple como era aquel pensamiento.

La primera regla de Apocalipsis es que no debía revelarse nada acerca de apocalipsis, su segunda regla era que no se hacían preguntas acerca de Apocalipsis, su tercera regla y no menos importante era que debían confiar en mi y mis decisiones sobre todas las cosas. Spade comenzaba a quedar fuera del juego mientras dormía y trabajaba. Apocalipsis era un proyecto que respiraba, que pensaba por si mismo y no podía ser detenido, todo estaba programado para que ni siquiera yo pudiera detenerlo. Simon Spade se dio cuenta muy tarde de ello, cuando ya no podía pedir explicaciones ni hacer preguntas sobre lo que era Apocalipsis. Como era de esperarse me pidió explicaciones, yo tan solo explique que aquello era cuestión nuestra, que la ideología había tomado vida y que evolucionó hacia el proyecto Apocalipsis, reacio acepto participar en él…solo porque quería ser parte del movimiento que bien sabía acabaría con el mundo como lo conocíamos y atraería otro completamente distinto.

Así comenzarón lo que ellos llamaron actos vandálicos de poca calaña, hechos por una juventud que no tenía nada mejor que hacer más que molestar al resto de la sociedad…tonterías.

Cada acto de violencia era para mi, una especie de poesía en movimiento, desde el hacer estallar una tienda de autos, hasta aquella ocasión en la que hicimos añicos la pirámide del banco mundial, la fiel insignia que dice que ustedes están presentes ahí.

En esa ocasión memorable, aun no me queda claro si fue un accidente o los mismos jóvenes se revelaron en su contra. Una noche antes Spade había bebido demasiado, en la radio se anuncio uno de nuestros ataques, el aplastó la lata de cerveza y gritó que seguíamos un lado equivocado que nos matarían sin que lográramos nada, el verdadero cambio estaba en la mente, no en el terrorismo "hormiga". Me di cuenta en ese momento de la rabia de Jimmy Steelson, quien lo miraba como si le fuera a hacer añicos con los ojos, Spade salió al patio llevando consigo una botella de vodka, Steelson le siguió con una 9 milímetros plateada

-¿A dónde vas con esa arma?

-Tan solo a asustarle para que se calle

-Las armas solo las utilizan los débiles de inteligencia…

-pero maestra…

-El arma más poderosa con la que contamos es la mente…

-Es un estorbo al proyecto apocalipsis, maestra LaGrange…

-Haz algo al respecto entonces…

Durante la operación "El ojo que todo lo ve" al momento de hacer volar la pirámide del banco mundial en mil pedazos, un hombre también fue encontrado voló en mil pedazos, Simon Spade…

.

.

.

-¿Mandaste a matar a la única persona que te tendió la mano en ese momento?- preguntó Bra asombrada de que lo contara con tanta frialdad

-Te he dicho que aun no se si fue a propósito o si en verdad se trataba de un accidente…además para un bien general siempre habrá que hacer sacrificios

-¿Cuál es tu maldito bien general?


	26. Introducción a la operación Saigón

**Capitulo 26- Introducción a la operación Saigón **

-Mi definición del bien general- le contestó displicentemente- es únicamente un mundo en el que ellos no gobiernen…el mundo que yo veo es un lugar donde estas ciudades no existen, si no edificios abandonados al borde de la destrucción llenos de plantas, bosques que la circundan, animales salvajes paseándose por doquier caminando por cautela de su mas grande depredador, el ser humano que acecha para cazarlos cuando menos se lo esperan. Humanos que solo usan la ropa que necesitaran para toda su vida, cosechando lo que comen de sus propios campos, poniendo sal a la carne que consumirán para evitar su descomposición, caminando por clanes en lo que antes eran las grandes autopistas cuyo asfalto esta resquebrajado y a punto de deshacerse a pedazos, ese es el mundo que yo veo.

-Nihilista- dictaminó Bra- eso es lo que eres

-Como tu prefieras llamarme Bra Brief; pero lo que es cierto es que mi visión del mundo hará libre a este planeta…

Su circulo de súbditos crecía con el correr de los días, aun después de la muerte de Simon Spade por la cual no se guardo ningún luto.

Día a día conocía a jóvenes influyentes en todo el mundo, aquellos que pronto pertenecerían a la elite; pero que no estaban dispuestos a dejar que el mundo se arruinara por su causa. Uno de ellos era un tal Richard Dust, un joven que trabajaba en el gabinete del mismo rey del mundo, al lado de Dian Lans. Fue a él a quien le encargo buscar información en todo lo referente a una persona que desapareció, Susan Ranvier, por semanas Dust le entregaba un informe a LaGrange, los amos del mundo continuaban buscando a Ranvier, pero toda búsqueda era infructuosa, comenzaban a cansarse de aquella persecución, excepto por Dian Lans quien la perseguiría hasta el fin del universo si así se precisaba.

Un sábado, Richard no acudió a su reunión anual, al domingo siguiente el periódico anuncio que se había encontrado a Richard Dust muerto, se le halló cocaína en la bolsa del saco quizá acaba de comprarla antes de ser asesinado. Fue achacado a la creciente inseguridad de la ciudad que parecía aumentar día a día en lugar de disminuir.

LaGrange supo entonces que Richard Dust había sido descubierto y ya sabían que ella estaba al pendiente de ellos; pero no le intereso en lo absoluto, pensó que lo mejor en ese momento era avanzar en el siguiente paso…Dodge.

Sabía de Dodge por sus contactos en la policía, sabía que la obligaron entrar en el caso de un asesino en serie en el cual ella se negaba a participar, puesto que el caso original del ADN se había cerrado para siempre. LaGrange vio en ella no solo un adepto si a quien se convertiría en una de sus más grandes ayudantes en su lucha y estaba en lo correcto.

No fue fácil convérsela; pero finalmente lo hizo, el día en que le dio su razón.

"tú los llevaras a mí y los pondrás en la palma de mi mano…cambiaras el verdadero orden del mundo…mi legado será de destrucción, el humano no caerá victima de ellos…los amos del mundo…eso y me venganza, esa es mi razón de las cosas que hare"

Y ese día, la detective Dodge decidió ayudarle, porque sentía que en efecto el mundo no era suyo, que le servía a otra gente, seres a quienes nunca vería directamente, que actuaba según su conveniencia como si de un títere se tratara y aquello la exacerbaba, ella no era un maldito juguete en el medio de un tablero, era un ser humano que estaba harta de toda la basura que miraba a su alrededor. Quería destruirlos tanto como Ranvier, por eso, después de aquella plática del 13 de diciembre no dudo más y se unió a las fuerzas clandestinas que ahora eran imparables. En aquellos días Dodge se convirtió en la mano derecha de LaGrange, fue ella quien ideó el lugar y la forma en la cual atraparían a Dian Lans, cumpliendo con las palabras que le dijo que ella sería quien los pondría en la palma de su mano.

Fue tan fácil de la forma en que lo había ideado, solo era cuestión de planeación, de evitar al maldito sistema que localizaba a cada ser vivo sobre el planeta, de saber en que momento podía desaparecer y en cual volver a emerger de las sombras. Dodge lo hacía cuando supuestamente debía estar dormida. Acudía a las calles abandonadas del rayo para reunirse con la líder del grupo secreto que pronto pasaría a la historia. En esos días comenzaban lo que llamaron "Operación Saigón" el capitulo final de "Apocalipsis"

-Y ahora estamos aquí- dijo Ranvier mientras observaba sus uñas- eso fue lo que sucedió en mis días perdidos...pero juntas haremos historia…comenzaremos una nueva era, la era del cero absoluto

-¿A que te refieres con eso?

-Calma, señora Brief, usted será testigo en primera fila sobre lo que sucederá aquí, al igual que nuestra queridísima señora Lans…Están siendo testigos de la operación Saigón, el final del camino.

-¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?- pregunto Bra-¿Qué era lo que querías mostrarme? ¿O es que querías contarme sobre lo que hiciste los días en que nadie podía encontrarte?

-No, señora Brief…la traje aquí porque usted aun no sabe de que lado esta, si del bien-se llevó una mano al pecho- o del mal- y apunto su dedo índice a Lans- aun teniendo a su primogénito recién nacido, no sabe que mundo heredarle, si mi mundo o el de Lans…

-Tu mundo no es mejor que el de ella…es completamente distinto tienes razón, pero su mundo es igual de malo que el que tú ofreces

-Yo solo hago que el humano piense por sí mismo, que no solo sea un esclavo sin cadenas, si no que piense, que no se deje llevar por sus sentimientos…volver a lo primitivo; pero con cerebro…mi visión no es mejor que la de Dian Lans…yo resucitare a todos…solo después del desastre, se es capaz de resucitar

-Esa es la basura que le dices a tus adeptos, esos infelices que no hicieron nada mejor con su vida- Lans le miraba retante, como si no le interesara el hecho de que podía morir en cualquier momento a manos de la inestable Ranvier-eres igual que yo Ranvier, justo igual que yo, tienes una ideología que quieres hacer realidad a cualquier precio, el fin justifica los medios…eres como tu padre…Magnus Ballard- Ranvier comenzó a reír frenéticamente, parecía que su risa se escuchaba incluso mas allá de la calle, Bra tan solo era testigo de aquello mientras la mujer enloquecía a cada momento- Estas tan loca como tu madre

-Yo no tengo padres, solo dos personas que me dieron información genética por la cual existo, también existen aquellos que me criaron; pero a ninguno de ellos considero mis padres, no son nada para mi…no me interesan en lo más mínimo.

-Me rehusó a creerte, se que estas muy apegada a tus padres adoptivos- le dijo Lans- ese apego no se borra de la noche a la mañana

-Si, pero recuerda que no soy una simple humana, soy un diseño con genes saiyajin…así que no esperes muchos sentimientos de mi parte- dio un gran suspiro, como si de esa forma sacara toda la furia de su interior, quería matar a Lans; pero se contuvo, no era conveniente, no sin antes convencer a Bra, además el golpe que le asestaría a Lans era aun más grave que la muerte en si misma-Lans, no quiero que estés tan callada- De reojo Dian Lans observó que Dodge se acercaba desde la derecha, imaginaba que algo malo pasaría en ese momento, quizá le matarían, quizá acabarían con ella ahí mismo, aunque comenzaba a dudarlo, era una forma muy simple para una mente tan intrincada como la de Ranvier- ¿Por qué no nos comentas la verdad acerca del proyecto 46? Apuesto a que Bra esta muy ansiosa de escucharla, hace un año me hizo esa pregunta, porque nunca quisiste decirle de que se trataba

-Eso no es tu interés ni del de nadie- Ranvier únicamente sonrió

-Vamos Dodge- dijo con un atisbo de alegría, esperaba ávidamente que Lans se negara- la señora Lans quiere que le enseñes tu arma- Asintió de forma cómplice, en cuestión de segundos saco un arma de la gabardina y asestó un golpe certero en el pómulo derecho de la mujer, la sangre brotaba a montones mientras Lans sentía el ardor recorrer su rostro, ahogó un grito, no quería darle el placer de escuchar sus lamentos…pero no podía continuar con esa clase de trato- ¿Ahora si quieres contarnos?-con la sangre aun corriendo por su rostro, manchando sus ropas empapadas en sudor, asintió-cuéntale a Bra desde el comienzo

-46 es un proyecto- dijo bajo la vigilante mirada de Dodge- buscábamos la perfección de la humanidad por los genes saiyajin, darles mas resistencia, más fuerza, más inteligencia a nivel de batallas y estrategias en general. Se comenzó cuando fue aprobado con el proyecto SH38, el proyecto de donde sale Samuel Lautrec; pero no fue suficiente, queríamos comenzar a investigar si un grupo de humanos podía convivir perfectamente con el resto de la humanidad llevando consigo un gen saiyajin en algún cromosoma, ese grupo fue el llamado Clúster, buscamos parejas que tenían problemas para concebir, la mayoría eran parte de la milicia o el gobierno para poder rastrearlos con mayor facilidad. Cada uno de ellos tenia un talento distinto, uno fue programado para las matemáticas, otros para la ingeniería, otros para la biotecnología, otros como William Duffy eran expertos en ingeniería y biotecnología, tan fácil fue porque hace años que logramos descifrar el genoma humano que apenas esta siendo conocido por el mundo en la actualidad; por medio de la acetilación y la metilación de genes, con la acetilación sobreexpresamos todo lo bueno, todo aquello que hará talentosa a una persona en un área determinada, con la metilación sobreexpresamos los genes que dañan al organismo, en el caso de los 46, todos tenían antecedentes de enfermedades crónico degenerativas, metilamos esos genes, escogemos 46 humanos, porque cada uno lleva un gen saiyajin insertado en un cromosoma de los 46 que forman a un humano

-¿Por qué hicieron eso?- pregunto Bra-¿Cuál era su objetivo final?

-Al morir el último- miro a Ranvier con fiereza- comenzaríamos a hacerlo sistemáticamente con la humanidad entera, ya tenemos listo todo para hacer aquellos que continúen con la elite y los que nos servirán, ellos solo tendrán fuerza y sentimiento, no podrán pensar, no podrán ver más allá…el modelo de eso…era Alfred Denver

-Samson- dijo Dodge- esa era la razón porque hicieron a Samson así

-Si, pero fue una sobreexpresión incontrolable, era solo una maquina de músculos hecha para matar, no pensaba en otra cosa más que saciar su sed de sangre, estaba loco, por eso ni sus padres lloraron su muerte.

-Era un ser humano que no pidió ser lo que fue, fue moldeado por ti y tu gente. Eres la última persona en este universo que tiene derecho a juzgarlo…¿Por qué me miras así? Aquí no eres de la elite, no eres ama sobre todo amo, aquí eres una mujer como cualquier otra, tu sangre es tan roja como la de cualquier otro humano…Lans aquí no eres nadie

-Me buscaran- le respondió a Ranvier, sin darse cuenta en que momento Dodge asestó otro golpe en su rostro; pero no podía dejarse vencer por una humana corriente y un experimento destinado a morir, no importaba lo que dijeran ella era la ama sobre todo amo del mundo, no podía dejarse amedrentar.

Sin decir nada levantó el rostro, les miro desafiante sin importarle que Dodge de nuevo volviera a golpearle con su arma o incluso le disparara.

-¿Crees que no tenemos nada listo?-esgrimo Ranvier- Vieron llegar a tu chofer a tu hogar, donde vives sola rodeada de sirvientes; la gente que consideras inferior a ti y que sin embargo dependes tanto de ellas, esa gente mi estimada señora Lans podrá afirmar que le vio llegar, quizá descubran en un par de horas que usted no esta; pero en ese entonces será demasiado tarde.

-Saigón ya ha sido activado-completó Dodge

-¿Qué planean hacer?-preguntó Bra impasible, como si poco le importara lo que en ese momento vivía

-Saigón es la reducción a la nada- contestó Ranvier-Las grandes torres de esta ciudad, los edificios grises donde toman decisiones sobre el resto de la humanidad caerán, no quedara piedra sobre piedra porque lo derrumbaremos todo…incluyendo a tu querida corporación- su sangre hervía, la cólera recorría sus venas, quizá fue el único momento en el cual pudo entender a Dian Lans, al escuchar esas palabras solo pensó en callarla, hacer que se retractara por cualquier medio posible. Que declara que todo aquello era una broma de mal gusto; pero no era así. Los planes de Susan Ranvier eran ciertos y en cuestión de minutos serian reales.

-¿crees que con eso borraras todo? Te equivocas, necesitas más que derrumbar edificios para hacer que todo vuelva a la nada

-Lo se…en este momento Bra, toda el centro de comercio en ciudad del oeste y ciudad central están llenos de explosivos, nitroglicerina, dinamita, bombas de todas las formas que te puedas imaginar, eso incluye el sistema "Amón"…serán unos juegos artificiales bastante peculiares, no lo creerás hasta que lo veas por ti misma

-Yo puedo detenerlo

-No lo dudo, señora Brief…pero ¿al mismo tiempo? No puede estar en 2 lugares a la vez ¿o si?...Hoy tomara decisiones importantes, señora Brief, elegirá entre ciudad del oeste y ciudad central… ¿Cuál salvaría primero?

-No jugare tu juego- declaró la saiyajin furiosa

-Bien…Dodge, volemos las 2 ciudades al mismo tiempo…para que la señora Brief se de cuenta que esto no es un juego, empecemos con el edificio más alto del mundo…el conjunto de torres de la corporación capsula, veámoslo arder y caer

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-Únicamente que tomes decisiones…que asumas la responsabilidad que tienes, estas de su lado o del mío ¿Qué mundo deseas heredarle a Truman?- El silencio reinó en aquella habitación, tanto Ranvier como Lans ansiaban una respuesta final; pero no obtenían ninguna. Dodge hizo una señal desde la ventana y repentinamente se escuchó una explosión a lo lejos, un destello naranja se observó en el horizonte, el primer edificio había caído, tal como Ranvier ordenó, fue una de las torres de la corporación, sin embargo Bra permaneció impávida ante tal hecho, poco le importaba lo que pasara con un montón de acero y hormigón, siempre y cuando su familia estuviera a salvo.

-En este momento- le dijo Bra- puedo salir volando de aquí y desconectar todas tus bombas en ciudad del oeste, incluyendo las que están en el sistema Amón- Lans sonrió, aunque Bra no había declaro nada concretamente aun abogaba por los preceptos de los amos del mundo, no tenía otra explicación en ese momento.

-Veo que has elegido tu postura

-Claro que no, simplemente tu visión del mundo me parece peor que el de ella

-Claro, no podría esperar menos de ti…naciste y creciste rodeada de lujos y de todo lo que quisieras tener al momento. El primitivismo no es una opción

-Es bárbaro, no puedes hacer que toda la humanidad retroceda en sus avances solo porque tú crees que eso es lo correcto…no tiene idea de que es correcto para la humanidad

-¿La tienes tú?

-No, Ranvier; pero se que la tuya es la menos indicada de todas…lo que planeas es inútil, es estúpido

-…Es inevitable- sentencio por fin la saiyajin, se veía rodeada de triunfo en el mundo como lo había visualizado, como todo héroe legendario vería de lejos su utopía; pero no podría entrar en ella, tan solo respirar por unos cuantos segundos durante el amanecer de un nuevo mundo, a sabiendas de que todo seria perfecto, de que nada podría detenerles una vez en las puertas del mundo definitivo. Bra tan solo le observaba impasible, buscando la forma de derrotar a un ideal, una nueva forma de vida para cientos y cientos de seres, tal parecía que Ranvier tenía razón en sus palabras, aquello era inevitable-Este es el día que he ansiado desde hace meses y que muchos de sus enemigos creyeron imposible, voy a volar a Amón y con él a todo tu sistema, querida Lans- en ese momento pensó que si Ballard hubiera aceptado el mando de los caballeros de la luz, Ranvier nunca hubiera existido, ella no estaría en tan bochornosa situación y todos sus planes no estarían a punto de la destrucción…pero aun no tenía el poder de hacer retroceder el tiempo.

-¿Cuál es tu plan, Ranvier?- preguntó Bra tratando de conservar la calma-¿Qué es lo que pasara al final del día? ¿Saldrás de aquí dirigiendo al mundo con la cabeza de Lans en una mano?

-Yo no saldré de aquí, nunca planee salir de aquí…esta será mi tumba y la suya-señaló a Lans, le guiño un ojo, la mujer se sentía enfurecer; pero no estaba en posición de hacer nada, la quería ver muerta; pero no estando a su lado, por primera vez en su vida, Dian Lans pidió intervención divina, rezo una plegaria que alguna vez escucho de una empleada de la cocina siendo tan solo una niña; pero la devoción con que era recitada fue lo que hizo que se le grabara hasta el ultimo momento de su vida. Quizá en un instinto comenzó a rezarla, solo un milagro podía liberarla.

-Te inmolaras aquí como un mártir entonces- dijo Bra

-En parte, nunca se sabe lo que puede suceder; pero es seguro que no saldré de aquí, eso lo se…no es solo la idea, es un presentimiento; pero volvamos a lo nuestro…te dije que en estos momentos tú tomaras decisiones importantes, esa era la idea de traerte aquí…veras, Dian Lans siempre pensó que tu serias un importante instrumento para ellos, lo supo desde el momento que te vio cuando Rediget trataba de convencerte sobre sus ideales. En parte le correspondiste bien; aun cuando tenías serias dudas sobre lo que estabas haciendo. Cometió un error terrible que quizá nunca se perdono, ella creyó ciegamente en ti, mas que otra persona en el mundo, ella creyó en ti, te dio como su sucesora que llevaría a cabo los planes que trazaron hace años y que con tanto esfuerzo llevaron a la realidad, después de la muerte de los 46 ya todo estaba listo para comenzar, tú serias la mesías que llevaría a la humanidad a su grandeza; pero comenzaste a fallarle, hace un año cuando comenzaste el amorío con Samuel, y Lans supo que definitivamente te perdió cuando nació tu hijo, Truman; nunca supo si te quedarías de su lado, si no era así, sería muy peligroso dejarte vivir, sabes demasiado. Trató de herirte en algo muy especial para ti, motivada por la venganza, quizá así morirías de dolor; pero es posible que no te conozca del todo bien…sobreviviste, aun cuando seguramente te morías por dentro porque el padre de tu hijo estaba muriendo con una bala dentro del cerebro.

-Yo no intente matar a Lautrec- esgrimo Lans pese a la fiera mirada de Dodge

-No, tú no apretaste el gatillo; pero diste la orden…es casi lo mismo.

-Mientes- sentencio Lans-Yo no quise matarlo, no tenía porque hacerlo y no lo hice, es perder el tiempo.

-Bra siempre ha sabido que fueron ustedes…solo se lo estoy confirmando…nadie deja a Lans y los amos del mundo…¿Por qué no la matas Bra?-Aquella le miro sin expresión alguna

-No voy a caer en tu juego- dictamino con frialdad

-Tienes un instinto… ¿Por qué te niegas a seguirlo? Esta mujer quiere hacerte daño, daño a alguien que amas

-Eso es mentira- protesto Lans

-¡Calla!-Vocifero Dodge mientras le asestaba otro golpe en el rostro

-No todos los Saiyajins son como lo fue Samsom, animales despiadados que solo viven en función de la pelea y la sed de sentir morir a un ser vivo en sus manos. Los que restamos somos metódicos, nos gusta pensar, no solo dejarnos llevar por las emociones… ¿Qué no es ese uno de los preceptos que tú mencionas? Mesías de la destrucción masiva…

-En efecto, por eso he tomado mis precauciones… ¿Recuerdas a un joven médico que estaba en la unidad de cuidados intensivos donde esta el padre de tu hijo? Es uno de nosotros- dijo con una sonrisa triunfante- mientras hablábamos le mande un mensaje- sacó un celular del bolsillo de su pantalón- Dice "Prepárate" ya lo tenia listo desde antes de entrar aquí…si le timbro será la señal para que le inyecte a Samuel una dosis de potasio, eso si no accedes a dispararle a esta mujer…en caso de que cambies de opinión tan solo le mandare un mensaje que diga "aborta" y él continuara con vida…

-Puedo quitarte ese celular

-Inténtalo…Dodge tiene uno…y si pensabas en quitárselo también…en frente de este edificio esta un pequeño centro de comando, nos vigilan…en cuanto vean que nos atacaste mandaran la confirmación por otra línea…no puedes escapar de esta decisión…- Dodge le extendió el arma con la cacha ensangrentada con la sangre de Lans, le miro directamente; por primera vez observo el terror en los ojos de aquella ama del mundo.


	27. Mundo perfecto Capitulo final

**Capitulo 27-Mundo perfecto**

Bra, por primera vez, admiraba el terror absoluto en los ojos de Dian Lans, temblaba, quizá también, era la primera vez que asumía que moriría. ¿Seria tan simple? ¿Matar a Lans por la vida de Samuel? El instinto le decía que Ranvier hablaba en serio, no se tocaría el corazón para matar a su medio hermano y cumplir con sus propósitos; pero si aquel razonamiento era cierto…eso quería decir que…Ranvier…lo comprendía, lo entendía perfectamente

-No fue Lans la que ordenó la muerte de Samuel- le dijo Bra mirando el arma con frialdad, fuiste tú

-¿Qué has dicho?

-Fuiste tú quien de alguna forma contactó con Samuel…seguramente le pediste que te ayudara con su plan; pero el se negó a hacerlo, así que le disparaste para que yo creyera que Lans y los suyos estaban detrás de esto, querías que les odiaría para que cuando tuviera la oportunidad de vengarme de ellos no vacilara ni un momento en eliminarles…quizá ese fue tu plan desde el principio…quizá nunca esperaste que Samuel te ayudara

-No, nunca lo espere

-…Tu hiciste todo esto porque quieres que apriete del gatillo…podría asegurar que tú- se quedo estática por breves instantes, por un momento no pudo creer lo que pensó repentinamente, como si un rayo le hubiera alcanzando el pensamiento-…fuiste tu quien le disparo- sentenció segura de ello. Ranvier sonrió divertida de aquello porque esperaba que tarde o temprano Bra descubriera que era ella, quien en realidad, había atentado contra la vida de su hermano; pero a fin de cunetas sus planes saldrían de la forma en que ella deseaba.

El arma apuntaba a su pecho, aquella era el mismo revolver que matara a Eva e hiriera de muerte a Lautrec, era el arma con la bala que podía atravesar el cuerpo de un saiyajin, su venganza comenzaba a acercarse y eso le alegraba sobremanera

-Te has dado cuenta- le dijo- no podía esperar menos de ti-por algo eres la hija del príncipe de los saiyajins y de la mujer considerada la más lista del planeta…vamos a poner el escenario- camino de nuevo hacia los grandes vitrales de las oficinas, desde lejos observaba a una ciudad que despertaría a un mundo nuevo según sus planes, un mundo que entraría en un nuevo orden, en el cual seria gobernados, por primera vez en muchos años por ellos mismos- Después de que me mates Bra, todo los edificios volaran en mil pedazos por los aires, Amón sufrirá el mismo destino, al igual que tu queridísima corporación capsula…

-Volaras todo aun si no te disparo- le dijo la saiyajin llena de rabia

-En efecto; pero la diferencia radica en que al menos puedo dejar en paz a tu empresa si tú le disparas a Eva Lans- Su cuerpo comenzó a tiritar, tenia miedo, sentía que su corazón se detendría en cualquier momento, nunca debió dejar que Ranvier llegara tan lejos, nunca debió dejar que Ranvier tan siquiera existiera, este era el caro precio del capricho de Magnus Ballard, la mujer que era capaz de destruir siglos de trabajo.

-No caeré en tus juegos, Ranvier… te lo he dicho, se que crees que lo hare, pero a pesar de eso…a pesar de que fuiste tu quien le disparó a Samuel- inadvertidamente dejo caer una lagrima debido a la rabia que le estremecía-no caeré en tu juego. No te disparare a ti ni a Lans ni a nadie…Has fallado Ranvier, si lo que querías era ser un mártir sacrificado dentro de su propio juego has fallado…es la tontería mas grande que he escuchado- arrojo el arma a sus pies ante la colérica mirada de Ranvier- Puedes tirar el maldito edificio de la corporación no me interesa en lo más mínimo, es solo concreto y hormigón nada más que eso- se dio la media vuelta decidida a abandonar aquel edificio; pero Ranvier la detuvo con sus palabras

-Yo no solo hablaba de la torre de la corporación…también de la corporación en si misma, tu casa…Bra…donde en este momento esta tu hijo- volteo de inmediato apenas dando crédito a lo que acababa de escuchar

-¿Qué has dicho?

-Si, escuchaste bien…tengo la forma de destruir la corporación capsula, iniciando desde la habitación de tu hijo…si te marchas de aquí

-¿Estas enferma? ¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer semejante tontería?...Además ¿Cómo se que estas diciendo la verdad?- Ranvier esbozo una sonrisa cínica

-No lo sabes- no tenía salida, debía quedarse ahí, por Truman, por su familia, tenia que estar ahí aun cuando no lo quisiera…aun con la menor posibilidad

-¿Qué ganas con retenerme aquí, Ranvier? Te he dicho que no quiero participar en tu juego, que no me interesa ser parte de nada de lo que digas

-Eso no importa ahora, estimada señora Brief, le he dicho que usted esta aquí para tomar una decisión, de cualquier forma el escenario será el mismo, todo desemboca en el mismo final…yo gano al morir y mi muerte puede ser de varias formas, pero mi venganza estará completada…

-Es de lo que se trata- dijo Lans-es lo que te interesa ¿no es verdad? Venganza, no creo que te importen mucho tus ideales, si estuvieras de mi lado, y gente con tus principios te hubieran dado la vida estarías en su contra, querrías vengarte de ellos también usando lo opuesto…esa es mas que la verdad.

-No es así, Lans…no es así, yo en verdad creo en mi filosofía, creo en cada palabra de lo que he dicho, lo creo tanto que he decido morir aquí en la entrada de esta nueva era de la humanidad, quiero que tú mueras a mi lado…la historia me recordara como su nueva fundadora…

-No, ellos nunca te recordaran…tú no puedes ganar, tu destino es perder, tu destino es ser olvidada porque en el fondo tu lucha es falsa- sin embargo Ranvier no hizo el menor caso, se acerco a los vitrales esperando poder ver todo cuando comenzara a volar en millones de pedazos, cayendo toda la historia financiera de la humanidad, sonrió recordando todo lo que había logrado y como llego hasta ahí ,sin duda un logro que nadie en toda una vida podría presumir, era cierto que hubieron sacrificios; pero ellos eran lo de menos, lo que importaba en ese momento era el cambio radical que estaba a punto de entrar en operación. Miro a Bra, en ella encontraba alguna especie de complicidad, si alguien debía entenderla, tendría que ser ella, después de todo era una saiyajin mitad humano; pero a diferencia suya no estaba programada para morir, su nacimiento no se debió al capricho de un hombre, no creció rodeada de extraños sintiéndose a si misma extraña en todo sentido, con un sentimiento de pertenencia vago hacia todo y todos, quizá acuño en sus genes mucho antes de su concepción.

-Bra-dijo taciturnamente con la mirada perdida en alguna parte de los edificios que pronto se verían reducidos a escombros-…dime ¿Qué es lo que harás?

-Me quedare aquí- dijo Bra firmemente- veré que es lo que has preparado para tu escenario; pero te advierto que no puedes forzarme a dispararle a nadie

Ranvier miro la fría arma plateada que tenia en sus manos, apunto con ella a Bra; pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna de la estoica mujer, sonrió porque no esperaba menos, bajo el arma esta vez apunto justo a la cabeza de Lans, aquella sintió una lagrima recorrer su rostro, no podía creer que aquel fuera su final.

-¿Cuánto falta, Dodge?

-Diez minutos

-En minutos cambiaremos al mundo, Bra Brief…y tú ni siquiera te dignas a elegir una postura.

-Si la tengo, te la he dicho antes, ni tu ni ella tienen una idea buena sobre hacia donde el mundo debe de dirigirse…solo actúan con fines egoístas sin pedir la opinión de los afectados…eres igual que ellos Ranvier, quizá del lado opuesto pero operas igual que ellos, no hay diferencias…pero supongo que es tarde ya para decir cualquier cosa…no me interesa salvar al sistema financiero ni a Amón, si me quede aquí fue por la amenaza que hiciste en contra de mi familia...

-Siempre he tenido una duda, señora Brief-le interrumpió- ¿Por qué se quiso unir a los amos del mundo? Es obvio que ellos la aceptaron porque preferían tenerla de su lado; pero usted… ¿Qué pretendía usted?

-…Yo…-no lo sabia del todo bien- Yo…-pero no lo pensó dos veces cuando le propusieron entrar a su organización, aun cuando dentro de ella batallaban los puntos de vista encarnados en ese momento por Lans Y Ranvier-yo quería ser un guardián del mundo…

Solo asintió, miro su reloj, estaba a punto de comenzar, felizmente caminaba con tranquilidad por la habitación, sin interesarle la mirada llena de odio que Bra Brief le dirigía, se detuvo súbitamente, se llevo una mano a la cabeza, un ligero dolor apareció en ella, trató de no tomarle importancia, repentinamente el dolor se hacia cada vez mas severo, su respiración se agitaba, toda ella se estremecía, el dolor se hacia mas intenso, se percato que la fuerza le desaparecía del brazo derecho, no podía articular palabra alguna, comenzaba a luchar contra si misma, sabía que estaba muriendo, que increíblemente el día de su muerte se encontró con la forma en la que estaba predestinada a morir. Eva miraba todo aquello sorprendida, como lo estaban las otras dos mujeres en esa sala, quienes no le quitaban la vista de encima a una Ranvier que intentaba frenéticamente luchar contra lo que sucedía, al fin sus ruegos fueron escuchados, la niña que estuvo a punto de matarla, estaba muriendo. Moría ante sus ojos como un pez fuera del agua, le vio caer al piso luchando por hablar, aporreando una mano en contra de la pared, esa noche debía morir era cierto; pero no así. Aquella era la forma más humillante, declaraba que los amos del mundo habían ganado y que perdió dentro de su propio juego. Miro a los ojos a Lans, quien esbozaba una sonrisa triunfante, no podía creer lo que le ocurría; el destino sellado en sus genes se cumplía en ese mismo momento, en ese preciso momento. Aquello debía ser una señal infalible de que los amos del mundo estaban destinados a gobernar el mundo, la elite dominaría sobre todo ser humano porque así estaba destinado a ser.

-¿Sabes como murió Ballard y su madre?- pregunto la triunfante ama del mundo a Bra, aquello solo le miro en espera de una respuesta- ellos tienen un mal de ateroesclerosis, extrañamente casi siempre ataca a las arterias de su cerebro, es un caso muy especial, raro, fue investigado por toda su vida, la gran obsesión de Valery Ox, fue la herencia de Ballard para su hija ilegitima.

-¿Qué hace la ateroesclerosis en ella?

-Es grasa formándose dentro de una arteria en su cerebro, al final se forma una placa tan grande dentro de la arteria que la sangre no puede pasar, y el área que irriga esa artería se infarta, pero en la familia Ox, siempre es una de las arterias mayores del cerebro…Valery Ox murió por un ataque similar al que tiene ella en este momento, era un vegetal, no podía moverse si valerse por si misma, se suicido dejando de comer, supongo que su vida ya no tenia sentido. Su hijo, Magnus murió de una forma similar, con la diferencia de que o podía mover la mitad de su cuerpo, un segundo ataque lo dejo en coma y murió a los pocos días; me preguntó que pasara con Ranvier…

-Yo…no…moriré…así-dijo con dificultad la joven, sabiendo que la vida estaba a punto de escaparse de sus manos

-Tú ya estas muriendo, Ranvier y no hay nada que puedas hacer al respecto- sus ojos destellaban furia, estaba perdiendo…no, había perdido.

Dodge la miraba desde el rincón, sin poder creer que todo por lo que lucharon acabara en aquella forma. La estrepitosa risa de Lans la saco de sus pensamientos, aquella ama sobre todo amo del mundo miraba su triunfo mientras Ranvier moría a cada segundo, buscando oxigeno desesperadamente, su risa taladraba la mente de Dodge, quería que se detuviera de inmediato y como fuera, se acerco en ella buscando que terminara con su risa,

-Cállese- le insto-basta ya…¡ya basta!- Finalmente Lans dejo de emitir su aguda risa, sorprendida miraba a la ex representante de la ley, Bra también lo hacia, escuchó el ruido metálico de algo dar contra el suelo, Lans cerro lo ojos y dejo caer la barbilla sobre su pecho, en su sien salían borbotones de sangre oscura y espesa. El olor a pólvora minaba aquel lugar, se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, se dejo caer de rodillas al lado del arma, mientras Bra miraba aquella escena aun incrédula de lo que estaba sucediendo, finalmente Ranvier ceso de emitir ruido alguno, dejo de moverse se quedo estática aun mirando al techo.

-¿Ha muerto?- pregunto Dodge en un susurro

-No, aun esta viva

-…A pesar de todo, los amos del mundo vencieron…

-Dodge…¿tú sabes como detener que derrumben los edificios?- al mujer permaneció con la mirada clavada en el arma, era la primera vez que asesinaba a alguien, sentía las manos manchadas en sangre, aun la risa de Lans se halaba en su mente como un molesto ruido de fondo, sus ojos se hundieron en lagrimas- Dodge- insistió Bra

-He matado a un ser humano

-Si, lo has hecho y no puedes revivirle…Dime ¿sabes como detener el plan de Ranvier?

-Saigon no puede ser detenido

-Ya basta de esa basura de Saigon, estamos hablando de la vida real, no de ideales, si derrumban esos edificios gente morirá, piensa en la gente que puede estar alrededor, sabes muy bien que esta ciudad nunca duerme y alguien puede salir herido o peor aun muerto por su juego de ser los nuevos fundadores de la civilización…es una tontería y lo sabes…dime si existe una clave para detener esto

-God only knows- Bra se quedo extrañada ante aquellas palabras, le miro fijamente, tal vez necesitaba algo mas de ayuda para que esta mujer reaccionara.

-¿Solo Dios sabe? Eso es todo lo que puedes decirme, te estoy hablando de lo que sucederá en cuestión de minutos y tú…

-God only knows es la clave para detener la operación Saigón…es la canción que su padre adoptivo solía cantarle antes de dormir- saco su celular y lo extendió hacia Bra- envíalo al único numero de la agenda, cuando les llegue se detendrá todo a excepción de la implosión del edificio que contiene a Amón…

-Ese edificio es lo de menos ahora…

.

.

.

Narró esta parte de mi vida a un mundo que me conoció inesperadamente, un mundo que amaneció con las noticias de lo que yo había hecho; pero que no podía entenderlo del todo.

Una fría mañana de enero el mundo amaneció con la noticia de que hallaron varias camionetas en varios edificios de la ciudad del oeste donde se concentraba su centro de negocios, cada camioneta contenía cientos de explosivos y bombas que explotarían a eso de las 2:00 AM, pero por alguna razón no lo hicieron, la cuenta regresiva de las bombas se detuvo justamente hacia un minuto antes de ello, como si alguien les hubiera justo a tiempo de la catástrofe. Se hablo sobre un edificio militar que se derrumbo inesperadamente, posiblemente vinculado con las camionetas en los edificios.

Sin embargo esa no fue la noticia que más llamó la atención esa mañana.

En la madrugada de ese día un vigilante entró a uno de los edificios donde se encontró una de las camionetas. Guiado ahí por el ruido descubrió el cuerpo de sin vida quien fuera Dian Lans, la mano derecha del rey del mundo amarrada a una silla y con una bala en el medio de la frente, en el piso, se hallaba tendida una joven, aun se encontraba viva, aun que no se movía, apenas y podía respirar, tenía la mirada fija en el techo y la boca entreabierta como si hubiese sufrido una gran impresión, se identifico a la joven como Susan Ranvier, desaparecida desde hacia casi 10 meses.

Se le vinculo con el asesinato de la mujer, el atentado terrorista del edificio del sur y, por supuesto, como la asesina de Dian Lans, el mundo nunca pudo entender en que momento una joven tan talentosa como Ranvier pudo causar tales monstruosidades.

Fue también identificada como la líder de un movimiento radical en el que se pretendía destruir al mundo civilizado para construir uno primitivo en que todas las comodidades y las leyes se perderían, aquello fue reprobado por la humanidad entera y Ranvier paso a la historia como una villana sin escrúpulos quien obtuvo su merecido por castigo divino.

"El mundo que yo veo esta libre de los amos, esta libre de cadenas, esta listo para volver a empezar"

Estaba muerta en vida, recluida en un instituto neuropsiquiátrico en el cual se le hizo un sinfín de pruebas en las cuales se determino que ella permanecía en un coma profundo del cual nunca saldría, su cerebro estaba demasiado dañado a causa de un evento vascular cerebral, originado por una placa ateromatosa en una de sus arterias principales que evito el paso de oxigeno. 10 años después de aquello fue participe de una cirugía experimental donde removieron esa arteria poniendo una prótesis en su lugar. El único logro fue que salió de aquella cirugía con vida; pero permaneció en el mismo estado vegetativo. Aquel fue el castigo de la inolvidable e infame Susan Ranvier.

"mi legado será de destrucción, el humano no caerá victima de ellos…los amos del mundo…eso y me venganza, esa es mi razón"

.

.

.

Estaba de pie de frente al mar con su hijo de 2 meses en brazos, el sol estaba a punto de ocultarse. Era la primera vez que Truman presenciara una puesta de sol en el océano, como si las aguas se tragaran al astro rey, dejando una noche cubierta por un manto estelar.

Samuel le señalaba al horizonte y el pequeño lo miraba fijamente aun si poner mucha atención a aquello. Le imprimió un beso en la cara mientras su hijo reía por aquello, llevo una mano al rostro de su padre al cual estuvo tan cerca de perder. Se sentó en la arena para mirar al sol perderse en la inmensidad del océano, mientras mojaba los pies de su bebé con las cálidas aguas del mar. Estuvo tan cerca de perderlo todo por obra de su hermana, tal parecía que las mujeres saiyajin de su familia estaban destinadas a querer utilizarlo y herirlo. Aun cuando supo del estado de su media hermana se negó a verle, se negó a saber mas de ella, lo que le hizo jamás pudo perdonárselo, perdería toda la felicidad en cuestión de segundos; pero afortunadamente pudo pelar por su vida y ganar.

-A fin de cuentas-le dijo a Truman- este es un mundo maravilloso y agradezco a Kami que me haya dejado vivir para mostrártelo…

-¿Qué le dices al niño?- le dijo Bra mientras se sentaba a su lado, acaricio el escaso cabello del pequeño, era ya demasiado evidente el gran parecido con su padre.

-…La verdad acerca del mundo…que es un mundo hermoso y que quiero enseñárselo conforme vaya creciendo.

-Eres un padre maravilloso- le dijo Bra, era casi increíble que en esos momentos estuviera al lado de aquel hombre a quien nunca considero para convertirse en el padre de su único hijo, un hombre al que muchas veces menosprecio, pero ya todo era diferente desde ese momento y para siempre

-…No es fácil de decir para mi, Samuel; pero te amo, como nunca antes había amado…aunque no fuera desde la primera vez que te vi…es curioso cuando tienes lo que quieres frente a ti y no puedes verlo…eres el hombre que siempre quise tener a mi lado…y siempre te estaré agradecida por Truman…nunca imagine tener un hijo tan hermoso como él

-Yo también te amo, Bra y fue des el primer instante en que te vi

Truman se quedo dormido en e regazo de su padre mientras el sol terminaba de ocultarse en la inmensidad del mar.

-Sera mejor regresar…-La brisa marina refrescaba aquella cálida noche de marzo, mientras aquella pequeña familia regresaba a su hogar.

Un mundo maravilloso esperaba por Truman L. Brief, un magnifico mundo nuevo. Tan maravilloso que al crecer quiso tenerlo todo…

**AÑO 834**

**Ciudad del oeste**

**Oficinas de la Corporación Capsula**

-Exijo verle- gritó la furiosa mujer a su secretaria- no aceptare un no por respuesta

-Lo siento señorita, el señor Brief se encuentra ahora en una junta y no puedo interrumpirle

-Lleva 2 días en una junta…no estoy dispuesta a aceptar esa excusa- sin importarle nada camino hasta las puertas de la oficina y las abrió estrepitosamente, detrás del escritorio estaba su hermano menor hablando con otro hombre un anciano de unos 60 años al parecer, le miro extrañado y solo pudo atinar a permanecer en silencio con una mirada reprobatoria hacia aquella escandalosa mujer

-Lo siento señor Brief, no pude detenerla

-Me permite un momento, es un asunto familiar

-Claro Truman- dijo aquel hombre- estaré afuera

-¿Qué es lo que quieres, Sharon?- pregunto el hombre una vez cerradas las puertas

-No has asistido al funeral de nuestro padre…te he llamado cientos de veces y ni siquiera devuelves mis llamadas…Si estuviera vivo le romperías el corazón, incluso tu madre esta decepcionada

-Ya basta Sharon, me romperás el corazón- esgrimo en tono irónico mientras se servía un trago de whisky- no tengo tiempo de asistir a un funeral, un mundo entero me espera, un mundo lleno de vivos, Sharon, los muertos ya no tienen cabida en este mundo.

-No es cualquier muerto, Truman, es tu padre…ese hombre te amo más que a cualquier cosa en el mundo…

-Era débil- afirmo rotundamente y con La mirada llena de furia- era débil y sumiso…ese era nuestro padre…

-Era un gran hombre

-Yo no lo creo así…

-Era tu padre, Truman Lautrec, el hombre que te dio la vida…

-Un humano común y corriente…no tengo tiempo de ir a su funeral, no tengo tiempo para los muertos, tengo trabajo que hacer, una empresa a la cual dirigir y si no te molesta, tengo que seguir hablando con mi socio, enviare un arreglo de flores en su memoria

-Solo flores a un hombre que hubiese dado la vida por ti…es inútil seguir hablando contigo…me parece increíble que seas mi hermano y ver en lo que te has convertido…esto no puedo perdonártelo, no volveremos a vernos Truman

-Eso espero, Sharon

Salió de ahí con lagrimas en los ojos, recordando al niño pequeño quien la seguía a todos lados preguntándole el porque de las cosas, el pequeño que adoraba a su padre y que tenia un don increíble para ser empático con las personas…¿Dónde se había ido ese pequeño Truman y cuando llego ese monstruo hambriento de poder a usurparlo? Era demasiado.

En efecto, Sharon Lautrec y Truman Brief, jamás volverían a verse.

-Un gran mundo te espera, Truman Brief, un mundo que has conducido al cumplimiento de nuestros planes. No se como lo has logrado, pero has sacado adelante nuestros planes truncados hace menos de 30 años cuando Ranvier destruyo a Amón…Si tu abuelo Vegeta supiera en lo que te convertirás…

-El de ahora sentiría pena por mi- se levanto de su sillón y contemplo el mundo que gobernaría-pero el que piso por primera vez esta tierra estaría orgulloso de mi- era tan fácil conquistar un mundo, no comprendía como su abuelo y su madre dejaron ir la oportunidad…pero él no.

"Hoy tenemos en el estudio al doctor Ruffalo, quien nos hablara sobre la forma en que usted puede diseñar a sus hijos libres de enfermedades, cáncer, obesidad, diabetes, hipertensión, todo ha quedado en el pasado…incluso puede pedir si desea que su hijo sea rubio, moreno, de ojos claros…por supuesto dependiendo de sus genes"

El enfermero apagó indignado el televisor, era increíble que el diseño de seres humanos fuera tan común en esos días y que nadie protestara al respecto, una verdadera atrocidad

-Tal como usted lo dijo en su tiempo- le dijo a una mujer que se hallaba en una silla de ruedas, en un pijama de rayas azules con una manta cubriéndole las piernas- el mundo seria tan distinto si usted hubiese ganado, maestra.

Desde aquella cirugía Ranvier había dejado el estado vegetativo, abrió los ojos un año después sorprendiendo a los médicos quienes de inmediato se avocaron a estudiar el caso. 2 años después pudo ser capaz de permanecer sentada aunque todo apuntaba a que ni siquiera prestaba atención a lo que había a su alrededor.

-Si usted llegara a regresar, todo un ejercito estará esperándola- se levanto para ir en busca de la cena de la mujer- aun tenemos la esperanza de que regrese, después de todo es la única sobreviviente del clúster de los 46, ya regreso, buscare algo para darle de comer.

"Y yo desperté en una magnifico mundo nuevo, lleno de maravillosas criaturas, perfectas porque así habían sido diseñadas, porque el mundo exigía perfección, magnifico, magnifico mundo nuevo"

Ella parpadeo mientras daba un suspiro, movió el dedo índice ante lo que cualquiera hubiera declaro como un absoluto milagro en un mundo que los había olvidado.

Ranvier despertaba a un mundo nuevo, a un mundo que soñó con destruir, un mundo perfecto.

**FIN**


	28. Agradecimientos de Yanki

**AGRADECIMIENTOS:**

**Quise dedicar un "capitulo" por decirlo de alguna forma para agradecer a toda la gente que dio un poco de su tiempo para leer un fic con ya más de 2 años en el medio.**

**Quiero agradecer a las personas que me apoyaron para que continuara escribiendo, aun cuando por el cansancio y el tiempo considere seriamente dejar de hacerlo. Especialmente a mi amiga Kawaii quien me ayudo a darme cuenta que no debería de dejar de escribir.**

**A Langley por todo el apoyo desde el 2004 y en fin a toda la gente que apoyo a esta historia, les agradezco a todos sus rewiews que como siempre significan mucho y dan más ganas de seguir escribiendo. **

**Espero nos veamos pronto en alguna otra historia producto de una mente ociosa.**

**Muchisimas gracias a todos por leer y seguir este fic por sus 27 capitulos.**

**Yanki **


End file.
